The Order
by zerodawn22
Summary: An Order of the Phoenix remix: Fleur Delacour is on assignment for Gringotts at Hogwarts at the request of Dumbledore. Umbridge is wreaking havoc as the High Inquisitor. Hermione is coming to grips with her sexuality while helping Harry deal with his troubles. Fleurmione, some Pansy/Hermione, Pansy/Ginny fdhg hgpp ppgw. Femslash: don't like, don't read, honey x
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hello! I can't stop writing Fleurmione!**_

 _ **This story plays with the Order of the Phoenix year. Some parts of the story are obviously AU, some are the same, and some are tweaked- so don't worry if some events are slightly out of order.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1.**

* * *

Hermione's hand glided across the fresh parchment, scrawling her essay neatly and quickly. There was a light thud and she looked to see Harry and Ron throwing balled up bits of paper at each other and stifling giggles. Hermione rolled her eyes, although she was relieved that Harry was smiling again after his disastrous detention with Umbridge. Although he did always seem happier the day after talking to Sirius.

"You two can't avoid doing this essay forever," Hermione said curtly. Ron frowned.

"As if Umbridge even cares whether we learn anything in her class at all," Ron said grumpily, balling up another scrap of parchment.

"Oh, that's right," Harry chirped, "So last night when I talked to Sirius he said that Dumbledore is stepping in with this Umbridge stuff. Apparently she's planning on bringing in some Ministry auditor to rake through all the financials of Hogwarts."

"Oh for heaven's sake! Not another Umbridge" Hermione exclaimed. Ron pulled a face.

"Great that they're finally stepping in though," Ron reasoned, cocking his head to one side, "But I dunno how they can stop the Ministry."

Harry looked at his watch.

"Time to get to class," Harry groaned. The others groaned too.

"Great, time to read the Defence Against the Dark Arts theory book for a tenth time," Hermione said, rolling her eyes as she packed her things back into her bag.

* * *

Hermione looked at Harry scratching at the back of his hand, pulling his sleeve down again quickly. She was sitting between the boys at the Gryffindor dining table. Ron was loudly grumbling at the lack of food on the table. It was strange that the house elves were holding back on serving dinner though.

"Hem hem," a sickly voice interrupted. The trio looked up at the professor's table. Umbridge was so short it didn't even appear like she was standing. But chatter was dying down around the room.

"I have an update straight from the Ministry for you all," Umbridge drawled in her sickly sweet voice, "As I mentioned at the start of the year, we have entered a new era of openness, effectiveness, and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practises that ought to be prohibited. By doing this, the Minister has decided it would be best if we took Hogwarts through a more thorough audit process."

At this, Umbridge paused and shot a sidelong gaze at Dumbledore, positively dripping with dissatisfaction.

"Headmaster Dumbledore has _helpfully_ sourced an auditor from the Gringotts Wizarding Bank,"

"Nothing more unbiased than a third party auditor," Dumbledore cut in with a small smile, "Gringotts has the most highly ranked auditing department amongst its vast business collective."

"Yes, well, so you have helpfully explained to us, Professor," Umbridge interrupted with another sickly sweet smile, "So keep your eyes out for the latest Educational Decree informing you of this new arrangement."

With that, Umbridge sat down and the dinner appeared on the dining tables of the Four Houses. Ron immediately set to grabbing food greedily with both hands, but Harry laughed and nudged Hermione.

"Guess Dumbledore did find a way to stop them bringing in another Ministry crony after all," he smirked. Hermione returned the laugh.

* * *

Sure enough, Filch was nailing up Educational Decree Number Five as they were walking out of breakfast the next morning.

"Merlin, she is really getting into making those isn't she?" Ron commented, eying up the Decree warily. Harry rubbed the sore back of his hand, frowning.

"Power tripping little-"

"Mr Potter," Professor McGonagall interrupted as she glided over to the trio, robes billowing.

"Erm, hello Professor," Harry said, swiftly changing the subject.

"I understand you have been receiving quite a number of detentions from Professor Umbridge," Professor McGonagall said severely, peering over her spectacles. Harry tugged at his sleeve, pulling it further over his hand.

"Er, yes Professor," Harry said awkwardly, before being buoyed by his annoyance, "But her class is rubbish! Its not going to teach us anything!"

"Mr Potter, it would be best if you kept your nose clean. That goes for the lot of you," McGonagall replied, crossing her arms, "I suggest you get to your class with her now, you don't want to give her any more reason to dish out detentions. Not today of all days."

And McGonagall swiftly strode off, leaving the three to hurry off to class.

"What dya think she meant by 'not today of all days'?" Ron asked, trying to pull his loose tie into a slightly tidier knot as they reached the classroom door. The others shrugged and hurried into the classroom to find seats together. The only table left with three seats together was directly up the front. Shooting each other looks of defeat, the trio shuffled in to sit down.

Almost immediately after they had sat down and got their textbooks out, loud clacking announced the arrival of Umbridge on her pink heels, matching the rest of her all-pink ensemble.

Hermione tried to suppress an eye-roll as Umbridge began speaking, outlining the chapter that they would be forced to read in silence this lesson. She stared at the cover of the textbook in front of her, almost taunting her that she would have to read it all over again instead of doing some actual reading. Ron looked like he was already suppressing a yawn.

Another clacking of heels punctuated the speech Umbridge was giving. The toad-like Professor stopped, alarmed, looking as the door swung open.

Hermione felt a familiar warmth tickling the air around her. She looked up to see her suspicions confirmed. Fleur Delacour stepped lightly into the classroom, dressed in a pencil skirt and a light blue blouse, a brown leather folder under her arm.

Umbridge stared at her, looking affronted at her very presence in the classroom.

"Oh, you continue, Madame Umbridge," Fleur drawled in her usual aloof manner, "I am merely 'ere to observe,"

"And you are?" Umbridge replied, arching an eyebrow.

Hermione swore she could almost feel the entire classroom holding their breath as they watched this exchange. Fleur extended a perfectly manicured hand. Umbridge pointedly ignored the extended hand.

"Fleur Delacour, Gringotts," she said with a smooth smile, showing perfect teeth, "I am at 'Ogwarts to conduct an audit of ze financial 'istory and future spend."

"And why do you think this gives you the right to sit in on classes?" Umbridge asked, her voice becoming even more sickly sweet, "Shouldn't you be away in an office looking through ledgers?"

"Bien sûr," Fleur replied with another dazzling smile, flipping her platinum blonde hair over her shoulder, "But I am _very_ zorough. I am also observing classes and ozzer procedures at 'Ogwarts to ensure zat resources are being effectively used."

"Aren't you a little young to be an auditor?" Umbridge asked. Fleur clicked her heels as she walked over to a table across the aisle from Hermione, sitting down fluidly. She waved her hand dismissively at Umbridge.

"I graduated ze top of my class at Beauxbatons Academy," Fleur said proudly, "Proceed wiz your lesson, Madame."

Umbridge pursed her lips, but with a tiny little shake of her head that shook the pink bow on the top of her hair, she returned to the class. She cleared her throat in her trademark way, returning to the lesson.

And soon they were reading quietly, yet again. Hermione's eyes glazed over as she looked at the chapter she had already read countless times. Why couldn't Umbridge at least let her read other books in class? She stole a glance at Fleur, who was writing carefully across the aisle from her. Her blonde hair was tumbling down her shoulders and the light from the windows was hitting it in a way that made it shimmer. Hermione bit her lip and moved her gaze elsewhere in the room. Umbridge was watching Fleur warily from her perch at her desk. Hermione looked around at her classmates. Many of them were openly gazing out the window or fidgeting. Some were also stealing looks at Fleur.

But soon the class was over and they were filing out to head to their next class of the day.

"How bloody brilliant was it that Fleur actually audited Umbridge herself?" Harry chuckled as they headed towards the dungeons.

"So good," Ron laughed, "Also how great is it that Fleur is the auditor from Gringotts?"

"Because now we have another Order member on campus to keep Umbridge in check?" Harry replied. Ron reddened a little.

"Er, well, that too I suppose," Ron said, and Harry elbowed him.

"As long as you don't try to ask her out again," Harry joked.

"Hey, well, Hermione dated Krum!" Ron said defensively, shoving Harry playfully.

"That's different, Hermione _actually dated_ him! She didn't shout at him to go to the ball with her," Harry cackled and Hermione laughed too, but a little hollowly.

The truth was, Krum and her had never actually dated. But Hermione had never quite found a way to tell Harry or Ron. Especially after Ron's rather nasty outburst about it all at the Yule Ball. That year had been absolutely awful, with Harry and Ron's constant bickering, Hermione had been quite lonely. She had spent most of her time either to-ing and fro-ing between the two boys or squirrelled away in the library.

In the library she had met Viktor, who had become a close friend and confidante. Surprisingly, the burly quidditch celebrity had been a better listener than Harry and Ron were. Unlike them, he was as academically minded as Hermione. Although it was no wonder, given he was a Triwizard Champion and incredibly astute.

It was this astuteness that had led Viktor to discovering Hermione's most closely guarded secret. Viktor had been studying across the table from Hermione for weeks when he had first brought up the way she looked at Fleur. She had been frantic, embarrassed, defensive. She had told Viktor that everyone looked at Fleur like that. Tried to convince him that he was imagining it. But Viktor, sweet Viktor, had simply taken her hands in his and said he would help her through it and wouldn't push her into admitting anything until she was ready.

Hermione snapped back to present-day reality at Snape deducting points from Gryffindor. Somehow, in the mere five minutes they had been in the class, Ron had already managed to piss off Snape. Hermione sighed.

"So what happened there?" Ron asked as Snape swept to the other side of the room to help a struggling Neville set up his equipment. 'Help' being a loose term, as he mainly berated poor Neville until he started dropping flasks.

"What happened where?" Hermione asked, distracted as she watched Neville crack under the stern gaze of Snape.

"With Krum," Ron repeated for her, "Did you guys break up at the end of the year or?"

"Yeah, decided long distance would be a disaster," Hermione answered, before swiftly changing the subject to the setting up of their own equipment.

* * *

After classes finished for the day, Hermione made her way to the library. Predictably, Harry and Ron insisted that they had to go sharpen up on their quidditch skills. But that was fine, Hermione had a letter to write that she would rather keep private.

She sat down at a quiet desk at the far end of the library and began to write.

 _"Dear Viktor,_

 _I hope you are well. I am sorry I haven't written to you since getting back to school. It has been quite hectic, I'm glad you didn't have to endure Hogwarts while Professor Umbridge was teaching here._

 _I've been thinking a lot about our conversations in the library while you were here for the Tournament. I was thinking maybe its time to bring up that topic I was always avoiding at the time._

 _Viktor, how does the wizarding world feel about homosexuality?_

 _That's about as much as I'm ready to say for now. I miss your company. I hope you have had luck with convincing your manager to let you take time off quidditch training to look at some post graduate education._

 _Love always,_

 _H"_

Satisfied with her eighth draft, Hermione packed up her belongings and began heading to the Owlery, letter clutched firmly in her hand.

Hermione leapt up the stairs two at a time before rounding the corner swiftly. She had to send the letter with its carefully sandwiched question as quick as she could before she lost her nerve. But as she rounded the corner, she collided into someone and fell to the ground.

"Je suis désolé," lilted a silky voice, and Hermione felt her breath catch in her throat. She could feel Fleur's subtle thrall playing at her, taunting her.

"I—erm—uh—sorry, no, I should've been looking at where I was going," Hermione stuttered, gathering the scattered papers that had tumbled from Fleur's arms.

"Tu es ami avec… Ah… You are friends wiz 'Arry, oui?" Fleur said, smiling a light little smile that made Hermione feel weak at the knees.

"Er, yes, I'm Hermione Granger, I-I'm not sure if we were ever properly introduced," Hermione inwardly cursed at how she stumbled over her words.

"Fleur Delacour," Fleur said, with her same proud smile. She straightened up and smoothed down her skirt. Hermione straightened up too, holding out Fleur's books and papers for her.

"I-I know," Hermione answered. Fleur took her things back from Hermione, her fingers lightly brushing Hermione's, erupting butterflies in the younger girl's stomach.

"'Ermione, zis is yours, non?" Fleur held out her letter. Horrified, Hermione felt a blush travel up her neck and cheeks. She snatched the letter rather unceremoniously from Fleur's hand.

"Ah, yes, erm, excuse me," Hermione rushed off, leaving a slightly surprised looking Fleur Delacour in her wake. As she ran the rest of the way to the Owlery, she couldn't help but let her mind linger on how maddeningly attractive it had been to hear her name roll off Fleur's tongue.

* * *

Later in the week, Hermione was having breakfast with Ginny in the Great Hall when she saw Fleur again. Fleur glided into the hall and sat down at the end of the Ravenclaw table. As she wasn't a staff member, she either took her meals in her quarters or sat at one of the student tables.

"As much as I love that she is annoying Umbridge, I was looking forward to not having to deal with Beauxbatons snobs this year," Ginny said, arching an eyebrow and noting the number of heads that had turned to openly stare at Fleur.

"Well, technically she's with Gringotts now," Hermione said, avoiding looking over at Fleur.

"You know what I mean though, she's still just as arrogant," Ginny said between bites of her toast.

"She is, but…" Hermione's thought was interrupted by the morning mail arriving. Her copy of the _Daily Prophet_ and a letter dropped in front of her. She immediately recognized the neat printed letters on the front of the letter.

"Viktor…" she murmured, touching the careful letting of her name.

"Is that back on?" Ginny positively squealed, "Yes, Hermione's Love Life is still in existence!"

"Hey!" Hermione swatted Ginny.

"You have to admit, you are awfully secretive about your love life…" Ginny said, "I had almost convinced myself that you didn't have those feelings at all for anyone."

"We don't all want to wear a necklace of hickeys to class, Gin," Hermione retorted, gesturing at three large love-bites that Ginny was sporting courtesy of Dean Thomas.

"No, not unless they're from _Vicky_ , right?" Ginny teased and Hermione swatted her again, tucking the letter carefully into her robes.

"I've got to go to class, Gin, I suggest you learn a glamour charm for that neck of yours before going to Transfiguration."

The two headed out of the Hall together, running into Filch nailing another Educational Decree up on the wall.

"High Inquisitor? What's that bullshit?" Ginny frowned, looking at the Decree.

"I don't know, but I have a horrible feeling its her retaliation for Dumbledore's Gringotts move…" Hermione said warily as they resumed their walk to class.

* * *

Hermione was tucked up in the library later when she finally had the solitude to read Viktor's letter. She read through the first page, which was catching her up on how things had been with him. For a man of few words in person, Viktor was prone to writing long letters.

 _"…_

 _I am glad you are finally ready to talk a little on this subject, Hermione._

 _Homosexuality in the wizarding world is not without controversy. Similar to blood status, there are large factions of the community that are firmly against it. You may find that is why nobody ever speaks openly about Dumbledore's personal life. But of course, there are also large parts of the community that are completely fine with it and accepting._

 _Perhaps this is too soon to ask, but does this mean there is a new person gaining your attention in the halls?_

 _…"_

Hermione folded the letter abruptly. She wasn't sure why she was being so hesitant and scared about this. But Viktor's warning that she would weather similar treatment to how she did already for her blood status hardly made her feel encouraged to open up.

She sighed, tucking the letter into her Defence Against the Dark Arts textbook to continue later. For now she had a potions essay to complete. After Neville had inadvertently set Snape's robes on fire in the last lesson, Hermione was determined not to give Snape any more reason for deducting points from Gryffindor. She had just finished her first sentence when she felt a familiar warmth fall over her.

"Bonsoir,"

Hermione's head snapped up to see Fleur Delacour in all her radiance standing at the edge of her table.

"Ah—hi, hello, good evening," Hermione babbled, before gritting her teeth. Fleur laughed lightly. She sat down at the table opposite Hermione.

"'Ermione, oui?" Fleur said in her melodic voice, "Do you mind if I sit 'ere to complete some work? Ze ozzer areas of ze library are too crowded,"

"S-sure," Hermione swallowed heavily, "This is the most secluded part of the library, I like studying here because its quiet,"

"And nobody can stare," Fleur added with a small smile, before taking out some papers. Hermione looked up at her. It was stupid, but she had always kind of assumed that Fleur had somehow enjoyed the constant attention and turning heads that she had whenever she entered a room.

She tried to turn back to her potions essay, but the warm tickling of Fleur's thrall was distracting. She wanted to ask Fleur if she could control it, but she didn't know enough about Veelas to know whether it only affected those attracted to women, or everyone. She looked up at Fleur again. She could see how long and dark her eyelashes were as she looked down at her papers. Her silver-blonde hair was tied in a loose plait that hung over one shoulder. Her pink soft lips were pouted as she looked at a particular ledger. There was a small ink stain on one of her fingers. Really, her beauty was not fair. Hermione might have been able to bury her feelings for women if she didn't have a literal Aphrodite sitting in front of her.

Suddenly dark cerulean eyes met her own and she felt her breath catch in her throat again.

"Would I be able to borrow your Defence textbook?" Fleur asked, cocking her head to one side lightly.

"Always—erm, I mean of course," Hermione stuttered, blushing and pushing her textbook across the table.

"Merci," Fleur smiled, "I want to look zrough ze chapters and see 'ow Madame Umbridge 'as structured ze course."

"She's structured it badly," Hermione said, "I've read that textbook easily twenty times, and will probably read it hundreds of times before the year is out."

Fleur smiled wryly, "I 'ope zat does not bode badly for ze ozzer classes at 'Ogwarts,"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you know what ze appointment of a 'Igh Inquisitor means?" Fleur asked. Hermione shook her head.

"It means I am not ze only auditor," Fleur smiled, showing those perfect teeth, "She will be surveying all ze classes at 'Ogwarts to ensure zey are covering 'appropriate content,'"

Hermione groaned, "You're kidding... censoring them all?"

"Zat woman…" Fleur shook her head and descended into French before smiling at Hermione. Hermione felt her stomach flip uncomfortably and a blush rose in her cheeks again. Fuck potions.

"I-erm—I have to go, uh, feed my cat," Hermione stammered, clumsily gathering her things and shoving them into her bag. She tried to ignore the deep blue of the eyes surveying her over the table. In her supreme awkwardness, she didn't even manage to get out a goodbye before hurrying out of the library.

By the time she had got to the Gryffindor common room and sat down beside Ginny, her blush had subsided and she had cleared her mind of the confusing attraction towards Fleur.

"So, 'Mione," Ginny said, sipping at a mug of tea, her legs tucked underneath her on the couch, "What did _Vicky_ say in his letter to you?"

In that moment, Hermione felt her stomach drop so violently she thought she might be sick. Viktor's letter was still tucked into the cover of the very textbook she had so willingly lent Fleur.

* * *

It was about a week before Hermione saw Fleur again. During this time Umbridge had launched her disastrous review of teachers at Hogwarts.

Sirius had done his background research and filled in Harry one night on Umbridge's extreme views on those with Magical Creature blood. It made the trio fear for Hagrid's job as the Care of Magical Creatures professor… especially as it was incredibly unpredictable as to what creature he would bring for their next class.

The Educational Decrees were coming fast as well, with an additional ten being mounted in the week that had passed.

Students were no longer longer allowed to study non-approved materials at school and Umbridge had appointed a squad of Slytherins to go through the library—to the horror of Madam Pince—and remove inappropriate books.

Hermione was in the library arguing with Pansy Parkinson over this very Decree.

"How are books on centaurs 'inappropriate' Parkinson?! We have a centaur teaching astrology here for Merlin's sake!" Hermione tried to snatch the book out of Parkinson's hands but she dodged and placed it in the crate she had on a table beside her.

"We'll see how long we have half-breeds teaching classes," Pansy sneered. Hermione felt a familiar warmth fall over her and Fleur appeared from behind a bookshelf.

"'Alf-breeds?" Fleur echoed in a cold voice, her blue eyes were flashing.

"What's it to you, Delacour? You're here for Gringotts, none of this effects you," Pansy said defensively, crossing her arms. Fleur just stared intensely at Pansy, who looked increasingly uncomfortable.

"Whatever, I'll do this later," Pansy finally said, slamming another book in the crate before picking it up and heading out of the library.

"S-sorry about that," Hermione said, turning to Fleur, cursing herself for being flustered again.

"I 'aven't seen you around for a while," Fleur said lazily, leaning against a bookshelf, "You 'aven't been avoiding me, 'ave you?"

"Erm—no of course not! I—uh—"

"I am joking," Fleur laughed, and Hermione's stomach flipped at the sound of her laugh, "Oh, zat reminds me, I 'ave somezing of yours to return," she fished around in her leather satchel before producing Hermione's textbook and holding it out to her.

Hermione turned bright red and snatched it back quickly.

"D-did you… Did you see…" Hermione was impossibly embarrassed and could not bring herself to ask the question she wanted to.

"Ze letter from Viktor? Oui," Fleur replied, taking her time re-fastening her leather satchel buckles.

"D-did you… erm… read it?" Hermione asked cautiously. She couldn't get rid of the tremble in her voice and it bothered her. Fleur smiled serenely and didn't answer.

"Bonsoir, 'Ermione," Fleur said with her coy smile, before slipping her satchel back on her shoulder and heading out of the library.

Hermione wanted desperately to call after her. To ask her again if she had. To curse her for being so goddamn mysterious all the time. To tell her how frustrating it is to leave a question like that hanging. But her Gryffindor courage was nowhere to be seen. Convenient that it always abandoned her in matters of her sexuality.

* * *

When Fleur had been at Hogwarts for the Triwizard Tournament, Hermione had disliked her. Been attracted to her, definitely, but disliked her. She had always been in gaggles of Beauxbatons girls, gossiping and sneering and flipping her hair like a vapid ice princess.

Though over the course of the Triwizard Tournament, Hermione had seen glimpses of another side of Fleur. A fiercely intelligent, powerful witch. A strongly loyal sister, a brave woman. And as the tournament had progressed, what had begun as a begrudging attraction, flourished into an honest to god crush.

"Keep staring at her and you might burn a hole into the back of her head," Ginny remarked, bringing Hermione's attention back to the table of her friends. She had been staring at the back of Fleur's head as she leant over some papers at a nearby table in the library.

"Can't blame anyone for staring at her, have you _seen_ her?" Ron joked, before biting into a sandwich. Harry pulled the sandwich out of his hands.

"Stop it, Pince said if she catches us leaving crumbs in here anymore then we're gonna get banned. Snape'll kill us if we don't get this essay done," Harry remarked darkly.

"Well if you could concentrate for more than five minutes you could have finished it already like I have," Hermione cut in. Ron groaned and slammed his textbook shut.

"That's it, I need a break. Quidditch pitch anyone?" Ron looked around hopefully. Ginny and Harry immediately shut their textbooks too.

"Oh come on! You've all barely written anything!" Hermione exclaimed. The two Weasleys and Harry grinned cheekily back at her.

"Probably because we need a break, 'Mione," Ginny smirked. They packed up their things.

"Fine, just… don't expect me to do your essays for you again!" Hermione said sulkily. But soon they were gone and she was alone with her books again. She sighed and turned back to the Arithmancy problems she had to work through.

She had been working quietly for hours when she saw that it had got quite late and the library was empty. She yawned and stretched, looking up at the table where Fleur had been earlier. It was strange, she could still feel the warmth of her thrall as if she were near. Hermione suddenly turned around and saw Fleur at a bookshelf behind her, putting a book away.

"You are 'ere late, 'Ermione," Fleur said, noticing the younger girl looking at her. She came and sat at the table with her, "Is everyzing okay?"

"Y-yeah," Hermione stuttered. Fleur cocked her head to one side and looked at Hermione.

"I used to see you 'ere alone a lot when I was 'ere for ze Triwizard Tournament," Fleur commented.

"Yeah… It was a lonely year at times I suppose," Hermione said, rubbing the back of her neck.

"I know 'ow zat feels," Fleur said, smiling lightly. Hermione was surprised.

"What? E-every time I saw you, you were surrounded with so many friends," Hermione replied. Fleur laughed.

"I suppose I was," Fleur replied, "But I meant zis year, it is quite difficult adjusting to moving to a new country and being on an assignment away from my ozzer workmates."

Hermione felt a wave of sympathy for Fleur, she had always kind of thought of Fleur as incapable of vulnerabilities such as loneliness.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked, trying not to get lost in Fleur's deep blue eyes again. Stupid crush. Fleur smiled, showing her perfect teeth again.

"Oui, alzough it is much better 'aving someone to talk to. Most of ze students seem to stare at me and ze teachers seem wary of me."

"You did have a lot of criticisms to make of the school the last time you were here," Hermione said, smiling despite herself. Fleur laughed again.

"Ah, oui, it was not a good year for me," her expression darkened, "Alzough at least I survived ze tournament."

"Yeah…" Hermione wasn't all that sure what to say to that.

"Je suis désolé," Fleur said shaking her head, "Is 'Arry okay after everyzing zat 'appened?"

"Yeah… Yeah he is… It was a rough summer for him though… Then with the Dementor attack and everything," Hermione said, although it felt strange to open up to Fleur of all people, it felt easy.

"I 'eard about zat," Fleur said softly, "I 'ave joined ze Order you know,"

"Fl-Fleur, but you're only eighteen! Isn't that dangerous?" Hermione exclaimed. Fleur smiled a little.

"What about me so far indicates zat I do not like danger?" Fleur grinned. Hermione thought about it. She had gone to another country to compete in a competition where previous competitors had died. Where a competitor did die.

"I don't know, I don't really know you," Hermione answered truthfully. She had only ever admired Fleur from afar. She had never really expected to ever actually hold a proper conversation with her. Fleur flashed her trademark dazzling smile.

"Zat could change, would you care for a cup of tea before retiring for ze evening?" Fleur asked, twirling one of Hermione's spare quills in her hand. Hermione felt the butterflies in her stomach again. But her head was already nodding before her brain could engage.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

* * *

Fleur finished steeping the tea and put the cups on the small table in the corner of her room. Hermione had always somehow associated Fleur with opulence and luxury, but her quarters at Hogwarts were quite modest.

It was a small room with a double bed underneath a window on one end, and a small table with a couple of chairs on the other end. There was also a small bookshelf, a wardrobe and a small set of drawers. The room was surprisingly messy, Hermione noted a small stack of French novels on the floor beside the bed. She suppressed a small smile at the thought of Fleur bundled up in bed reading a novel each night.

"You English love your tea," Fleur smiled, while watching Hermione from over her cup of tea.

"Fleur… I have to ask," Hermione was nervous again now, pulling at the tablecloth on the table, "Did you read the letter that was in the textbook I lent you?"

A strange look crossed Fleur's face, Hermione couldn't quite tell if it was guilt or awkwardness.

"I wasn't sure what it was, so I skimmed it," Fleur admitted, placing her cup of tea down. Hermione reddened again.

"I… erm…" Hermione was at a loss for words.

"'Ermione," Fleur began, her usually cold features softening.

"I should go… Its late…" Hermione said lamely, putting her cup of tea down on the table. But Fleur put her hand on her wrist, stopping her from getting up.

"Zere is nozzing wrong wiz being 'omosexual," Fleur said gently. Hermione pulled her arm away.

"This is impossibly embarrassing, just kill me now," Hermione said, covering her face in her hands.

"'Ermione… I will not tell anyone," Fleur said in the same gentle voice, "But I am 'ere to talk to if you need it. I do not know what zey are like in ze Muggle world, but zey can be a little awful about such zings in ze wizarding world."

"Viktor's the only one I've talked to about this," Hermione mumbled from behind her hands, "And even then, not really. I just… I'm embarrassed."

"Pourquoi? Zere is nozzing to be ashamed of, feelings for ozzers are ze most natural zing in ze world," Fleur said in her sweet melodic voice. Hermione felt tears prickling at the corner of her eyes.

"How do you know its nothing to be ashamed of?" Hermione was being defensive, and she knew it, but it hurt finally talking about this.

"'Ermione, I went to an all-girls school," Fleur smirked, "It is nozzing I 'ave not come across before. You are not ze first woman to struggle wiz zis."

"Its just…" Hermione finally moved her hands down from her face, "I know it sounds stupid… But I just want to be perfect."

"Oh, 'Ermione," Fleur was looking sympathetic now, "Zis does not mean you are not perfect."

Hermione wiped at the corners of her eyes hastily.

"I really should be going, it is awfully late," Hermione said abruptly. Fleur was silent for a moment but nodded. Hermione got up, grabbing her bag and headed for the door. Before disappearing she turned back briefly.

"But… thanks, Fleur."

* * *

"So, Hermione, can I have a look at your potions essay?" Ron was asking as they were packing up their books at the end of Umbridge's class the next day. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Hem hem," Umbridge cleared her throat as she shuffled up to them.

"Oh, I was just kidding around," Ron said with an awkward look at Hermione. Umbridge frowned.

"I should hope so. Miss Granger, could you stay behind for a moment?" she said in her sickly sweet voice. Hermione shot a look at Ron and Harry, who gave apologetic shrugs and shuffled out to wait for her outside.

Hermione turned to face Umbridge, who was a little shorter than her, even with heels on.

"Yes, Professor?" Hermione hoped that this wasn't going to be about the curriculum. Reading that same textbook every lesson was pushing her closer to the edge of losing her temper, despite McGonagall's warnings to stay out of Umbridge's bad books.

"A member of the Inquisitorial Squad informed me that they saw you walking from Ms Delacour's quarters late last night," Umbridge said in her fake nice voice. Hermione's stomach twisted for a moment before thinking about this some more. She only talked about the sexuality stuff _inside_ Fleur's quarters. There was no way anyone would have heard that.

"I stopped in for a cup of tea after study," Hermione said carefully. Umbridge's smile tightened.

"You're an intelligent girl, Granger," Umbridge began, "Are you aware of Ms Delacour's heritage?"

"That she has a Veela grandmother? Yes, I heard about that during the Tournament along with everyone else."

"And she works with goblins," Umbridge added with distaste, "She is only here to complete a financial audit for the Ministry. I suggest you steer clear of her influence until her job is completed."

"Steer clear?" Hermione echoed, she was trying not to get angry at this pink little toad woman in front of her.

"Miss Granger, I don't need to tell you how dangerous magical creatures can be," Umbridge said, her sickly voice taking on a sterner tone.

"She's no more dangerous than you or I, Professor," Hermione said firmly. Umbridge narrowed her eyes.

"My advice is simply to watch yourself, Miss Granger," Umbridge said with a final nod, finally dismissing Hermione.

* * *

The very next day, Harry, Hermione and Ron had the unfortunate experience of attending a charms class being evaluated by Professor Umbridge. As she shuffled rudely behind Professor Flitwick to measure him with a measuring tape, Harry leaned over to hiss at the other two.

"This is beyond a joke," Harry hissed, "What's the point in doing that? Intimidation? Bullying?"

"Probably trying to prove he has magical creature blood or something," Hermione said darkly. She hadn't told them about what Umbridge had said to her after class the previous day, but they were all aware of Sirius' warnings about Umbridge's stance on those with magical creature blood.

"What are we going to do about Hagrid?" Ron asked, "Don't think we can stop Malfoy from mouthing off about the Buckbeak thing again."

Harry ran a hand through his hair, "I guess all we can do is balance out their negativity by showing them what a good teacher he is."

Hermione was unconvinced, watching Umbridge interrupt Flitwick with insulting questions and scribbling on her little clipboard.

"I don't like our chances," she murmured.

Two classes later, the trio were heading across to their Care of Magical Creatures lesson, and sure enough, they saw the pink puff of Umbridge standing amongst the Slytherins who were looking positively gleeful.

"Oh great," Ron muttered, as the trio stepped up their pace to join the class.

"Awrigh' class!" Hagrid chirped, clapping his two enormous hands together, "T'day I've got us a little trea' to play with."

The trio exchanged concerned looks as Hagrid gestured to a small pen behind him.

"We're usually a little scared to get in the pen first," Draco Malfoy loudly murmured to Umbridge with a smirk. Hermione could see Harry clench his fist.

"Great, sounds, erm, great, Hagrid!" Harry almost bellowed with enthusiasm, "I'll have a look."

Hagrid's broad bearded face contorted into a grin, opening the little pen gate to let Harry in. Harry shot a look at Hermione and Ron, silently begging them to join him. Hermione stepped forward but stopped as a fleshy lizard like creature scurried towards Harry.

"Hagrid?"

"Blast-ended Skrewts!" Hagrid chirped.

Needless to say, the lesson was a disaster, with the skrewts escaping their pen and proceeding to light several pant legs and skirts on fire. Ron, in his effort's to help, had an eyebrow singed off.

Umbridge's quill was moving so quickly over the paper that it reminded Hermione of Rita Skeeter's acid green quill when she had discovered a scoop. Umbridge had a similar shit eating grin to the one Skeeter often sported too. The comparison made Hermione feel sick. As the lesson finally drew to a close, Umbridge approached Hagrid.

"Hagrid, that was a fascinating lesson, would you care to discuss your methods in more detail with me for a little bit?" Umbridge asked in her slightly nasal voice.

"Of course!" Hagrid boomed, gesturing one of his dustpan sized hands to his little hut. Umbridge smiled distastefully and followed him in before the trio could intervene.

"Great," Harry said bitterly, "It went even worse than expected."

"Are you surprised Potter?" Malfoy said, sneering as he shouldered into Harry, "My father said everyone at the Ministry is so glad they're finally cleaning up this school."

"Your father is a bigoted slimeball," Harry spat, shoving Malfoy back.

"Ooh, bad choice Potter! Ten points from Gryffindor!" Malfoy laughed. Crabbe, Goyle and Parkinson joined in the laughter.

"You can't take away house points, you stupid git," Ron countered angrily, although it was rather hard to take him seriously with a missing eyebrow.

"We can since the High Inquisitor granted the power to her Inquisitorial Squad," Pansy Parkinson smirked, tapping a small silver badge on her robes.

"You're joking," Hermione exclaimed, her mouth falling open.

"Check the state of the house points if you don't believe me," Pansy sneered. Hermione frowned, pulling the boys away from the impending scuffle with the Slytherins and towards the castle.

"Fuck," Harry stated, his mouth falling open. The house points for Gryffindor were half what they had been in the morning.

"Its okay, Harry, the professors know what's going on, they'll even it out," Hermione reasoned. But Harry was in a mood and stormed off to the Gryffindor common room, Ron hot on his heels.

Hermione sighed. She didn't feel like rehashing how terrible everything was becoming in the common room after such a disastrous lesson with Hagrid. She needed to take her mind off Umbridge and the trouble Hagrid was hurtling towards.

She went to the library and headed to her usual quiet spot to clear her head and focus on her books. But as she approached, she saw a familiar silver-blonde mane of hair and felt a familiar warmth surround her. Of course, Fleur had said she had enjoyed not being stared at when she was at this particular table the first evening they spoke. Her head was bent down slightly, Hermione supposed she was concentrating quite hard over some more ledgers. But as she drew level with the table, she saw that Fleur was playing with a small miniature dragon figurine that was puffing tiny plumes of smoke.

"Weren't you supposed to give that back after the First Task last year?" Hermione asked as she sat down across from Fleur. She felt quite bold joining Fleur at the table. Fleur looked up and smiled widely. Hermione steeled herself against the flock of butterflies that launched in her stomach at that smile.

"But 'e is so cute, 'Ermione," she smiled, flattening her hand on the table, palm face up. The miniature dragon clambered onto her hand and she held it out to Hermione to show her. Hermione smiled, mainly at the adorable look on Fleur's face, but the little dragon was cute too.

"Why do you have him with you?" Hermione asked, a smile tugging at her lips.

"'E cheers me up when I am stressed," Fleur replied with a matching smile.

"Stressed about the auditing work?" Hermione asked, looking at the thick stacks of papers and books mounted on the table in front of Fleur.

"Mn, among ozzer zings," Fleur said, her smile fading a little. She looked around the library carefully before leaning forward and lowering her voice, "I 'ave been 'aving some meetings wiz Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore?" Hermione furrowed her brow, "He has been so noticeably absent this year. He's barely talked to Harry."

"Zere are good reasons for zat," Fleur started, but she stopped abruptly and turned back to her paperwork. Hermione watched her, confused. But in a minute she saw why Fleur had stopped talking, Pansy Parkinson was approaching again.

"Aren't you two cosy these days?" Pansy sneered, before thankfully heading off deeper into the library. Fleur wrinkled her nose with distaste.

"I do not like zat girl," Fleur commented. Hermione smiled.

"That makes two of us," Hermione said, "I don't think I'll be able to concentrate here knowing that she's creeping around getting rid of perfectly useful books."

Fleur shuffled her papers into a tidy stack and ran a hand through her hair.

"Care for anuzzer cup of tea in my quarters? We can talk more about zat zing zat bozzers you," Fleur offered. Hermione looked down at her books, weighing it up, before looking up at the stunning blonde in front of her. Who was she kidding? If Fleur asked her if she wanted to go take a dip in the lake in the middle of winter she would probably do it.

"Sure,"

They packed up and headed to Fleur's quarters, a comfortable silence falling over them both. Hermione cast a sideways look at Fleur, admiring how elegantly the girl was gliding through the hallways.

When they got to Fleur's quarters, Hermione continued watching her as she used some deft wandwork to organise their teas. Hermione remembered how amazing it had been to watch Fleur's wand skills in the Triwizard Tournament the previous year.

"Are you feeling any better after our last conversation?" Fleur asked, finally joining Hermione at the small table with two cups of tea.

"I actually am," Hermione said truthfully. Although part of that was to do with the surge of relief that at least she wasn't getting as tongue tied around Fleur as at their last conversation.

"Bon," Fleur sipped at her tea for a moment, "It is nozzing to be ashamed of, I 'ope you will grow more confident about it."

"I… I hope so too…" Hermione tentatively admitted. Fleur beamed at this, setting down her cup of tea and clapping her hands suddenly.

"And zen we can find you a cute girl!" she exclaimed with such enthusiasm it startled Hermione.

"Oh… I don't know about that," Hermione said with uncertainty. Fleur's thrall seemed to have momentarily increased with her excitement and it was tickling at her senses.

"Oh, 'Ermione, I adore matchmaking!" Fleur smiled, flipping her hair over her shoulder, "Of course only when you are ready."

"I… I can't imagine actually… You know…. Dating a girl," Hermione said, averting her eyes to inspect the cup of tea on the table in front of her.

"Ohh, 'Ermione," Fleur said soothingly, reaching across to place a hand on top of Hermione's. Hermione suppressed a shiver at the contact. "You will, when you are ready."

"Why are you being nice?" Hermione blurted, before immediately realising how that would have sounded, "Erm, sorry, I mean… You're being so nice."

Fleur laughed lightly.

"You mean compared to last year?" Fleur asked, arching a perfect eyebrow, "I am not going to lie, I can be a brat sometimes."

At this, Fleur laughed again, and Hermione found the sound to be like the tinkling of fine crystal.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to judge you on last year, I'm sure you were under a lot of pressure," Hermione said hastily. Fleur waved a hand dismissively.

"I was, but I also wanted to push people away from me," Fleur admitted, before elegantly sipping at her tea again.

"Why would you want to do that?" Hermione asked, cautious when she saw an unreadable reaction flit across Fleur's face before being carefully hidden again.

"Did you ever notice zat people stare at me?" Fleur asked slowly. Hermione nodded. How could she not notice that? The very first time Fleur glided into the Great Hall half the student population almost fainted.

"Because you are part Veela?" Hermione prompted. Fleur nodded.

"I am proud of my 'eritage," Fleur clarified, "But zat does not mean I enjoy ze attention zat comes wiz it. Sometimes I just want to blend in."

"So that's why you acted like the other mean snobby French girls?" Hermione said before thinking, suddenly clapping a hand over her mouth. Fleur laughed heartily until she looked like she might cry with the laughter.

"Oh, 'Ermione," Fleur sighed, wiping at her eyes, "I simply love 'ow 'onest you are. It is very amusing."

"I'm sorry Fleur, I didn't mean for it to come out like that," Hermione said awkwardly.

"Non, non, its fine," Fleur said with a broad smile, "Ah, it is so nice to finally 'ave a friend 'ere zis year."

Hermione smiled involuntarily at this. Fleur considering her a friend already? She never would have expected this. Glancing down again, she caught sight of her watch. How was it so late already?

"Oh wow, its late! I need to go if I want to meet curfew," Hermione said, hastily thanking Fleur for the tea and grabbing her things. Fleur followed her to the door.

"I will see you around?" Fleur asked, her hand pausing on the door handle, preventing Hermione's exit for a moment.

"S-sure," Hermione answered. Fleur beamed, leaning forward to kiss Hermione on both cheeks.

"Bonne nuit mon ami," Fleur smiled, opening the door for Hermione. Hermione made a small choking noise before gracelessly stepping through the door and into the hallway. As the door shut behind her, she leaned heavily against the stone wall in the hall, eyes shut, exhaling heavily as a blush burned her cheeks.

"Granger?"

Hermione opened her eyes to find Pansy standing in the darkened hall, peering at her curiously over a stack of books in her arms.

"Wh-what do you want Parkinson?" Hermione said wearily, regaining her composure and adjusting her bag on her shoulder.

"Nothing, you just looked a little off," Pansy said dismissively, before her usual sneer appeared on her face, "But oh, would you look at the time? One minute past curfew. Ten points from Gryffindor."

"Just because you can't beat us by _earning_ points doesn't mean you should go around deducting points for no good reason," Hermione said darkly. This earned a glower from Pansy. They were often competing in their classes together to get the best grades and earn the most points for their respective houses.

"Watch it Granger," Pansy hissed, "Or I might tell the other Slytherins about your evening visits with a certain Veela."

This made Hermione's blood run cold. That couldn't have been a threat to imply Hermione was interested in Fleur, could it? Pansy couldn't possibly know about her sexuality, could she?

"I don't know why that would worry me," Hermione said in a carefully neutral tone, "You should really work on better threats."

Pansy shot her a curious look. But Hermione didn't have time to worry about her, she had to get back to the Common Room before more of the hideous Inquisitorial Squad showed up. She shouldered past Pansy roughly, selecting a shortcut back.

* * *

Harry and Ron were sitting on the couch closest to the fireplace when Hermione arrived back in the Common Room.

"What took you so long?" Ron asked with mild surprise.

"Parkinson took it upon herself to deduct some more points from Gryffindor," Hermione grumbled, leaving out the part where she had detoured for a conversation with Fleur in her quarters.

Ron slapped the arm of the couch in irritation. Harry looked up, irritation painted on his face.

"What're we gonna do? The school is going downhill, fast." Harry said darkly.

"I can deal with the Inquisitorial Squad nonsense," Hermione said, "But I can't deal with us not learning anything in Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"I know, I mean Harry was attacked by a bloody Dementor over the summer for Merlin's sake!" Ron exclaimed, "What're we gonna do if we come up against more Dementors… or worse? Throw our theory book at them?"

"I don't think we'll even know enough to pass our exams," Hermione said, biting her lip.

"How can we learn the practical stuff with no teacher and when Umbridge has eyes everywhere in the castle?" Harry said with a frustrated sigh. Hermione paused at this.

"I have an idea…" she said slowly, "We will need to find somewhere discreet to meet at the next Hogsmeade weekend, though."

* * *

The next morning, Hermione and the boys caught up with Ginny outside the Great Hall. She was scowling at another addition to the Educational Decrees.

 _"_ _Educational Decree Number Eleven:_

 _No Hogwarts students will associate with non-Hogwarts students/ faculty without prior written permission from Professor Dolores Umbridge."_

Hermione felt her ears burn as she read it and re-read it.

"What dya think caused this one?" Ginny asked as the group headed into the Great Hall. Ron looked covertly around before leaning close to Harry and Hermione.

"She couldn't know about Siri—Snuffles, could she?" he hissed. Harry exchanged worried looks with the others.

"Surely not," Hermione said firmly, but her eyes were seeking out someone else in the hall. Sure enough, at the Slytherin table, Pansy Parkinson was looking at her carefully. Hermione shot her a glare and Pansy looked away.

As they were finishing their breakfast, Fleur entered the hall alone, aloof and elegant as always. But as she sat at the end of the Ravenclaw table and students shuffled away to avoid getting in trouble with Umbridge, Hermione thought she looked a little lonely.

Hermione didn't have much time to feel sorry for Fleur, as soon it was time to go to their morning Potions class in the dungeons. The trio selected the table right at the back so that they could continue their conversation about their remedy to Defence.

"So, I talked to Fred and George about it, they reckon this old pub will be the perfect place for us to meet," Ron began. Harry nodded.

"But who are we gonna invite? And who is gonna teach us?" Harry asked. Hermione exchanged looks with Ron. She knew he was thinking the same thing.

"Erm, well with the invites, I suppose we start with Gryffindors and get them to ask anyone else they think would be interested and could keep it quiet," Hermione said, before pausing. Ron shot her an encouraging look.

"What?" Harry asked, suddenly noticing the weird vibe between his best friends.

"We were thinking…" Ron began.

"You would be best placed to teach us," Hermione finished for him.

"What?!" Harry bellowed, forgetting their surroundings. Snape immediately materialised at the end of their table.

"Ten points from Gryffindor," he sneered, "And I'll be separating you three should you feel tempted to start another shouting match."

Ron groaned loudly, before being silenced by a withering look from Snape, who gestured for him to sit beside Neville. Harry was moved to replace Pansy Parkinson's seat beside Draco, who was instructed to come and sit with Hermione. Great.

"Granger," Pansy greeted curtly, setting up her things at the table beside Hermione. Hermione ignored her, sighing heavily.

Snape returned to the front of the classroom, explaining the potion they would be creating and a summary of the basic theory behind it. Then it was time to get to work on the potion in partners.

"You can't ignore me for the whole class, you know," Pansy said, "Not that I'm complaining."

Hermione paused in setting out their ingredients.

"Did you really _have_ to get Umbridge to pass that stupid Decree?" Hermione said finally, barely keeping her temper in check.

"Why do you care so much?" Pansy asked, flipping her textbook to the right page.

"I… I don't," Hermione said tersely, "Its just unfair to Fleur. She has no one here."

"She's here to do a job," Pansy said cuttingly, looking up at Hermione again, "She shouldn't be hanging around with students anyway."

Hermione went back to ignoring her as they set up the equipment and began preparing the ingredients. Hermione shot a few looks at Pansy, her temper simmering. Pansy's raven black hair was tied up in a ponytail and her dark eyes were focussed on the task at hand. Hermione felt a surge of annoyance at her. She didn't know anything about Fleur and had taken it upon herself to effectively isolate her from everyone in the building. Just when Hermione had become friends with her, too.

"You're chopping those too coarsely," Hermione snapped at Pansy, looking at the roots she was cutting carefully with a knife.

"Like hell I am," Pansy retorted, continuing to chop normally, "The instructions said to chop them just like this."

"You're messing it up," Hermione said testily, pulling the knife from Pansy's hand. Pansy looked up, irritated.

"No, you're messing it up," Pansy said, suddenly shoving Hermione. Both simultaneously drew their wands, pointing them at each other.

"Wands away," Snape cut in curtly, "And you will both meet me in the dungeons after dinner tonight for detention. I'm disappointed in you, Ms Parkinson."

Both girls put away their wands again. Hermione caught sight of Ron and Harry looking at her in shock. Usually they were the ones that got into shoving matches with Slytherins.

"I'm sorry, Granger," Pansy muttered. Hermione's eyebrows shot up. She wondered if she had misheard her. Hermione sighed.

"Fleur's just the only one I can talk to about certain things," Hermione said in a half-attempt to explain her temper. Pansy looked at her curiously again, before nodding. They turned back to working on the potion in silence.

The rest of the day was thankfully free of classes with the Slytherins and Hermione could feel her annoyance at Pansy ebb as she buried herself in Arithmancy, History of Magic, and even the silent reading of Defence Against the Dark Arts. Umbridge, seemingly satisfied at getting another Educational Decree through, held back on the antagonistic comments so even Harry managed to bite his tongue and get through the class trouble-free.

Since her evening would be spent in detention, Hermione opted to spend her time between her last class and dinner in the library. She had just set up at her favourite spot when Fleur came and joined her at the table.

"I 'ope zis does not count as associating," Fleur said archly, "I merely need to share a table."

Hermione laughed hollowly, "I'm sorry about that,"

"It is not your fault," Fleur said with a small smile, "It is a shame zough, I was enjoying our conversations."

"Me too," Hermione said with a little sadness, "But I think the Educational Decrees are ridiculous. I would love to continue to spend time with you, if you wanted to."

Fleur smiled widely, "I did not realise zat you were such a rule breaker!"

Hermione laughed, "Only when the occasion calls for it."

"'Ow is ze reading of ze Defense textbook?" Fleur asked jokingly, "'Ow many times 'ave you read it now?"

"Too many," Hermione groaned, before lowering her voice, "But we are working on a way to learn the practical side… In secret,"

Fleur raised her eyebrows, "I am impressed," she replied, "I wondered 'ow anyone could stand only learning ze zeory for Defense, especially in zese times."

"I know!" Hermione replied, "It is absolutely _criminal_ that they are refusing to teach students practical defense skills now Voldemort is back."

"Mn, do not let Madame Umbridge 'ear you say zat or you may be in for yet anuzzer detention," Fleur smiled.

"You know about my detention with Snape?" Hermione asked, surprised.

"Oui, of course," Fleur replied, "I always like to keep an eye on my friends."

The sounds of students around the library shuffling and packing their things up signalled that it was time for dinner already. Hermione packed up her things in a hurry, not wanting to be caught by the Slytherins talking to Fleur.

"'Ermione," Fleur said, grabbing her by the elbow as she was about to leave, Hermione turned around, startled by how close Fleur was to her.

"Y-yes?" Hermione stammered. She was close enough to almost count the long dark eyelashes surrounding Fleur's deep blue eyes.

"If you need any 'elp wiz ze Defense lessons, or anyzing else, just let me know," Fleur said softly. Hermione's eyes soaked in the vision of Fleur's stunning face so close to hers, her eyes lingering momentarily on her plump pink lips. Blushing, she returned her gaze to meet Fleur's.

"Thanks, Fleur," she said in a slightly shaky voice, before continuing out of the library.

* * *

"Hermione getting a detention from Potions but not Harry or Ron… What has the world come to?" Ginny said with surprise at dinner.

"Gotta admit, even I'm pretty blown away by that," Ron added. Harry nodded.

"What'd Pansy do to get that under your skin?" Harry asked, his eyebrows raising with surprise as he looked at Hermione. She could see genuine concern reflected in his green eyes. Hermione shrugged.

"Just… Her usual stuff. You know how her and Malfoy can be."

This seemed to appease the others as they nodded. They had all had moments where the Slytherins had got under their skin. Hermione looked up from her food again, noting that although he was nodding, Harry still had a look of curious concern in his eyes.

"Speaking of, its probably time for my detention," Hermione said with a sigh, finishing her meal with a good swig of water. Her friends shot her sympathetic looks.

"Afterwards we can talk about Defence," Ron said as she pulled her bag onto her shoulder, "We'll wait for you in the Common Room."

"Sounds good," Hermione said with a smile, at least the night wouldn't be a total loss.

"Try not to hit another Slytherin," Ginny laughed, a reference to Hermione hitting Malfoy in third year, "Or, you know, do."

Hermione laughed, waving goodbye to her friends as she headed out of the Hall and towards the dungeons.

She shivered as she made it into the potions classroom where detention was scheduled for. It was even creepier in the dungeons at night. She wasn't sure how the Slytherins dealt with having their dormitories down here. Pansy was already in the classroom, leaning against a table with her arms folded.

"Thought you would have got Umbridge to get you out of detention," Hermione said acidly. Pansy looked up and smirked.

"I did think about it," she admitted. Snape walked into the room, his robes billowing behind him. He pulled two small brushes out of his robes.

"You will be cleaning the bottoms of these cauldrons," Snape said with a slight smile playing at his lips, "Without magic."

He waved a wand and a group of around twenty cauldrons floated from the storeroom and onto the tables in the classroom.

"I will be back to check in," Snape added, before sweeping out of the room again.

"No magic? Why do we have to clean like Muggles?" Pansy said with disgust, before looking up at Hermione, "Ah, sorry."

"Weird," Hermione replied, "I don't think I've ever seen you apologise for making a comment about Muggles or Muggle-borns."

Bucket of soapy water prepared, they both moved to the first cauldron and began scrubbing.

"I'm trying to be less of a dick," Pansy said with a smirk, "How's it going?"

"I think you have a long way to go," Hermione replied, but she was smiling too.

"I'm sorry for telling Umbridge about you spending time with Delacour," Pansy said after another moment of silence.

"Okay, now who are you and what have you done with Pansy Parkinson?" Hermione said with a smirk.

"I thought about what you said and it made me feel even worse about it," Pansy admitted, scrubbing harder at a particularly difficult patch.

"What thing I said?" Hermione asked, lifting an eyebrow. Pansy paused, looking up at Hermione again.

"I know what its like not to have anyone to talk to about certain parts of yourself," Pansy said quietly, catching Hermione by surprise. She nodded and they went back to scrubbing.

As they moved onto the second cauldron, and then through the others, the mood between them relaxed considerably. They spent time in easy silence. They talked idly about their homes. Pansy told Hermione about her parent's two dogs that she always missed terribly while she was at Hogwarts. Hermione told Pansy about how her parents were dentists and what Muggle dentists do.

Finally, after hours, they had finished cleaning all the cauldrons and Snape appeared to inspect them. He seemed satisfied and nodded at them both.

"I expect no more disturbances in my classroom, understood?" Snape said coldly. The two girls nodded before leaving the dungeons.

Hermione began to head upstairs, surprised when Pansy followed her.

"Its past curfew, don't you have to get back to the Slytherin dungeons?" Hermione asked. Pansy frowned.

"Umbridge wanted me to sort some more of those books before I call it a night tonight," she frowned, "So I'm off to the library for another hour."

They walked together, reaching the library. When they did, Pansy seemed surprisingly agitated.

"Um, can you come in for a moment?" Pansy asked, wringing her hands. Hermione was confused. Usually, she would say no to Pansy. But after their detention, she wondered if Pansy had a good side to her.

"Erm, sure, I suppose," Hermione answered, following Pansy into the library and deep into the shelves. Pansy stopped and leaned against the shelves, exhaling heavily.

"So, you said that there's something that you can't talk to everyone about," Pansy said, tugging at her robes nervously.

"Erm, yes," Hermione replied, suddenly nervous too.

"I've seen… I've seen the way you look at Delacour," Pansy said suddenly, and Hermione felt like all the air had been knocked out of her lungs.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Hermione said quickly, tensing.

"Don't worry, I'm not judging," Pansy added, "In fact… Erm…"

An awkward silence fell between them, Hermione met Pansy's eyes. She seemed fearful of something.

Suddenly, Pansy put her hands on Hermione's cheeks, cupping her face. Before Hermione could register what was happening, Pansy kissed her quickly and gently, moving back again and letting her hands drop from Hermione's face.

"I… You…?"

So many questions were flooding Hermione's mind as she began to process what had just happened.

"We're the same," Pansy said, biting her lip, "We share the same secret."

"I… I never would have guessed," Hermione said finally. Pansy smiled nervously.

"Promise I won't tell anyone about you if you don't tell anyone about me." Pansy said.

"Of course… Erm… But you didn't need to kiss me to let me know, why did you do that?" Hermione asked, her head still painfully buzzing with thoughts. Pansy sighed heavily.

"Because you're cute, Granger," Pansy admitted reluctantly, "Anyway, I'd better get back to doing this for Umbridge, I'll see you later."

"Erm… See you," Hermione mumbled, her face flushing a little red at the unexpected compliment from another girl. She stumbled back out of the library, a little dazed. On her way out, she felt a familiar warm tickling sensation.

"'Ermione," Fleur said softly, hurrying to catch up with her and join her as she walked out of the library.

"Fleur… Uh, how long were you there for?" Hermione asked uncomfortably. Fleur gave a coy smile.

"Long enough to see you kissing zat girl," Fleur smirked, "I am proud of you mon ami… I zought you still 'ad a long way to go before you would be sneaking around after 'ours wiz girls."

"I—it wasn't like that!" Hermione squeaked, Fleur laughed and nudged her playfully.

"So who is she? Tell me all," Fleur asked eagerly as she accompanied Hermione towards the Gryffindor Common Room.

"She's… She's a Slytherin," Hermione said suddenly, "We don't usually get along."

"You seemed to be getting along razzer well from what I saw," Fleur smirked. She looped her arm through Hermione's arm as she gossiped with her. Hermione tried to ignore the goosebumps that spread over her skin at the touch of Fleur.

"I didn't know she was going to do that," Hermione said before remembering the conversation that she had with Pansy before she had kissed her. She had said she noticed how she looked at Fleur. "You didn't hear anything that we were saying, did you?"

"Non, I was too far away," Fleur said, "But I did see enough from between ze shelves,"

Hermione relaxed. Although she looked sideways at Fleur. Would Fleur still be her friend if she knew that she had feelings for her? She did seem quite accepting. A smaller thought tugged at the back of her mind. What if she felt the same way back? A hot thrill ran through her body and she shook her head. Fleur had never given her any reason to assume she was anything other than straight. Even then, she was otherworldly beautiful. She could have anyone. Why would she pick a sixteen-year-old bookworm?

"I don't know if I really like her _that_ way… I mean… I've never thought about her that way before," Hermione said finally, leaving out the fact she would have much rather had Fleur kissing her between the bookshelves.

"It is okay, zere is no rush for you to know anyzing for sure," Fleur smiled encouragingly, "But I am proud of you for putting yourself out zere,"

"Fleur…" Hermione began, biting her lip.

"Mn?"

"You're a really supportive friend," Hermione said after a long pause. Fleur smiled again as they stopped in front of the Fat Lady portrait.

"Alzough we 'aven't been friends for long, I care about you, 'Ermione," Fleur smiled. She leaned in and kissed Hermione on both cheeks, "I just wish it was easier for us to spend time togezzer."

"How about Hogsmeade?" Hermione said suddenly, "I have something to do there this weekend, but we could meet up after?"

Fleur beamed, "Bon, let me know ze time and place and I will be zere."

Hermione turned and disappeared through the portrait hole fast enough that Fleur wouldn't see her blush.

"Wow you look like you've just been chatted up by Krum," Ginny commented as Hermione entered the portrait still blushing.

"Oh shush, Ginny," Hermione said, coming to sit on the couches with Harry, Ginny and Ron.

"Detention bad?" Ron asked, rustling through a box of Bertie Botts Beans. Hermione smiled, it hadn't been that bad getting to know Pansy.

"Not bad, but glad its over, those dungeons are creepy at night," Hermione replied.

"Agreed. So, we were just going over preparations for our Defence group," Harry replied, changing the subject to the task at hand.

"We've got loads of people interested in joining," Ron added, "Fred and George and heaps of their friends. Most of the Gryffindors really. Plus a number of Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws."

"Which is great," Harry said carefully, "But I don't know how I'll be able to teach senior students. I know some advanced defence stuff… But I won't know a lot of the stuff they'll need to know for their classes and level of skill."

"Its okay Harry," Hermione reassured him, "I can help you. I've already got a number of advanced defense textbooks to go through."

"But what about actually performing them? Who will show us how to do that?" Harry insisted, chewing at his nails nervously. Hermione had a thought.

"Fleur can help us," she answered, "She offered to help." Ron choked on his sweets.

"Fl-Fleur Delacour?" he asked, purpling. Hermione would have scowled if she hadn't just been reduced to a blushing, flustered mess by the Frenchwoman herself.

"Brilliant," Harry exclaimed, noticeably relaxing, "She's ace at defensive spells, I remember she told me about some of the stuff she learnt during the Triwizard Tournament last year. She knows her stuff."

"Didn't know you were matey with Fleur," Ginny interrupted, "I thought you didn't like her." Hermione felt awkward.

"Oh… I've run into her in the library a few times," Hermione said uncomfortably, "She's not so bad."

"Great, so its all sorted," Harry said, finally looking a little surer about the whole thing, "We meet in Hogsmeade this weekend and get a list of members. Then we find somewhere to practice."

The group then settled into idle chatter, with Ginny telling them about how things with Dean were getting rocky, Harry mooning over Cho and Ron sharing that he half suspected Lavender might be interested in him. Hermione felt a little self conscious not being able to share anything about her romantic life with them all. They would have been just as surprised as her to hear about Pansy kissing her. Ron of all people would have been sympathetic to her crush on Fleur. She sighed. There was something in her that just feared that they would reject her if they knew. Viktor and Fleur's warnings that some in the wizarding world could be judgmental about it lay heavily on her mind. A part of her reasoned that her friends were the least bigoted people she knew… But the fear of revealing herself as different… as not like them… It made her hesitate. She needed to find out more about how this kind of thing went in the wizarding world.

Making her excuses to turn in for the night, she headed up to her room, pulling the curtains tightly around her bed before withdrawing a sheet of parchment and beginning to pen a letter to Viktor. She told him all about how Fleur was at Hogwarts and the kiss with Pansy. She then asked him if he knew of any gay wizards and how they found it being out in the wizarding world. Folding the letter tightly, she put it on her bedside table to post early the next morning.

And then she got ready for bed, settling in under the covers to confused thoughts of Pansy and Fleur bouncing around in her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

* * *

The next morning, Hermione woke up extremely early. She stretched and got ready for the day, before heading up to the Owlery and posting her letter to Viktor. Then she went to the library to get started on reading some of the advanced Defence Against the Dark Arts texts.

"Bonjour, I 'ave never seen you up and in ze library zis early," Fleur chirped, as Hermione came across her in a remote corner behind several bookshelves. Hermione jumped at the sudden visage of Fleur.

"I just woke up really early, why are you here this early?" Hermione asked. Fleur smiled and gestured for Hermione to sit down opposite her.

"I am writing a letter," she replied, "Do you remember my sister Gabrielle?"

"Yeah, of course," Hermione answered. Gabrielle was Fleur's much younger sister who was about 7 or 8. She had been one of the other hostages in the Second Task of the Triwizard Tournament.

"She gets scared sometimes," Fleur said, "We 'ave a system, she lets me know when she is 'aving trouble wiz scary nightmares and zen I will do my best to cheer her up."

"Still doesn't explain the time," Hermione noted. Fleur smiled, outstretching a hand and using the other to undo her watch. Turning the watch over so the watch face was facedown on the table, Fleur revealed the back of the watch to Hermione. A small inscription read:

 _'_ _J'ai eu un cauchemar. J'ai peur. Tu me manques.'_

"She taps ze back of 'er watch and send ze message. Zen my watch 'eats up until it is almost burning me. I check it and zis is ze message." Fleur replied, "I 'ave already sent 'er a message back via ze watch but I want to send 'er somezing more substantial… She 'as been 'aving nightmares more often recently."

Hermione smiled at the sweet protectiveness Fleur had for her younger sister. But then her attention turned back to the watch and the message.

"Fleur… That's actually really handy, can you teach me how you did that?"

"Oui, of course," Fleur smiled.

Hermione spent the rest of the morning before breakfast studying the special charm that Gabrielle and Fleur had on their watches. Fleur was a really great teacher, which attracted her even more to her.

"Well now that I know how good you are at teaching, I actually had a favour to ask," Hermione began. But she was interrupted.

 _"_ _Hem hem"_

"Oh no…" Hermione murmured. Sure enough, a squat figure clad in fluffy pink appeared from the bookshelves.

"Ms Granger, do you have permission to be spending time with someone who is neither a Hogwarts teacher nor a Hogwarts student?"

"No, but…"

"Do you, Ms Granger?"

"No," Hermione reluctantly admitted.

"Madame Umbridge, it was my fault, I asked 'er to sit down and 'elp me wiz somezing," Fleur interrupted. Umbridge shot a look of disapproval at Fleur.

"Be that as it may, Ms Granger is aware of the rules, and she should have sought me out for permission before accepting your request,"

"Professor—" Hermione started.

"High Inquisitor," Umbridge interrupted, "The Minister has appointed me as High Inquisitor."

"Erm, right," Hermione went to start again, but was cut off by Umbridge again.

"Detention, 7pm at my office this evening," Umbridge said coldly. She turned and ambled back off into the shelves. Hermione released the breath she had been holding.

"I loathe that woman," she hissed. Fleur squeezed her hand.

"I am sorry mon ami," Fleur said sympathetically, "I should not 'ave been getting you in trouble just because I wished to talk to you."

"No, I wanted to talk to you too," Hermione said, before getting mad again, "I can't _stand_ that woman. She is not about to get in the way of us spending time together."

"Mn, at least it is only me zat you are missing out on associating wiz and not your little friend from ze library last night," Fleur said with a smile.

"To be honest I would rather spend time with you," Hermione said without thinking, before a light pink blush rose in her cheeks. Fleur looked surprised.

"Well we will be spending time togezzer zis weekend at 'Ogsmeade," Fleur said, smiling again, "But for now I should take my leave and go to breakfast before I get you anozzer detention."

She rolled up her letter to Gabrielle and put it carefully in her satchel with her ink and quill. Hermione wasn't sure what to say.

"It was worth the detention," Hermione said honestly. This produced a grin on Fleur's face.

* * *

"Zank you 'Ermione," Fleur smiled, "It is quite lonely not getting to speak to you freely."

She turned and glided out of the library, missing the second blush rising in Hermione's face.

"How did you get _another_ detention already?" Ginny asked incredulously. Hermione looked tiredly at her over their dinner plates.

"I ran into Fleur in the library so broke Educational Decree Number Ten," Hermione said rubbing a temple. It was hard to keep her temper under control when discussing Umbridge.

"Cripes, how do you keep running into her so often?" Ron asked, not even bothering to hide his jealousy.

"Maybe because I often run into her when she is working and I am going to do work?" Hermione said with an arched eyebrow, "Try studying some more and you might see her."

"Its weird though, you always seemed to hate her, you were always complaining about her," Ginny pressed, "Its strange that this year your impression of her has completely changed. She still seems the same to me."

"Well she isn't," Hermione said a little snappily, "Anyway, I should go, I can't be late for Umbridge." She abruptly stood up and grabbed her bag, catching Harry's eye as she did so. He had that same look of concern again.

Shaking her head, she made it to Umbridge's office, where the door was already open. Walking in, Hermione was struck by how little Harry had exaggerated the décor. She eyed distastefully the plates on the walls with cats licking themselves.

"Sit, Ms Granger," Umbridge said from beside her desk. Hermione jumped at the noise, turning to face the toad-like woman. She sat in the small student desk in front of Umbridge.

"I will supply you with the parchment and quill," Umbridge said with a smug smile, "You don't need to worry about ink."

Hermione scowled at the sick pleasure that Umbridge was getting out of this. She must have known that she would know what Harry was subjected to in his detention.

"And what do I write?" Hermione asked with a sigh. The smile grew wider on Umbridge's face.

"Seeing as you ignored my careful warning, I think you should write some lines that will help you learn. I want you to write the following: 'I will be careful around half-breeds'"

Hermione scrambled to her feet, incensed, "I can't write that! That's horrible."

"I'm sorry, are you questioning a direct order from the High Inquisitor? Do you want to be held back a year? Or expelled? That would be rather embarrassing for someone who is supposedly the brightest witch of her age."

Hermione gritted her teeth and the muscle in her jaw was flexing uncomfortably. She weighed up her options momentarily, wanting to shout at Umbridge. But the thought of being expelled or held back, the thought of McGonagall's warning to stay in line… She slumped defeated into the desk.

"Fine," she muttered. Umbridge smiled widely.

Hermione began to scrawl the words across the parchment, hissing as she felt the sting on the back of her hand. The blood red ink seemed to laugh up at her from the page.

"Problem?" Umbridge asked, setting herself down at her desk like a toad that caught a fly. Hermione could see now why Harry had not wanted to give her the satisfaction of knowing how much it stung.

"Not at all," Hermione said, forcing a smile. She gritted her teeth again as she settled in to write again. It was set to be a long evening.

Eventually, Umbridge allowed her to stop. By this point her hand was aching.

"Lets hope that the message has _sunk in_ ," Umbridge said with a smirk. Hermione nodded silently, not trusting herself to answer out loud.

"Now hurry back to your dormitory, it is past curfew," Umbridge instructed, "I would hate for Gryffindor to lose even more points."

Classic. Of course the toad wouldn't offer a slip to justify her lateness in the halls. Hermione flashed another fake smile and walked out of the office without another word.

She had made it most of the way back when she ran into Malfoy. He sniggered at her holding her hurt hand.

"Oh _no,_ " Malfoy said mockingly, "Granger wandering the halls out of curfew."

"Please, I'm not in the mood," Hermione said flatly. Malfoy sniggered in response.

"Malfoy, I can take over from here," Pansy said, arriving from around the corner, "I have a score to settle with Granger."

Malfoy looked a little put out, but then changed his expression, "Oh, right, that detention you two had."

"But I saw a Weasley two corridors over," Pansy replied. Malfoy's face lit up and he left without another word. Pansy handed Hermione a small pouch.

"Murtlap," Pansy said. Hermione looked confused. Pansy pushed it harder into her hand, "I heard you had detention with Umbridge. So you'll be needing that for your hand."

"Oh… Thanks," Hermione said. She was still so unused to Pansy being pleasant to her.

"I can walk you back to the Gryffindor dormitories so you don't get into trouble with anymore Inquisitorial Squad members."

"Thanks Pansy," Hermione said with more certainty. They began walking through the empty hallways together.

"You okay?" Pansy asked, shooting a look at Hermione. Her black hair was down today, brushing past her shoulders.

"Do you know any other gay people in the wizarding world?" Hermione asked quietly. They walked past several more classrooms before Pansy replied.

"One. My uncle. He was cut out of the family and I never saw him again," Pansy said, bitterness tinging her words.

"Is that just because they're into all that pureblood stuff?" Hermione asked, "Just because they're traditional?"

"Maybe," Pansy shrugged, "But then I've heard of families that aren't pure blooded acting a similar way. Who knows."

"So how do we know if its okay to tell friends?" Hermione asked. Pansy shrugged again.

"I know about as much as you," she answered, "I haven't told anyone."

They reached the corner just before the Gryffindor Common Room.

"What are we gonna do if we can't ever tell anyone?" Hermione asked, turning to face Pansy. Pansy had a melancholy look on her face.

"Well… I guess we can either fawn over straight girls," Pansy said purposefully, Hermione wondered if she was referring to Fleur, "Or… we have each other?"

She moved a little closer to Hermione, her eyes looking at Hermione's lips. Hermione felt a kind of tension between them. Nothing compared to what she felt towards Fleur, but something. And Fleur was straight. She thought about it. It was lonely, even with Fleur being supportive.

Pansy leaned in and kissed Hermione. Her lips felt incredibly soft and Hermione liked how it felt compared to kissing a boy. Pansy's hands tangled into her hair and… it felt good. Pansy pushed her up against the wall and deepened the kiss. Hermione's hands ran down Pansy's body. She was surprisingly toned. Pansy pulled back, catching her breath.

"Was that…?" Pansy asked tentatively.

"So much better than kissing a boy," Hermione said, a small smile on her face. Pansy grinned.

"I know, right?" Pansy said, "Makes me wonder why I never realised earlier how gay I am."

Hermione chuckled, "Well… Thanks for the murtlap."

"No problem," Pansy smirked, "Thanks for the fun. Night, Granger."

"Night, Parkinson."

* * *

The next morning was finally Saturday. It was decided that those meeting up about the Defence class would all head down to Hogsmeade at different times. Less conspicuous. Hermione was eating breakfast with Harry and Ron and was just about ready to head off when she remembered the sheet of paper she had charmed for the membership names. Asking the boys to wait, she ran back up to the dormitories.

On her way back, she was pulled suddenly into an empty classroom. Pansy was holding her arm.

"Erm, Pansy, what's up?" Hermione asked, baffled.

"The other Inquisition Squad members think that there's a covert meeting going on in Hogsmeade today," Pansy said seriously, "As soon as they mentioned Gryffindors, I wondered if it was you and your cronies."

"I… erm…" Hermione didn't know what to say. She wasn't sure whether to answer or not. Pansy sighed.

"Look. If I tell them to stake out the Three Broomsticks, will that be avoiding you?" Pansy asked impatiently. Hermione cautiously nodded. "Great, then that's what I'll tell them."

Hermione exhaled.

"Thanks Pansy," Hermione smiled, and went to leave. Pansy put her hands on Hermione's hips.

"Not yet… How about something to show me thanks?" Pansy smirked. Hermione sighed, but smiled a little. It was fun to kiss a girl, even if it wasn't one she was crazy about.

She kissed Pansy, who pushed her harder against the door, pressing her body against hers. Pansy's tongue found its way into her mouth, startling her with its softness. Then Pansy pulled away, running her hands appreciatively down Hermione's body. Hermione smiled at the hungry look on Pansy's face. She was quite attractive, Hermione had to admit.

"And on that note, I have to go, see you around Parkinson," Hermione smirked, before finally leaving the classroom and heading back to the Entrance Hall.

"What took you so long?" Ron asked impatiently, before looking at her like she had grown another head "Did you stop to put on _lipstick?_ "

Hermione touched her lips, looking at the pink makeup on her fingertips. Some of Pansy's lipstick must have rubbed off on her lips.

"Erm, yes, trying something new," Hermione lied awkwardly. Ron shrugged and the trio made their way down to Hogsmeade.

"What's going on with you?" Harry asked as Ron got a little ahead of them on the path.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, shooting a look at Harry. He still had the look of concern deep in his eyes.

"Lately you've seemed a bit off… I dunno… Like you're not telling us everything that's going on with you," Harry said quietly, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah… Just been a bit of a confusing year," Hermione tried to explain as best as she could without giving away too much, "There's a lot of stuff going on at Hogwarts this year, huh?"

"Yeah… It's a lot," Harry admitted, "Especially after last year ended in… you know,"

"Does it help having Sirius to talk to?" Hermione asked, thinking about how well Harry had managed to get over the death of Cedric since his long conversations with Sirius. He still seemed to harbour a lot of guilt over it, but he was no longer drowning in the depression that had consumed him immediately after Cedric's death. Harry nodded.

"Its nice… having a family," he said, scratching the back of his neck, "One that isn't the Dursleys anyway."

The trio marched towards the Hog's Head, Hermione hoping like hell that Pansy could be trusted with more than secret kisses.

But the meeting went well, apart from a curiously bandaged man sitting at the bar with a thickly veiled witch, the Hog's Head was quite empty. Harry had a look of incredulity on his face as the sheer number of students filed in and signed the register to join. They had even come up with the ingeniously incendiary name, Dumbledore's Army. All in all, the meeting went as fantastically as they could hope.

Afterwards, Hermione bid goodbye to the boys, before heading to meet Fleur on a small street corner. Fleur lit up as soon as she saw Hermione.

"Salut," Fleur greeted, "I was zinking since you English are so fond of your tea we could stop in 'ere,"

She gestured at Madam Puddifoots. Hermione swallowed a little heavily. It was such a _date_ place. Fleur definitely didn't mean it like that, though, so Hermione pushed her feelings for Fleur out of her mind as much as she could.

"Sure, sounds brilliant," Hermione smiled, and the two of them went in and found a cosy little table that was relatively secluded in the small café.

"So 'ow are zings going wiz your girl?" Fleur asked, perusing the menu to look at the impressively long list of teas. Hermione looked around, until she was content that they were not in earshot of anyone.

"We have kissed a couple of times since then," Hermione admitted quietly, "I still don't know that I like her _that_ way, but she's attractive and it is quite fun."

"'Ermione!" Fleur exclaimed, slapping down her menu, "You are coming along in leaps and bounds! I am so 'appy for you! 'Ow is it?"

"I… Gosh it feels so good kissing girls, Fleur," Hermione admitted quietly. Fleur smiled broadly.

"Oh, 'Ermione, I felt ze same way when I went zrough zis too, I am so glad you are becoming more comfortable wiz yourself," Fleur said, clapping her hands happily.

"Thanks Fleur," Hermione smiled, before realising something, "Wait—what did you mean when you went through this too?"

"Ze first time I finally kissed anuzzer girl, of course," Fleur replied with a smile, "It was so exciting and new but felt right."

Hermione's jaw fell open, "Y-y-you? You like…?"

Fleur cocked her head to one side, "Oh I zought it was obvious from ze way I was talking to you about all zis. But per'aps it was lost in translation."

"B-but you went to the Yule Ball with Roger Davies?" Hermione said, confused. If Fleur was so comfortable with the issue of sexuality, why had it never been obvious before?

"Oui, I also like ze boys," Fleur said with a confident smile.

"I… I… Erm…" This was it. The great brain of Hermione Granger had officially shut down. She shook her head in a vain effort to try and regain composure. She had never imagined herself as someone who would become tongue tied around someone attractive and she didn't like how it felt.

"Are you okay?" Fleur asked, arching an eyebrow.

"N-no, erm, I mean y-yes. Its just… I mean this is all very new to me. Should I say congratulations or something?" Hermione stuttered, blushing. Fleur laughed, her magical melodic laugh.

"I like zat, a congratulations on 'joining ze club,' so to speak," Fleur said with an additional giggle.

"Erm, speaking of clubs," Hermione said, clearing her throat as her blush finally subsided, "I was wondering if I could take you up on your offer to help with the Defence Against the Dark Arts club. I m-mean I saw your performance in the Triwizard Tournament, you're quite above your level in magic—Would you be able to help out with the higher year groups?"

"But of course, 'Ermione," Fleur beamed, "Just let me know when ze meetings are and where. It will be fun studying togezzer, non?"

Hermione tried to ignore the butterflies fluttering uncomfortably in her stomach at being on the receiving end of a rare Fleur Delacour smile. The butterflies seemed to be more violent now that Fleur had revealed her sexuality.

Hermione took a shaky breath and looked out the foggy window to steel herself against the melting feeling Fleur was eliciting within her. She could see a small gaggle of students with green scarves on the other side of the window. She rolled her eyes as she recognised the hulking figures of Crabbe and Goyle. Her eyes then slid to the blurry raven haired figure beside them. Pansy. She looked back at Fleur who had followed her gaze.

"Ah, your paramour," Fleur purred with a smile. Hermione ignored the goosebumps raising on the back of her neck, "Shall we invite 'er to join us?"

"Erm, no… Outside of our encounters… I mean… Our friend groups don't get along. Never have," Hermione explained weakly. What she wanted to say was that she would much rather spend her time in solitude with Fleur than with Pansy. But she didn't quite know how to put that into words. Would it make a difference anyway? Just because Fleur was interested in women didn't make her any more accessible. That was like saying that just because Harry and Ron were attracted to women they were automatically in love with her.

"Oh, like Romeo and Juliet!" Fleur exclaimed, clapping her hands together adorably. Hermione's mouth fell open.

"You've read Shakespeare? That's Muggle literature," Hermione said incredulously. Fleur smiled gently.

"Oui? I 'ave read many zings," she smiled, "I 'ave always been an eager reader,"

' _Merlin, she's my dream woman,'_ Hermione thought dreamily. Was Fleur's thrall stronger than usual today? She was thrown from her thoughts by some throat clearing at her side.

"Oh, Pansy—what are you doing in here?" Hermione uttered, her eyes widening. Pansy was suddenly standing beside their table, a hand on one hip. Fleur was draining the last of her cup.

"Oh, don't worry, told the others to head back to the castle without me," Pansy said with a dismissive wave of her hand, "What are you two up to?" Hermione wondered if she was imagining the suspicion in Pansy's features. Perhaps. Slytherins often naturally appeared suspicious or sneering.

"I was just leaving," Fleur said with a coy wink at Hermione, "You two 'ave fun,"

And before Hermione could protest, Fleur swept out of her seat, offering it to Pansy before leaving the café.

"It's a nice change being around another girl that gets affected by her thrall," Pansy commented, noting Hermione watching Fleur leave, "Makes me feel a little more normal."

"Its not just her thrall… She's really… She's really cool! She's as into reading as I am," Hermione sighed. Pansy laughed.

"Ohh no, no, no," Pansy chuckled, "Rule number one… you cannot fall for a straight girl."

Hermione looked around the café carefully, ensuring everyone else was out of earshot, "Well that's just the thing… she's not,"

Pansy's eyebrows shot up.

"Delacour… Fleur Delacour… Hottie of the Triwizard Tournament… Isn't straight?!" Pansy uttered, colouring.

"Hey, just because she isn't straight doesn't mean she would go for you… Or me for that matter," Hermione added glumly, "Besides, she thinks that we're going out."

"Well it has been quite fun fooling around with you," Pansy smirked, "Even if you are a Gryffindor."

Hermione smiled faintly, but her mind was still on Fleur.

"Hermione? What are you doing here with _Parkinson?!_ " Ginny exclaimed, arriving on the arm of Dean Thomas. The bell above the door tinkled as Draco Malfoy entered holding hands with Daphne Greengrass. Draco looked at the scene with interest, drawing closer to listen in.

Pansy glanced at Hermione, who looked a little lost for words. Donning her usual sneer, Pansy stood up from the table.

"I saw Granger sitting here alone with two cups of tea so decided to give her some well deserved teasing for being stood up," Pansy smirked. Ginny and Dean scowled.

"Merlin, do you Slytherins ever get tired of being massive dicks?" Ginny spat. Pansy laughed.

"Oh that's right," Pansy sneered, "I heard you have a preference for your dicks to be on the smaller side,"

She ran her finger along a reddening Dean's shoulder before brushing past them and leaving Madame Puddifoots. Hermione almost laughed at how mortified Ginny and Dean looked, but they were her friends after all. Daphne Greengrass was loudly cackling behind them. Surprisingly, Draco wasn't. He was looking suspiciously from Hermione to the door that Pansy had exited through.

* * *

"Gin said you got stood up on a date yesterday," Harry suddenly said as they walked to breakfast the next day with Ron, "You okay?" Ron looked at Hermione with interest.

"A date?" Ron asked incredulously, "I thought you were still involved with Krum?"

"Involved?" Hermione snorted, "Since when did you start talking like Molly?"

She was dodging the question, quite obviously too, but she was quite sure the boys wouldn't notice. As Harry began to laugh and tease Ron about turning into his mum, Hermione felt relief that she had once again avoided questioning on her love life. Rounding the last corner to the Great Hall, she froze as she saw the latest Educational Decree.

 _"_ _Educational Decree Number Thirteen:_

 _No students shall engage in unnatural relationships._

 _This includes, but is not limited to, same-sex relationships."_

The boys paused too, observing the new Educational Decree.

"Mate, tough luck for Millicent Bullstrode since I'm fairly sure she's gotta be part troll," Ron commented, earning a snort from Harry.

"We are one stop away from her putting in Decrees about pure-bloods," Ginny said darkly, arriving behind the Trio with Dean Thomas in tow.

"Oh please, not wanting to see gays getting it on is hardly the same as that Malfoy blood status crap," Ron remarked, rolling his eyes.

"You just _know_ 'not limited to' is going to stretch to people with magical creature blood like Hagrid or Phlegm," Ginny countered, "Then what next? Hermione can't date anyone that isn't also Muggle-born?"

"Oh please, you're just being a drama queen as per," Ron bickered, "I hate Umbridge as much as the next bloke. But that Decree is clearly just to stop fairies from mincing around Hogwarts, not stop normal people like Hermione from dating."

"Normal?" Hermione echoed hollowly. She felt like the air had been punched out of her stomach by the way Ron was speaking about gay people.

"Oh come on, Hermione," Ron said with a chuckle, slinging an arm over Hermione's shoulders reassuringly, "I know you're probably feeling like shit after being stood up, but you're not quite that tragic yet."

"You're a pig, Ron," Ginny interjected, but Ron flapped her away with a hand as the group continued into the Dining Hall, "If you don't watch yourself you're gonna become as bigoted as Malfoy."

The subject soon shifted to lighter topics as they sat down at the Gryffindor table to eat. Hermione pushed her food around morosely, she had lost her appetite. She looked across at the Ravenclaw table where Fleur was eating alone. Fleur looked up, catching her eye and smiled. Hermione felt butterflies erupting in her stomach again. Her attention was caught by Pansy, who was leaving the hall quickly, a dark look on her face. Hermione let her cutlery clatter onto her plate.

"You okay, 'Mione?" Ginny asked, looking up at Hermione, who had suddenly stood up.

"Yeah… Just feeling a bit nauseous, think I'll get some air," Hermione muttered, before following Pansy out of the Hall.

She managed to catch up to Pansy quickly and yanked her into the nearest empty classroom and shoved her against the wall.

"As much as I love this side of you, Granger, you're wrinkling my robes," Pansy said, gently pushing Hermione off her.

" _Why_ did you tell Umbridge to make that Decree?!" Hermione demanded, "What the hell?!"

"It wasn't me, I swear, Granger," Pansy explained, "I'm fairly sure its Draco based on the lesbian innuendos he was throwing my way at breakfast."

"You think he knows?" Hermione asked, worried. Pansy ran her hands down Hermione's shoulders.

"Relax, even if he does, I think he only knows about me," Pansy soothed, "And as much as we love to rake people over the coals, he wouldn't do anything that would actually hurt me."

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked, relaxing a little.

"I'm sure," Pansy replied, "On the upside, it is kind of sexy having to sneak around even more,"

She smirked at Hermione before pulling her in for a kiss. Hermione relaxed into Pansy's arms as the kiss deepened. Pansy's hands ran down Hermione's body before grabbing her ass. Hermione moaned a little into the kiss and they stumbled across the classroom as they continued to make out. Hermione stopped as she backed into a desk. Pansy pulled apart for a moment, before moving to kiss down Hermione's neck, running her hand down her body as Hermione explored hers.

"Pansy…damn…" Hermione sighed breathily, " _Wait."_

Pansy paused and pulled back from her, panting, "What's wrong Granger?"

Her hands were paused at the waistband of Hermione's uniform skirt.

"I… I don't want to go that far…" Hermione explained, catching her breath, "I want my first time to be with someone I'm in love with,"

"We're probably the only gay girls in the school," Pansy replied, raising her eyebrows, "We're attracted to each other… What more do we need?"

"Mn, but we don't really have any _feelings_ past attraction for each other, do we?" Hermione raised. Pansy sighed, removing her hands from Hermione's waistband.

"That's true I suppose," Pansy mused, "I guess it would be nice if my first time was with a girl I was really really into, rather than just the only cute gay girl I can find,"

Hermione sat back on the edge of the desk and played with Pansy's tie.

"I do like kissing you though," Hermione said with a smile. Pansy smirked and leaned back in to kiss her.

* * *

Hermione arrived late to Transfiguration, sneaking in to sit beside Harry in the second row.

"Five points from Gryffindor," McGonagall intoned, not even turning around from writing on the blackboard, "I'm surprised at your tardiness Ms Granger,"

Ron shot an incredulous look at Hermione from across Harry before McGonagall turned around and instructed the class to split off into pairs to practice transfiguring quills into mice. Ron, thankfully, partnered with Seamus Finnegan. Hermione wasn't sure she felt comfortable talking one on one with him after his comments about the latest Educational Decree.

Harry turned to her, practising the wand movement carefully as he looked at the quills on the desk in front of them.

"So why were you late, 'Mione? That's not like you," Harry commented, glancing up at her.

"I, erm, stopped by the library," Hermione lied awkwardly. Harry grinned.

"Sure and that's how you got those hickeys on your neck," he snorted. Hermione gasped and clapped a hand over her neck.

"Not so loud!" she squeaked, muttering a quick healing spell and pointing her wand at her neck. She tentatively removed her hand from her neck before Harry nodded to confirm the hickeys were gone.

"So you're not seeing Krum anymore, what's the big deal?" Harry smirked, "If anything, Ron will probably be less of a twat about your love life now,"

"Yeah, I highly doubt that," Hermione grumbled, rolling her eyes.

"I never got why you were always so secretive about who you were interested in or dating," Harry remarked, "You know even if Ron acts like a prat, I would never judge you."

"You're sure about that?" Hermione asked in a melancholy tone. Harry looked surprised, but didn't have a chance to reply as McGonagall swooped over to observe their progress.

The rest of their classes for the day were relatively uneventful, but Hermione was still distant towards Ron and avoiding Harry's occasional questions about who she had been kissing before Transfiguration.

Their final lesson for the day was Potions. They had unfortunately been stuck at the last available table in the classroom, at the back next to the table with Pansy, Daphne and Malfoy.

"All right, I can go get the bezoars from the potions cupboard," Ron grumbled to Harry and Hermione, "Provided I don't slip on a puddle of grease dripping off Snape on the way,"

He got up and walked across the classroom, leaving Harry and Hermione alone at the table.

"You're really not going to tell me who gave you those hickeys this morning?" Harry pried one last time. Hermione blushed and shook her head, catching sight of Pansy smirking behind Harry.

Harry sighed, turning around and immediately bowling into Daphne Greengrass who had also got up to get her table some bezoars. Malfoy immediately stepped in and the three began a fierce argument.

Pansy leaned over towards Hermione while the others were distracted.

"Meet after class?" she whispered. Hermione nodded and Pansy winked at her.

* * *

After another snogging session with Pansy, Hermione headed up to the Owlery for some fresh air and to send Viktor another letter. She had just sent off a rather sombre looking barn owl when Fleur entered the Owlery.

"Oh, hello Fleur, I haven't seen you since Hogsmeade," Hermione smiled, ignoring the butterflies in her stomach.

"Salut, 'Ermione," Fleur purred, "'Ow are you and Pansy going?"

"Erm, well we've both agreed that there is nothing there apart from attraction," Hermione said, suddenly finding it hard to swallow and breathe properly, "No real feelings, you know?"

"Ohh zat is a shame," Fleur said with a smile, "But at least you are still 'aving fun?"

"Yeah… It would just be nice to be with a girl I had feelings for who had feelings for me back," Hermione said a little dreamily, staring into Fleur's cerulean eyes. If only someone as perfect as Fleur could have feelings for someone like her.

"Erm, what are you up to anyway?" Hermione suddenly said, clearing her throat and blushing again.

"Oh I am just replying to a letter from an old companion, Juliette," Fleur smiled, folding up some parchment and walking over to a snowy owl. Hermione watched as she kissed the parchment before tying it to the owl's leg and her heart dropped. Who is this Juliette and how did she manage to get a stunning girl like Fleur to write her letters that she _kisses_ before sending?!

"Would you like to 'ave a cup of tea wiz me tonight?" Fleur asked, turning back to Hermione, "I know it is annoying 'aving to sneak around, but I miss 'aving tea wiz a friend in ze evenings,"

The word 'friend' suddenly stung more than it had in the past before. Hermione found herself shaking her head.

"Ah, no thanks, Fleur," Hermione said, heading for the door, "I've had enough of 'hanging out with friends' today…"

She hoped she didn't sound too sulky or jealous as she abruptly left the Owlery and headed to the Gryffindor Common Room.

Hermione arrived as almost all of the Gryffindors had left for dinner. The only one left in Gryffindor tower was a lone Ginny in the common room. Hermione threw herself on a couch in front of the fire with Ginny.

"Not going to dinner either?" Hermione asked, leaning back and rubbing her temples.

"I'm avoiding Dean," Ginny admitted, leaning back also, "I broke up with him at lunchtime today."

Hermione lowered her hands from her temples and looked at her friend.

"Oh, Gin… I'm sorry," Hermione offered.

"Don't worry about that, I've been over him for a little while now," Ginny said dismissively, looking at Hermione too, "But I _will_ accept condolences in the form of you telling me who gave you those fantastic hickeys!"

"Oh, shit," Hermione cursed, whipping out her wand to heal the latest additions to her neck. She had entirely forgotten about her post-potions romp in light of running into Fleur in the Owlery.

"You are so evasive, 'Mione!" Ginny exclaimed, noting Hermione's panic to remove the hickeys.

"Don't worry about it," Hermione muttered.

"Does this have something to do with how bothered you seemed by the latest Educational Decree?" Ginny asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"I didn't say a thing about it!" Hermione squeaked.

"Your face when you saw it," Ginny explained, "And your face when Ron was being a prat… Don't worry, I'm the last person who would judge someone for getting some same-sex action,"

"Erm… Fine," Hermione mumbled, blushing, "Just… promise you won't tell?"

"Of course not, Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed, wrapping her friend in a hug, "Now tell me who the lucky girl is?"

"Pansy," Hermione admitted. Ginny threw herself to the opposite side of the couch in horror.

" _Parkinson?!"_ Ginny choked, "Is that a joke?!"

"I mean, we've just been fooling around… nothing serious," Hermione tried to reason, "We don't have feelings for each other."

"Okay…" Ginny said carefully, still processing the Pansy news, "Isn't there a nice non-Slytherin girl that you have actual feelings for?"

Hermione sighed dreamily and Ginny grinned widely at seeing this new side of Hermione.

"Ooh, who is it making Hermione Granger sigh wistfully like that?" Ginny added, scooting closer to Hermione.

"Its… Its stupid… She just sees me as a friend," Hermione said, blushing.

"Its not stupid! Is she into girls too?" Ginny asked.

"She is. But… She would never be interested in someone like me," Hermione sighed, "I think she might even already be interested in someone else."

"You never know until you try, 'Mione!" Ginny exclaimed, "Who is it?"

"Erm… its Fleur," Hermione said quietly. It was the first time she had admitted it out loud.

" _Delacour?!_ " Ginny exclaimed in horror again, leaping back on the couch.

"Would you stop reacting like that?!" Hermione replied waspishly.

"Sorry," Ginny said, regaining composure, "Its just… Do you have a thing for girls that rub you the wrong way or something?"

"Shut up," Hermione hissed, as the portrait opened, announcing the return of the Gryffindors from dinner.

Ginny nodded with a grin, dropping the subject obediently.

* * *

Hermione was sitting quietly in the library a little later in her favourite secluded spot where she could study on her own.

"So what is it?" Ginny interrupted, sitting down swiftly beside Hermione.

"What is what?" Hermione sighed irritated, putting down her textbook. She was just about to start on her big Arithmancy assignment when Ginny had appeared.

"What is it that has you actually _making out_ with Parkinson?" Ginny asked, fascinated, "Is she secretly nice? Is she a good kisser?"

"Well, yeah, she can be nice…" Hermione answered quietly, before blushing heavily, "And she is… she is a good kisser, yes,"

Pansy herself emerged from the bookshelves, looking startled to see Ginny there.

"Oh, Granger, didn't know you were here…" Pansy said awkwardly.

"Relax, Ginny knows and she's cool about it," Hermione said, watching as Ginny looked from her to Pansy as if she was seeing them both for the first time.

"Oh… Great," Pansy said awkwardly, sitting at the table close to Hermione. Ginny continued to look at her with mild incredulity.

"Its like seeing Voldemort and Dumbledore hold hands," Ginny said slowly, looking from Pansy to Hermione.

Pansy snorted and Hermione quirked a smile.

"So whats new, Granger? Seen Delacour again since discovering she isn't straight?" Pansy asked, leaning back in her chair. Hermione blushed.

"Erm, yes, not that it matters—"

"Oh God, here she goes again!" Ginny groaned, turning to Pansy, "I told her she won't know unless she goes for it."

"That's exactly what I think," Pansy said with a smile. Ginny looked surprised at Pansy being so easy to get along with before returning Pansy's smile.

"You're not so bad, Parkinson," Ginny said. Pansy smiled wider.

"You're not so bad yourself, Weasley," Pansy smirked, before turning back to Hermione, "You know it isn't too late to go and see Delacour tonight for another cup of tea like you used to,"

"I can't… you know Umbridge's stupid Decrees," Hermione muttered, shaking her head.

"I'm sure I can distract the others on the Inquisitorial Squad long enough for you to sneak over to her quarters," Pansy grinned.

"I can help with that," Ginny chimed in. Hermione nodded her reluctant agreement and began to pack her things up.

As the trio walked out of the library together Hermione turned to look back at Ginny and Pansy.

"How are you going to distract the whole Inquisitorial Squad?" Hermione asked suspiciously. Ginny smirked.

"Please, I'm Fred and George's sister," Ginny laughed, crossing her arms. Hermione grinned nervously and headed off in the direction of Fleur's quarters.

As she neared Fleur's, she could hear the unmistakeable echoes of fireworks from distantly in the castle. She grinned. Thank God for Ginny and Pansy. She waited for the patter of footsteps nearby to fade, indicating that any nearby hall monitors had left the area. Taking a big, shaking breath, Hermione raised her hand and knocked at Fleur's door. She had almost lost her nerve when the door opened and Fleur looked at her with surprise.

"'Ermione! I zought you were upset wiz me," Fleur exclaimed, stepping back to let Hermione in.

"Upset? Why would you think that?" Hermione replied, walking over to the little table in Fleur's room.

Fleur followed, sitting down opposite her.

"You stormed out of ze Owlery mid-conversation earlier zis evening and zen I did not see you at dinner," Fleur answered.

"Oh, yeah… Sorry, I had other things on my mind," Hermione said weakly, "Shall we have that drink now though?"

"Sure," Fleur beamed, "Wine or tea?"

Hermione looked reluctant.

"Come on, you're sixteen, I'm eighteen… Its perfectly acceptable for us to have some sneaky wine," Fleur said with a wink that made Hermione weak at the knees.

"W-wine then, yeah," Hermione nodded clumsily. Fleur nodded and accio'd over a bottle of wine and some glasses before pouring them a glass each.

"So what was on your mind?" Fleur asked, sipping at her wine.

Hermione sipped at her wine too. This was her opening. She could just take her shot now like Ginny had suggested. Tell Fleur how she feels. Find out for sure whether Fleur was taken or if she was interested back. Time to grab that Gryffindor courage and…

"N-nothing, so have you read any other Shakespeare?" Hermione said, changing the subject.

The conversation switched quite naturally into books and Hermione was delighted to find that Fleur had read much of the same books she had read, Muggle and non-Muggle. Hermione also discovered that Fleur was a fan of sketching, after a few more wines, Fleur even shyly showed her some of her drawings. She had some amazing drawings of birds and other wildlife that she had done back home in France.

Finally, when the wine was gone, Hermione yawned sleepily.

"Merde, its 2am!" Fleur exclaimed.

"Oh shit, its way past curfew and I don't have Harry's invisibility cloak," Hermione cursed, "I'm definitely going to get another detention,"

"You can stay wiz me," Fleur offered.

"Ohhh, I couldn't put you out like that," Hermione countered, although every fibre of her being was screaming at her to stay with Fleur as long as she could.

"Not at all! We are friends!" Fleur smiled, fishing out a loose tee for Hermione to borrow.

Hermione quietly got changed and hopped cautiously into Fleur's bed while Fleur got ready in the bathroom. She heard the door shut and the lights went out. Hermione was already relaxing into sleepiness when she felt toned arms wrap around her as Fleur moved to spoon her.

"Who is Juliette?" Hermione asked, brave in the darkness of the room and bolstered by tipsiness.

"Oh, an old friend from Beauxbatons, she 'as also recently migrated. She 'as moved to Switzerland wiz 'er boyfriend."

"A friend," Hermione echoed, smiling widely in the dark.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

* * *

The next morning, Hermione awoke with a jolt to realise she was not in her dormitory. Sitting up straight in bed, she looked over at the sleeping blonde beauty next to her in the bed.

"Shit," Hermione whispered, delicately climbing out of the bed with the caution of someone defusing a bomb. She rapidly got dressed before slipping quietly out of Fleur's room and making her way back to the Gryffindor dormitories.

She sighed heavily as she threw herself into a couch, looking at the clock. It was just hitting 6am.

The portrait slammed again and Hermione leapt up to find a muddied Harry walking into the common room with his broom over one shoulder.

"Bit early for you to be out practicing?" Hermione commented, as Harry stepped over to warm himself by the fire.

"Got up early to talk to Sirius then didn't feel like going back to bed," Harry replied, "Speaking of… Same clothes as yesterday? Did you stay over with the same person that gave you those hickeys?"

"No!" Hermione snapped, turning bright red. Harry laughed.

"This new mysterious wild Hermione takes some getting used to," he chuckled, before turning towards the staircase, "Anyway, I'd better go, Dumbledore finally wants to meet with me."

"Still getting those visions?" Hermione asked, paling and biting her lip. Harry nodded and looked away before silently walking up the staircase to his dorm.

Hermione got up and ascended the stairs to her own dorm. She had a headache and hadn't had much sleep.

* * *

"Did you see the latest Educational Decree?" Ginny asked as she sat down beside Hermione at the table in the Great Hall.

"No more meeting in groups? Yeah… Wonder what inspired that?" Ron said darkly, "What're we gonna do for the DA now?"

"We'll think of something," Harry replied distractedly, "Anyway, so Dumbledore wants me to take private lessons with _Snape_ of all people,"

"That slimy git?!" Ron exclaimed, "Why on Earth?!"

"To learn Occlumency…" Harry said dejectedly, "Apparently Voldemort is amazing at Legilimency and I need to defend my mind against him."

"…And Snape is the best choice to teach you how to protect yourself?" Ron asked, aghast. The two devolved into outraged muttering on the other side of the table and Ginny turned to Hermione.

"So what happened last night with Fleur?" Ginny asked quietly.

"I chickened out," Hermione replied, equally quietly. Ginny looked at Hermione in disbelief.

"Hermione! Come on! Pansy and I wasted our last chance to play look out for you!" Ginny exclaimed in an agitated whisper.

"Last chance? What do you mean?" Hermione asked, confused.

"Well… For a while at least…" Ginny said, looking around to make doubly sure that nobody was listening in, "We both got detention."

"For the fireworks?" Hermione asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Erm, no actually… For breaking Educational Decree Number Thirteen…" Ginny replied awkwardly.

"Thirteen?" Hermione asked, eyes widening as she remembered that particular Decree, "You and _Pansy?!"_

Ginny blushed lightly.

"Erm… Yeah… We both kind of got caught up in the moment…And then got caught by Umbridge herself," Ginny replied.

"Ginerva Weasley! And you were so horrified when I told you _I_ had been kissing her," Hermione smirked. Ginny shrugged, still a little red, turning back to her plate.

"You were right though…" Ginny said quietly.

"About?"

"The part about her being a good kisser… And actually being kind of nice," Ginny replied, reddening a little more.

"Oh my God, do you _like_ her?!" Hermione asked, but they were interrupted by Ron and Harry loudly returning to the conversation.

"So, whaddaya think?" Harry asked, perked up now as he turned to Ginny and Hermione.

"Think about what?" Ginny asked, rubbing the back of her neck as her slight blush subsided.

"Having a toss around with a quaffle down at the pitch before I have to go to my session with Snape tonight," Ron answered eagerly.

Ginny shook her head, "Sorry, I'd love to but I have a detention with Umbridge tonight,"

Harry shot her a sympathetic look, "Hermione found out that murtlap helps with your hand. Speaking of, are you keen to head down to the pitch tonight Hermione? You don't have to play; you could just watch."

"As much as you know that would thrill me, I'm planning on going to the library to get my big Arithmancy assignment done tonight," Hermione replied, a grin tugging at her lips. Harry and Ron never seemed to tire of trying to get her interested in the sport.

"Suit yourself," Ron said, shovelling food into his mouth, "You're the one turning down fun to be boring instead."

"Yeah, but in her mind, Hermione _is_ choosing the fun option and avoiding the boring one," Ginny added with a laugh.

The others laughed as they packed up their bags and headed to their last classes of the day. For the Trio, this was Double Potions.

"I am seeing waay too much of Snape for my liking," Harry groaned as the last part of Potions crawled along. Him and Ron had ruined the last of their tentacles and were about to have to ask Snape for some extras from his supply cupboard. They headed up to the front of the classroom morosely.

"So how did it go with Delacour last night?" Pansy asked, sidling over to Hermione while her friends were likewise distracted.

"Thought _Ginny_ would have told you by now," Hermione smirked, noting the blush that rose in Pansy's cheeks.

"You know about that?" Pansy asked, lowering her voice even more.

"Yeah, I do," Hermione answered, "Hope Umbridge wasn't too tough on you."

"Er, she said one more strike and I'm off the Inquisitorial Squad," Pansy said with a grimace, "And I actually have to do detention too,"

"Sorry, Pansy," Hermione said sympathetically, patting Pansy's arm. Pansy's mouth quirked into a smile.

"It was worth it," Pansy smirked, "That Weasley… she sure is fiery,"

"Pansy Parkinson, do you have an honest to Merlin _crush?_ " Hermione teased, "Just as I was convinced you were incapable of feelings."

"You're lucky you're cute, Granger," Pansy smirked, before glancing over at a returning Harry and Ron and moving away again.

"What'd Parkinson want?" Ron grumbled as he deposited a handful of slightly squashed tentacles onto the table.

"To borrow some tentacles," Hermione lied quickly. Ron grimaced.

"Nobody is getting any of our tentacles after the verbal lashing Snape gave us," Ron said darkly, "Enjoy him tonight, Harry, he's extra Snapey today."

Harry groaned.

* * *

After Potions and dinner, Harry and Ron grabbed their brooms and headed down to the pitch. Hermione shouldered her satchel and headed down to the library where she studied in happy solitude for hours.

Finishing her Arithmancy work with a flourish, she packed up the books she had used and began to put them away in the shelves. As she made it to a further away shelf, she spotted Fleur leant over a stack of papers, running a hand through her hair and looking stressed.

"Fleur?"

Fleur looked up, still looking unhappy at first, before smiling at Hermione.

"Ah, 'Ermione, you snuck out zis morning before I could see you," Fleur smiled.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Hermione answered, sitting down at the table beside Fleur, "How is the, er, auditing going?"

"Tiresome," Fleur sighed, leaning back and rubbing her forehead, "Umbridge keeps challenging all my findings so I 'ave to keep starting all over again."

"Oh no, so you might be stuck here all year?" Hermione said with a smile, leaning her head on her hand while looking at Fleur. Fleur scoffed.

"At least!" Fleur smiled. Hermione felt her heart swell at Fleur's perfect smile again.

"Would you fancy another wine tonight?" Hermione asked. Fleur arched an eyebrow.

"Two nights in a row? I am leading you astray 'Ermione," Fleur smirked.

"I am happily being led astray," Hermione smiled back, "If we left now, I wouldn't have to worry about being caught after curfew and most people will be in their common rooms or at evening activities."

"Well, I do need a break from these numbers," Fleur agreed, packing up her things.

They slipped quietly through the halls to Fleur's quarters, where Fleur produced another couple of glasses and some wine. It didn't take long until they were several glasses deep and the conversation was well lubricated.

"So 'ow are zings wiz Pansy? Still 'aving fun?" Fleur asked suddenly, with a coy wink. Hermione laughed.

"No, but she is having fun with someone else now… And I think they both like each other!" Hermione grinned, drinking at her wine.

"Oh zat is so cute, but a shame for you, 'Ermione!" Fleur said sweetly. For a moment, Hermione wasn't sure if it was her tipsiness or something else, Hermione got lost in Fleur's eyes again. She blinked hard and shook her head.

"I'm sorry… I…"

"Feel my zrall?" Fleur finished for her, quirking an eyebrow. Hermione blushed.

"Erm… I suppose…" she mumbled awkwardly. Fleur put her hand on top of hers on the table. Hermione almost twitched at the contact, it felt like electricity was running through her.

"It is okay, I 'ave noticed ze way you appear affected sometimes, alzough zankfully you do not lose your faculties and agree wiz everyzing I say like some affected do," Fleur smiled, "Ze more you are around me ze faster you become immune to it."

"I'm sorry, Fleur, I hate to be another drooling fool around you," Hermione said, now beet red.

"It is okay, it 'appens to everyone new I meet 'oo is attracted to women," Fleur smiled, "Do not worry, I will not read into it."

"What if I want you to read into it?" Hermione asked, her Gryffindor courage suddenly making an appearance. Her blush, however, was also at the ready, burning at her cheeks as she asked.

"You… want me to?" Fleur asked, raising her eyebrows slightly. Hermione momentarily cursed Fleur's ability to hide her thoughts from showing on her face. "'Ow do I know zis is not ze influence of ze zrall speaking now?"

"I guess you'll have to spend more time with me until I'm immune to the thrall," Hermione said with a smile. She felt quite brave and bold now, like she had well and truly justified the Sorting Hat placing her into Gryffindor.

"Mn, I guess so," Fleur said with a smile, although infuriatingly, Hermione still couldn't read her expression.

There was a loud commotion from outside Fleur's quarters and both girls put down their glasses of wine and moved to the door. There was definite shouting outside.

"You go first, in case zere is someone outside," Fleur prompted, "I will follow soon after,"

Hermione nodded, slipping carefully out of Fleur's quarters and undetected into the throngs of students making their way to the staircase in the Entrance Hall. Hermione was relieved she had not imbibed too much wine before being forced into the company of her fellow students as they jostled to join the crowd watching the scene unfold.

Professor Trelawney was halfway up the staircase, screaming wildly. She had burst into tears, brandishing a note in one hand and an empty wine bottle in another. The crowd of students had parted at the base of the stairs for a familiar stout figure dressed all in pink.

"Come on, Sybill, we don't want to make a scene in front of all these impressionable students," Umbridge called sweetly up the staircase. Trelawney let out another wail.

"This is my _home_! I have nowhere else to go!" Trelawney sobbed, waving the bottle of wine wildly.

"Well, you know what they say, home is where you make it," Umbridge replied, still speaking in her sickeningly sweet tone, "You'll have a new home in no time."

"Hogwarts will remain Sybill Trelawney's home for as long as she needs," boomed the voice of Dumbledore. The crowd of students parted again, revealing the elderly but powerful looking wizard standing in the Entrance Hall.

"She has been fired in accordance with the High Inquisitor's findings," Umbridge defended waspishly.

"Which we of course respect," Dumbledore replied, with a tone suggesting that he did not respect them at all, "However, that is an entirely separate issue to where Sybill resides. She is more than welcome to remain living on Hogwarts property."

While he spoke, McGonagall pushed through the crowd, wrapping a tartan blanket around Professor Trelawney's shoulders and beginning to usher her back up the staircase. Professor Umbridge looked livid.

"How kind of you, Professor Dumbledore," Umbridge replied finally, her voice becoming even more menacingly sweet. Dumbledore simply bowed his head politely before disappearing again into the throngs of students.

"What are you looking at?" Umbridge said shrilly, addressing the student populace, "If I'm not mistaken, we are heading towards curfew and none of you appear _close_ to your respective dormitories!"

The students began to scatter. Hermione spotted Fleur through the crowd, who caught her eye and smiled with a nod. Hermione sighed, reluctantly heading towards the staircase to Gryffindor tower. She would have to continue her progress with Fleur another time.

Hermione reached the common room and found Ginny sitting in front of the fire, resting a hand in a bowl of liquid.

"Pansy lent you some murtlap then?" Hermione smiled, ensuring no one was close enough to overhear them.

"Yeah, she did. She's actually pretty awesome," Ginny replied, the tips of her ears reddening.

"I think Fleur thinks I only look at her the way I do because of her thrall," Hermione said, sitting on the rug beside Ginny.

"Don't you, though?" Ginny replied, looking up from the bowl nursing her aching hand, "I mean you are attracted to her."

"Yeah, but its not because of the thrall," Hermione countered, "Or at least… Not just because of the thrall. She's really intelligent, Gin. She reads Muggle _and_ non-Muggle fiction... And she does these amazing drawings…"

"Okay, yeah, it definitely isn't just the thrall," Ginny smirked, "That is one hell of a full blown crush you have there."

"I know," Hermione conceded with a small smile, "But my problem is, Fleur is never going to see anything I feel as more than a typical reaction to her thrall."

"So you'll never be able to see if you actually have a shot at her, because she'll assume you're just like all the others under the influence of the thrall?" Ginny surmised. Hermione nodded.

"She did say that it affects people the hardest when she hasn't met them before, that people get immune to her thrall through exposure to her over time," Hermione replied.

"Well, I guess you've just got to 'expose' yourself to her," Ginny giggled at the double meaning. Hermione swatted her, but changed the subject as Harry and Ron came to join them.

"Think that has to be the only time I have ever actually felt sorry for old loopy Trelawney," Ron commented, throwing himself on the rug beside them. The others nodded. Harry looked sympathetically at Ginny nursing her hand in the bowl.

"She make you write something rotten too?" Harry asked. Ginny reddened a little, obviously reluctant to show the others what the lines were that had been carved into the back of her hand.

"My advice is to wear long sleeves that are easy to pull down until it heals," Harry added. Ginny seemed to visibly relax at Harry not wanting to pry into whatever it was she had been forced to write. Hermione felt a tug of affection for her best friend for being so sensitive.

"How was your first lesson with Snape?" Hermione asked. Harry ran a shaky hand through his messy spikes of hair.

"Traumatising," he admitted. He then began to explain exactly how it felt to be subject to Legilimency and how Snape had acted as if he simply weren't trying hard enough to block it.

"I mean it was your very first go!" Ron added in defence of his friend. The others nodded sympathetically.

"Its okay, Harry," Hermione said, "I can research it in the library and see if there are some less _aggressive_ ways we can help you learn. I mean we all know Snape is absolutely mad insinuating that you actually want to keep having these awful visions."

Harry looked away, somewhat guiltily, and Hermione made a mental note to follow up with him on this later. It was a little worrying to think of Harry welcoming Voldemort's creepy little mind-share.

"On lighter topics, Fred and George pointed out a great place that the DA can meet," Ron interrupted, "The Room of Requirement. It'll be perfect!"

"Great, we can organise the first meeting," Hermione beamed.

* * *

Having an insider on the Inquisitorial Squad proved incredibly valuable for organising the first DA meeting. Ginny and Hermione spoke to Pansy who agreed to keep the squad's patrol away from that particular area of the castle around the start and end times of the meeting.

The charmed coins Hermione had based on Fleur and Gabrielle's watch messages worked perfectly, and everyone arrived on time. Hermione was extra pleased to note that Fleur was in attendance.

The first part of the meeting was simply working out the logistics of working with such a varied group of students. They had everyone from First Years to Seventh Years. It was agreed that Fleur would help the Sixth and Seventh Years wherever Harry was unfamiliar with the content. For today, however, Harry would teach the entire group how to conjure a patronus.

Hermione had never tried to conjure one herself, and felt a little self-conscious at being anything less than her 'best in class' self in front of Fleur. She busied herself with taking attendance while Harry explained how to do a patronus to the group.

A couple of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs had dropped out, but they had even more new members to replace them. Hermione looked up as Harry reached the end of his explanation, creating a stag that cantered around the room. Fleur then produced her wand and cast the spell herself, resulting in a luminescent falcon that flew around the room.

Harry instructed that they split off into pairs as Hermione finished her attendance. Hermione's first picks for partners, Ron and Ginny, paired off with Seamus and Luna respectively. Hermione looked around a little forlornly as others paired off quickly.

"'Ermione, would you like to pair wiz me?" Fleur asked silkily, appearing beside her. Hermione noted that she no longer felt a warmth in the air pre-warning her of Fleur's presence. She must already be developing an immunity to the thrall, she thought, smiling to herself.

"Sure," Hermione smiled, heading off to a corner of the room with Fleur, "Thanks for helping with this by the way,"

"It is important now more zan ever to be able to defend ourselves," Fleur said with a grim smile, "Now, do you 'ave a memory or zought zat can make you feel 'appy?"

Hermione decided to focus on the day she found out that she was going to Hogwarts. She scrunched her brows as she focussed hard on the thrill and excitement she had felt.

"Expecto patronum!" Hermione exclaimed. But only a hazy bright cloud came out of her wand.

"Zat is not bad, it would at least keep ze Dementors at bay from you," Fleur said encouragingly. Hermione shook her head.

"Its not good enough," she sighed. Fleur drew closer to her and put a hand on her arm encouragingly. Hermione felt the familiar butterflies flutter uncomfortably in her stomach.

"Try a different memory, one zat brought you extreme joy. Or per'aps a moment when you felt most content. Sometimes memories from more recent years are more clear in our minds so can be more effective," Fleur tried to help. Hermione bit her lip as she thought of a recent memory.

"Got one?" Fleur asked. Hermione nodded. "Alright zen, let us try again,"

Hermione focussed on how she had felt lying in Fleur's bed the other night with Fleur spooning her. The butterflies were fluttering harder in her stomach now.

"Expecto patronum!" Hermione shouted. This time, a fully formed patronus erupted from her wand.

"Ohh!" Fleur exclaimed as the patronus came to dance at her feet, "It is so cuuute!"

Hermione blushed at the little otter that was wriggling around. She had kind of imagined that her patronus would be something impressively tough or elegant.

"An otter?" Hermione asked. Fleur noted the disappointment in her voice.

"'Ermione, I love it! It is like ze well 'idden playful side of you!" Fleur grinned. She drew closer to Hermione again. "Do you want to try again?"

"Erm… No, I think I have it. I'm a fast learner," Hermione said, noting how otherworldly beautiful Fleur looked in the candlelight of the room. "Do you really think my playful side is 'well hidden'?"

Fleur laughed, "I zink you show it to zose close to you. But you can appear quite serious a lot of ze time."

"Well… maybe we just need to be closer?" Hermione said quietly. Fleur stopped laughing, meeting her gaze intently. She looked like she was about to reply when Harry called out for everyone's attention.

"Great work everyone!" he called out, "I think I made it around most of you while you were practising and it seems like almost everyone has got the hang of it. Have a practice on your own when you're sure you won't get caught by Umbridge or her squad and we will have a short revision go at the start of the next meeting."

The room erupted into loud and cheerful chatter as the group began to organise the smaller groups they would be exiting the room in, to avoid drawing attention to themselves. Hermione reluctantly moved to join the queue of people waiting to leave the room. Ginny was just coming over to join her when she felt a tug on her arm and she turned to see Fleur.

"'Ermione, would you like to spend ze next 'Ogsmeade trip togezzer?" she asked, again with a painfully unreadable expression. Hermione smiled widely.

"Of course!"

Fleur nodded and swept through the crowd, exiting the room alone rather than joining one of the student groups trickling out.

"Well, well, look who's making progress with the ice queen," Ginny smirked as she reached Hermione. Hermione elbowed her.

"Hush, she's not really an ice queen at all. Not when you get to know her. She's quite sweet."

"Be sure to tell her that on your _date_ to Hogsmeade," Ginny teased. By now most of the other DA members had trickled out. They looked to see Ron ambling towards them, leaving Harry alone with Cho.

"Seems love is in the air these days," Hermione smirked, looking at Ginny who reddened at the insinuation. Ron made it over to them.

"Course Harry would have the best luck romantically out of all of us too," Ron grinned, although Hermione could detect his usual jealousy rearing its head.

"Um, Hermione did date Krum!" Ginny interrupted, but Ron was already looking a little sulky as the three of them left the room, leaving Harry and Cho behind.

"I mean Dumbledore picks him to learn this cool mind magic," Ron continued as they made their way towards the Gryffindor tower.

"With _Snape!_ And only because he keeps getting horrific visions of Voldemort," Hermione countered, irked at Ron's pettiness again. Was he constantly going to go through these jealous phases?

"But still! Dumbledore didn't ask if the rest of us wanted to learn how to read minds or block people from reading ours. Imagine if I could learn how to read minds… Could finally figure out if Lavender is flirting or just being friendly…"

Ginny looked at Hermione and rolled her eyes, Hermione returned her look of exasperation.

Suddenly Draco Malfoy appeared in front of them all in the hallway, puffing out his chest as if to make his Inquisitorial Squad badge more prominent.

"Well, well… Two weasels and a mudblood creeping around after hours," he sneered, "That'll be fifty points from Gryffindor."

"Shove off, Malfoy," Ron spat, stepping closer to Draco.

"I think you Gryffindors might need a detention to get the message," Malfoy smirked. Ron shoved him, hard.

"Big mistake, Weasley," Draco said, losing his temper, "My father has incredible pull with the Minister and the High Inquisitor."

Pansy rushed up to join Draco from further down the hallway.

"Draco, lets just let them go," Pansy interrupted, holding Draco's shoulder firmly to stop him from retaliating against Ron.

"Yeah you'd love that wouldn't you, Pans," Draco spat, wrenching his shoulder out of Pansy's grip. "Don't think I didn't hear about the reason for your detention with Umbridge. You're lucky you're still on the squad."

"Draco… Don't," Pansy began. But Draco stepped back from them all and tapped his Inquisitorial Squad badge twice. It glowed ominously red. Within a few moments, Umbridge herself clipped swiftly down the hallway and over to the students.

"Thank you for alerting me, Draco," Umbridge greeted Malfoy, who smiled smugly, "Now what appears to be the issue?"

"Three Gryffindors outside of curfew, and this one," he gestured at Ron, "Assaulted me."

"Assaulted?! Bloody hell, that's an exaggeration and a half!" Ron exclaimed, but was silenced by Umbridge.

"And what exactly are these three particular Gryffindors doing roaming the castle outside of curfew?" Umbridge asked suspiciously, looking at all three of them, "Aren't you usually in the company of Mr Potter?"

"Well, we are, but these days we stick to groups of no more than three," Ginny replied, "We would _hate_ to break the Educational Decree around meeting in groups,"

"Yeah just like you _hated_ breaking Decree Thirteen by snogging Pansy," Draco retorted.

"Draco!" Pansy screeched, colouring. Ron's face drained as he looked from a smug Draco to a mortified Pansy and Ginny, to the unsurprised Hermione and Umbridge.

"That's enough, Draco," Umbridge replied, although she was smirking, "Ms Parkinson has been reformed and we will say nothing more on the matter. Ms Weasley and her friends on the other hand… Seem to have a habit of breaking rules. I will schedule appointments for all three of you to meet with me separately and be interviewed. I need to get to the bottom of this pattern of behaviour."

With that, Umbridge curtly sent them all on their way. Ron, Ginny and Hermione walked in uncomfortable silence before they reached the Common Room.

"Pansy?" Ron said hoarsely as they entered the empty Common Room.

"She's not actually as much of a dick as she seems," Ginny said defensively, crossing her arms.

"But… But she's a girl!" Ron exclaimed.

"Great detective work there, Ron. Has anyone told you that you'd make a great Auror with powers of deduction like that?" Ginny retorted.

"I mean… It was bad enough that you were making your way around most of the guys in Hogwarts… But now the girls too? Jesus, Ginny, dya know what people will say?" Ron said, his ears reddening.

"That I have game?" Ginny responded, looking at Ron challengingly.

"That you're… That you're a _slut!_ And a queer one at that!" Ron exploded.

"Ron, calm down before you say something you regret," Hermione interrupted. He looked at Hermione wildly, still outraged.

"Something I regret?! Hermione, have you lost your bloody mind?! We just found out that Gin's been getting off with _Pansy Parkinson_ and you're acting like they just announced that Snape's a git! Why aren't you more shocked?!"

"Its not that big a deal," Hermione said calmly.

"Maybe in the Muggle world!" Ron bellowed, before turning on his heel and marching up the staircase to the boy's dormitory.

"I don't get it… Your family is hardly blood status mad," Hermione said, turning to face a fuming Ginny.

"Yeah… Unfortunately, they are less progressive on other issues," Ginny responded, throwing herself onto a couch and sighing, "I suppose this will be all over the school by tomorrow."

"Viktor said not everyone cares about it, that its like Muggles," Hermione replied, sitting beside Ginny.

"Sure… And just how many openly same-sex couples have you seen in all your time in the wizarding world, 'Mione?" Ginny asked.

"None, I suppose… But—"

"And why do you think even Fleur decided to go with a guy to the Yule Ball rather than any one of the female hotties from her school?"

"Well, she probably was just interested in the guy," Hermione countered. Ginny covered her eyes with her hands.

"It's the stigma, Hermione, its everywhere," Ginny replied, "Not even Fleur would be uncaring enough to be out in the open with a girl."

"Do you want to talk about it Gin?" Hermione asked softly, "I never asked you if you'd felt like this about girls before Pansy…"

"Not now, Hermione," Ginny said, not removing her hands from her eyes, "Sorry, I just need some time to process all this."

"Sure," Hermione said softly, patting Ginny on the arm.

* * *

The next day at breakfast, Ron was avoiding Harry, Hermione and Ginny.

"What's got into Ron?" Harry asked, looking at the sulky redhead shovelling food into his mouth down by Seamus and Dean.

"Jealousy, as per," Ginny said darkly. Harry smiled.

"He needn't be jealous," Harry replied, "I did get to kiss Cho, but…"

"But?" Ginny pressed.

"But she kind of… ended up crying into my mouth…" Harry finished sheepishly.

"Oh my God," Hermione laughed, covering her mouth.

"Harry!" Ginny exclaimed, before dissolving into laughter too.

"Erm, speaking of snogging," Harry started, pushing at his toast with his butter knife, "I just wanted to get it out in the open now, Gin. I heard about the Pansy thing from the guys in the dorms this morning. I just wanted you to know that I don't judge you at all about it being a girl. Just slightly about it being a Slytherin,"

Hermione looked at Ginny who, surprisingly, smiled easily.

"Cheers, Harry," she responded, "Don't blame you for judging me about it being a Slytherin, considering how many points Malfoy took from Gryffindor last night."

And then Ginny proceeded to tell Harry all about the previous night, including the real reason why Ron was avoiding Hermione and Ginny.

"Oh, shit," Harry muttered, "Well, I'm sure its no different to why he's sulking with me. He'll get over it."

Hermione nodded as two small paper planes flapped their way over to Ginny and her at the table. She saw a similar one winging its way over to Ron. She unfolded her one.

"My interview time with Umbridge," Hermione groaned, "Right after breakfast. You'll have to tell McGonagall why I'm late, Harry,"

They glanced at their watches, realising it was in fact the end of breakfast, and Hermione shouldered her bag with another groan.

"Good luck," Ginny said to her as they parted ways outside the Great Hall.

Hermione made her way to Umbridge's insipid office. She knocked at the door, which was already ajar. Receiving no answer, she pushed the door open and entered. There was a teapot on Umbridge's desk and two teacups freshly filled with tea and steaming. One was on Umbridge's side of the desk, and the other was on Hermione's side. Hermione looked around before sitting down. She watched the kittens on the teacups dance around ridiculously, rolling her eyes slightly.

"Ah, Ms Granger," Umbridge said sweetly, entering the office and shutting the door behind her, "Have you tried the tea?"

"Erm, yes, lovely," Hermione lied, eager to keep the conversation on something lighter than the inevitable interrogation that was about to come. But Umbridge was set on her course of action.

"Great," she said, sitting down at her seat and pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose, "Are you aware of any illegal groups meeting in Hogwarts grounds? Have you or your friends been breaking the Decree about meeting in groups?"

"Erm, no, not at all Professor," Hermione answered, alarmed that Umbridge had led with such a big question.

"Hmm, do you know of any students behaving inappropriately?" Umbridge asked, scribbling furiously on a parchment in front of her.

"Yes, Professor," Hermione answered, Umbridge looked up predatorily, "The Inquisitorial Squad are clearly abusing their powers."

"Oh, don't you worry about them, dear, they are under my jurisdiction," Umbridge replied, frowning as she returned to her scribbling. Hermione picked up her cup of tea and took a big gulp. Umbridge was clearly using these interviews as a fishing expedition.

"And have you been breaking any of the other Decrees?" Umbridge asked, pausing in her scribbling. Hermione prepared to lie again, but with horror, felt her tongue resisting. With alarm, she realised the tea must have been spiked with Veritaserum.

"I have previously engaged in an inappropriate relationship with Pansy Parkinson and I have been secretly meeting with Fleur Delacour without previous written approval from the High Inquisitor," Hermione answered, blushing as she answered. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

"Really? That is interesting… So it appears Ms Parkinson has been lying about her indiscretions being a one-off," Umbridge muttered, scribbling some more, "And why are you meeting with Ms Delacour? Is it on the orders of Dumbledore? Are you two engaged in some 'mission' for Dumbledore?"

Hermione strained so hard she felt she was going to have an aneurysm. ' _Please, not Umbridge… please I would tell anyone but Umbridge,'_ she willed herself internally. But the potent Veritaserum worked its charm again.

"I have been meeting with Fleur because I have a crush on her," Hermione answered, now turning beet red. Umbridge paused in her scribbling, looking up with extreme disapproval.

"Ms Granger, you are aware she is a Veela?"

"Part-Veela, yes."

"And a woman?"

"Yes, Professor."

Umbridge sighed, putting down her quill and pushing her reading glasses up again.

"This school is a mess. It appears I need to make further effort to reform corrupted students. I will inform you of your punishment in due course, Ms Granger. You are free to go, but forbidden from interacting with Ms Delacour and shall not engage in anymore 'unnatural relations,'" Umbridge said curtly.

"Yes, Professor," Hermione said, getting up from her seat shakily. Thank Merlin she had lied about sipping the tea before the questions about secret groups. She would have to warn Ginny and Ron before their interviews.

After throwing up rather violently in the girls' toilets, Hermione made her way to her Transfiguration class. McGonagall paused slightly, taking in Hermione's pale and sweaty appearance, before returning to her lesson.

Throughout the lesson, Hermione tried her best to try to talk to Ron, but he was very aggressively continuing to ignore her. She sighed, at this rate the DA would be revealed by the end of the day.

McGonagall approached her, "Ms Granger, would I be able to have a word with you in my office at the end of the day?"

"Sure, Professor," Hermione replied. McGonagall nodded and returned to her rounds, inspecting the student's wandwork as they transfigured furniture.

At the end of the class, Hermione grabbed Ron roughly by the arm and wrenched him to one side in the hallway.

"What is it?" he demanded crankily.

"Umbridge," Hermione replied curtly, "She's spiking the drinks in her office with Veritaserum. I almost revealed the DA to her. You'll have to pretend to drink it, but don't actually."

"Right," Ron replied, looking surprised, "Erm, thanks. Is that it?"

"Go easy on Ginny," Hermione replied, "At the end of the day she's your sister and she isn't hurting anyone."

"Hermione—" Ron began, but Hermione silenced him.

"Just promise me you'll think about it?" Hermione said forcefully. Ron closed his mouth and nodded.

"Fine, 'Mione,"

He turned around and walked off silently down the hallway. Hermione hoped he would keep his word of reconsidering his views.

* * *

Thankfully Hermione had managed to track down Ginny before her interview with Umbridge and given her a similar warning. She went through the rest of the day in a daze, still a little traumatised at telling Dolores Umbridge about her crush on Fleur. Before she knew it, classes and dinner were over and she was heading towards McGonagall's office.

She threw herself into the chair across from McGonagall, feeling thoroughly defeated.

"Ms Granger," McGonagall said quietly, "I couldn't help but notice you appeared a little under the weather when you returned from your meeting with Professor Umbridge. Did something happen?"

Hermione hung her head, cringing.

"Did you reveal to her about the covert Defence Against the Dark Arts club you have started with Mr Potter?"

Hermione looked up, shocked.

"Yes, I know about that, Ms Granger. Is that what has you so upset?" McGonagall asked softly.

Hermione shook her head, tears springing up in her eyes. Before she knew it, she was unexpectedly sobbing. McGonagall looked alarmed, before producing a box of tissues and a tin of biscuits, pushing them both towards Hermione.

"I-I-I told her th-that I like girls," Hermione sobbed. Minerva was taken aback by this. She hadn't expected this from Hermione. She stood up, moving to sit on the same side of the desk as Hermione. She rubbed Hermione's back soothingly.

"Hermione, its okay," McGonagall said softly, as Hermione pulled at the tissues and dabbed at her eyes.

"Its not… Its bad enough anybody knowing, let alone _her!"_ Hermione sobbed.

"There, there, Hermione," McGonagall soothed, picking up the biscuit tin, "Shortbread?"

Hermione shook her head, blowing her nose.

"You might be surprised to know that despite it being disapproved of by some in the wizarding community, many prominent witches and wizards also experience same-sex attraction," McGonagall said softly.

"Really?" Hermione asked, looking up at her with a tear stained face.

"Dumbledore himself has attempted to be a prominent 'out' wizard, although he is foiled by authors and reporters alike referring to his partners as 'close personal friends,'" McGonagall smiled, "And I myself have had a history of female partners. I suppose Madam Hooch won't mind me telling you that we have been seeing each other for the past ten years."

"Really?!" Hermione replied, tears beginning to stop streaming. McGonagall smiled.

"It might not always be approved, but it doesn't change the fact that there are a lot of us out there," McGonagall replied, "What you feel is entirely normal, Ms Granger."

"Thanks, Professor," Hermione said, sighing and reaching for a biscuit.

"How exactly did Professor Umbridge manage to get you to admit that, but not to the Defence club?" McGonagall asked, turning to the issue at hand now that Hermione had calmed down. Hermione explained what had happened with the Veritaserum. McGonagall looked horrified.

"The use of Veritaserum on students?! Severus had mentioned her asking for his supplies… But I never…" she trailed off and looked at Hermione, "Ms Granger, you are dismissed, I will be reporting this to Professor Dumbledore."

Hermione nodded and headed for the door, pausing to look back at McGonagall.

"Thanks for the talk, Professor," Hermione said. McGonagall looked up, her pursed lips turning to a light smile momentarily.

"Any time, Hermione,"

Hermione slung her bag back over her shoulder, heading back through the corridors. She caught sight of Millicent Bullstrode, Crabbe, Goyle and Malfoy hooting and jostling ahead of her. She narrowed her eyes, casting a silencing spell on her shoes before creeping along behind them in the shadows.

"Umbridge really caught Pansy with the Weasley girl?" Crabbe was asking.

"Yeah, plus I caught her mooning over that Mudblood Granger a while ago… I'm telling you, she's lost it," Draco was saying in an obnoxious tone.

Hermione bit her lip to stop herself from calling out to Malfoy to stop being a prat. Instead, she silently followed them for several corridors before they arrived outside Fleur's quarters. Umbridge was waiting there.

"Great, now I will teach you the locking charms we will be placing on Ms Delacour's quarters each evening and lifting each morning," Umbridge began. She began placing high level locking charms on the door to Fleur's quarters.

"What on Earth?!" Hermione exclaimed, finally leaving the shadows to burst out and confront the Slytherins and was the breaking point.

"Ms Granger," Umbridge greeted, not lifting her eyes from the charms she was placing on the door, "You do not need to see this, you can continue on your way to your evening activities."

"Why are you locking Fleur in her room?! You can't do that!" Hermione exploded. Umbridge paused and looked up at her. The Slytherins silenced their chattering.

"Ms Granger, Ms Delacour may be mandated to stay here while she completes her work, but as a dangerous creature—"

"She's only _part_ Veela!" Hermione interrupted

"As a dangerous creature," Umbridge continued, undeterred, "It is for the safety of students such as yourself that we are taking measures to keep her away from the student body when not in work hours."

"This isn't fair! She's a living person!" Hermione exclaimed. Umbridge looked at her icily.

"As the High Inquisitor, it is for _me_ to decide what is fair and what isn't and for _you_ to follow my orders. Get out of here Ms Granger!"

Hermione balled her hands into fists, but looked at the Slytherins outnumbering her. She exhaled shakily and backed off before walking away. She was fuming. She had made it 3 hallways away when she ran into Pansy who she pulled away to talk to.

"Pansy! They're trapping Fleur in her room! They say they'll be doing that every time she's outside work hours like she's some… _animal._ You've got to help!"

Pansy pulled Hermione's hands off her, straightening her robes. She looked despondent.

"As much as I would love to call in a favour for you, I'm off the Inquisitorial Squad." Pansy said slowly, "Umbridge knows about you and me… And all the Slytherins know about me and Weasley. I have no power at all anymore."

"Shit… I'm sorry, Pansy," Hermione said. Pansy shook her head.

"Its okay, Ginny told me about how Umbridge used Veritaserum on you. That's pretty fucked up."

"Yeah…" Hermione replied, sighing and leaning heavily against the stone wall of the hallway. She was feeling thoroughly defeated and powerless.

"Its okay… Delacour's a talented witch," Pansy replied, "I highly doubt she's even in her room right now, even if they went as far as chaining her in there."

"I hope you're right," Hermione sighed again, before a smile made its way to her face, "Wait… you've seen Ginny today? So that's still going on?"

Pansy smiled despite herself, "Probably the only good thing to come out of this whole mess. She's pretty great."

"Yeah she is," Hermione grinned, "Although if you treat her badly, this weird friendship of ours will be over."

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Pansy smirked, continuing to walk down the hallway, leaving Hermione to her thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

* * *

Hermione awoke in the middle of the night to Ginny shaking her awake.

"Wh-what the…? Ginny?" Hermione stumbled over her words, rubbing at her eyes and sitting up suddenly.

"Harry… Harry had some kind of fit or something… He's down at Dumbledore's office but… They're asking for me, Ron, Fred and George to come. I'm scared, 'Mione. Can you come too?"

"Sure," Hermione said, getting up rapidly to get ready. Ginny squeezed her hand tightly as they walked into Dumbledore's office. McGonagall was standing next to Dumbledore's desk, clad in a tartan dressing gown.

The boys were already all there, shivering in their pyjamas as they sat uncomfortably in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"What's going on?" George asked, bouncing his knee in an agitated fashion.

"Harry had a vision… Of your father being attacked while carrying out work for the Order," Dumbledore said finally. The Weasleys erupted into loud exclamations, but Dumbledore raised a hand to silence them. "Harry?"

"I, erm, I was… I mean I _saw_ Voldemort's snake… it attacked Mr Weasley," Harry confirmed shakily.

"We have already sent someone to check… Your father is now safely in St Mungo's, but is in bad shape. I can take you to see him as soon as he is stable." Dumbledore said calmly, "In the meantime, Ms Granger, would you like to take Mr Potter back to the Gryffindor dormitories?"

Hermione nodded dumbly, squeezing Ginny's hand one last time before taking Harry's arm and leading him out of the office. She cast one last look at the Weasleys. They were all sitting in stunned shock. All equally pale.

Hermione walked back through the hallways with Harry, holding his arm tightly. He looked pale and sweaty and like he could throw up at any moment.

"You don't need to tell me the obvious… I should have been trying harder with Occlumency," Harry said miserably. Hermione made a shushing noise and squeezed his arm.

"Harry, I wasn't going to say that…" Hermione said quietly, "I wish we could go with them…"

"I'm not sure if I could handle it," Harry replied, half under his breath, "I feel so guilty,"

"Why? If it weren't for you, he would have no chance at all! At least now he's in hospital and has a shot at pulling through," Hermione replied as they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. Harry looked cautiously at the portrait of the Fat Lady. She was fast asleep. He turned to Hermione, looking at her carefully. His eyes were full of fear and he had dark marks under his eyes.

"Hermione… I didn't _see_ the snake… I _was_ the snake," Harry whispered, his lip quivering.

"Harry," Hermione said. Harry looked as if he thought she might recoil in horror. She engulfed him in a hug, "We'll work this out together."

* * *

Hermione slept in the next morning, finally catching up on all her sleep after all the stress she had endured lately. After a late breakfast, she considered her options for the first day of the weekend. The Weasleys were all away at St Mungo's with their family, Harry was moping alone in his room and Fleur was locked away in her quarters for the weekend. Hermione sighed. Perhaps she needed some 'me' time to relax. She put on a cloak and headed off on her own to Hogsmeade.

There were flurries of snow and students milling about in the village as she arrived. The atmosphere appeared far more relaxed than at the castle. She supposed this was the last place available for students to be unrestrained. She had seen the latest three Educational Decrees outside the Hall when she had left breakfast. It appeared now all their mail would be under surveillance.

Hermione was looking through the window into a bookstore when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Jumping and letting out an inadvertent squeal, Hermione whirled around to see Fleur wearing a hooded cloak.

"Fleur! You scared me! I thought they were keeping you confined to your quarters these days?" Hermione exclaimed, her heartbeat returning to normal. Fleur flashed a smile revealing her perfect teeth.

"You really zink zat woman could keep me locked in?" Fleur smirked, "Please, I could undo zose charms in my sleep. 'Ow are you so surprised zat it was me? Could you not feel my zrall?"

"I don't feel that warm feeling anymore," Hermione answered honestly, "Not that it isn't still pleasant to see you. So Umbridge thinks you're locked up in your room right now?"

"Oui, like some kind of naughty dog," Fleur smirked, "I believe you promised to spend zis 'Ogsmeade trip wiz me?"

"I believe I did," Hermione smiled, "Although we will have to avoid anywhere where we could run into Slytherins or teachers… Or anyone else that could reveal you aren't actually locked up 'safely' in your quarters,"

Fleur laughed, taking Hermione's arm and walking through the snow flurry.

"I 'ave just ze place," Fleur replied, leading them into the back streets of Hogsmeade. They came to a stop at the back of The Three Broomsticks building. Fleur rapped lightly at the back door, which opened a crack before swinging open.

"Ah, Fleur! How are ya?" Madam Rosmerta greeted, ushering them inside.

"Bien, bien, do you 'ave a private room where 'Ermione and I could 'ave a drink?" Fleur smiled. Rosmerta nodded and ushered them to a small room. They entered and found a small table and chairs.

"Drinks, ladies? Tea, coffee, water, butterbeer…?" Rosmerta asked. Hermione glanced at Fleur before turning to Rosmerta.

"A glass of wine each, thanks," Hermione smiled. Rosmerta nodded and left the room, closing the door behind them.

"Hmn, maybe it is you leading me astray?" Fleur joked, leaning back in her chair.

"So what did Umbridge say to you when she locked you in your quarters?" Hermione asked, curious. Fleur scrunched her nose in disgust.

"Ze usual bigoted rubbish," Fleur shook her head, "Zey are treating Firenze and 'Agrid ze same way I believe."

"Hagrid?!" Hermione exclaimed. She supposed she hadn't seen him much outside of classes and mealtimes lately.

"Oui… Anyone deemed… _dangerous_ to ze students," Fleur replied, "Alzough she was strangely adamant zat I not see you in particular. I do not know why."

"Oh… she dosed me with some Veritaserum and I ended up telling her that I'd been hanging out with you against the Decrees."

"Veritaserum!" Fleur exclaimed in horror. Madam Rosmerta re-entered the room, depositing a healthy glass of red wine in front of each of them before leaving again.

"Yeah… I know… I told McGonagall and she's reported it to Dumbledore," Hermione replied, running a hand through her hair.

"Merde, you must be traumatised," Fleur commented, "I zink I would razzer die zan reveal my innermost zoughts and feelings to Umbridge."

"It was pretty bad…" Hermione agreed, sipping at her wine, "Sometimes I feel like I'm never going to have a normal teen life."

"Never?" Fleur smirked, "I would call sneaking around to drink wine a fairly typical teenage experience,"

Hermione laughed.

"Well, apart from that,"

"And until recently you were sneaking around kissing all around ze school," Fleur said, her smile widening, "Speaking of…'as anozzer girl got your attention yet?"

Hermione sipped carefully at her wine, "Yes… But I wouldn't say I have hers."

"Non?" Fleur asked, drinking her wine. Her face was annoyingly unreadable again. Hermione took a deep breath. It was now or never. Everything at Hogwarts was falling apart anyway, its not like Hermione had anything left to lose.

"I… I like you, Fleur," Hermione said finally. Fleur raised her eyebrows.

The door opened and Madam Rosmerta burst in.

"Sorry, but that toad-like lady from the school just arrived. They're insisting on checking the entire building for secret group meetings of students. You need to get out of here."

Fleur got up suddenly, pulling Hermione to her feet. There was a sudden jerk behind Hermione's navel as they apparated away. They arrived suddenly in a cramped cellar. Hermione noticed the branding of Honeydukes on crates.

"Zere is a tunnel leading to ze school in 'ere," Fleur explained, "And as for what you were saying, I like you too, 'Ermione. You are a great friend."

"No… I mean, I like you like…" Hermione trailed off forlornly. Fleur was looking at her with that unreadable expression again. Fleur was always so damned restrained… So cautious. Hermione reached a hand around Fleur's neck, pulling her in to kiss her softly and quickly. Hermione pulled away, mortified at what she had just done.

"'Ermione…" Fleur said slowly, her eyes widening. There was a rumbling and clattering around the trap door to the cellar and Fleur grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her to the tunnel. They broke into a run back to the castle. By the time they made it back, Hermione was struggling to catch her breath.

"Th-that was close," Hermione gasped. Fleur smiled. They were at the exit of the tunnel.

"You go first, I 'ave to sneak far more slowly and in more convoluted directions to get back to my quarters," Fleur smiled. Hermione bit her lip.

"Um… About before, I'm sorry," Hermione said, blushing out of awkwardness. Fleur shook her head.

"No need to be sorry," Fleur said softly, she leaned in, kissing Hermione softly. Hermione felt a thrill like electricity run through her whole body. Fleur pulled away with a grin. "Now get out of 'ere before you get in even more trouble wiz zat awful Umbridge woman,"

Hermione slipped out of the tunnel and into the hallways undetected, making her way back to the Gryffindor Common Room. She would shake Harry out of his depression to get him to help with Hagrid. This was really too far. She paused as she passed a small alleyway of a corridor. She doubled back, seeing a familiar raven haired figure pressed against someone else.

"Pansy?" Hermione asked. Pansy leapt back, revealing a rather out of breath Ginny Weasley.

"Oh thank God, its just you," Pansy remarked, moving closer to Ginny and slipping a hand around her waist. Hermione snorted.

"Nice to see you too, Parkinson," she replied, "Ginny is your dad okay?"

"Yeah… Yeah, he's going to be fine. He's stable now. It was just a little scary at first," Ginny replied. Pansy tightened her grip around Ginny's waist.

"I suppose I'll leave Pansy to… comfort you, then" Hermione said with a smirk, backing back out of the corridor and heading back to the Common Room.

She leapt up the stairs to the boy's dormitory two at a time, hurrying over to where Harry was bundled up under the covers. She shook him and he made a grumbling noise.

"Wake up, Harry, its late afternoon! You can't waste the day away feeling bad about yourself," Hermione pressed.

"I can if I want," Harry replied sulkily from under the covers.

"Harry… Umbridge is keeping all part-magical creature people on Hogwarts grounds under lock and key… Including Hagrid."

"What?!" Harry exclaimed, pushing the covers off himself and sitting up in bed. His hair was tousled and sticking up on all angles.

"And Mr Weasley is going to be fine. Ron and the others are already back at Hogwarts." Hermione added.

Harry visibly relaxed, "Oh, thank God."

"You need to get back to your lessons with Snape for Occlumency too," Hermione said. Harry frowned. "Umbridge is monitoring all channels of communication into Hogwarts now. We won't be able to rely on intel from Sirius anymore."

"What?" Harry looked devastated.

"Yeah… I know, Harry," Hermione replied, "I saw the Decrees when I was at breakfast this morning."

"Fuck…" Harry sighed, "Fine, fine, I'll get back to my lessons with Snape. We need to see Hagrid."

Harry flung himself out of bed and Hermione went down to the Common Room to wait for him to get showered and ready. Ron ambled in and Hermione updated him on what she had found out. He sat down on the couch running his hands through his hair.

"Shit, poor Hagrid… Its like the bad news just keeps piling up. By the way, 'Mione," Ron cleared his throat awkwardly, "Thanks for pulling my head in about Ginny and girls… If it were her and not my dad in that hospital bed… Well, I'm not sure I woulda been able to forgive myself. I've been a bit of a dick."

Hermione smiled, "No problem, Ron."

Harry came downstairs to join them, pausing as he saw Ron. They had never really patched things up properly since Ron's latest sulk. They stared at each other in silence for a moment before Ron threw Harry into a great big hug.

"Mate… you saved my dad's life…"

After a prolonged hug, which seemed to relieve Harry of some of his guilt, the three donned the invisibility cloak and headed down to Hagrid's Hut to break the lock charms on his door. Predictably, Hagrid was morose, expecting the worst to come.

"'Ts only a matter of time before she finds a reason to get rid of me like Trelawney," Hagrid said, large tears streaming down his face. He offered them a basket of rock cakes. Despite the fact they had now missed dinner, the trio wisely turned down the cement textured rock cakes.

"It'll be okay, Hagrid," Ron offered, "Dumbledore'd never let them get rid of you,"

"Yeh, but who's to say she won't find a way ter get rid of him! Tha's what the Minister wants after all. Get rid o' him before he can warn more people about He Who Must Not Be Named," Hagrid exclaimed, "If… If they get rid o' me… I need you to do somethin' fer me,"

"They're not gonna get rid of you," Harry interrupted.

"Please," Hagrid interrupted, tears continuing to leak from his eyes, "I've got a half-brother… He needs lookin' after… His name's Grawp."

* * *

Much later, shaken, the trio made their way into the castle under the cloak of darkness—and the cloak of invisibility. Making their way into the Common Room, the three pulled off the Invisibility Cloak, looking at each other with wide eyes.

"Blimey…" Ron finally broke the silence.

"Maybe one year Hagrid won't have some secret creature hidden around the grounds to show us," Harry joked weakly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Shall we sneak down to the kitchens to grab some late dinner?" Ron asked, rubbing at his stomach. Harry picked up the Invisibility Cloak again.

"You go without me," Hermione laughed, "I've had enough excitement for one night."

She climbed the stairs to the girls' dormitories, slowly getting changed and then going to brush her teeth. When she came back to her dorm, she noticed that the curtains were drawn around her bed. Strange. Maybe she was so tired after her big day that she was imagining things.

She pulled the curtain back enough to jump into bed before pulling it shut behind her. She gasped as she realised she was not the only one in her bed.

"What the?!"

"Shh," Fleur whispered, "I couldn't leave zings 'anging like zat."

Hermione's eyes adjusted to the dark and she recognised Fleur sitting next to her in the bed.

"How did you get in here?" Hermione whispered.

"We don't actually 'ave to whisper," Fleur smirked, "I cast a silencing charm around ze bed when I got 'ere,"

"What did you want to say?" Hermione asked.

Fleur didn't answer, instead she leaned in, kissing Hermione. Hermione was stunned, but was soon returning the kiss. Her hands found their way to tangle into Fleur's silky soft hair. Fleur moved on top of her and Hermione slowly, tentatively, moved her hands from Fleur's hair to run down her toned body. Merlin, she really did have an amazing body. Hermione pulled away from the kiss before kissing along Fleur's jawline and to her neck. Fleur let out a low moan. Hermione felt herself getting incredibly excited in response to eliciting a moan from Fleur. Fleur sighed, pulling herself off Hermione. Hermione paused, unsure as to why Fleur was stopping things.

"Zis really isn't ze result of my zrall?" Fleur asked. For once, Hermione detected what Fleur was really feeling. Insecurity, fear.

"No, not at all," Hermione replied with a smile, "I really like you. I like everything about you… So far anyway,"

Fleur snorted, swatting Hermione playfully.

"Is it okay if we just lay togezzer for a while?" Fleur asked. Hermione nodded, putting an arm around Fleur and pulling her close. Fleur put an arm around Hermione's waist and rested her head on her chest.

* * *

Hermione awoke early, as it was still dark, to Fleur shifting around and sitting up in bed.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked. Fleur smiled at her, leaning to kiss her cheek.

"I 'ave to return to my quarters. Keep up ze old ruse zat zey 'ave me under lock and key," Fleur smirked. She leaned in and kissed Hermione. Hermione pulled her closer, running her tongue against Fleur's bottom lip until she opened her mouth, allowing her to slip her tongue in. Hermione slid her tongue against Fleur's, loving how amazing her tongue felt against hers. Fleur pulled away, breathless. Her pupils were bigger than usual.

"Merde…" Fleur murmured, "I will see you again soon, ma belle,"

"Wait… how do you keep managing to slip around so easily?" Hermione asked. Fleur winked.

"You may be ze most intelligent witch at 'Ogwarts, but I was ze most talented at Beauxbatons," Fleur smirked.

"Are we going to actually talk about this?" Hermione asked all of a sudden. She realised that Fleur had never actually confirmed how she felt about her. Hermione had a horrible paranoid feeling that Fleur might just be throwing her some pity.

"I will see you around later, 'Ermione," Fleur said with a wink, disappearing through the curtains surrounding the bed.

Hermione threw herself on her back, sighing dreamily, thinking over how wild the last 24 hours had been. She pushed her insecurities to once side for a moment and thought about how great the morning had been already. Her hand ran across her stomach and downwards as she thought about Fleur… Fleur _Delacour_ , kissing her back. More than once.

* * *

Hermione all but floated downstairs to breakfast. She was so caught up in replaying the kisses with Fleur she barely noticed who else was at the table. After breakfast and coffee, Hermione thought back to Harry's admission that he had seen his vision from the point of view of the snake. She refocused, heading to the library.

She roamed the shelves, searching desperately for textbooks on Legilimency and Occlumency. She had no luck, so turned to looking for textbooks for visions. But that search proved fruitless too. Hermione threw herself into a table, cursing all the empty spaces where Inquisitorial Squad members had culled the selection of books.

"Sickle for your thoughts?" Ginny asked, coming over to talk to Hermione with Pansy at her side.

"I can't find anything on Legilimency or Occlumency," Hermione sighed with exasperation.

"Yeah… those were in the first lot of books Umbridge got us to remove… she said they were too dangerous," Pansy replied. Hermione covered her eyes with her hands.

"Godammit… I really need those books," Hermione sighed.

"Sorry, 'Mione… first books, then locking up Fleur, its like Umbridge is just getting rid of all your interests," Ginny smirked. Hermione dropped her hands from her eyes.

"Well… Not entirely locked up," Hermione said, a smile playing at her lips.

"What? You skip class to follow her around while she does auditing during the day?" Pansy smirked. Hermione smiled wider.

"Actually she snuck out to see me… Twice," Hermione grinned.

"Why are you smiling like that… Did something happen?!" Ginny said, realisation dawning on her face.

"Well…" Hermione looked around to make doubly sure nobody was in earshot, "We kissed… More than once,"

"Oh my God, you made out with _Fleur Delacour?_ " Pansy exclaimed, "Whats she like to kiss?"

Ginny elbowed Pansy in the ribs, causing Hermione to laugh.

"Look at you two," Hermione smiled, "Getting closer?"

Pansy and Ginny looked at each other.

"Well… the Slytherins telling everyone about us kind of put pressure on us," Ginny admitted, "But… yeah… I guess I'm dating a Slytherin. Wow, that sounds weird,"

Pansy took her hand, smirking, "Yeah, well I never imagined myself with a Gryffindor either,"

Hermione beamed, for such an odd pairing, the two were actually quite cute together. She wondered if she had a chance of that ever happening with Fleur.

Harry wandered into the library and over to them, rubbing at his forehead. He looked even more tired than before. The dark marks under his eyes were worrying Hermione. He looked up absently, seeming to be surprised to see Ginny and Pansy, as if he hadn't noticed them until he had walked right up to the table.

"Oh… erm, hi," he greeted, sitting down at the table with Hermione. Pansy and Ginny exchanged glances before looking at Harry. He looked like he needed a deep and meaningful conversation with a best friend.

"Well, we'll catch you later," Ginny said, waving quickly before heading off with Pansy.

Hermione turned to Harry.

"You okay, Har'?" Hermione said quietly.

"Struggling to sleep," he grunted, "Did you find anything on Occlumency and Legilimency?"

"No, Umbridge got it all with her censoring sweeps," Hermione grumbled, "Does this mean you don't actually want to keep having the visions?"

Harry sighed heavily.

"I felt… I felt like if I could keep seeing what he was seeing, I could protect everyone," Harry mumbled, "I know it sounds stupid. But after the snake vision… I just… I can't,"

"Harry, why didn't you tell us earlier?" Hermione asked.

"Same reason you didn't tell me who was giving you hickeys a while back?" Harry said, with a strange harshness to his voice. Hermione worried that he was getting colder already in the short time that he had been unable to contact Sirius.

"Harry…" Hermione said slowly. She wanted to begin to explain everything to him, but the words froze in her throat. She couldn't stop thinking about how the Slytherins had shunned Pansy… How Ron had talked about gay people…

"Yeah… thought so," Harry said sulkily, "We all have things we don't like to talk about."

"Harry, if we're going to survive Voldemort being back, we're going to have to start opening up to each other," Hermione tried.

"Yeah, well, call me when you're ready to open up. I'm sick of being the only one forced into sharing stuff. You don't understand how horrible these Legilimency lessons are with Snape!" Harry snapped.

"You're still going though?" Hermione asked as Harry stood up at the table. He sighed, his face softening a little.

"Yes, I am…" he sighed, "Next DA meeting soon?"

* * *

The next three weeks went by without many more incidents. The DA met twice-weekly those three weeks. Fleur continued to slip in and out of her quarters for the meetings, but with increased Inquisitorial Squad patrols, she was unable to see Hermione much outside of this. Hermione spent the weeks in a constant state of limbo, living for the moments when she would get to see Fleur at DA lessons, but unable to have a moment alone to talk to her about the kisses they had shared on the week they had met in Hogsmeade. Harry, in the meantime, continued to struggle in his Occlumency lessons with Snape.

One rainy evening, however, things finally came to a head. Pansy burst into a DA meeting to warn them that they had been discovered, and the Inquisitorial Squad were on their way. In a panic, Fleur grabbed her hand, pulling her out of the Room of Requirement and behind a tapestry. Hermione was shocked to discover another unexpected tunnel, but Fleur didn't give her time to get used to it, tugging her along behind her.

"Come on, we cannot get caught," Fleur urged, "Umbridge is still waiting to dish out zat punishment to you and she cannot know zat I can actually leave my quarters when zey lock me in."

They arrived at another tapestry, peeking out, before ducking out and pulling Hermione with her. Fleur quickly whipped into her quarters, shutting the door and resetting the locking charms before turning to Hermione.

"Zat was close!" Fleur sighed.

"I really hope that nobody gets caught," Hermione groaned, running a hand through her curls.

"Except 'ooever it was zat told?" Fleur prompted.

"Oh no, they'll be subject to a pretty nasty hex," Hermione replied, before noting Fleur's puzzled expression, "The sign-up sheet may have been hexed…"

Fleur laughed, "And to zink when I first met you I assumed you were a goodie two-shoes."

"Hey!" Hermione exclaimed, "I still respect rules!"

Fleur laughed again, pulling Hermione in to kiss her softly. Hermione felt her knees go weak.

"Stay wiz me tonight?" Fleur asked, pulling away from Hermione, "I 'ave only 'ad ze pleasure of sharing a bed wiz you twice… And it gets lonely pretending to be locked away."

"Wouldn't Gringotts step in if they knew you were being treated this way?" Hermione asked, trying to resist the urge to stop talking and kiss Fleur back.

"Ze Ministry 'as ze final say over what 'appens at 'Ogwarts," Fleur answered, "I am technically being sub-contracted by 'Ogwarts… Zere is not much zey can do. Trust me, I tried. Besides, Dumbledore wants me to remain at 'Ogwarts no matter what, 'e said 'e needs as many Order members nearby as possible."

"Why?" Hermione asked. Fleur shrugged.

"I can only imagine 'e expects zat zings will deteriorate even more wiz Umbridge 'ere… Zat zere is a possibility she could actually take full control of 'Ogwarts and zey will need people on 'and to protect ze students."

Hermione shuddered, "I hope not."

"She already appears incensed zat Dumbledore 'as instated Firenze to teach Divination as well as Astronomy now. She was even more incensed when I blocked her decision to veto it, as Firenze will work for a much better rate zan any 'uman Professor."

"You didn't!" Hermione laughed. Fleur smirked.

"Well she shouldn't 'ave wasted so much money on expensive uniforms for 'er squad and on 'er precious Decrees. Plus she pays 'erself a very 'andsome fee from ze school for acting as 'Igh Inquisitor. It made it very easy to challenge 'er on a financial basis… As limited as my powers are."

"You're ballsy, Fleur Delacour," Hermione smiled, before Fleur pulled into a kiss.

"For now… It is only a matter of time until she finally finds a way to get rid of me," Fleur smiled pulling back, "And while I would _love_ not to be locked up like an animal, I would miss you, ma petite lionne."

Hermione smiled back, kissing at the blonde's neck and allowing herself to get lost in Fleur for the moment. Fleur let out a small moan and Hermione struggled to keep her head.

"Can we snuggle and talk for a moment?" Hermione pleaded. Fleur smiled back and obediently followed Hermione to the bed.

They climbed into bed and into each other's arms.

"How do you know all these secret passages around the castle?" Hermione asked, nuzzling into Fleur's hair.

"Even before Umbridge put in place Decrees to stop people from talking to me, ze students were put off by my zrall. Zey eizer gaped at me, or 'ated me. It was quite lonely wiz nobody to talk to. So I talked to ze ghosts and portraits around ze school. Zey know an awful lot about ze buildings."

"Ohh, Fleur," Hermione sighed.

"Are you going to ask me what you really want to ask me now?" Fleur asked with a smile playing at her lips.

"Why did you kiss me back last month… and why did you kiss me today?" Hermione asked. Her stomach was twisting uncomfortably with the nerves of finally asking. It had been a long build up to this moment.

"Because I like you back, obviously," Fleur said with a grin, "I've been developing feelings for you ever since we first started talking zis year,"

"Fleur, I never imagined… I never imagined a girl like you could like a girl like me," Hermione said, reeling at the response, "And I don't just mean your looks. You're so confident, intelligent, adorable, creative… You make me smile, Fleur."

"You know when I first met you, I never imagined zat you would 'ave zis sweet side to you," Fleur smiled, pulling Hermione closer.

* * *

Hermione awoke in the morning, smiling as she looked at the blonde in her arms. She disentangled herself, waking the blonde in the process.

"'Ermione?" Fleur said sleepily. Hermione kissed Fleur's soft lips.

"You keep sleeping, I need to find out what happened last night," Hermione said, "I need to make sure that Ron and Harry are okay."

Fleur nodded, rolling over and sighing. Hermione smiled at how adorable she looked. She almost lost her resolve, wanting nothing more than to stay in Fleur's bed all day and keep kissing her. But instead she turned her mind to the disaster of the previous night, and managed to slip out of Fleur's quarters carefully, before replacing the locking charms.

Hermione smirked to herself at how easy it was to outsmart Umbridge's measures. On making it back to the Gryffindor Common Room, she was surprised to see most of the House up in the Common Room.

"What happened?" Hermione asked, spotting Harry and Ron in a corner.

"They found the list of names… Titled 'Dumbledore's Army,'" Ron explained, "Dumbledore took responsibility… He's left the school."

"I knew it was a stupid idea!" Harry snapped, burying his face in his hands. Ron looked at Hermione, raising his eyebrows.

"He's taking it pretty badly," Ron murmured quietly. Hermione shook her head.

"What's gonna happen now that Dumbledore's gone?" Hermione asked, biting her lip.

"More ridiculous Decrees, no doubt," Fred chimed in, coming to join them.

"And probably ousting more teachers that aren't Ministry robots," George added, joining his twin.

"Although it sounded like McGonagall is stepping up to take over as Headmistress," Ron pointed out.

"Yeah, until Umbridge gets her squad to push her down the stairs," George snorted.

Hermione shook her head, climbing the stairs to her dorm. She found Ginny sitting on her bed.

"I'm guessing everyone downstairs filled you in on what happened," Ginny said, kicking her legs aimlessly.

"Yeah… just when we thought things couldn't get worse," Hermione commented, "How many of the group got caught and identified?"

"A lot," Ginny replied, "They're all going to be subject to interrogation. Don't worry, I warned them all about the Veritaserum."

"Did you?" Hermione asked. Ginny shook her head.

"Pansy pulled me out almost immediately after she warned us," Ginny replied, "She knew where the squad were and where they were coming from so we managed to slip away."

Hermione smiled, "So things are going well then?"

"Should I be saying the same to you?" Ginny smirked, "I noticed you slipping away with a certain blonde Veela… And don't think I didn't notice your bed hasn't been slept in."

"Erm…Well… Yeah… She said she likes me," Hermione blushed and looked uncomfortable. Ginny smirked again.

"Don't worry, I spent the night in Pansy's bed in the Slytherin dorms and nobody noticed I was gone. Thank god for silencing charms… Bulstrode snores like the Hogwarts Express."

"Ginny! Did you…?" Hermione blushed and trailed off. Ginny smiled widely.

"Yeah… Last night. It was pretty amazing," Ginny grinned, "Have you and Fleur?"

"N-no! No we haven't… Not that I don't want to… I just want it…"

"To be 'right'? Not to be rushed into?" Ginny finished for her, "I get that. Anyway, did you hear how badly your hex messed up Marietta Edgecombe's face?"

Soon it was time to get to classes. The teachers seemed just as flustered and distressed as the students by all the upheaval in the school. Hagrid was barely keeping the Slytherins under control in Care of Magical Creatures he seemed so distracted. Harry and Ron stepped in to help him reign some particularly unruly creatures under control. Hermione stood back, watching as Malfoy and his cronies tried to sabotage them.

"Yeah, I would stop them, but they aren't talking to me much these days," Pansy said, crossing her arms as she came to stand by Hermione.

"I'm sure Ginny wouldn't mind if you hung out with us instead… Especially after last night…" Hermione said, a coy smile playing at her lips. Pansy looked at her, alarmed.

"She _told_ you, didn't she?!" Pansy exclaimed. Hermione smirked.

"Yeah, she said it was amazing," Hermione answered. Pansy beamed.

"She did?" Pansy asked happily, "I found it pretty amazing, too… Granger… I really think I'm falling for her."

"To think we started off thinking we would never meet anyone," Hermione laughed, "Now you have Ginny and I have Fleur,"

"Yeah, no offence, Granger, but it would have been pretty tragic if we had settled for each other and missed out on all this," Pansy replied.

A scuffle had broken out between Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle and Ron and Harry. As Hagrid broke it up, the class finished early. Pansy and Hermione walked back to the castle, as the boys headed off to the hospital wing to get cleaned up.

Pansy and Hermione were walking past the Great Hall to Potions when they noticed a group of students crowding around the Decrees.

"What is it?" Hermione asked. Pansy shoved past some Hufflepuffs, making way for Hermione and her to reach the Decrees.

"Oh…" was all Pansy could utter. Hanging on the wall was the latest Decree.

 _"_ _Educational Decree Number Seventeen:_

 _Dolores Umbridge, High Inquisitor, has now been appointed Headmistress of Hogwarts"_

"I thought McGonagall was supposed to be Headmistress?" Hermione exclaimed. Pansy shook her head.

"Come on, we'll be late to Potions," Pansy said softly, pulling Hermione away from the signs.

Harry and Ron ambled in late to potions, looking a little confused, but otherwise unruffled by Hermione sitting with Pansy. Ron looked a little awkward, but seemed to take it in his stride.

"You still seeing Ginny?" Ron grunted, taking a seat next to Pansy.

"Yeah, what of it?" Pansy asked defensively.

"Alright," Ron replied, before opening his Potions textbook without any more reaction. Pansy raised her eyebrows at Hermione, clearly pleasantly surprised by Ron's attitude.

"Here I was thinking you and Ginny were the exceptions to the rule of Gryffindors being prats," Pansy muttered to Hermione.

* * *

By lunchtime, even more Decrees had made their way up on the wall. The latest ones now instructed that when meals and classes were not on, all students had to be either in the library, their common rooms or have a staff-signed hall pass.

Snape followed this up by approaching the Gryffindor table and dropping a slip in Harry's lap for their evening Occlumency lesson.

"Oh, goodie," Harry said sarcastically, as Snape swept off.

"Count yourself lucky, mate," Ron replied, "The rest of us are as cooped up as Hagrid unless we suddenly want to start studying as much as Hermione."

"Its all my fault for getting Dumbledore in trouble with the DA," Harry said morosely, "If he were still here, at least Umbridge wouldn't be quite as bad as she is now."

"Harry, you can't keep shouldering the blame for everything bad that happens," Hermione said cautiously. Harry had seemed to be blaming himself for everything bad that happened to those around him ever since Cedric. The bags under his eyes were getting worse and Hermione was wondering if he was suffering from visions again and just not telling them.

Harry sulkily threw his cutlery onto his plate.

"I'm not hungry anymore," he snapped, getting up and leaving the Hall. Ron looked at Hermione.

"I'll go after him this time," Ron replied, "He's got even more upset since last night… Must be blaming himself for Umbridge getting Headmistress over McGonagall on top of everything else."

Hermione sighed, pushing her food around with her fork.

"So I'm sneaking out to see Pansy tonight, are you sneaking out to see Fleur?" Ginny muttered, moving closer to Hermione.

"Erm, I don't know," Hermione answered, "You saw the new Decree."

"Like we've been following the other ones," Ginny snorted, "Besides, now Dumbledore is gone, how long do you think it'll take Umbridge to get rid of any so called 'half-breeds' on the grounds?"

Hermione swallowed heavily, looking back at her plate. She hadn't thought about that.

"Do you really think so?" Hermione asked, paling.

"I think you should be making the most of spending time with her regardless," Ginny replied, "After all she's only here on a limited assignment then she's back to Gringotts or wherever the Order next needs her,"

Hermione turned and saw Fleur herself marching into the Great Hall, her beautiful face marred with fury. She stormed right up to Umbridge who was talking to some Slytherins, brandishing a note in the short Inquisitor's face. The Hall went silent as students watched the scene unfold.

" _What_ is zis?" Fleur demanded, shaking the note for effect.

"Simply an updated job description, dear," Umbridge said sweetly.

"I cannot do my work locked in my room twenty-four 'ours a day!" Fleur exclaimed, "For starters, I need access to ze information around ze school!"

"Well, dear, we can arrange for a house-elf to visit you frequently and fetch you whichever ledgers you require," Umbridge said, wrinkling her nose distastefully at the mention of house-elves.

"Zis is _ridicule_!" Fleur exclaimed, before adding in a few choice French phrases Hermione was sure were not work-appropriate, "Why do you not just fire me if zis is what you wish? Replace me wiz some Ministry yes-man?"

"Now, now, Ms Delacour, lets not make a scene," Umbridge smiled, "Shall we go discuss this issue further in my office?"

Umbridge strutted out of the room, Fleur reluctantly following, note still clutched in her hand.

"Blimey, dya think she's gonna do that to Hagrid and Firenze too?" Ginny asked.

"Surely not… I mean for starters Hagrid has to be there for his classes to happen…" Hermione replied.

Hermione relaxed as she spent the rest of the day meeting up with a placated Harry and Ron, spending time by the banks of the Black Lake watching the Great Squid wave a tentacle to splash the odd bird.

Harry still seemed to be shouldering a lot of guilt, but Ron seemed to have got through to him enough that they could all sprawl out in silence. There seemed to be no tension or hidden agendas.

They chatted idly, Ron finally sharing his worries about his father and Harry sharing how hard he found it taking Occlumency lessons with Snape. Eventually they went to dinner, Harry leaving to go to meet Snape, Hermione making excuses to go to the library, but really wanting to see Fleur.

Unfortunately, the Inquisitorial Squad were out in force, scuppering any chance for Hermione to seek out Fleur in her quarters. Avoiding a rather gleeful Draco who was doling out detentions, Hermione detoured back to the library. The library was packed with students that were avoiding the Inquisitorial Squad but weren't ready to head back to their Common Rooms.

Hermione struggled to find a table, but eventually spotted Pansy and Ginny sitting at a small table to one side and squeezed in to join them.

"How are you going without your Veela?" Ginny smirked, "Having withdrawals?"

Hermione sighed heavily, "This school is getting more ridiculous by the day… Before last night it was three weeks before I could properly see her alone. Its only a matter of time until Umbridge gets rid of her completely."

"I wouldn't count on it," Pansy commented.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow as she unpacked her books.

"Dumbledore might have invited her here to do the auditing as a way to block Umbridge, but now Gringotts is involved, Umbridge won't let her leave until that report says what she wants it to say."

"Why does she care, though? Can't she just make her own report?" Ginny asked.

"Gringotts has such a huge reputation, they have international influence," Pansy explained, "They are the financial institution of choice for _everyone_ who is _anyone_. Now they've been invited in and everyone knows, Umbridge has no choice but to try to twist the report to say what she wants it to say. If it was damning of her work, it would speak volumes. But if it supported everything her and Fudge are doing, that would speak even louder."

"I highly doubt Fleur's report will say that… The last time I asked her about it she said there was a lot of money being siphoned to pay Umbridge from the school," Hermione said.

"From the school? She already gets paid by the Ministry," Pansy exclaimed.

Ginny shook her head, getting up to get a book from a nearby bookshelf.

"Watch it, Gryffindyke!" Draco sneered, striding in and knocking the book from Ginny's hands. Pansy was at her feet in a second, wand drawn and at Draco's throat.

"You have sunk so low, Pansy, cavorting with a _Weasley_ —and a woman at that. What would your family say?" Draco sneered.

"Back off Draco," Pansy threatened, "I'm not afraid to hex you into next week,"

"Watch it, Pansy, I'm the head of the Inquisitorial Squad," Draco smirked. Pansy smirked back.

"And what are you going to do? Take points from your own house? Tell everyone about me and Ginny? Give me more detentions on top of my never ending ones? You have nothing over me anymore," Pansy was speaking in a low voice but sounded dangerous, her dark eyes glittering in the candlelight of the library. Draco frowned, but stepped back.

"M-my father will hear about this," Draco stuttered.

"Great, so will mine," Pansy countered, "I'm sure he would _love_ to have a word to your parents about how you threatened me."

Draco paled, "You wouldn't…"

Pansy just sneered and Draco backed away further, before turning and stalking quietly out of the library.

Ginny pulled Pansy in for a kiss.

"Woah, Pansy, I don't think I've ever seen you stand up to the Slytherins," Hermione remarked. Pansy pulled away from her kiss with Ginny, grinning.

"Yeah, well, they've hardly been great friends to me this year," Pansy said, "Besides, its pretty hilarious giving Draco a taste of his own medicine for once."

* * *

Ginny and Hermione made their way back to the Common Room later that night.

"So how is it being out with Pansy?" Hermione asked.

"It wasn't great at first… But its actually a relief not having to sneak around anymore. Why's that? Are you thinking of coming out now that you know Fleur likes you?" Ginny asked.

Hermione bit her lip. Things were still very early with Fleur. Before she could answer, the portrait lurched open and Harry sprinted in, pale and alarmed. He was being tailed by Ron, Fred and George.

"What's wrong mate? Aren't you supposed to be in your lessons with Snape now? Tell us whats going on!" Ron was loudly asking. He tried to stop Harry by grabbing his arm but Harry violently wrenched it away.

"Harry?" Hermione asked, raising her eyebrows at his appearance, "What are you doing back so soon."

"I need to talk to Sirius. Now." Harry demanded.

"You know you can't… every message and fireplace is being monitored," Hermione gently reminded him. Harry suddenly punched a wall, causing everyone to jump.

"I saw my fucking parents in Snape's memories," Harry growled, refusing to elaborate further, "I need to talk to Sirius."

"Fine, mate, sure," Ron said, raising his hands, "But the only way you could talk to him is probably through Umbridge's fireplace. Logically, it's the only one that she wouldn't want monitored. But there's no way you could sneak in there with the mental amount of surveillance they have in the halls right now."

"But I need to talk to him _now!_ " Harry bellowed. He was now agitated beyond consoling. Hermione worried that he was getting so worked up others might hear their conversation.

"We might be able to help," Fred suddenly interjected.

"Well, not with the actual breaking into the office," George added.

"But with causing a diversion…" Fred grinned.

"Great, I'll get my Cloak," Harry muttered, leaping up the staircase. Fred and George followed to get their own supplies. Ron turned to Hermione.

"I'll go with him, keep a look out in case anyone comes past. Or in case he does something stupid…" he said quietly. Hermione nodded.

"Okay… I'll stay here, I suppose," Hermione replied.

* * *

This fireworks display far outshined the one that Ginny had caused with Pansy. It encompassed all the latest inventions that the twins had been working on. Wild, fantastical neon messages and creatures flew around the castle with roars, screeches and howls.

It didn't take long for the pandemonium to reach the students. Taking advantage of Umbridge and her Squad wildly waving their wands at the fireworks, students streamed out of common rooms and dormitories for freedom.

Hermione followed the other Gryffindors out of the Common Room, smirking as she saw Ginny disappear in the direction of the dungeons. She herself headed in the direction of Fleur's quarters.

She went through the usual routine of unlocking the charms before trying the door. Still locked. Hermione frowned. Umbridge must have upped the level of protection on the door. Throwing every other counter spell for locking charms that she could think of, she tried the door again. The door opened just as a large Chinese dragon design firework began weaving its way down the corridor. Hermione ducked inside Fleur's quarters.

The room was eerily dark. Hermione lit lamps as she went, looking around to see if perhaps Fleur had snuck out again in the craziness that was going on. But her eyes fell on the bed. Fleur was lying on top of the covers, fully dressed. Odd.

"Fleur?" Hermione called. She didn't stir. Hermione rushed over, touching her hand to Fleur's neck. She was still warm and still breathing.

 _"_ _Rennervate,"_ Hermione pointed her wand at Fleur. Fleur opened her eyes and took a gasp of breath.

"'Ermione? What are you doing 'ere?" Fleur asked blearily.

"Who stunned you?" Hermione asked, handing Fleur the glass of water from her bedside table.

"Ze last zing I remember is going into Umbridge's office to discuss 'er ridiculous plans," Fleur muttered, sitting up and rubbing her head.

"You think she stunned you?" Hermione asked, horrified. She supposed stunning people around the school wasn't more messed up than the detention quill.

"Per'aps… I do not know… My 'ead 'urts, what is all zat banging outside?" Fleur asked, rubbing at her temples.

"Fred and George," Hermione answered, "They're creating a diversion for Harry so he can sneak into Umbridge's office and use her fireplace,"

"Fireplace…?" Fleur asked absently, "Ohh my 'ead, zis is almost as bad as waking up after ze final Task in ze Triwizard Tournament."

"Oh right, when Viktor was imperiused and stunned you," Hermione said, sitting beside Fleur on the bed and rubbing her back.

"Try used ze cruciatus curse and zen stunned me," Fleur said darkly. Hermione stopped the circles she was rubbing on Fleur's back.

"Cruciatus? Viktor never told me about that," Hermione said, shocked, "Does… does it hurt?"

"Excruciating," Fleur said with a grim smile, "Let us 'ope you never 'ave to experience being subject to zat curse in your life,"

"Fleur, things are already getting out of control now Dumbledore is gone… Umbridge locking away part creature people on campus? Going around stunning people? What are we going to do?" Hermione asked.

"Zere is still McGonagall… Zere is still 'ope," Fleur said with a reassuring smile, putting a hand on Hermione's thigh. Hermione looked at the hand on her thigh, blushing, before looking up into Fleur's deep blue eyes. Fleur leaned in, capturing Hermione's lips softly with her own. Hermione moved a hand to cup Fleur's cheek, kissing back with fervour.

Fleur slipped her tongue into Hermione's mouth, and Hermione felt like she was in heaven. Her hands moved to tangle in Fleur's silky soft hair. In one fluid motion, Fleur moved to straddle Hermione's lap, throwing her arms around Hermione's neck. Hermione pulled away from the kiss momentarily.

"Is this a dream?" she murmured, looking at the vision of the blonde straddling her.

"It feels good, non?" Fleur smiled, stroking Hermione's hair.

"So… good…" Hermione murmured, kissing at Fleur's smooth neck between words. She continued to kiss along Fleur's neck, feeling an excited surge as Fleur let out a small moan. Her hands ran up Fleur's thighs, curiously beginning to explore Fleur's toned body.

"Nobody 'as 'ad quite zis effect on me before…" Fleur murmured, grinding a little in Hermione's lap. Hermione kissed along Fleur's jawline and back to her lips. The thrill humming through her body was nothing compared to kissing Pansy. It felt exhilarating to kiss Fleur.

Fleur pushed her down on the bed, her hair cascading down her shoulders and forming a curtain around their faces. Her pupils were far bigger and darker than Hermione had ever seen them and she had an almost predatory look about her.

"Er… you're not expecting… you know… are you?" Hermione suddenly asked in a shaky voice. Fleur's eyes were roaming down her hungrily, but quickly flicked up to lock with her gaze.

"Non… Of course I would love nozzing more… But I know zis is all new for you," Fleur said finally, biting her lip before reluctantly sliding off Hermione and sitting up on the bed.

"Have you ever…?" Hermione ventured, sitting up herself. She glanced over at Fleur who was running a hand carefully through her hair, seeming to regain composure.

"Oui, I 'ave," Fleur replied, looking over at Hermione.

"With another girl?" Hermione pressed.

"Once," Fleur replied, and something flitted across her face. But by now she had regained control and had her veneer of serenity and aloofness up.

"Who was she?" Hermione continued. This time she wanted to try to dig past Fleur's guard. Fleur seemed to sense this and sighed.

"A girl from Beauxbatons," Fleur answered finally, "Anaïs. I was quite crazy about 'er,"

"What happened?" Hermione asked, watching Fleur carefully.

"She wanted me to take 'er to a ball. But I was too scared. I took a boy from anozzer school instead. She ended zings wiz me soon after," Fleur replied, looking down.

"Wait… was that the Yule Ball? When you took Roger Davies?" Hermione asked, incredulous. Fleur nodded slowly.

"Oui," Fleur replied simply. She was still looking down at her hands, which were now fidgeting.

"So last year you were dating her?" Hermione asked, even more surprised. She tried to turn her mind to Fleur at the Triwizard Tournament to think if she had ever seen her close with anyone in particular. But she couldn't. Fleur had been constantly surrounded by people that year.

"Until she ended zings," Fleur replied, "I told you last year was a tough year for me,"

Hermione was still processing all this information. She thought back to what Pansy had said about how she had thought even Fleur wouldn't be able to bring herself to be able to be seen in public with a girl she was seeing.

"So, when you said it is nothing to be ashamed of… You really are ashamed of it?" Hermione asked slowly.

"'Ermione, I was 17 and opening ze paper to an 'orrible article about myself every second day," Fleur countered, "I was under immense pressure from my family and my school to do well… To up'old reputations…"

"You thought if people found out about you and Anaïs that it would bring shame to your family and school?" Hermione asked.

"But I was wrong, 'Ermione," Fleur replied, "I was wrong to worry about zat and to care so much about what ozzers would zink."

"But…" Hermione bit her lip, "What about whatever this is?"

"Wiz us?" Fleur asked, "I told you, 'Ermione, I 'ave never felt like zis about anyone. I 'ave feelings for you,"

"Yeah… But would you be too ashamed to be seen in public with me? As… as more than friends?" Hermione asked. Fleur looked up from her hands.

"I did not know zat you wanted zat," Fleur replied. Hermione blushed.

"T-to be more than friends?" Hermione said in a somewhat strangled voice.

"Non… I mean I would 'ope zat you per'aps already consider us more zan friends…" Fleur said hopefully, "But I meant I did not know zat you wanted to be 'out'… When you were fooling around wiz Pansy you were careful to be sneaky."

"I know… I guess just seeing Ginny and Pansy has changed my mind-set a little," Hermione admitted, "And you're so… _Fleur Delacour_ … I guess I just have a lot of self consciousness."

"So 'Fleur Delacour?'"Fleur repeated with a grin, "'Ermione… You do not 'ave to worry about me being ashamed of you. I am yours."

"Like… my girlfriend?" Hermione asked, her eyebrows raising and her stomach flipping.

"Oui," Fleur said with a smile, leaning in to peck her softly on the lips.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Hello all, I have another chapter. Firstly, I would like to thank Millifer97, omaribacache316, GenBee84, SigneG and DarkInu418 for your lovely reviews, they made me smile.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 6.**

* * *

Hermione made it back to the Gryffindor Common Room as the fireworks hubbub was beginning to die down. Students were still streaming through the hallways and Hermione heard from some second years that Fred and George had dropped out and left Hogwarts to start up a joke shop. Hermione couldn't say she was surprised. They were raking in the most detentions out of anyone and barely seemed to be dealing with the state the school was in.

As she made it into the Common Room she saw Harry slumped in front of the fireplace.

"You okay, Harry?" Hermione asked, sitting down beside him.

"My dad… My dad was a dick," Harry said in a bitter tone, "I always had him on this pedestal… But he was a bully at Hogwarts."

"Harry…" Hermione said sympathetically, putting a hand on his shoulder, "Everyone is a dick at some points in their teens,"

"Yeah but my dad… He was supposed to be this _hero_ …" Harry said, wringing his hands.

"Harry, are you okay? What did Sirius say?" Hermione asked nudging him with her shoulder.

"He… he said they grew up after that… that they were immature then," Harry explained, looking into the fireplace.

"See? That makes sense," Hermione said encouragingly. Harry looked up at her.

"Hermione… I can't learn Occlumency. I've tried so hard but it just isn't working. I can't block out this mind share stuff…"

"Do you think… do you think there's a part of you that doesn't want to stop it?" Hermione asked gently, thinking back to his guilty face when the subject had been raised earlier. Harry's face flashed through five different emotions before it settled on upset.

"'Mione… when did we stop sharing things with each other?" Harry sighed. Hermione fidgeted.

"Harry…" Hermione began, but she was interrupted by Ron bounding down the dormitory stairs.

"Alright Har', found us a box of chocolate frogs and one of Bertie Botts Beans," Ron chirped, ambling over to the couch before throwing himself down on the other side of Harry, "Oh, hey, Hermione, I was thinking we could play some exploding snap to take Harry's mind off things."

"Sure, but…" Hermione began. Ron immediately hopped to a chair adjacent to the couch and began dealing cards out. Hermione looked at Harry who was watching her carefully.

"Okay, so who wants to start?" Ron asked cheerily.

"I'm attracted to women," Hermione said suddenly. Harry's eyebrows raised and Ron dropped the cards he was holding.

"S-sorry?" Ron stammered.

"I realised last year but I only really started to accept it this year," Hermione continued, feeling a little breathless at finally confessing it to her best friends.

"Hermione, wow, I never would have guessed…" Harry finally said, "I hope it goes without saying that I'm supportive of you and I don't think it's a big deal."

"Woah… I guess this explains why you were so cool about Ginny and Pansy," Ron choked out, "You know what people are like about that stuff in the wizarding world, right?"

"Yeah… I know," Hermione replied, "More of the same stuff I have to deal with already for being a Muggle Born,"

Harry put his hand on Hermione's shoulder, "But now you've told us we can be there for you,"

"Yeah," Ron said, still a little thrown by it all, "So… erm… shall we play that game of exploding snap?"

"There's a part of me that doesn't want to stop the visions," Harry said abruptly, "I feel like it's the only way I can keep us safe from whatever Voldemort is doing,"

"Its not your burden to bear," Hermione replied. Harry shook his head.

"It is though! Its my fault that Cedric came with me through the Triwizard Cup and died… Its my fault that Voldemort is back… Its my fault that Dumbledore didn't want anything to do with me this year and now its my fault that he's gone!"

"Woah… Harry…" Ron stuttered, again flabbergasted, "Of course none of that is your fault,"

"Ron's right," Hermione added, "You need to stop torturing yourself."

Harry exhaled slowly.

"I guess… I guess everything's out in the open now," Harry slowly said, looking at his best friends.

"No, not everything," Ron interrupted, shuffling cards seriously. Harry and Hermione looked at him.

"I finally snogged Lavender last night!" he exclaimed with a grin, "But she's dating Dean now… So… lets keep that under wraps,"

Harry laughed, for the first time in what felt like ages, "Well, I guess _now_ we've all got everything out in the open with each other,"

And so the trio set into playing cards for the rest of the evening, forgetting for a few hours about Umbridge and Voldemort and the rest of their troubles.

* * *

The next morning the trio were walking to Defence Against the Dark Arts together. Ron was still looking at Hermione a little curiously since her coming out to him and Harry the previous night but was taking it remarkably well. Harry was a little lighter in his step, seemingly soothed after their discussion.

Hermione frowned as they walked in past Umbridge, who was looking even more smug than usual. Her favourite pink bow was bobbing precariously on top of her carefully permed hair.

"I presume we are set to read another chapter from the book?" Hermione asked her. Umbridge's smile widened.

"Of course, Ms Granger. This school is finally beginning to get back on track," Umbridge replied. Hermione glanced over to see Harry rolling his eyes outside of Umbridge's line of vision.

The trio shuffled into a row of seats halfway down the classroom as Umbridge shuffled to the front of the class. She clapped her hands together with a little skip in her step. Definitely in a particularly good mood today, Hermione noted with distaste.

"I know you must all be quite unsettled after last night's events," Umbridge said in her condescending tone, "But I am pleased to inform you that the perpetrators have been expelled."

" _Expelled?_ They dropped out in the most spectacular way possible," Ron muttered under his breath.

"Classic Umbridge spin-doctoring," Harry added quietly.

"I would also like to add that following a recent spike in _bad behavior_ ," Umbridge continued as if she were talking to small children, "We are introducing corporal punishment to Hogwarts."

"The death penalty?!" Ron spluttered loudly. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"No, Ronald, that's capital punishment," Hermione retorted, "Corporal is physical punishment."

"Correct, Ms Granger," Umbridge grinned, "We hope this will lead to some attitude changes. We aim to mould you all into model citizens of the wizarding world."

"Model citizens that deny the return of Voldemort and lock up anyone that is different?" Hermione replied loudly. The class fell silent and looked at Hermione.

"Detention, Ms Granger," Umbridge intoned coldly, "Tonight."

She cleared her throat and turned to the board, whipping her wand to write up the lesson's chapter on the blackboard. Harry and Ron shot Hermione looks of respect mixed with sympathy. Umbridge turned back around to face the class.

"Hem hem," she cleared her throat distastefully, "The Ministry severely disapproves of those who spread the lies that the Dark Lord has returned. I would like to remind the rest of the class not to listen to Ms Granger's claims."

Harry stood up abruptly, pushing his chair back, "So I suppose Cedric Diggory just dropped dead of his own accord?"

A tenseness fell over the class. The silence was now so deafening you could hear a pin drop. Umbridge frowned.

"Detention, Mr Potter," she hissed, "And forty points from Gryffindor for inciting fear in your classmates over poorly constructed lies."

Ron flinched and looked like he was also about to have an outburst, but Hermione firmly rested a hand on his forearm. No point all three of them suffering.

"If Dumbledore was still here he would agree with us," Harry retorted. Umbridge smiled derisively.

"Well, it's a good thing Dumbledore has finally been pried from the helm of this school before he entirely sunk it," Umbridge smirked, "Now, class, get to your reading."

Harry, shaking with anger now, reluctantly sat down at his desk, glancing at his friends before slamming his book onto his desk. Hermione shook her head, pulling out her own textbook to read for the umpteenth time. She shuddered to think what their detention held in store for them if slicing the back of hands was not considered 'physical punishment.'

* * *

Hermione and Harry walked through the halls after dinner. It was creepy seeing the school abandoned outside of class hours.

"Hogwarts is getting a real prison vibe with the lockdowns and oppressive rules," Harry grumbled as they saw Daphne Greengrass march past whirling her wand, her Inquisitorial Squad badge glimmering in the dim light.

"Its not great, is it?" Hermione murmured, "Is Snape still avoiding you?"

"Worse," Harry replied darkly, "He slipped me a note at dinner time informing me that our lessons are cancelled for the foreseeable future,"

"Fuck… Harry, what are we gonna do about the visions?" Hermione said worriedly.

"I haven't had one recently," Harry said, rubbing the back of his neck, "And if I'm honest… I kind of don't want to be around him after seeing those memories either,"

Hermione nodded, she couldn't even imagine how uncomfortable Harry must be having seen that memory.

They reached Umbridge's office, only to see Umbridge emerging and snapping the door tightly behind her.

"Ah, Granger, Potter, there you are," Umbridge greeted with her condescending tone.

"Detention is cancelled?" Harry asked hopefully. Umbridge sneered.

"No, follow me," Umbridge smirked, ambling down the hallway towards a spare classroom.

Harry glanced at Hermione as they followed Umbridge in the dimly lit hallway.

"I have some other matters to attend to this evening," Umbridge said with a smile, "So I will be leaving you here…"

They entered the classroom and Umbridge rapidly disarmed them before casting a quick spell to shackle them to the wall with the blackboard.

"You can't just leave us here!" Hermione shouted, "This isn't allowed!"

"Firstly… I make the rules," Umbridge smirked, "Secondly, I'm not leaving you here alone… I'm leaving your actual punishment to the capable hands of the Inquisitorial Squad."

Malfoy and Goyle entered, Goyle cracking his knuckles.

"Rules?" Goyle grunted, looking at Umbridge obediently.

"No stunning, no Unforgivables, and nothing life-threatening," Umbridge said curtly, "Otherwise, you have from now until 8pm to make these two regret their rule breaking."

Umbridge nodded and exited the room swiftly.

Before Harry or Hermione could say anything, Draco flicked his wand and with a white flash cast a stinging hex on Harry. Harry let out a wail as painful welts and burns broke out on the flesh of his neck and arms.

"I'm going to enjoy this," Malfoy laughed. Goyle giggled, taking out his wand. Hermione was panicking now, she looked over at Harry. His face was beginning to swell and he looked like he was in real pain.

Goyle stepped forward, slashing his wand violently in a diagonal line, producing a sudden streak of purple. Hermione's eyes flew shut as the pain hit.

* * *

Hermione gritted her teeth, it had been a half-hour of enduring various hexes and curses thrown their way by Malfoy and Goyle. She was longing for unconsciousness at this point but knew that Malfoy was relishing watching them writhe with pain too much to allow for that to happen. A bead of sweat was tracking down her forehead. She turned her head painfully to look at Harry. His face was still swollen and he coughed hard before spitting out some blood.

"That all you got, Malfoy?" Harry choked out, "Just as weak as I thought."

Hermione had to hand it to Harry, he wasn't a quitter. Malfoy frowned, muttering with Goyle. God, Hermione hoped they weren't about to cotton on to any more powerful spells. She hoped she could rely on their laziness for studying to come through. Malfoy grinned widely.

"Maybe you wouldn't be saying that if you experienced how adept Gregory and I are at the Unforgivables," Malfoy smirked.

"Umbridge told you that you can't use those," Hermione interjected. Draco laughed.

"Like she would believe a couple of Gryffindorks in detention for lying," Malfoy cackled. Goyle guffawed along. "We can do what we want,"

Hermione shot a concerned look at Harry. One of his eyes was swollen shut, but she could see he was just as concerned as her. Goyle cracked his knuckles again and stepped forward, clearing his throat as he aimed his wand at Hermione.

" _Cruci—"_

The door of the classroom slammed open and the words died on Goyle's lips part-spell. All heads swiveled to the doorway to see Fleur standing, wand raised, fire in her eyes.

 _"Expelliarmus!"_

Malfoy and Goyle's wands flew out of their hands.

"D-Delacour?" Goyle stammered, "You're sposed to be locked up."

 _"Stupefy!"_ Fleur snapped, stunning Goyle instantly. She strode forward into the classroom, her heels clicking loudly.

"Back off, half-breed," Malfoy scowled, "We're just giving these losers the punishment they've deserved since they first crawled into this school."

With lightning reflexes, Fleur punched Malfoy right in the face. With a moan, he fell to the floor, clutching his face as blood gushed from his nose.

"Fleur!" Hermione exclaimed. Fleur turned to Hermione and Harry, her hair sweeping behind her. She deftly cut the magic binds shackling them to the wall. Harry fell to his knees, hissing as his hands were finally free to seek out his injuries. Fleur immediately flew forward and wrapped Hermione in her arms. Hermione whimpered a little at the pressure on her wounds, but welcomed the familiar scent of Fleur. Releasing her, Fleur looked at her with a face laced with concern.

"What 'ave zese bastards done to you, 'Ermione?" Fleur asked fiercely. By now Harry had found their wands. Casting a petrificus totalus on Malfoy, he walked over and began to heal Hermione.

"You do me?" Harry asked, handing her his wand. Hermione nodded dumbly, starting with his welted face. Mostly healed, the two turned to Fleur.

"Fleur, you shouldn't have done that… How are we going to explain to Umbridge that you not only got out of your room but you attacked two students?" Hermione asked, biting her lip.

"I do not care, I would do it again in an 'eartbeat," Fleur said stubbornly, taking Hermione's hand. Harry looked at their hands, blushing lightly.

"Hermione… does… does this have anything to do with what you told Ron and I last night?" Harry asked, regaining his composure. Hermione smiled. Harry had always been the least affected male in Fleur's presence, so she should have expected he would have the most minor reaction to finding out about Fleur.

"Erm…" Hermione looked cautiously at Fleur. She didn't want to out Fleur against her wishes.

"If what she told you was zat I 'ave been falling for 'er, zen oui," Fleur purred with a smile, squeezing Hermione's hand. Hermione beamed goofily. She had never imagined herself being a sappy love-struck teen, but it was kind of romantic having Fleur barge in to rescue her and then proudly tell Harry about her feelings.

"Wow… Um… Wow…" Harry murmured, processing the news, "Fleur… Delacour… Has a crush on _Hermione_ …"

Hermione swatted him, "At least _try_ to look less shocked that someone like Fleur would be interested in me!"

Harry laughed, rubbing his shoulder, "Sorry! Sorry, its just a lot to take in over the space of 24 hours… So what are we going to do about Malfoy and Goyle?"

Malfoy shot a glare at them from his frozen position on the ground. There was a clatter of footsteps and they looked to see Pansy and Ginny in the doorway.

"Yeah, you're too late, Fleur already got us out of this mess," Harry said to them. They both appeared out of breath, as if they had run all the way to the classroom.

"As much as I would love to be your knight in shining armour, Potter, we aren't here for that," Pansy said sardonically, "Serious shit is going down right now."

"What's happening?" Hermione asked, drawing closer to Fleur, looping an arm around the blonde's waist. She noted Pansy smirk momentarily at seeing Fleur and her act like a couple for the first time.

"There's a fight going on outside Hogwarts. Out by Hagrid's Hut. We think Umbridge is out there with some aurors from the Ministry," Ginny cut in.

"By Hagrid's hut?!" Harry exclaimed, "We have to do something!"

"Hold on, Harry," Hermione interrupted, "What are we gonna do about Malfoy and Goyle? We're going to be in for more than one detention for this."

"Leave that to me," Pansy crossed her arms, "My family specialize in their ability to warp minds with memory charms… When I'm finished I'll have them crowing over what a successful detention they delivered."

"I love it when you go all Slytherin on me," Ginny smirked, kissing Pansy on the cheek.

"Still weird to get used to all these surprise couples," Harry muttered, shaking his head, "But that's great. Pansy can stay and deal with these lot and we'll get out there to help Hagrid."

Harry ran out of the room and Ginny, Hermione and Fleur took chase, leaving Pansy behind. Reaching the doors of the Entrance Hall. They stopped.

"Sh-should we be doing this?" Ginny asked, uncertain, "Won't we just end up with horrible painful detentions if we do this?"

"That's what she _wants_ us to act like," Harry hissed, "She _wants_ us to become too scared to act out of line with her stupid rules."

"But… Fleur… You probably shouldn't go out there," Hermione said, turning to Fleur. Fleur shook her head. "I mean it.., the one ace up your sleeve is that nobody knows that you can actually get out of your room."

"Fine… But be careful," Fleur said finally. She kissed Hermione on the cheek before disappearing back into the shadows of the castle.

"I know this is a bad time," Ginny said, quirking a smile, "But as much as she annoys me… you and Fleur are so cute around each other."

Harry pushed open the doors of Hogwarts and the three of them walked out before freezing. Barring the episode at the Quidditch World Cup, they had never seen fully grown wizards in an all out battle like this.

Bright beams of spells were flying across the lawn of Hogwarts. The three of them could barely make out anyone in particular in the darkness and disruption.

"How are we even going to know who to stop and who to help?" Ginny said helplessly.

"Oh! There's McGonagall!" Harry exclaimed, "Lets go help!"

But before they could make so much as one step, three beams hit McGonagall at once and she hit the ground hard. The crowd surged and descended onto Hagrid. Bafflingly, the spells appeared to be almost bouncing off him.

"His giant heritage," Hermione murmured as they watched in horror. Hagrid pushed through the crowd and ran off, disappearing into the night and leaving a string of crumpled aurors in his wake.

Professors Flitwick and Sprout were already kneeling at McGonagall's side and Madam Pomfrey appeared behind the three in the doorway.

"Cripes, everything is falling apart," Madam Pomfrey gasped, clutching her medikit, "You three need to get out of here, I've been healing some rather nasty detention injuries recently."

"But… Professor McGonagall…" Harry said, still overwhelmed by the craziness of the evening.

Madam Pomfrey pushed past them, on her way to McGonagall, "Get out of here. _Now._ "

The three scrambled back inside and through the hallways, narrowly missing some Inquisitorial Squad members before finally making it back to the Gryffindor Common Room. It was packed. Ron squeezed through the crowd.

"Guys! Guys! Outside—Just now—Crazy battle—" Ron stumbled, clearly as overwhelmed as the rest of them.

"We know, we saw…" Harry said in shock.

"We… We wanted to help but… McGonagall—it was over so fast," Ginny tried to explain. Ron scratched his wrist nervously.

"Dya… Dya think she's gonna be okay?"

* * *

The next morning, Harry, Ron and Hermione walked into their first class of the day morosely. There had been no news of McGonagall at breakfast, and the Head of House had been noticeably absent. Hermione had noted that Madam Hooch was also absent, a fact that worried her further that things were not good for her favourite Professor.

Umbridge, in jarring comparison to the students filing in, was in a chipper mood, bouncing around on her small pink kitten heels.

"Potter, Granger, I hear you had a very _constructive_ detention last night," Umbridge grinned.

"Oh yes, we're certainly thinking things over very hard," Harry lied, nudging Hermione as Umbridge seemed to buy it. They found seats at the back of the classroom without further incident.

"Having a classroom of Gryffindors for my first lesson of the day, I would be remiss not to inform you of the news I have just received," Umbridge chirped, looking positively gleeful, "Unfortunately, due to an accident last night, Professor McGonagall will be in St Mungo's for the foreseeable future. The Minister and I wish her a speedy recovery."

Hermione shot Harry a warning look before he could retaliate. They needed to lie low for now until they could think of something to do. Harry gritted his teeth and focused on pulling out his textbook, but Hermione could see his hands were shaking with anger again. He sighed heavily, clearly trying to calm himself.

"So…" Harry whispered under his breath, "Have you told Ron about You Know Who?"

Hermione glanced at Ron on her other side, fiddling with zip on his bag.

"About Voldemort?" Hermione asked slowly with disbelief, "Think he knows, Har'"

"No- not that You Know Who," Harry hissed, "A certain good looking blonde?"

"Oh… Not yet…" Hermione replied quietly. Harry shot her a look.

"You saw how awful he was about that Decree… Then how weird he was about Ginny and Pansy… He's way better with me but still looking at me like I've grown an extra head since I came out," Hermione murmured, "Plus you _know_ how he looked at Fleur last year during the tournament. He was obsessed with her."

"Sorry, did I hear something about Fleur?" Ron interrupted, leaning heavily over to burst into the muttered conversation, "Dya think Umbridge would like… let a student bring her her meals since she's all locked up and alone in those quarters of hers?"

He was already beginning to blush and Hermione shot Harry a meaningful look.

"Point taken," Harry whispered, and the three turned to their textbooks before Umbridge could catch them slacking off.

* * *

In Potions later, the trio made their way down to the back of the classroom. Harry was still giving Snape a wide berth, and Hermione and Ron were only happy to aid him with that. Snape instructed the class to split into pairs. Ron partnered with Harry and Hermione waved down Pansy, who was arriving late into class. She had been spending all her free time between classes with Ginny. This wasn't just because she was so fond of the redhead but also because the relations between her and the other Slytherins were getting increasingly icy. Millicent Bullstrode attempted to trip Pansy as she made it to the table.

"Don't know why she's so high and mighty," Pansy grumbled, "If I were to wager a galleon on anymore people roaming around here being gay she would be top of my list."

"Still bad with the other Slytherins then?" Hermione asked as Pansy sat down next to her. Pansy sighed.

"To say the least. How's things with Delacour anyway?" Pansy asked. Hermione began setting out their ingredients.

"She _likes_ me… I still can't believe it," Hermione said with a small grin, "Although it's a real struggle barely getting a chance to see her."

"Yeah, it's a tax on everyone not getting to see Delacour roaming around the halls," Pansy said with a smirk. Hermione swatted her.

"Stop that or I'll tell Ginny," Hermione threatened.

"I know, I know," Pansy chuckled, raising her hands, "But even Gin's begrudgingly admitted she checked out Delacour last year when she used to wear those _sinful_ Beauxbatons uniforms."

"What?!" Hermione yelped, knocking over a flask. Snape glared at her from across the classroom, but made no move to come over and reprimand her. Finally an upside of Harry getting into trouble with Snape.

"Yeah, don't tell her I told you that though," Pansy smirked, "She would kill me… Delacour really annoys her."

"Yeah, I know," Hermione smirked.

Pansy and Hermione set into making the potion, chatting idly over the ingredients. Hermione thought about how far things had come since trading barbs with Pansy at the start of the year.

"Umbridge is making this place into a real prison," Pansy sighed as they stirred their cauldron.

"That's what Harry and I were saying last night," Hermione agreed, "Every time I think something is about to make a difference, things get worse."

"Yeah… Its weird… Everyone seems so petrified about breaking rules or getting off-side with the Inquisitorial Squad. You should see them… They lord it over everyone else in the Common Room when they're not on the job," Pansy complained.

"At least this is probably as bad as it can get… Right?" Hermione said, raising her eyebrows.

Later, as they were leaving, they passed Filch nailing up another Educational Decree.

 _"Educational Decree Number Fifty-Seven:_

 _All Muggle-Born students are to register with the High Inquisitor for Ministry tracking"_

"Min-Ministry tracking?!" Hermione exclaimed, stopping short at the Decree. Pansy patted her shoulder.

"Shit… I'm sorry Granger," Pansy murmured. Ron and Harry caught up to them, reading the Decree.

"I guess Gin was right about it escalating…" Ron said, frowning.

* * *

Hermione lined up between Justin Finch-Fletchley and the Creevey brothers. The Inquisitorial Squad had fanned out and rounded up all known Muggle-borns at dinner time. They had been instructed to use force, which Dennis Creevey had found out the hard way. He was nursing a boil infested arm.

"Next!" called Umbridge's voice from her office. Justin Finch-Fletchley filed in, casting a worried look at Hermione.

Hermione looked around the hallway, mentally weighing up her chances of getting away from whatever cruel plan Umbridge had in store now. Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and Daphne Greengrass were standing guard, wands at the ready.

"Next!" called Umbridge. Hermione watched Justin file out of the office and down the hallway. He didn't appear to be harmed.

Hermione stepped in, finding Umbridge scrawling on a clipboard.

"Cup of tea, Miss Granger?" Umbridge sniffed.

"No thanks," Hermione said curtly. Umbridge finished scrawling.

"I have filled in all your details here," Umbridge continued, "I just need you to sign."

"Just… sign?" Hermione asked suspiciously. Umbridge nodded.

"This is a tracking of information, dear," Umbridge soothed with a smile. Hermione watched her, still suspicious, but took the quill Umbridge offered her.

"So… I just go on some kind of register?" Hermione asked slowly. Umbridge smiled, again looking like a toad that had caught a juicy fly.

"Yes, purely record keeping. We need to keep detailed records of those with… different blood status," Umbridge said with a grin. Hermione shook her head, signing quickly before leaving the office. She couldn't trust herself not to have another outburst in front of Umbridge.

Hermione was making her way back to the Common Room morosely when her wrist was gripped and she was pulled behind a tapestry.

"Fleur?" Hermione gasped, "Seriously, how many secret passages and rooms are there around here?"

"So many," Fleur smirked, before pulling Hermione in for a kiss. Hermione felt the stresses of the past few days melt away as she leaned into Fleur's body, her hands wrapping around the blonde's waist. Hermione's tongue slipped into Fleur's mouth and Fleur let out a small moan. Hermione felt a jolt of arousal course through her and she pushed Fleur against the wall. Breaking the kiss, Hermione began to kiss at Fleur's neck, nipping lightly.

"Ahh, you 'ave no idea 'ow much I crave zis during ze time between getting to see you," Fleur sighed as her hands tangled into Hermione's curls.

"Its driving me crazy barely getting to see you," Hermione said softly between kisses.

"I was so worried about you when I left last night," Fleur admitted, nuzzling into Hermione.

"I can handle myself, Fleur," Hermione said proudly, "Although, it was quite sexy when you burst in like my knight in shining armour last night," she added shyly. Fleur beamed.

"Ah, well when you are dating one of 'Arry Potter's 'eroic friends you must seize any opportunity to be ze brave one," Fleur smirked.

"Well, hopefully Umbridge's reign won't last forever," Hermione said wistfully.

"And when it does we can go on our first official date?" Fleur asked with a smile.

"You would go out on a public date with me?" Hermione asked, surprised.

"I was zinking about what you were saying… And about 'ow badly I treated Anais last year wiz ze Yule Ball. I want to take you out on zat date… As soon as you are ready for it."

"I… I would love that, Fleur," Hermione smiled. Christ, she was falling for her. The butterflies were flitting uncomfortably in her stomach.

"Until zen… Per'aps you could read one of my novels, and suggest one for me?" Fleur suggested, pulling a dog-eared and battered copy of a book out from inside her robes, "Do not worry, zis is one of ze ones in English."

Hermione's face broke into a wide smile, "Y-yeah, I'll find one in my dormitory when I get back."

"If you give it to ze 'ouse elves zey will get it to me immédiatement," Fleur smiled.

"I should get back… the new curfew rules are insane, but I will get you that book, Fleur," Hermione smiled, kissing Fleur lightly one more time. Fleur smiled, pulling back the tapestry for Hermione to re-enter the hallway.

Hermione walked back to the common room with a large smile plastered to her face, encounter with Umbridge entirely forgotten. After selecting a novel for Fleur and successfully summoning Dobby to deliver it to her, Hermione got ready for bed and hopped in, playing with the battered novel in the candlelight.

She opened the cover, smiling as she saw familiar loopy writing: _"Ce livre appartient à Fleur Isabelle Delacour"_

She really was falling for Fleur. She was so perfect.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione awoke to Dobby leaning over her, his floppy ears waggling as he turned his head this way and that. She screamed and sat up in bed abruptly.

"Please Miss Grangy, Dobby means no harm," Dobby said carefully, looking at her with his big eyes, "Dobby was just here to deliver Miss Grangy her noteses,"

He extended a hand with a small folded parchment. No sooner had Hermione taken it then Dobby bowed heavily and then disapparated with a small _crack_.

Hermione propped herself up on her pillows and unfolded the note.

 _"Hermione,_

 _I love the book already, it even smells like you! I can't wait until we can see each other again, even if it may take some days._

 _I feel silly, I have never fallen this hard or this fast for anyone. I miss you all the time when you are not around… I hope that does not scare you off._

 _Umbridge is trying to convince me to revise my recommendation to encourage allocating more funding to the High Inquisitor and Headmistress and away from school supplies and teaching staff… It is set to be a long day for me. I am glad I have your book and the memory of our last kiss fresh in my mind to keep me going._

 _Yours,_

 _F"_

Hermione almost dropped the note. Fleur _liked_ her, sure… But she had never iterated her feelings for her with that much passion. It was quite flattering, to say the least. Hermione thought about how petrified she had been the previous year of even admitting to Viktor that she had looked at Fleur with lust. Now… Now she had got to know the girl and discovered that her personality was even more attractive than her otherworldly beauty. Thinking of Viktor, wished she could owl him news about Hogwarts and about how well things were going with Fleur… But the thought of the mail scanning sent a shudder down her spine. She could only imagine what the Inquisitorial Squad would say about that.

The curtains around her bed jerked open and she was snapped out of her reverie by Ginny looking at her like she was mad.

"Hermione, have you seen the time? Do you _want_ another detention?" Ginny asked exasperatedly. With the new harsh regime at Hogwarts, students were rallying around each other to avoid detentions by any means necessary. Ginny looked at the note in Hermione's hands.

"Oh, I see, am I interrupting some 'alone time' thinking about Fleur?" Ginny smirked. Hermione blushed horribly and swatted Ginny.

"No! God, Ginny, I'm getting up," Hermione countered, irritated. She climbed out of bed and began to fish pieces of her uniform out of her trunk.

"I still don't quite get what you see in _Phlegm_ , but if you're happy," Ginny mused, leaning on Hermione's bedside table.

"Of course you don't… Because she isn't wearing her Beauxbatons uniform this year, right?" Hermione countered with a smirk. Ginny blushed a deep red that only a Weasley could blush.

"Pansy _told_ you about that?!" Ginny shrieked. Hermione laughed. Ginny started picking up various pieces of laundry and books, pelting Hermione with them.

"Shut _up_ and just get ready!" Ginny said, annoyed. Hermione obediently hurried, still giggling at Ginny's mortification.

Hurrying through the corridors to the Great Hall, Ginny and Hermione scrambled to join the throngs of stressed students trying to avoid detention.

"When is this nightmare gonna be over?" Ginny groaned as a bunch of Hufflepuffs got into a scuffle trying to get into the Hall first, "I hate living like I'm in prison."

"At least the food's better," Hermione commented as they finally made it in the doors. She looked up at the staff table where Umbridge was surveying the panic with a smug smile. The Inquisitorial Squad were pacing the perimeter of the Great Hall, wands at the ready for any discipline that might be needed.

A squawk announced the morning owls arriving. Hermione had a letter and her edition of the _Daily Prophet_ plopped in front of her. She recognized the tidy writing of Viktor on the letter and excitedly opened it. Her face fell as she saw that 90% of the letter had been censored out with angry black ink. Sighing, she dropped the letter and turned to the _Prophet_.

 _"Dolores Umbridge Changes Hogwarts For The Better"_ was the headline on the front page. Hermione groaned and threw the _Prophet_ down in disgust.

The rest of the day was similarly depressing. Students jostled frantically to get from class to class and the Inquisitorial Squad were liberally dishing out detentions, hexes and deducting points. Even the Slytherins, with a plethora of house points, seemed unhappy with the Draconian laws around the school.

Leaving dinner, Hermione sighed, running her hands through her hair. To go to the packed library to try to study for her OWLs or to give up already and go to the Common Room to mope with the other Gryffindors. She was dragging her feet slowly, delaying the decision when Dobby appeared in front of her with a _crack._ Hermione yelped in shock.

"Sorry Dobby, I can never get used to the fact the house elves can still apparate within the grounds," Hermione apologized.

"Miss Grangey, take Dobby's hand please," Dobby smiled, extending his little hand. Hermione, confused, took Dobby's hand, immediately feeling the uncomfortable pull of apparation.

Hermione found herself in Fleur's quarters. The room was lit by candles and Fleur's little table was set with wine and some dessert. She was standing patiently beside the table. Dobby disapparated quickly.

"I couldn't wait for our first date," Fleur said softly, clasping her hands in an an emotion that Hermione hadn't seen on Fleur like this before, nervousness.

"Fleur…" Hermione murmured softly. Fleur stepped towards her, cupping her cheek. She kissed her softly on the lips.

"I know you already had dinner at the _scheduled_ time," Fleur said distastefully, "But would you indulge me by joining me for dessert?"

"Of course," Hermione said gently, flinging her arms around Fleur's neck and pulling her in to a searing kiss. They sat down at the table and began digging into their dessert, a berry cheesecake.

"Ze 'ouse elves really are amazing," Fleur commented, humming with delight at the taste of the cheesecake.

"Not as amazing as you," Hermione said softly, dropping her fork and getting up to approach Fleur. Fleur looked up at her with mild surprise as Hermione pulled her to her feet. Hermione gave her a deep and passionate kiss, her hands roaming up the toned terrain of Fleur's back.

"It is nozzing, I wanted to do somezing small for you," Fleur said lightly, as Hermione finally drew back.

"And I want to do something for you…" Hermione said in a husky voice, pulling Fleur towards the bed.

"'Ermione, zis isn't why I did zis. I do not want you to do somezing you are not ready to do," Fleur said gently, although Hermione could already see her eyes were darkened with desire.

"This is exactly what I am ready to do," Hermione managed to say, before pulling Fleur into another deep kiss. Her hands ran down Fleur's back before reaching her ass. After a moment of appreciating Fleur's incredible body, Hermione's fingers then made their way to the zip at the back of Fleur's skirt. The skirt dropped to the floor, and Fleur stepped out of it, slipping off her heels as she did so. Hermione moved her hands to the buttons of Fleur's shirt, slowly undoing them and savouring the moment. Fleur was watching her intently, looking like she was ready to pounce. Hermione finally pulled Fleur's shirt entirely off, enjoying the way her silky silvery hair brushed at her hands as she did so. Hermione drew a shaky breath, looking at the blonde Frenchwoman standing in her underwear in front of her.

"Jeeesus, Fleur…" Hermione said unsteadily, "Has anyone told you how incredibly hot you are?"

A smile quirked at Fleur's lips.

"A few 'ave told me so, oui," Fleur said softly, "But never 'ave ze words 'ad zis effect on me before,"

And then Fleur pounced. Capturing Hermione's lips fiercely with her own, her hands frantically made their way to pull off Hermione's clothes in kind. Hermione suppressed a sigh as she felt Fleur's hands roam over her now-naked body.

"You are so beautiful, ma belle," Fleur sighed into Hermione's ear.

Hermione looped her hands around Fleur's waist, pulling her onto the bed with her. Fleur was on top of her and promptly began to grind on her. Hermione felt a rush at the feel of Fleur's body… all over hers. She kissed at Fleur's neck, nipping at it. Fleur let out a moan and Hermione felt herself grow wet. Fleur's hand made its way tentatively down her body and Hermione saw her smirk as her hand reached the wetness.

"Are you sure?" Fleur asked softly, pausing.

"I've never been more sure in my life," Hermione let out in a strangled voice. She let out a loud involuntary moan as Fleur began to work her fingers. Fleur kissed at Hermione's jawline, down her neck and along her collarbone. Hermione arched her back in pleasure.

"I 'ave wanted to pleasure you so badly," Fleur purred between kisses. Hermione lost it, falling over the edge and into a pool of ecstasy. Her whole body quaked as Fleur brought her to orgasm. Panting, Hermione watched Fleur as a smile grew on her face. Fleur ran her hands through Hermione's curls.

"That was… wow…" Hermione managed between pants. Fleur telling her how much she had wanted to pleasure her had really pushed her over the edge. There was nothing more arousing than hearing someone she had wanted _so_ badly for so long tell her that they wanted her too.

Hermione roamed her hands over Fleur's body, unsnapping her bra as she went. Reaching lower, she began to pull off Fleur's panties. Fleur smirked, helping her by wriggling out of them.

No sooner had she got her out of the last of her clothes, Hermione flipped them on the bed, so that she was on top. Fleur began to reach her hands to feel Hermione's body but she pinned her down by the wrists. A flash of arousal crossed Fleur's face as she writhed under Hermione.

"There's something I've wanted to try for a while," Hermione murmured, transfixed by the look of lust on Fleur's face. She kissed Fleur softly on the lips before kissing down her body. Nuzzling at her breasts, she licked at Fleur's stiffened nipples. Fleur let out a moan and writhed again. Finally releasing Fleur's hands, Hermione then kissed down Fleur's toned stomach before peppering kisses on her hip bones. Fleur writhed again in anticipation, hands clenching at the sheets beneath her as she let out a strangled whimper.

Hermione kissed slower, creeping teasingly closer to Fleur's pussy. She could smell the arousal of Fleur now.

"Please… 'Ermione… You tease me…" Fleur begged, writhing. Hermione paused, nervous again. She had never done this before. Sure, she had thought about it plenty, but she was inexperienced. Would she let down Fleur? She looked up Fleur's naked body and saw Fleur breathing unevenly, watching her with pure desire. All further thought ceased in her mind as she was overtaken by want.

She licked, clumsily at first, before beginning to figure out where everything was. Fleur let out a loud moan and arched her back as Hermione grew in confidence and fervor. Hermione suppressed her own moan as Fleur began to mutter rapidly in French, tensing beneath her. Hermione knew that Fleur was close… If she could just get her that little bit further… Her jaw was starting to ache but the sounds Fleur was producing were willing Hermione on. Finally, with a pleasured cry, Fleur came, shaking against Hermione.

Lying back together on the bed, Hermione stroked Fleur's soft hair. Fleur looked at her carefully.

"You are sure I did not pressure you into zat?" she asked uncertainly. Hermione smiled contentedly.

"You definitely didn't, Fleur," Hermione replied happily, "I had wanted to do that for so long, but had just wanted to wait for the right time and the right person."

"And I am your right person?" Fleur asked, a smile tentatively playing at her lips.

"You are the perfect person for me, Fleur Isabelle Delacour," Hermione said with a smile.

Their bodies were entwined under a single white sheet and Hermione had never felt so entirely fulfilled in her life.

There was a deafening crash as the door to Fleur's quarters slammed open. Hermione and Fleur jumped, the former letting out a yelp. Standing in the doorway, wand drawn, was Dolores Umbridge.

"Merde! What are you doing in 'ere?" Fleur exclaimed, quickly reaching for a nearby dressing gown.

"I think the question is more what on Earth is Miss Granger doing in here," Umbridge asked coldly. She averted her eyes with distaste as Hermione frantically pulled on her clothes and Fleur got out of bed, wrapping her dressing gown around herself.

"H-how did you even know I was here?" Hermione stammered, flinging her undone tie around her neck. Umbridge, upon seeing they were now both covered up, turned her withering gaze back to them.

"I was reviewing my register of Muggle-born students to ensure none of them were acting up," Umbridge said smugly, producing a stark white sheet of paper. Hermione could see an etching similar to the Marauder's Map, but with far less people marked on it, and in more of a blueprint style.

"Y-you placed a _trace_ on us?!" Hermione shrieked. Umbridge laughed.

"You are supposed to be the brightest witch of your age," Umbridge said derisively, "Of course I did. Muggle-borns can't be trusted. Clearly you have just proved that… We will have to arrange for more _intensive_ punishment."

Fleur stepped quickly between Hermione and Umbridge.

"Non, non, it is not 'er fault," Fleur said, raising her hands, "It was entirely my doing."

"How so, Miss Delacour?" Umbridge said defensively, crossing her arms across her chest.

"I… I used my zrall," Fleur said, continuing to stand between Umbridge and Hermione.

"She didn't! I can't even feel her thrall any more! Don't do this, Fleur!" Hermione pleaded. Fleur turned quickly to Hermione.

"She cannot punish me like she can punish you," Fleur muttered under her breath, before turning quickly back to Umbridge.

"You see? She is defending me as a result of my influence over 'er," Fleur said. Umbridge looked at her carefully.

"I _knew_ Veela were not to be trusted… What Dumbledore was thinking…" Umbridge fumed. She looked at Hermione over Fleur's shoulder. "Miss Granger, I did try to warn you. You are dismissed. I will deal with this."

Fleur shot a look at Hermione, and Hermione reluctantly left the room. She opened her mouth to say something on her way out, but Umbridge shut the door tightly with a flick of her wand.

Hermione hurried back to her dormitory, straightening out her uniform as she went. She only hoped that Fleur would have time before bed to send a note via Dobby and explain what had happened.

But as the night dragged on, Hermione fell asleep while waiting.

* * *

"What do you think Umbridge did to her?" Ginny asked as Hermione walked to the Great Hall with her. Pansy had met them partway there to walk to breakfast together.

"I don't know but I'm getting more worried the longer its been without hearing from her," Hermione replied, biting her lip. They walked into the Great Hall and Pansy looked around the room to try and spot an area of the Slytherin table where she would face the least jibes.

"Woah, looks like you won't have to wait much longer to see her," Pansy said, her eyes widening. Ginny and Hermione followed her line of sight.

Fleur was standing in the middle of the Great Hall, dressed impeccably in her pencil skirt, heels and blouse. Her hair was done neatly in a plait that hung down one shoulder.

"What the…?" Hermione was speechless. What was Fleur doing out of her quarters? She pushed through the crowd and up to Fleur. Fleur turned to face her with a perfect smile, but something seemed off.

"Can I 'elp you?" Fleur asked cheerily.

"What are you doing here? What happened last night?" Hermione asked, furrowing her brows.

"I saw ze error of my ways," Fleur said, again in her cheery tone, "I am now assisting ze 'Igh Inquisitor. Excusez-moi, I must return to my duties."

She pushed past Hermione, a little coldly, and stopped at the Ravenclaw table to pour a cup of tea before dropping some sugar and milk into it and stirring it carefully. Hermione watched her in shock as she then picked up the cup of tea and walked it to the front of the room, offering it to Umbridge.

"What the fuck?" Ginny murmured at Hermione's elbow, having crossed the hall to stand next to her.

Umbridge took the cup of tea from Fleur's hand without a word. Fleur bowed before leaving Umbridge's side. Ginny and Hermione's jaws dropped as Fleur brushed past them to sit at the Ravenclaw table, completely ignoring them.

Ginny and Hermione made their way to the Gryffindor table before the Inquisitorial Squad could write them up for loitering in the hall, joining Harry and Ron in stunned silence.

"Bloody hell its nice to have _that_ to look at again," Ron commented through a mouthful of eggs, pointing his buttery knife in the direction of Fleur.

"She's not an object, Ronald," Hermione snapped angrily.

"God, what's twisted your knickers?" Ron grumbled sulkily.

"Leave it, mate," Harry advised diplomatically.

"So much for being on the Order's side," Ron commented, still looking at Fleur, "Did you see the way she brought Umbridge extra breakfast and then a cup of tea? She's practically the toad's house elf now."

Hermione looked at Ginny, alarmed.

"We don't know what's going on," Harry said, again being diplomatic. Ron grunted and continued demolishing his breakfast.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N:**_ **Hi all, thanks for reading. Special shout out to DarkInu418, Veela9190, KmyD, Retrograderabbit, , chaosrin, pappa and 0jutm upStsjsjssskl! Your comments spurred me on!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7.**

* * *

"You okay, 'Mione?" Harry asked, running to catch up with her. She had left the Great Hall abruptly after staring at Fleur for a few minutes.

"I don't like it, Harry," Hermione said, turning to face her friend. Harry's eyes had that look of concern and worry she had grown to know so well.

"What happened?" Harry asked, running a hand through his messy spikes of hair. He looked around and spotted an Inquisitorial Squad member watching them closely. "We'll talk about it on the way to class," he added quietly, taking her arm and leading her down the corridor.

Hermione told him everything that had happened the night before, blushing and skipping over the more _intimate_ details. Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Its not like her to be so cold, Harry," Hermione said, biting her lip, "Even if she was just playing along to appease Umbridge. Something seemed really _off._ "

"Maybe it isn't her? Could be another Mad Eye Moody situation?" Harry suggested, referring to the previous year when a Death Eater had disguised himself as a professor. Hermione shook her head.

"I don't know," Hermione answered with a frown. They made it into the empty Charms classroom, early for class, and sat down at a table. Harry put his hand on hers, squeezing it.

"We'll figure it out," Harry promised.

* * *

Hermione sat in the library poring over papers and books. She sighed and slammed a large tome shut loudly.

"Still trying to figure out what's got into Delacour?" Pansy smirked, coming to sit down at the table with Hermione. Hermione exhaled heavily. She ran her hands through her hair.

"She was just so _weird_ at the Great Hall… It freaked me out," Hermione said.

"Yeah… something's happened," Pansy commented, leaning on her elbows at the table.

"I just hope that she's just acting along for Umbridge's benefit…" Hermione said worriedly.

"So…" Pansy began slowly, a grin growing on her face, "You never did say what you were doing in Delacour's room before getting busted by Umbridge…"

Hermione blushed furiously, "who says we were _doing_ anything?"

Pansy laughed, "Your face says it all with that blush!"

"Well… Yeah… Okay… So we _did_ it," Hermione said in a quiet voice, feeling suddenly too much like Lavender for her liking.

"And?"

"Pansy I am not going to tell you details!" Hermione squeaked, mortified.

"Oh come on Granger, its not like we haven't swapped saliva ourselves before," Pansy wheedled with a smirk.

"Well… I'm not going to tell you details," Hermione said. Pansy snorted. "But we did have this _intense_ connection… I've never felt anything like this before."

"That's actually quite sweet," Pansy admitted reluctantly, "I feel that with Ginny too."

"Yeah, well, who knows what will happen now," Hermione said bitterly.

* * *

A few days later, Hermione was walking to her favourite secluded study place in the library with Ginny and Pansy when she saw Fleur again.

Fleur was sitting at a table nearby, alone, writing what looked like an extremely long list. Her long silver-blonde hair was loose today and hung down her back elegantly.

"Hey, 'Mione," Ginny said, elbowing Hermione.

"Yes, I did see her, Ginny," Hermione replied waspishly.

"Well, go try and talk to her," Pansy encouraged. Hermione bit her lip, tapping her foot impatiently before approaching the blonde.

"What are you writing?" Hermione asked, coming to stand cautiously beside Fleur.

"I am creating ze list of Madame Umbridge's belongings for her to pack for ze upcoming Christmas 'Olidays," Fleur said without looking up. Hermione frowned. Fleur was speaking in an oddly overly cheery tone again.

"Fleur… is this… is this some kind of act you're putting on? Because we got caught in bed by—"

"Zat was a mistake," Fleur interrupted suddenly, looking up at Hermione. She was smiling but her eyes seemed a little glazed and cold.

"A… mistake?" Hermione asked, faltering a little. She tried to double down on her reserve. She wouldn't find out what was going on if she was going to get distracted by how hurtful it was to hear Fleur utter those words.

"'Ermione, I am a magical creature," Fleur replied, "I cannot always control my base nature. I am sorry for ze way I used you."

"U-used me?" Hermione stuttered. Okay, that one stung a bit.

"Oui," Fleur replied, turning her gaze back to her sheet, "I suggest you leave me to complete my tasks now. Bonne nuit."

Hermione stepped away slowly, still reeling from the conversation, and rejoined Pansy and Ginny. The trio went and secured a table nearby.

"Ouch, that was painful to watch," Pansy commented, flashing Hermione a sympathetic look.

"There's something wrong," Hermione defended, "Its not right."

"I hate to say it… But maybe you should just let her go for now, 'Mione," Ginny replied slowly, "She clearly doesn't want to be with you, weird behavior or not."

" _No,_ " Hermione replied, agitated, "I can't give up on her… Can I?"

"Maybe its for the best?" Pansy shrugged, "At least until you find out what happened with Umbridge?"

Hermione frowned, looking down to open her books. At least Harry had sworn to help her figure out what was going on.

* * *

A week later, and Harry and Hermione had made next to no progress with figuring out what was going on with Fleur. Fleur was constantly around the castle now, but often stayed close to Umbridge or appeared to be actively avoiding them.

"Come on, 'Mione," Ginny whined. She was sitting on Hermione's bed while Hermione packed her bag.

"I really don't feel in a particularly 'jolly' mood, Gin," Hermione intoned, "I would rather stay here in the castle."

"Really? You would rather stay in this prison than come join the rest of us at the Burrow for Christmas?" Ginny asked, raising her eyebrows, "Would this have something to do with your ex-girlfriend getting a personality transplant a week ago?"

"I'm worried about her, Gin," Hermione sighed, putting down a woolen jumper she had been folding. Ginny reached out and squeezed her arm.

"Yeah, but if anything, she's safe," Ginny soothed, "Umbridge isn't gonna do anything horrible to her while she's going around waiting on her hand and foot."

"I don't want to leave her like this," Hermione said, rubbing at her temple. Ginny got up and wrapped Hermione in a hug. Hermione let go of the tears that had been threatening to come for a week. Ginny held her tightly and rubbed circles on her back.

"Its only for Christmas, then we'll be back again," Ginny said quietly, "Fleur will be okay."

Hermione pulled herself out of Ginny's hug and wiped at her eyes, "I'll be right back,"

"'Mione!" Ginny called after her, "You can't put off packing forever! People are already worrying that Umbridge will stop students from leaving for the holiday!"

But Hermione was already running down the dormitory stairs and out into the castle. She followed the familiar path, ducking into some of the tunnels behind tapestries that Fleur had shown her in the past to avoid Inquisitorial Squad monitors. Finally, she came to a stop outside Fleur's quarters. The door was open. Hermione knocked gently before entering.

Fleur was standing at the small table in her room, looking at some blue flames in a large jar. In her hands were some papers that she was scrunching up before slowly feeding to the flames.

"You should not be in 'ere," Fleur said, without looking up.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked quietly. Fleur looked up at her before smiling.

"Destroying my report," Fleur said, "I need to re-do ze 'ole zing. I did not realize 'ow effective ze 'Igh Inquisitors regime is."

"Fleur… What is going on with you? Is it a memory charm?" Hermione asked, her voice cracking a little bit. Fleur cocked her head to one side, smiling.

"Nozzing is wrong, Mademoiselle Granger," Fleur said with a smile, "But you really must go. No students are allowed in my quarters."

"Fleur… Fleur I'm crazy about you. I want to help, you just have to give me a clue about what is going on," Hermione pleaded. But Fleur just smiled her same serene smile and led her to the door.

"Please leave, Mademoiselle Granger," Fleur said firmly, pushing Hermione out of the room and carefully shutting the door behind her.

* * *

The Weasleys were jostling amongst themselves trying to reach the piles of presents laid out in the living room. Hermione was sitting back on an overstuffed couch with Harry.

"I know you're upset about Fleur," Harry said quietly, "But you should try and enjoy the break from Hogwarts."

"I know," sighed Hermione.

Ron bounded over, tossing gifts into the laps of Hermione and Harry.

"Three guesses what these are?" Harry smiled at Hermione, gesturing to the lumpy parcels from Molly Weasley. Several of the Weasley siblings were sporting their woolen jumpers with letters on them already. Hermione smiled despite her mood.

After Christmas lunch, Hermione went upstairs to Ginny's room, nursing her uncomfortably full stomach. She lay back on her bed in the room, staring at the ceiling. She could hear the odd hoot of laughter from downstairs where the rest of the Weasley clan and Harry were.

There was a sudden _crack_ and Hermione sat up on the bed. Dobby was standing at the end of the bed, holding a parcel.

"Dobby? What are you doing here?" Hermione asked, surprised. Dobby bowed.

"Two weeks ago, Miss Deli-cors gave Dobby a gift to give to Miss Grangey," Dobby explained, stepping forward.

"Weeks ago?" Hermione asked. Dobby nodded and stepped forward, placing the parcel on the bed.

"She said Dobby was to take it and give it to you in case she was not able to get it to you," Dobby explained, "And Miss Deli-cors is very busy helping Miss Umbridge so Dobby assumes Miss Deli-cors needs him to deliver this."

"Erm, thanks," Hermione said distractedly. She reached into her trunk nearby and pulled out a spare Gryffindor scarf, offering it to him, "Happy Christmas, Dobby."

As Dobby disapparated, Hermione opened the parcel. It was a leather bound book with a slip of parchment tucked in the cover.

 _"Hermione,_

 _I thought since you love reading books so much, you might appreciate a space where you could write your own thoughts._

 _I hope by the time you get this we have at least had the chance for one kiss under a mistletoe._

 _Yours always,_

 _F."_

Hermione felt tears well in her eyes again. Sniffling, she leafed through the blank pages of the book.

"Fleur… what happened to you?" Hermione murmured, running her fingers over the gorgeous leather cover.

There was a gentle knock at the door and Harry pushed it open a crack before creeping into the room and sitting beside Hermione on the bed. He didn't comment on her tears, only slung an arm around her shoulders.

"Harry… If someone you cared about told you to stay away from them, but you knew something was wrong, would you?" Hermione sniffled.

"'Mione… I think you already know the answer," Harry said softly with a small smile, "Just like you, I'd never give up."

* * *

The Weasleys were assembled at Platform 9 ¾ amongst the jostling families. Hermione noticed that most of the students looked reluctant to head back to school.

Fred and George were socializing with old school-mates, showing off their expensive dragon hide coats. Their joke shop was thriving. Hermione could tell Harry and Ron were a little jealous of them.

"Now, dears, I know you don't want to go back… but it is still the safest place for you all right now," Molly told Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Ron.

"Yeah, real safe," Ron grumbled, rolling his eyes. Arthur Weasley put his hand on his son's shoulder firmly. He was still walking with the help of a cane after finally being released from St Mungo's.

"Son, trust me, its better than the Ministry right now. The number of former Death Eaters there is far higher," Arthur said grimly, looking across the platform at the Malfoys.

"I don't understand why more of them aren't in Azkaban like Bellatrix was," Ron huffed. Arthur patted his shoulder.

"I know… It was a different time. So many were claiming to have been under the Imperius Curse," Arthur said.

"Imperius Curse?" Hermione echoed, her ears pricking up. Suddenly her brain was whirring back into motion.

"Yes, a favourite of the Death Eaters," Arthur said, "Not to mention the other two Unforgiveables, really."

"Arthur, stop scaring them!" Molly chided, before turning to fuss over their clothes.

But Hermione was already gone, lost in the recesses of everything she had read on the Unforgiveables up to that point.

* * *

"There's no way to stop an Imperius Curse once its been cast, 'Mione," Ginny stated, "You said so yourself a million times. Otherwise they would just be casting the cure everyday on everyone walking in the Ministry on the off-chance they had been Imperiused."

"I know I said that," Hermione said, smiling from over her textbook. She was sitting in the Common Room with Harry and Ginny, "But do you know what else I said you can't do with an Imperius Curse?"

"Erm… I mean sometimes you can resist it if its weaker and you have strong will… Like I did with Moody's one in class last year," Harry offered, "But I suppose Fleur probably didn't have a warning it was about to hit."

"You can't use an Imperius to get a Secret Keeper to divulge what they are keeping. Because a Secret Keeper has to divulge the secret of their own free will." Hermione said, smirking.

"Yeah… but is she a Secret Keeper?" Ginny said, frowning with confusion and scratching her head.

"Doesn't matter, Umbridge doesn't know if she is or not," Hermione smirked, "Gin, where is Pansy right now?"

"Erm, library doing her group project for Charms," Ginny said, "Why's that?"

"Group project with some other Slytherins?" Hermione asked.

"Unfortunately," Ginny confirmed, "I hope they aren't giving her too hard a time."

Hermione got up abruptly and left the Common Room, heading down to the library. Sure enough, she saw a table with Malfoy, Millicent, Crabbe, Pansy and Daphne Greengrass.

"Oh watch out, its another Gryffindor girl, lets hope Pans doesn't jump her," Draco said loudly. Millicent, Crabbe and Daphne giggled.

"Pansy, can you come talk to me over here for a minute?" Hermione asked, ignoring the Slytherins.

"Sure, Granger," Pansy said wearily, getting up and walking a couple of paces away with Hermione.

"Hey, so I was thinking about Fleur," Hermione said, loud enough that the table of Slytherins could hear her.

"And?" Pansy asked cautiously, looking at Hermione curiously for the way she was acting.

"She's acting so cosy with Umbridge these days… The Slytherins don't know she's a Secret Keeper for Dumbledore, do they?" Hermione asked, again just loud enough that the table could probably hear. She glanced over. They weren't looking at her but had fallen completely silent and stopped fidgeting.

"Erm… no?" Pansy answered. She was looking at Hermione like she'd gone mad.

"Thanks, Pans," Hermione said quietly, smiling, before turning on her heel and leaving the library. She walked around the corner and carefully hid behind a tapestry.

Sure enough, Hermione saw Malfoy slip out of the library and head off in the direction of Umbridge's office. Hermione smirked and returned to the Gryffindor Common Room. Ginny and Harry were still sitting in the same couch.

"Found the Slytherins?" Ginny asked. Hermione smiled.

"Yes… And now I wait," Hermione said triumphantly, throwing herself between her friends and retrieving her book to read. Harry and Ginny exchanged confused glances.

* * *

Hermione sat around the Common Room all Sunday, hoping for a glance of Dobby bringing her a note from Fleur. Dinner came, and Hermione kept her eyes roaming the hall for a sight of Umbridge or Fleur. Neither of them were present.

Frowning, Hermione ate her dinner in silence, tuning out the sound of Ron happily chatting to Ginny and Harry about the Chudley Cannons.

After dinner, Hermione headed back to the Gryffindor Common Room trailing behind the others. She shouldn't give up hope. If she knew anything about Umbridge, it was that she couldn't resist taking the bait.

"Keen for a game of exploding snap?" Ron asked, fishing a pack of cards out of his pocket.

"Absolutely," Harry replied, "Lavender not joining us then?"

"Hey, I told you to shut up about that!" Ron hissed, looking around the Common Room conspiratorially. Ginny laughed and sat down with them.

"You in, 'Mione?" Ginny asked. Hermione shook her head.

"Nah, I might go do some writing in bed," Hermione said morosely.

"Didn't know you wrote, Hermione," Ron commented, beginning to shuffle the deck of cards. Hermione smiled sadly.

"I decided to pick it up recently," Hermione said quietly. She turned her back on her friends and headed slowly up the dormitory stairs.

When she made it to the fifth year dormitory, she noticed that the curtains were pulled around her bed. Strange. The last time they were like that… She tugged open the curtains, barely getting a chance to register anything before she was pulled roughly into the bed and into a searing kiss.

"Fleur?" Hermione gasped, finally released from the kiss.

"'Ermione, it was you wasn't it?" Fleur said frantically, pulling Hermione into a tight embrace, "I 'ave been in zis 'ideous imperius curse for two weeks and Umbridge only let me out because she 'eard from Malfoy zat I am a Secret Keeper."

"It might have been," Hermione said with a small smile, before adding, "I _knew_ it was an imperius curse."

"Oh ma belle, you 'ave always been so intelligent," Fleur smiled, pulling Hermione in for another kiss.

"So what now?" Hermione asked when they paused for breath.

"Now I just 'ave to keep avoiding veritaserum spiked cups of tea," Fleur said with a smirk.

"You're not afraid she will put you under another imperius curse?" Hermione asked, running a hand through Fleur's silky hair. Fleur shook her head with a smile.

"Not while she zinks I am 'olding some secret for Dumbledore," Fleur grinned, "You are so smart mon amour."

"I am so glad to have you back," Hermione smiled, pulling Fleur close to her.

"I am glad to be back," Fleur sighed, shuffling to cuddle with Hermione, her head against Hermione's chest, "You 'ave no idea 'ow 'orrible it was waiting on zat _toad_ 'and and foot. She really does see zose wiz magical creature blood as lesser beings."

"I missed you so much," Hermione said softly, "I'm sorry I didn't get you a Christmas present. Especially after you arranged for me to get such a thoughtful one."

"It is okay, 'Ermione," Fleur replied gently, "I am planning on being around for many more gift giving occasions wiz you."

"Fleur, I am falling for you…" Hermione said, enjoying the feel of Fleur pressed up against her after so long, "Will you stay with me tonight?"

"Always," Fleur said softly. She wrapped her arms around Hermione's waist more tightly.

* * *

"Hermione—" Ginny called, yanking back the curtains around Hermione's bed, "—Oh, Merlin, sorry!"

Ginny pulled the curtains back shut again, turning her back to the bed while blushing furiously.

Hermione sat up, looking at the sleep tousled hair of the blonde beside her. Fleur's eyes flickered open and she sat up, smiling sweetly at her.

"I could get used to waking up like zis, ma belle," Fleur purred, leaning forward to capture Hermione's lips with her own.

"Hermione!" Ginny called from the other side of the curtains, "I don't want to interrupt, but we have to get to breakfast before the Inquisitorial Squad starts doling out detentions again."

Hermione groaned, "I wish I could stay in bed with you like this all day, Fleur,"

Fleur smiled, "Me too, ma petite lionne,"

She leaned forward and kissed Hermione again, this time more passionately, tangling her hands in Hermione's hair. She bit Hermione's lip lightly, producing a small moan.

"Okay, seriously, guys! You are not allowed to do that right now!" Ginny yelped, "You're gonna destroy my innocence and get us a detention!"

Hermione reluctantly pried herself from Fleur, pulling the curtains open with a grumble.

"First, I think Pansy already took your innocence," Hermione smirked, "Second, I'm getting ready right now! So stop nagging!"

"Shut up," Ginny laughed, tossing Hermione's uniform at her.

Fleur climbed out of the bed, shaking her head. Her hair fell perfectly into place.

"Jesus, how do you do that?" Ginny commented, noticing that Fleur had immediately gone from mildly disheveled to pristine within seconds.

"Ah, ze Veela blood 'as its moments," Fleur said with a grin, "I will see you later, ma belle."

She kissed Hermione quickly before disappearing out the dormitory door.

"So I take it your plan to get her out of the imperius curse worked?" Ginny asked as Hermione got ready for the day.

"Yes," Hermione smiled widely, before furrowing her brows, "It doesn't mean I'm not still furious with Umbridge though."

"We'll get her, 'Mione," Ginny replied, "But right now we just have to keep our heads down. Now come on, everyone else headed down ages ago."

Hermione frowned, continuing to get ready before filing down to the Common Room with Ginny. Harry and Ron were waiting for them.

"I heard a rumour a First Year girl saw Fleur Delacour up in the dorms," Ron said excitedly, "Have you guys seen her?"

"That's ridiculous, Ronald," Hermione said, carefully avoiding Harry's amused glance.

"Yeah, what would she even be doing in the Gryffindor girls' dormitories?" Harry said with a smirk, "Anyway, shall we head off to breakfast before we all get a detention?"

* * *

That evening, Hermione headed up to the dormitories, noting that the curtains around her bed were pulled shut again. She looked around the room. Lavender was gossiping to Pavarti about Dean. Hermione cautiously opened the curtains a small gap and climbed into her bed. Fleur was already cosied up under the covers. Hermione cast a quick silencing charm around the bed.

"Two nights in a row?" Hermione said quietly, climbing under the covers and looping her arms around Fleur. Fleur smiled and kissed Hermione's neck softly.

"For ze two weeks I was under ze imperius curse and unable to talk to you or see you when I wanted, I would spend my time zinking of 'ow I would do everyzing in my power to spend my time wiz you if I was freed," Fleur said.

"What if someone checks your room?" Hermione asked. Fleur giggled.

"Strategically placed pillows under ze covers wiz ze aid of some disillusionment spells," Fleur laughed, "Lets 'ope zey don't look too closely."

"Well, yeah, for your sake and my sake lets hope they don't…" Hermione said anxiously. Fleur cuddled closer to her and returned to kissing along Hermione's neck. Hermione let out an involuntary moan.

"Zere we go, just relax… It is worz it to spend zis time togezzer," Fleur purred, "We need to start living like we do not know when we will see each ozzer again… or when one of us might be put under an imperius curse," Fleur added distastefully.

"I'm sorry that happened to you," Hermione said earnestly, stroking Fleur's hair. She still couldn't believe the blonde beauty was in her bed.

"It is okay, if anyzing it is lucky zat ze only person to 'it me wiz an imperius curse is probably one of ze few people 'oo would not try to use it to get me to sleep wiz zem," Fleur replied.

"Has anyone told you how modest you are?" Hermione said with a smirk. But she kissed Fleur softly. The kissing turned harder and more passionate and Hermione was suddenly grateful she had cast a silencing charm as Fleur moved on top of her.

* * *

"Okay, Hermione, this habit of sleeping in _really_ has to stop," Ginny said loudly, tugging back the curtains around Hermione's bed.

She was greeted by the sight of Hermione spooning Fleur. Thankfully, the covers were up to their shoulders, but it appeared they were _very_ naked underneath.

"Merlin! You two are worse than Pansy and me!" Ginny hissed, pulling the curtains back, "You'd better get up and out of here if you don't want to get caught."

Hermione sighed sleepily as she opened her eyes, tightening her grip around Fleur and pressing tighter against her back.

"I'm sure anyone would be driven to get a detention if it meant spending time with a naked Fleur Delacour in bed," Hermione muttered. Fleur yawned before turning around in her arms to face her. She smiled sweetly at her and kissed her lips softly.

"I am sure anyone would be driven to risk anozzer imperius curse if zey 'ad 'Ermione Granger naked in zeir bed," Fleur purred, before dipping to kiss at Hermione's neck.

"Okay, stop it with the lovey dovey talk or I'm seriously going to throw up," Ginny threatened from the other side of the bed. Hermione started to pull back the curtains when Ginny suddenly wrenched them back shut.

"Jeez, make up your mind, Gin," Hermione grumbled.

"Shut up, Lavender's coming," Ginny hissed, "Shit, she's coming over here."

Hermione panicked, looking at a very naked Fleur in bed next to her. Fleur smiled slyly back, before slowly sliding down the bed and under the covers.

"Hey, Lav, don't think Hermione's feeling too well," Ginny began.

"Save it, Ginny," Lavender said abruptly, yanking the curtains back roughly. Hermione had thankfully managed to pull a nearby tee over her head before being unceremoniously greeted by the sight of an agitated looking Lavender and a worried looking Ginny flitting behind her.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Hermione asked wryly. Lavender put her hands on her hips with a frown. Ginny was peeking over her shoulder, curiously looking to see where Fleur had disappeared to.

Hermione was struggling to pay attention to Lavender's grumpy looking face as she could feel Fleur's breath on the inside of her thigh and her finger's stroking across her stomach under the covers. Hermione was grateful for her voluminous covers. She couldn't think of anything more horrifying than being caught in bed with someone by Lavender, Gryffindor's resident gossip.

"You're best friends with Ron, right?" Lavender asked tersely. Hermione opened her mouth to reply but soft kisses moving up the inside of her thigh halted the words in her throat. Hermione let out a small strangled noise and nodded furiously. Ginny cast her a strange look.

"Did you _know_ he's been talking to Parvarti behind my back?" Lavender said irately, "Like _talking_ talking? Flirting with my own best friend?"

Hermione was trying her best to concentrate on what Lavender was saying but suddenly Fleur reached the top of her thigh and began to lick her way _elsewhere._

"Merlin!" Hermione choked out, her eyebrows raising. Ginny shook her head, turning away from them.

"I know! I mean I know technically I'm dating Dean… But still! There's _principles!_ Can you have a word to him, Hermione?"

"Yes!" Hermione let out in a strangled voice.

Appeased, Lavender crossed her arms and nodded, before leaving the dormitory.

"Thanks, Hermione," Lavender replied over her shoulder as she left, "For such a nerd you sure are running late for the day. You should get up already."

* * *

Eventually, Hermione made it downstairs and to breakfast, avoiding eye contact with Ginny all the way. She hoped that Ginny would just forget about what she had witnessed. It was a good sign that the redhead hadn't teased her about it so far.

"Haven't heard from Sirius for a while," Harry muttered as he walked to Potions with Ron and Hermione.

"Well, I mean to be fair, nobody can really contact anyone in the outside world without having Umbridge intercept it all," Hermione replied.

"Mione's right, no point worrying about him for now," Ron said, whistling as he was walking down the hallway, "Things could always be worse."

"Oh, by the way, Ronald, Lavender told me she knows you've been flirting with Parvati," Hermione added. The colour drained from Ron's face. Harry laughed.

"Oh, mate, you've really stitched yourself up there, haven't you?" Harry chuckled. They made their way into the dungeon, sitting down the back of the classroom. Harry and Ron hunched together, discussing Ron's girl problems. Hermione sighed, beginning to set up her own things.

"So, Granger," Pansy smirked, coming to sit beside her, "I hear you're more edgy than I give you credit for,"

"Oh God, she told you didn't she?" Hermione groaned, "I _knew_ she would get me back about that Beauxbatons uniform comment."

"Having Delacour go down on you in the dormitory in front of Gin and some other Gryffindor girl? Merlin, I wish the Slytherin dormitories were that fun," Pansy laughed. Hermione swatted her.

"Stop it! It wasn't like that!" Hermione exclaimed, blushing heavily.

"Well, well, aren't we cosy down here?" Draco said, sneering as he arrived at the table across the hallway, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle.

"Back off, Draco," Pansy said dismissively, opening her Potions textbook.

"Or what? You'll make me gay too? Just like you did with Granger?" Draco smirked, putting his hands on his hips. Hermione's face drained of colour.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Hermione said evenly. Draco smirked.

"Please, I heard why Umbridge had to put that Veela under an imperius in the first place… Poor little Granger got caught in the creature's thrall. Tell me Granger… What's she like in bed? Or shall I just wait until the next time she gets imperiused to find out?" Draco smirked.

"Shut up, Malfoy," Hermione hissed. Her hands balled into fists.

"He's just trying to wind you up," Pansy said softly, putting a hand on Hermione's arm warningly.

"Hey, who knows? Maybe if I get to be the one that imperiuses her I'll let us all have a go on her… Me, Crabbe, Goyle… Hey, Pans, if you feel like a go I might even let you in for old times sake," Draco said with a snide laugh. Hermione launched from her desk to slap Draco across the face, hard.

"Hermione!" Pansy interrupted, pulling Hermione away. Draco was touching his reddened cheek, a smirk on his lips.

"Big mistake, Granger," Draco laughed.

"Shut up, you sad little boy!" Pansy snapped, "If it weren't for your petty blood status and your daddy's connection you would be a nobody."

"Detention, both of you," Draco replied, frowning, "And don't think we'll go easy on you because you're a Slytherin, Pans."

Pansy dragged a still seething Hermione back to their table where Ron and Harry were gaping at them.

"Bloody hell, what was that about?" Ron asked, dumbfounded.

"Draco being a prat," Hermione said from between gritted teeth.

"Jesus, you've become a liability this year, 'Mione," Ron commented, "Who thought I would become the voice of reason out of us?"

He stood gaping at them, hands on hips, and looked so much like the spitting image of Molly that Harry and Hermione dissolved into giggles despite themselves.

* * *

"They won't really imperius her again, will they?" Hermione asked, worried, as she headed to her detention with Pansy.

"Nah, the boneheads still think she's a Secret Keeper for Dumbledore," Pansy replied, "I keep hearing their stupid plans to sneak veritaserum to her. They'll be tied up with that for a while."

"Well that's a relief," Hermione sighed, relaxing.

"I told you, he was just trying to get under your skin," Pansy replied, "Now just how bad are these detentions?"

Hermione grimaced.

"Pretty bad."

Pansy frowned at that, pushing the door to the empty classroom open. This time Crabbe, Goyle, Malfoy _and_ Daphne were present. Malfoy looked like he was practically crowing.

"Welcome to detention, girls," Malfoy sneered, flicking his wand to bind them to a nearby wall.

"God this must appeal to the sadistic streak in you," Pansy commented. Malfoy frowned.

"Shut it, Pansy," Malfoy retorted, "You know you're here because of the constant bad decisions you've been making this year. If you'd stuck with us and cut out all that… gay shit… you wouldn't even be here. You'd still be like me."

"Going on a violent power-trip to let out the frustration of Daphne not putting out? No thanks, doesn't sound that great to be you," Pansy retorted. Malfoy and Daphne coloured and Hermione let out an involuntary giggle.

Hermione knew they were about to regret it as Malfoy squared his shoulders and rolled up his sleeves, beginning to shape a curse with his wand.

The door slammed open, stopping Malfoy in his tracks. For a brief, glimmering moment, Hermione hoped it was Fleur to her rescue again. But it was just Umbridge.

"Stop, Draco," Umbridge said curtly, waddling into the room, "Something more serious has happened."

Malfoy looked extremely put out, but dropped his wand nonetheless. He reluctantly turned to Umbridge.

"What is it, Professor Umbridge?" Draco asked.

"I have caught _troublemakers_ breaking into my office," Umbridge said coldly, "I need two of you to fetch them from my office and two of you to bring Miss Delacour here. Its time to find out once and for all what is going on."

Pansy and Hermione exchanged looks as the Inquisitorial Squad members filed out obediently, leaving just Umbridge behind with them. Umbridge began to pace slowly in front of them.

"Such a shame…" Umbridge said in her sickly tone, "What drives gifted students to go astray?"

She eyed Pansy and Hermione with her beady eyes. Malfoy and Daphne returned, wands pointed at Fleur, who was looking impassive before she saw Pansy and Hermione. A look of concern flickered across her face.

Hermione tried to convey as best as she could non verbally that she was fine, that everything was fine, that Umbridge was just going to raise hell about rule breaking and try to question Fleur again but that was it…

But as Crabbe and Goyle returned, Hermione felt the hope within her die out. Harry and Ron were being led at wand-point, and Harry looked extremely worked up. Something was seriously wrong.


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N: Hi all! So this fic was originally intended just to cover the Order book but now I'm on the fence about whether or not to keep it going to cover off another year, or the final years, at Hogwarts. Thoughts?_**

 **Chapter 8**

* * *

Umbridge was worked up like they had never seen before. She was hopping from foot to foot and ordering her Squad members around. She had even got one of them to summon Snape to bring her veritaserum.

Snape had arrived in the doorway and was looking silently at the scene playing out in front of him.

"You've already depleted all my stores of veritaserum and those available at Hogsmeade," Snape said with a curled lip and a raised eyebrow.

"Professor!" Harry called out as Snape began to head out of the room. Snape paused, his back to them.

"They've got Snuffles! At the place they're protecting!" Harry shouted, his voice almost cracking.

Snape remained silent.

"Do you know what he is talking about, Severus?" Umbridge asked sweetly.

"No clue," Snape said coldly, before continuing out of the room.

Hermione watched as Harry's shoulders slumped in defeat. Umbridge turned to the group as the door closed behind Snape.

"Now… I guess we will have to use other means to get the truth out of you trouble makers," Umbridge said, pulling out her wand, "Who shall we choose first?"

"Pick the Veela," Malfoy suggested, looking smugly at Hermione. Hermione clenched her teeth, trying not to get distracted with her anger at Malfoy. She needed to think fast.

"We've just been caught out of our depth," Hermione said suddenly. Pansy, Ron and Harry looked at her like she had sprouted another head. Umbridge turned to face Hermione, a look of curiosity in her eyes.

"Continue Miss Granger…" Umbridge pressed.

"I sh-should have been heeding your warnings all along, about Dumbledore, the lies about Vol—He Who Must Not Be Named… About magical creatures," Hermione said, passing a meaningful look to Pansy, Harry and Ron.

"Yeah," Harry chimed in, catching on, "We never knew it would go this far. We've just been caught up in it all,"

"You're children," Umbridge said condescendingly, "I did warn you… But some children take longer than others to learn. I am just glad you have seen the light. Now tell me all about what has happened."

"We joined Dumbledore's Army…" Hermione began. Umbridge took a sharp intake of breath, stepping closer to Hermione with bated breath.

"But we realized he's completely insane. He Who Must Not Be Named isn't back… There's absolutely no reason for the weapons he's hiding…" Hermione continued, holding back a smirk as Umbridge's eyes widened. It was ridiculous that Umbridge thought so little of their intelligence that she could believe such things.

"Its not your fault, you're young and naïve and Dumbledore took advantage of that," Umbridge said with insincere sympathy, patting Hermione's shoulder, "Now tell me more about these weapons…"

"Erm, I don't even really understand what they are," Hermione said, and Fleur made a choking sound that sounded like a barely concealed laugh.

"Its okay, dear… Perhaps you can describe them to me?" Umbridge suggested.

"Or show you?" Hermione suddenly asked, "We could show you where the weapons are hidden in the Forbidden Forest…"

"Yeah, I can come with, I remember exactly where they are," Harry added.

"Fine, you two with me, the rest of you stay here with the Squad members," Umbridge said smugly, gesturing her wand at Hermione to release her from her bonds. She nodded her head for Harry and Hermione to walk in front of her out of the room.

* * *

Pansy struggled at the bonds still holding her to the wall. Now that Umbridge had left, it was entirely unpredictable what Draco and the other Slytherins would do. Draco had been pushing boundaries more and more recently. If Pansy were honest with herself, she wasn't entirely sure that Draco would keep himself from irreversibly harming one of them.

Draco was already grinning wildly and twirling his wand in his hands.

"Oh this is gonna be fun…" he chuckled.

"You can't do anything," Ron interrupted, his hands bound in front of him. Crabbe and Goyle still had their wands at his throat and Daphne still had her wand at Fleur's.

"Can't I?" Draco drawled, turning from Pansy to face Ron, " _Crucio._ "

Pansy watched as Ron fell to the ground screaming loudly, thrashing against his bonds. Pansy winced, she had seen family members use the cruciatus curse in the past and she hated witnessing it. She turned to look at Fleur instead. Fleur paled and raised her eyebrows at the sight of Ron being cursed. Her arctic blue eyes then turned to Draco.

Pansy often felt Fleur's thrall when she was in the room. It was a warm sensation, often accompanied by a sweet, fresh scent of almond and vanilla. It had lessened a little since Pansy had seen her more over the year, but now it was suddenly present in an overwhelming way. The room was getting warmer and the scent of almond and vanilla was getting stronger. Pansy shut her eyes as it amped up even more. She opened her eyes again and looked at Fleur. In fact, she couldn't see anything else in the room except Fleur right now. The way that the top three buttons were undone on her shirt… Just teasing the possibility of cleavage beneath. Her long toned legs that looked so good in that tight little skirt. Her long dark eyelashes and plump pink lips. Pansy felt herself begin to grow wet at the thought of kissing those lips while running her hands through that platinum blonde hair and down that amazing body. What she wouldn't do for just one kiss from that beautiful girl… Merlin, she would probably jump off a cliff without a wand if Fleur asked her too…

Pansy was snapped out of her thoughts suddenly by a flash of light. Draco had just stunned Daphne and was staring at Fleur, glazy eyed and slack jawed. Fleur plucked his wand from his hand, easily disarming the similarly slack jawed Crabbe and Goyle before releasing Pansy from her bonds and tossing her a wand.

Fleur stunned Crabbe and Goyle in quick succession before turning her attention to cutting Ron's bonds. Pansy turned her attention to Draco. She grabbed him by the shoulders as he was still dazed, kneeing him hard in the groin. Draco snapped out of his daze with a wail as he fell to the ground in the fetal position. Fleur turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Trust me, he needed more than the standard stunning," Pansy commented before stunning Draco out of his misery. Fleur finally freed Ron from his bonds. He was a little purple in the face and awkwardly arranged his robes to cover his crotch. Fleur averted her eyes politely.

"Erm, I am sorry you two were caught in ze crossfire," Fleur apologized. Pansy blushed at the thought of Fleur knowing her and Ron had been lusting after her when she had amped up her thrall, but pushed it from her mind. There were more pressing issues at hand than Veela thralls.

"We need to get to Granger and Potter before Umbridge loses the plot even more," Pansy said firmly. Fleur nodded seriously. Ron, now only a light shade of pink and pulling less at his robes agreed.

"We should move quickly," Ron said, clearing his throat, "Trust me when I say Umbridge is the least of their problems in that Forest right now."

"What is in ze forest?" Fleur asked as they hurried out of the room. Ron paled.

"Erm, giant spiders for starters," he said, as they set off at a sprint down the halls, "Not to mention a bloody giant."

Pansy felt a chill run down her spine at the thought of them having to face off against a giant in the forest.

"Pansy, stop!"

The trio stopped in the hall as Ginny appeared from around a corner and sprinted over to them.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked, running to join them and kissing Pansy lightly on the lips.

"A bloody nightmare is what's going on," Ron answered.

"Umbridge rounded a number of us up for interrogation," Fleur explained, "And zen 'Ermione and 'Arry distracted 'er wiz a lie about weapons 'idden in ze forest for Dumbledore,"

"And then Malfoy cast a cruciatus on me!" Ron exclaimed angrily.

"Until Fleur distracted everyone by exposing what her mamma gave her," Pansy said, wiggling her eyebrows.

"I'm sorry, you _flashed_ everyone?!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Merde, I used my zrall!" Fleur exclaimed, "Your minds are in ze gutter! Lets focus on getting ze ozzers away from Umbridge and finding a way to clean up zis mess tonight."

"You don't even know the half of the mess…" Ron said as they resumed heading towards the forest, "Harry thinks that Death Eaters are holding Sirius hostage at the Ministry!"

"Surely that isn't true," Ginny countered.

They finally reached the front steps of Hogwarts only to find Harry and Hermione doubled over panting. There were leaves and twigs stuck in their hair.

"What 'appened to Umbridge?" Fleur asked, immediately assessing Hermione for injuries.

"Erm…. She… She ran into some centaurs…" Hermione said between pants.

"We have to get to the Ministry," Harry panted, straightening up and rubbing muddy hands on his jeans.

"Harry, are you sure that he's really there?" Ginny asked, still unconvinced.

"He wasn't at Grimmauld Place when I tried getting through via Umbridge's fireplace," Harry said, panic in his voice, "I can't have another death on my hands. I can't lose my _one shot_ at _family!_ "

Everyone exchanged awkward looks at each other. Ron put a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Mate… we can't just leave school… Its bad enough that we've just stunned the Inquisitorial Squad and lost the Headmistress in the Forest," Ron explained.

"Fine! I'll go on my own!" Harry bellowed, wrenching his shoulder away from Ron and storming off down the steps and back out into the darkness.

Fleur stepped forward and started to follow him, but Hermione grabbed her wrist.

"'Ermione, I made a promise to Dumbedore zat no matter what 'appened, I would not let 'Arry leave ze grounds of 'Ogwarts," Fleur said firmly.

"Fine, but I'm coming with you," Hermione said.

"We're coming too," Ginny insisted, with Pansy and Ron stepping forward at her side.

Fleur shook her head, obviously disapproving, but they had no time to lose and set off after Harry in the darkness.

"How is he even going to get there? Broom?" Ron asked, bewildered.

They finally spotted Harry in the distance near the edge of the forest, taking off from the ground and launching into the air.

"Oh my God, Harry can _fly_ by himself?! What spell is that?!" Hermione exclaimed. Fleur looked at her curiously before smiling sadly.

"You cannot see zem can you?" Fleur asked, "You can only see zem if you 'ave seen someone die,"

She tightened her grip on Hermione's hand and drew her closer to her.

"I can see them too," Pansy said softly, "Thestrals. Have seen them ever since I saw my grandmother pass."

"Are you guys fucking with us?" Ginny asked, breaking the awkward silence, "There is literally nothing there."

Fleur walked up to one of the thestrals and hoisted herself up, tangling a hand in the mane. She stretched out a hand to Hermione, who hesitated before taking it and allowing herself to be pulled up into seemingly thin air.

"Those two are close aren't they?" Ron muttered to Ginny.

"You don't know the half of it," Pansy smirked. She pushed Ron towards a thestral, helping him up and showing him where to grip its mane. Then she climbed on another one herself, pulling Ginny up behind her.

"Wait, no one who can see them is gonna be on this one with me?" Ron called out, panicked.

"You're a big boy, Weasley," Pansy smirked, nudging the thestral into action. They all took off in the direction of the Ministry.

* * *

The group stopped in the atrium of the Ministry, unsure of where to go now. Ron was still white as a sheet and ran a shaky hand through his mop of hair.

"Y-yeah riding an invisible flying dead horse wasn't too bad at all," he said in a quivering voice, "Barely even bothered me."

"Sure, that's why you threw up twice after landing," Ginny scoffed.

"Guys, there's Harry!" Hermione interrupted, pointing across the hallway as Harry disappeared into a stairwell. They all set off at a sprint after him.

Hermione scrambled down the stairs first, surprising herself with her spurt of athleticism. She caught up to Harry at the bottom of the stairs.

"Harry, stop!" Hermione shouted, gripping him by the shoulder and turning him round.

"This is the place from my vision," Harry babbled almost fanatically. His eyes were wide and he looked like he was running on pure adrenaline.

"Harry, this is _dangerous_ , Fleur said Dumbledore didn't want you leaving the Hogwarts grounds," Hermione said with concern. The others made noises of agreement.

Harry slapped the wall, hard.

"Oh, Dumbledore didn't want me leaving the grounds?!" Harry bellowed sarcastically, "Well then, maybe he should have told me when instead of fucking _avoiding_ me all year!"

"Harry, calm down, mate," Ron said, raising his hands up in surrender, "We're here to help you, we just want to be careful… okay? Are you _sure_ you saw correctly?"

"Yes I'm bloody sure!" Harry shouted.

"Look, I helped you break into Umbridge's office. All of us followed you here. We're in this with you," Ron said carefully.

Harry stood firmly, his mouth tightened. He seemed to be suffering some kind of internal conflict as he looked around the group in front of him. Finally he nodded.

"Okay then, lets get Sirius," Harry said, turning around to push the door open.

The group slowly stepped into a room full of shelves. Incredibly tall shelves stacked full of strange dusty glass objects. The room was dark and deathly silent.

"You sure you got the right day?" Ron asked awkwardly. Harry shoved him and stalked off down an aisle.

"He must be here somewhere… or in another room down here," Harry said irritably. Ron took off after him.

"Er, okay… So I guess we'll take another aisle," Ginny said awkwardly, she grabbed Pansy's hand.

"Do we like call out this guy's name or what?" Pansy muttered as she cast a _lumos_ and headed off into the darkness with Ginny.

Hermione turned to Fleur. Now they were finally alone for the first time all evening Fleur kissed her gently.

"I was so worried about you mon amour," Fleur whispered. Hermione put her hands around Fleur's waist, pulling her closer.

"I was worried about you too, that's why I had to make up that lie to stop Umbridge or her goons from doing anything to hurt you," Hermione said. Fleur leaned in and captured her lips again, more fiercely this time. Her tongue slipped into Hermione's mouth and Hermione ran her hands down Fleur's toned back, relieved that she had her girlfriend safe in her arms once more.

There was the sound of glass shattering nearby and Fleur and Hermione pulled apart, lighting their wands and looking cautiously around in the darkness.

"Ron? Pansy?" Hermione called out into the darkness.

"Don't stop the show on our account, ladies," a giggling voice called out from the shadows. Fleur turned to a paling Hermione.

"Was zat ze voice of Sirius?" Fleur asked. Hermione shook her head. Another voice cackled in the darkness.

Fleur felt Hermione shiver next to her.

"I won't let anyzing 'appen to you, 'Ermione," Fleur said fiercely. She squeezed Hermione's hand as more laughter bounced around in the shadows outside of the light emitted by their wands.

There was a shriek in the distance that Hermione could recognize as Ginny's yelp of pain anywhere. She had sat through enough Weasley family Quidditch practices to know that.

"Who's out there?" Hermione called out boldly. The laughing increased in number and volume. Hermione waved her wand around wildly, but it seemed like the mystery figures were just dancing outside of the light.

"Stupefy!" Fleur rapidly cast without warning. The laughing halted as there was a thud and a scuffling noise. Skidding into the floor that was lit up by their wandlight, a mask came into view. Fleur and Hermione both stopped breathing as they recognized the mask. Death Eaters.

With a deafening boom, the lights flashed on around the entire room. Hermione felt Fleur tense next to her as they took in their surroundings. They were completely surrounded by Death Eaters. Hermione looked amongst the cloaked and masked figures around them, trying to figure out if she knew any of them. A man with long white-blond hair protruding from his hood was probably Lucius Malfoy, but other than that she couldn't tell who anyone else was.

Nearby were Pansy and Ginny. Pansy had her arms wrapped protectively around Ginny, who looked like she had a broken arm.

Not too far off were Ron and Harry. Both appeared extremely pale and Hermione could read on Harry's face even from across the room that he was feeling incredibly guilty for leading his friends into a Death Eater trap.

"Wh-where's Sirius?" Harry bellowed out. The Death Eaters erupted into laughter again.

"Oh no, where's Siwius?" a Death Eater mocked in a baby voice. The Death Eaters laughed harder.

"It was a dream, you fool," Lucius Malfoy cackled, "Merely a ruse to lead you here."

"I told them it was too stupid to possibly work," came the raspy female voice of Bellatrix Lestrange as she stepped through the crowd, "I guess I overestimated the intelligence of the Boy Who Lived."

There was more laughter around the room.

"Why? Why did you bring me here?" Harry shouted.

"Because of what's in your hand, boy," Lucius called back.

For the first time, Hermione noticed that Harry was clutching a small glass bottle.

"It has my name on!" Harry countered.

"Oh you really are a thick one, Potter. Only the person who a prophecy is about can collect it. So of course we needed you hear to get it," Bellatrix cackled.

There was a flash of red and Bellatrix's wand arced out of her hand. All head snapped to Fleur, who was holding her wand raised.

" _Big_ mistake, pretty girl," Bellatrix hissed, narrowing her eyes.

"I believe it was your mistake neglecting to disarm us, madame," Fleur replied. Hermione bit her lip nervously at Fleur goading the Death Eaters. Sure enough, a number of spell beams shot their way towards Fleur.

Fleur cast a quick succession of blocking spells around her and Hermione, before easily cartwheeling her way to dodge the last stray beam. It reminded Hermione of Fleur's athletic prowess in the Triwizard Tournament.

While the attention had been on Fleur, Harry had already slipped the glass bottle into his pocket and had begun to back quietly down an aisle.

"He's escaping!" shouted Lucius, and pandemonium began to break out. Harry grabbed one of the tall shelves and pulled it down after himself. The deafening sound of glass shattering drowned out the hurried footsteps as Death Eaters began to move forward. Hermione drew her wand, deflecting spells while she thought.

She could already see duels taking place around the room and tried not to worry. Her friends all had their own advantages with wand-work. Ron was an incredible strategist, he was always at least two moves ahead of others, whether it be in exploding snap or Quidditch. Harry was bold, often daring to resort to a risky option others wouldn't try. Hermione? Well, Hermione was intelligent.

What could she do with a room full of Death Eaters? She continued deflecting spells, looking around at the masked members. A spark ignited in her brain and she cost an obscure spell that resulted in all the Death Eater masks flying off their faces. Half of the Death Eaters immediately scrambled to try and cover their faces or pick up their masks. Hermione, Pansy and Fleur took the opportunity to shoot stunning curses at the distracted Death Eaters, thankfully cutting down their numbers.

There were still far too many Death Eaters for them to manage. Hermione got hit with a spell that sliced open the flesh on her arm. Fleur blocked a spell from Fenrir Greyback only to turn around and be shoved roughly by Lucius into a shelf of glass bottles. Ron got hit in the face with a spell that caused his nose to begin gushing with blood. Hermione tried to staunch the bleeding on her arm and continue blocking spells at the same time. She was beginning to panic now. They were so outnumbered. They were fighting seasoned adult duelers.

Amidst the pandemonium, Order members suddenly began appearing. First Lupin, then Tonks, then Sirius himself… More and more of them stepped into the fray, managing to push the Death Eaters back.

Hermione looked through the rushing bodies to see Lucius and Harry fighting over the glass bottle, before it fell to the ground, shattering. Before she could see anymore, the wind was knocked out of her as she was hit with a blasting spell that threw her several paces. Thankfully, it lacked power, merely knocking her on her back and bruising her as she hit the ground.

Her eyes flickered open and she saw Fleur leaning over her, concern lacing her features.

"Are you okay?" Fleur uttered, moving to cradle her head.

"Y-yeah, its fine, it looked worse than it felt," Hermione muttered, sitting up quickly. Spells were still shooting over there heads and people were stumbling around in the madness.

Fleur got up, reaching out a hand to help Hermione up from the ground with a small smile. Hermione, focusing only on Fleur, took her hand. She had just got to her feet when she became aware of another person standing near them.

"Sectum Sempra!" Bellatrix Lestrange shrieked with a mad grin. Violent purple beams slashed through the air. Hermione was aware of herself screaming, but she couldn't hear it. The noise in her ears was deafening as she watched Fleur pale, the smile fading on her face and replaced by a look of shock.

Hermione looked in horror as the white of Fleur's shirt began to bloom with dark red. Fleur fell to her knees, clutching at her torso, the blood seeping through her fingers.

"Fleur, Fleur, n-no!" Hermione screamed, "It can't end like this!"

"Ah, young love," Bellatrix cackled, before dodging a stray spell beam and running off to wreak more havoc.

Hermione tried to keep the sobs from bursting out of her throat, it was aching. Fleur was breathing unevenly, still looking in wide-eyed shock at the amount of blood that was coming from the slashes of the dark curse. Hermione held her hands desperately on top of Fleur's, trying to apply pressure to slow the bleeding.

"Ermione…" Fleur murmured, raising her azure eyes to meet Hermione's. Hermione was freely crying now, tears streaming down her face. The spells she was casting were not working to stop the bleeding. She wracked her brains. The only thing that might help where traditional spells might not help would be…

"Dittany," Tonks panted, coming to kneel beside Hermione, "Never go on a field mission without it."

She pulled the dittany out of a zipped pocket on her jacket and gently moved Hermione's shaking hands to begin applying it to the wounds.

"I-is she gonna be okay?" Hermione asked. A rebounding spell hit a glass bottle near them, showering them all with glass shards.

"I'm working on it," Tonks said firmly, "But right now you need to get to safety. Get out of here."

"Its m-my fault, I distracted her…" Hermione said hoarsely. Hermione didn't move. Tonks sighed heavily and looked Hermione in the eyes seriously.

"Go. Now. I'll take good care of her."

Reluctantly, Hermione clambered to her feet, shielding her eyes as a particularly bright curse exploded nearby. She wasn't on her way to leave, however. She was on her way for revenge. Seeing a ragged black dress with curled dark tresses run across the room, Hermione began to fire off blocking spells and give chase.

Hermione narrowly avoided what looked like a nasty curse thrown by Lucius Malfoy, following Bellatrix out of the prophecy room and into another room. Bellatrix leapt up onto a small platform, beginning to duel with the ragged figure of Sirius.

Hermione continued to sprint, her vision narrowing so that she was only focused on the dark figure of Bellatrix. That cruel deranged woman who had slashed Fleur callously without a second thought. Fleur, who could bleed out to death at any moment.

"Oof!"

Hermione collided mid-sprint with Harry, falling on the ground with the wind knocked out of her lungs. He looked similarly dazed before they both frantically struggled to disentangle themselves, looking up at the duel on the platform.

They both stilled as Bellatrix shot a familiar green beam, hitting Sirius right in the chest. He fell backwards through a strange veiled arch, disappearing from view.

It seemed to happen in slow motion. Hermione wasn't aware that she had stopped breathing until Harry roughly pushed her off her. Bellatrix was gone now and Hermione and Harry were alone in the room.

"No, no, no, no…" Harry was muttering in an increasingly panicked tone. Hermione was unsure if he even knew he was speaking out loud. He was approaching the platform as if in a trance. Hermione got to her feet, slowly stepping towards Harry.

It was odd how quiet it was in this room compared to the chaos raging elsewhere. Hermione reached out her arm, meaning to grab Harry's shoulder comfortingly. But before she could, Harry suddenly jerked back into action and sprinted out of the room in the same direction Bellatrix had gone.

Hermione stood, overwhelmed. The doors slammed behind her and she turned to see a battered looking Lupin carrying an unconscious Ginny in his arms, Pansy at his side. Tonks was at his other side, holding up an extremely pale looking Fleur, who was clutching at her abdomen through her blood soaked shirt.

"Fleur, you're okay!" Hermione exclaimed, running over to them.

"The others are on their way too, just finishing trying to bind the last of the stunned Death Eaters," Lupin explained. He had a nasty looking black eye beginning to bloom. "Unfortunately most of them managed to disapparate. Bastards. Where's Sirius and Harry?"

"Sirius… Sirius… He…" Hermione couldn't choke the words out. Tears began to leak from her eyes and roll down her cheeks. Lupin looked like something inside him broke.

"N-no…" Lupin said in a strangled, breaking voice. The door opened behind him and more Order members joined them. They spent a moment together taking in the reality of losing Sirius.

"But where's Harry?" Pansy asked.

"He chased after Bellatrix…" Hermione said, still crying.

The group all spurred into action again, following Hermione's direction as she led them into the hallway Harry had gone through.

They arrived in the crumbling atrium of the Ministry of Magic. It appeared that they arrived at the same time as a large amount of others… A large throng of Ministry officials, including the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge, were standing across the atrium, gaping at the same thing as them.

There, in the middle of the atrium, standing in front of a shaking Harry and silent Dumbledore, was Voldemort himself.

Hermione stopped in her tracks, feeling the silence fall around everyone in the atrium. There was a loud crack accompanied by black smoke and Voldemort disapparated from the atrium.

"Well… I guess Umbridge can't try to argue that Voldemort isn't back now," Ron said in a hoarse voice, arriving at Hermione's side.

* * *

Hermione awoke to sunlight streaming on her face. She blinked sleepily, stretching before wincing at the pain in her body. That's right, her muscles were protesting the workout of battling Death Eaters the previous day.

She rolled over in her dusty smelling single bed to look at Ginny scribbling on some parchment in a single bed across the bedside table from her.

"You're okay now, Gin?" Hermione asked, yawning and sitting up.

"Apart from my parents banning Pansy from staying at Grimmauld Place with the rest of us and being woken up in the middle of the night to down Skel-E-Grow," Ginny winced at that part, "Then yeah, I'm fine."

"Your parents know about Pansy now?" Hermione asked. Ginny frowned.

"Everyone else did, it was only a matter of time," Ginny replied, "Thankfully since we just survived a life-threatening battle, insisting Pansy can't stay with us is about the extent of their awfulness about it."

Hermione stretched again painfully before getting out of bed.

"Going to see your girlfriend?" Ginny asked without looking up, "I would advise against kissing her in front of my delightful parents."

Hermione shot Ginny a sympathetic look. The girl had really had a rough experience with her sexuality. Far worse than Hermione so far. Hermione had enjoyed the luxury of coming out slowly, to only her closest friends. She had the luxury of only letting Harry, Ginny and Pansy know about Fleur… Except for Umbridge. But even then, Umbridge and Malfoy seemed to be under the impression it had been a Veela thing, and not Hermione's own intentional actions.

Changed into some jeans and a cosy jumper, Hermione made her way out of the room and downstairs. Entering the kitchen, Molly Weasley immediately engulfed her in a hug.

"Hermione, my dear," Molly wailed, "I'm so glad you're all okay… At least except for S-S-Sirius,"

Hermione relaxed into the hug before Molly released her and settled into making breakfast for her. Hermione sat down at the table, looking around to see a tired looking Lupin chomping on some toast and a violet haired Tonks sipping on some black coffee.

"Wotcher," Tonks greeted, "Feeling better today?"

"Sore," Hermione answered, "How are the others? Is anyone else up?"

"Harry never went to sleep," Lupin replied with sad frown, "He's curled up in bed and not talking to anyone."

"I'll make sure to check in on him later," Hermione replied, looking down at the table.

"Fleur's okay too, almost entirely healed up," Tonks replied. Hermione looked up to see Tonks grinning mischievously. Did she know? How could she? Harry and Ginny wouldn't have said anything.

"How's Pansy? I didn't see her much after we all left the Ministry," Hermione asked. Molly loudly dropped a knife she was using to butter the toast.

"Erm, she was fine. Ron too. Mad Eye as well. Who else? Kingsley is fine. We're all fine now," Tonks babbled awkwardly, trying to fill the uncomfortable silence.

Molly regained her composure, coming to place a plate of toast and a mug of hot tea in front of Hermione.

"Thanks Mrs Weasley," Hermione said awkwardly, "The others still in bed?"

"We're all exhausted after yesterday," Molly replied, "No surprise there. How was Ginny's arm looking this morning? I woke her up to give her some more potions in the night."

"It looked fine this morning," Hermione replied, "She seemed to be healed up nicely. Everything as it should be."

"Almost everything," Molly muttered under her breath, shuffling back to the kitchen to wipe down the surfaces.

An uncomfortable silence fell over the kitchen again as Hermione began to wolf down her breakfast quickly. She had fallen asleep almost immediately after arriving at Grimmauld Place the previous evening, skipping dinner altogether.

"Erm, thanks for breakfast Mrs Weasley," Hermione said, brushing the last of the crumbs off her jumper, "I might go check on some of the others, though,"

"Fleur's in the first room on the right on the second floor," Tonks said with a smirk. Hermione shot her a suspicious look. _Did_ she know?

"Great, if you see Bill tell him to come help me with clearing out another spare room upstairs," Molly replied.

Hermione nodded and pushed her chair out, heading upstairs. Reaching Fleur's room, she saw the door was already open. Hermione walked in, surprised to see someone else sitting with Fleur.

Bill Weasley was sitting in a chair _awfully_ close to Fleur's bedside, leaning in with a cheeky grin. Hermione frowned. Bill Weasley was incredibly muscled and toned, with a perfectly groomed short beard, longish red hair and an earring hanging from one ear. All the girls at Hogwarts fawned over him when he appeared for the Triwizard Tournament or to drop Ginny, Ron and the twins off for school. Hermione tried to ignore the jealousy bubbling within her as Fleur smiled and laughed.

"Er, hello," Hermione said awkwardly, knocking on the open door. Fleur looked over at her, her grin widening.

"Bonjour, 'Ermione, I missed you," Fleur sang out.

"Hey, Hermione, didn't realize you were mates with blondie here," Bill said with a grin. Hermione frowned.

"Blondie?" Hermione replied tersely. Fleur cocked her head to one side, surveying her carefully.

"Yeah, one of the many nicknames I have for my wee coworker here," Bill said with a smirk, getting up and patting Fleur on the shoulder.

"Your mother wants you to go clear out another room," Hermione said abruptly.

"Well, I needed a workout anyway, Gringotts is murdering my fitness levels," Bill said, patting his toned stomach. Hermione rolled her eyes as Bill ambled out of the room.

"'Ermione, 'ow are you?" Fleur smiled warmly as Hermione came to sit in Bill's newly vacated chair.

"I could ask you the same, I was so scared I would lose you yesterday," Hermione replied, taking one of Fleur's hands.

"But you did not. After a lot of dittany and regular doses of blood replenishing potions zroughout ze night, I am feeling fine," Fleur said with a smile. Hermione kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I'm so glad," Hermione murmured. Fleur sat up a little in bed, her silver-blonde hair cascading down her shoulders. As usual, her Veela blood made her look like she had just hopped into bed after a modelling shoot, rather than after facing off against a gang of Death Eaters.

"You were acting kind of funny when you came in just now, are you okay?" Fleur asked, watching Hermione carefully.

"You and Bill are cosy," Hermione said lightly. Fleur furrowed her brows.

"You are not really jealous, are you?" Fleur replied, "I am wiz you, mon amour,"

"I saw the way he looked at you," Hermione blurted. Fleur threw her hands up.

" _'Ermione!_ Seriously? If you are going to get upset every time someone looks at me zat way, zis is not going to work," Fleur exclaimed, "Bill is a close friend from work. I am wiz you."

"Yeah, but he doesn't know that!" Hermione said. She shook her head. She knew she was being stupid and jealous. She didn't know why she was suddenly being so possessive about Fleur.

"Well, you are free to tell 'im zat I am wiz you if it makes you feel better," Fleur replied neutrally.

"I… I can't," Hermione said, shaking her head. Fleur raised an eyebrow.

"I zought you wanted people to know… You asked me if I was okay about people knowing… You were fine when I told 'Arry. You are fine wiz Ginny and Pansy knowing…" Fleur said slowly, looking confused.

"I know I did… I know I am…" Hermione said, dropping her head in her hands, "This is all new, this is all a lot…"

"I know it is, 'Ermione," Fleur said softly, "And I am still 'ere for you. But right now we should be focusing on celebrating zat we are alive, not stressing over our relationship."

"You're right, I'm sorry," Hermione replied, "I don't know what's got into me,"

"It is fine, 'Ermione," Fleur said with a small smile, "We can stay discreet as long as you need and zere is absolutely nozzing going on wiz Bill. Comprendre?"

"Oui," Hermione replied with a smirk, leaning in to kiss Fleur again. Fleur tangled a hand into Hermione's hair, pulling her closer as she slipped her tongue into her mouth. Hermione let out a small moan, clambering on top of Fleur on the bed. Fleur rolled her hips up against her and Hermione felt a thrill of arousal run through her. Hermione began to kiss at Fleur's neck before drawing back.

"Wait," Hermione said in a husky voice. Fleur smirked.

"You would razzer not be walked in on by ze people you are not ready to tell yet?" Fleur asked with a smile, reaching for her wand and casting a silencing spell and a locking charm at the door.

"Have I ever told you how amazing you are, Fleur Delacour?" Hermione murmured, looking down at the beautiful blonde beneath her before diving down to kiss her again.

* * *

Everyone was present for dinner that night except for Harry, who was still depressed and keeping to his bed.

Hermione had tried stopping in to talk to him in the afternoon but he had spent the whole hour in silence, staring at a wall. Ron had similarly been ignored with all his efforts, but had at least informed Hermione that Harry had been managing to get some food down and nap a little.

Hermione sat between Ron and Ginny at the dinner table. Molly was dishing up food for them all and even Ron seemed to notice that Mrs Weasley was avoiding looking at Ginny. He shot a sympathetic look at Ginny across Hermione. Hermione couldn't believe how much Ron had matured on the issue over such a short period of time. Although, she supposed all the life-death situations had perhaps boosted his progress along.

Hermione looked across the table at Fleur. Fleur had plaited her silver blonde hair to hang over one shoulder and was looking stunning in the lighting of the room. Fleur stretched back in her chair and Hermione blushed as she had a sudden flashback to how Fleur had looked when Hermione made her climax earlier in the day.

"Hermione, dear, did you hear me?" Molly asked, and Hermione jolted in her chair, hoping Mrs Weasley hadn't noticed her looking at Fleur the way she had been.

"Erm, sorry, my mind was somewhere else," Hermione mumbled. Molly took a seat next to Bill and gave Hermione a sympathetic look.

"Its natural for us all to feel distracted after the events of yesterday," Molly said gently, "But what I was saying is that Dumbledore has been reinstated as Headmaster of Hogwarts."

"Oh, that's great!" Hermione said, relieved.

"Yes, it will be nice to have everything back to normal," Molly said with a smile, "A silver lining in all this mess."

"So soon you guys will be back at Hogwarts and Fleur and I will be back at Gringotts," Bill said cheerfully, scratching his beard, "And it'll be like nothing ever happened… apart from the whole, 'Voldemort being back' thing.

"Sorry—what?" Hermione blurted, "Fleur isn't coming back to Hogwarts?"

"All audits and reviews of Dumbledore and Hogwarts have been ceased as of today," Bill said with a grin, producing a _Daily Prophet,_ "Fudge has had no choice but to admit Dumbledore has been right all along."

Discussion broke out around the table excitedly as Bill handed around the paper for everyone to see. Hermione, however, was silent, looking at Fleur across the table. Fleur had paled a little. Evidently she had not thought ahead to how their relationship would work post-Umbridge era.

After dinner, Fleur approached Bill to discuss Gringotts business and Hermione morosely walked upstairs. She wasn't sure where she was going but she soon found herself at the door of Harry's room. She knocked but there was no answer, so she pushed inside anyway and came to sat at Harry's bedside.

Harry was pale and his eyes were red and had dark marks around them. It was obvious he was run down and had been crying about Sirius.

"You okay?" Hermione said softly.

"Is anything okay?" Harry replied hoarsely, still staring at the wall.

A comfortable silence fell over the two friends for a while.

"I was so close to having a real family," Harry said quietly, "And now Sirius… Is just gone."

"You still have us, Harry," Hermione said softly, "We're your family."

"Its not the same," Harry said, his eyes welling up, "Until the day you have to say goodbye to your parents for the last time, you'll never understand what this feels like."

"I don't know what it feels like," Hermione admitted, "But I love you Harry, and so do the others… We're here for you no matter what,"

Harry grunted and pulled the blankets over his head, but Hermione was glad that at least he was talking again. One step at a time.

* * *

After her talk to Harry, Hermione took a long shower. Drying off and donning some fresh clothes she had brought to the bathroom, Hermione stretched and headed to hers and Ginny's room. She opened the door to find Fleur sitting patiently on her bed waiting for her.

"Fleur," Hermione said quietly.

"I did not know eizzer," Fleur said, standing up from the bed.

"Its okay, it'll be fine," Hermione said, running a hand through her damp curls, "There's not much of the school year left anyway."

"And I will not be far," Fleur said with a small smile, "I will be in London when I return to Gringotts,"

"Yeah, it'll be fine," Hermione said with a strained smile, "We can make it work."

"Relax, 'Ermione," Fleur smiled, "'Ow about I take you into London tomorrow and show you my apartment and where I work? It will be nice to spend time wiz you outside of 'Ogwarts and 'Ogsmeade for once."

"That does sound nice," Hermione smiled.

"Bon. Now am I able to spend ze night cuddling you?" Fleur smiled, "You look so cute today."

Hermione blushed. "Erm, I would love that. Ginny's a bit upset about not having Pansy around and the way her mum is reacting though so maybe…"

"…Maybe we should be a little considerate of 'er feelings?" Fleur finished for Hermione, "Zat is fine, we will 'ave all day tomorrow to enjoy each ozzer's company."

Hermione took Fleur's hand and kissed her lightly on the lips. There was a knock at the door and Hermione abruptly dropped Fleur's hand and stepped away from her. Fleur's smile dropped a little bit.

"'Mione? You decent?" Ron said from the other side of the door.

"Yep, come in," Hermione replied weakly as Fleur stepped away from her and towards the door. She couldn't help but feel like Fleur was beginning to slip away from her over the last 24 hours.

Fleur pushed past Ron as he entered the room. He blushed at seeing Fleur but shook his head and came to sit beside Hermione.

"Any progress with Har'?" Ron asked, resting his hands on his knees.

"He talked a bit," Hermione answered, her eyes still on the doorway where Fleur had disappeared through.

"I'm worried about him… Losing Sirius? Its pretty rough," Ron said slowly. Hermione turned her attention back to him.

"It is," Hermione agreed, "Do you know if Ginny is doing okay with your parents reacting the way they are?"

"Dunno, she hasn't really talked about it," Ron shrugged, "I'm sure it'll be fine in the end though… Maybe the next girl she's dating will be easier for them to like? Or maybe she'll date another boy next?"

"Wait, you don't think her and Pansy will last?" Hermione asked.

"Well… sure, for a while," Ron replied with another shrug, "But I mean who actually ends up with someone that they met at school? All school age relationships are doomed."

"You're just jaded because of all your drama with Lavender and Parvarti," Hermione scoffed.

"Maybe," Ron admitted, "But that doesn't mean I'm not right,"

"I'm pretty tired… I think I'm gonna go to bed," Hermione replied abruptly. Ron nodded and got up to leave the room.

"Don't tell Gin I said her and Pansy won't last forever," Ron said over his shoulder as he was leaving, "We both know she has a pretty fierce temper."

"Agreed," Hermione said with a weak smile.

She fell back on her bed and stared at the ceiling as Ron left the room, clicking the door shut gently behind him.

* * *

"Ready to go?" Fleur asked cheerily, stepping into the kitchen where Hermione was just finishing off her lunch.

"Sure," Hermione smiled, getting up to walk over to Fleur. She was tempted to sneak a kiss but was interrupted by Tonks entering the kitchen.

"What are you two up to?" Tonks asked with a grin, walking past the two to the teapot on the kitchen table.

"Going into London togezzer for a day trip," Fleur smiled, still looking at Hermione.

"Cute date, huh?" Tonks said with a smirk, pouring herself a cup of tea.

"N-no," Hermione blurted out, "Just a friendly day out."

Fleur raised her eyebrows at Hermione, who just smiled apologetically. She was glad that Fleur was patient.

Fleur took her hand tightly and they apparated away, arriving in the middle of Diagon Alley.

"You were getting so confident in your sexuality," Fleur said quietly, releasing Hermione's hand again.

"I know, and I will again," Hermione replied, "Its just been a big wake up call seeing what's going on with Ginny and her family right now."

"It's okay, I was in ze same situation just last year wiz Anais," Fleur said, smiling again and looping her arm with Hermione, "We will face zis next step togezzer when we are _both_ ready."

They walked into Gringotts and Hermione looked around the vast atrium. Of course she had been there before, but only ever with the intention of withdrawing money from her accounts. She looked around at the surly goblins manning the counters and scurrying from offices.

"What's it like working here?" Hermione asked.

"Zere is not exactly… 'ow you say? Workplace banter 'ere," Fleur giggled, "It can be a little unfriendly at times."

"Yeah, I can't really picture you sitting down to work drinks with the goblins that work here," Hermione said with a smirk.

"Sometimes Bill and I will go for a drink at a nearby bar on a Friday," Fleur shrugged. Hermione tried to ignore the squirm of jealousy in her stomach.

"Cool!" Hermione said too-enthusiastically and with a too-wide smile. _Tone it down, Granger,_ Hermione told herself inwardly, _Don't become the jealous girlfriend._

"Are you okay, 'Ermione?" Fleur asked, frowning.

"Yeah, yeah sorry," Hermione said, taking a couple of deep breaths, "Just feeling a little nauseous… Shall we go outside?"

"Sure," Fleur said, smiling brightly, "We can walk down to my apartment so you can see where you will be visiting in ze 'olidays!"

"That sounds amazing, Fleur," Hermione said, relaxing again. Fleur took her arm again and they walked back out into the street.

They walked down the street arm in arm, veering down another alley and into another street. The crowd tightened and Fleur had to release her arm to move in front of her through the street. Hermione took the opportunity to admire Fleur's incredible figure in her tight black jeans and white blouse, her eyes running appreciatively down to Fleur's ass.

Remembering she was in public, Hermione averted her gaze, only to notice that most of the men (and some of the women) in the street were also freely ogling Fleur.

"Coffee ma'am?" a barista from a stall called out to Fleur as they passed.

"Oui, zank you monsieur," Fleur smiled, pausing to accept the cup of coffee. Another bystander offered Fleur a copy of the Daily Prophet. As they walked further down the street, many men greeted Fleur, raised their hats, or offered other such spontaneous gestures.

The crowd thinned enough for them to walk arm in arm again as they approached a row of apartments.

"I am sorry about zat, 'Ermione," Fleur said, noting Hermione looking at the coffee cup in her hand. "Usually I try to be a bit cold and abrupt so zat ze attention is not so bad. But it is a little difficult to appear cold when I am so 'appy to freely move around wiz you for once."

" _That's_ why you seem like an ice queen in public?" Hermione laughed, "I just assumed you hated Hogwarts during the Triwizard Tournament."

"Well, I was genuinely in a bad mood some of zose times," Fleur laughed, "But yes."

She tossed her coffee cup in a nearby rubbish bin before skipping up the stairs of the apartment building. Hermione followed her up the stairs and along a hallway before Fleur paused in front of a door, unlocking it before dramatically bowing as she opened the door.

"Bienvenue chez moi, mademoiselle," Fleur said with a coy smile.

Hermione walked in, taking in the space. It was… different to how Hermione would have imagined it. After seeing how cluttered and messy Fleur's quarters had been at Hogwarts, Hermione was taken aback by the clean and minimalist style of her apartment.

"You like?" Fleur asked, following her inside.

"Erm, do you actually live here?" Hermione joked, "Where are all the clothes on the ground and messy stacks of books?"

"I cleaned up before I went on my assignment to 'Ogwarts," Fleur laughed, moving her arms around Hermione to hug her from behind. She leaned her chin on Hermione's shoulder. "Its nice being alone wiz you again."

"Probably the last alone time we'll have for a while," Hermione said sadly, leaning back into Fleur's body.

"Don't zink like zat," Fleur said, kissing Hermione's neck, "It will be fine. We will see each ozzer in 'olidays…" she kissed Hermione's neck again "I can come up to 'Ogsmeade when you get 'Ogsmeade weekends,"

Hermione turned around to face Fleur, wrapping her arms around her neck.

"Aren't you worried that this is too new to survive long distance?" Hermione asked, laying bare her fears, "What if you forget about me and meet someone new?"

"I could never forget about you," Fleur purred, dipping to kiss at Hermione's neck again, "And I am all yours…"

She sucked at Hermione's pulse point before peppering it with kisses. Hermione let out a small moan.

"I want you so bad, Fleur," Hermione murmured.

"You can 'ave me," Fleur replied, pulling away to take Hermione by the hand, "Let me show you ze bedroom next."


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Hi all! So I decided to extend the story into the Half-Blood Prince also. This chapter has jumped forward to the new school year. Just like with the first part of the story- not all events will occur how they happened in the book, or even in the same order.**_

 _ **Also, yes Guest reviewer! I do like requests- so in this chapter you won't just see Hermione get jealous, but Fleur too.**_

 _ **FYI, this chapter is a little depressing and angsty, it is just setting the scene for the next part of the story. Relationships are strained as they tend to be strained. Hermione is confused and stubborn a lot, lets face it, she's a headstrong over-thinker. Never fear though, my endgame is always a happy ending and a Fleurmione ending!**_

 _ **Hit me with any suggestions of things you want to see or directions you want to see the story go in... I am currently in a procrastination tornado right now and itching to type and read.**_

 ** _Finally- shout out to the new writer pumping out Fleurmione fics on here! Fran Kaoioh-Tenoh its like you read my mind about needing more Fleurmione fics to come!_**

* * *

 ** _PART TWO: HALF-BLOOD_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 9_**

* * *

Hermione shut her potions textbook firmly. Pansy raised an eyebrow at her.

"Frustration of being apart from Delacour getting to you?" Pansy smirked. Hermione shot her a scowl.

"I just don't see why Harry won't give that stupid textbook back, its practically _cheating_!" Hermione hissed, glancing over at Professor Slughorn heaping praise on Harry and Ron's potion.

"My, my, the Brightest Witch Of Her Age can't handle a little competition," Pansy laughed, beginning to clean out their equipment. Hermione irritably began wiping down their table.

"Don't get me wrong, after the summer he had, I'm glad things are looking up for him… But come on, isn't it a little dangerous to be following some creeper's instructions in a mysterious book? Has Ginny told you about Tom Riddle's diary?" Hermione replied.

"Yeah," Pansy replied solemnly for a moment before her smirk returned "So your mood this year has nothing to do with being apart from that French princess of yours?"

"Well, I'm not gonna lie and say that's easy either," Hermione replied with a sigh, "My parents were so _clingy_ over the break that I only got to see her in London a few times."

"Yeah, wild that parents would be extra clingy when the Dark Lord has returned," Pansy retorted sarcastically.

"Its not just that, Pans," Hermione sighed, "Its _hard_. I thought it was difficult last year with having to sneak around the school… but sometimes its just so hard to find time to write her a letter or have our schedules match up for a visit."

"But worth it?" Pansy asked, as they slung their bags over their shoulders.

"So worth it," Hermione sighed dreamily, before frowning, "Just so hard."

"What's so hard?" Ron chirped, coming to walk alongside them as they headed to the Great Hall for lunch.

"Trying to restrain myself from reporting Harry's creepy potions textbook to Professor Slughorn," Hermione said darkly. Ron's jaw dropped.

"You wouldn't! Thanks to that book our marks have never been better!" Ron exclaimed, "We might actually have a shot at being aurors some day now!"

"Yeah, don't be jealous, 'Mione," Harry smirked, thumbing through the pages of the textbook as they walked through the hall, "I did try to share the advice on crushing those beetles with the side of the knife instead of chopping them."

"Well don't come crying to me when another basilisk tries to bite your head off," Hermione said crankily, pushing ahead through the crowd and away from her best friends. Pansy jogged to join her.

"You still haven't told Weasley about Fleur?" Pansy asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Hush! I don't want the whole school knowing," Hermione hissed, "I've seen how rough its been with you and Ginny… both at school and at home,"

"Yeah, but Ron already knows that you like girls and he's over that," Pansy pressed.

"You've seen what he's like around Fleur… I just don't want to ruin what I have with Fleur by sharing it," Hermione said stubbornly.

"And its that mentality that might just ruin it anyway," Pansy quipped, before spotting some Slytherins heading into the Great Hall, "Right, there's Blaise and Daphne, they're the only ones not hassling me about Gin, so I'd better get a move on if I want to get a seat beside them at the Slytherin table."

Hermione nodded goodbye and made her own way to the Gryffindor table to sit down. She sat down beside Ginny and the boys came to sit on the other side of the table from them. Ron, predictably, didn't so much as greet anyone before diving into the platters of food in front of them, filling his mouth and his plate greedily at the same time.

"Dya think Malfoy is up to something?" Harry said suddenly, looking past Ginny and Hermione to look at the Slytherin table.

"This again," Hermione sighed, "Of course it wouldn't be another year at Hogwarts without you creating a paranoid conspiracy theory,"

"I'm serious, 'Mione, he's clearly up to no good," Harry commented darkly, narrowing his eyes.

"Can we have one year without threatening our lives?" Hermione asked, raising her hands. Harry shook his head, frustrated, but reluctantly went back to selecting his lunch from the platters on the table.

"So any big plans for the upcoming Hogsmeade weekend, Hermione?" Ginny asked, waggling her eyebrows. Hermione elbowed her sharply.

"We'll have to see, I haven't replied to that letter yet and that was over two weeks ago, so it depends if the offer still stands," Hermione said quietly.

"Two weeks!" Ginny exclaimed, before Hermione hushed her.

"I've been so bogged down with course work," Hermione said, smiling guiltily, "I really want to keep my grades up, especially after the disastrous year with Umbridge last year."

"You'd better make time for her if you don't want her to get the wrong idea," Ginny warned, twirling her fork in her hand.

"Mm'ke ti' fo' who?" Ron asked from between a mouthful of chicken. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"When are Quidditch try-outs again?" Ginny asked, changing the subject for Hermione's sake. Ron swallowed his mouthful rapidly.

"This weekend," Harry replied, "So no Hogsmeade for anyone in Gryffindor wanting to make the team."

"No problem, mate," Ron said excitedly, almost spilling his pumpkin juice, "The game comes first, amiright?"

"Relax, I'm sure you'll make the team no problem," Harry replied, clapping Ron on the shoulder.

"See? No-one else is free this weekend, all the more reason for you to get 'you know who' to come to Hogsmeade to see you," Ginny pressed. This time Ron definitely heard her.

"You Know Who as in Voldemort?" Ron asked, confused. Hermione scowled.

"Yes, Ronald, I'm meeting Voldemort at Honeydukes this weekend. Maybe afterwards we'll split a butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks?" Hermione said sarcastically, shouldering her bag and abruptly getting up to leave the table. As she walked away Ron raised his eyebrows.

"Jeez, what's got into her this year? She's even more cranky than usual!" he commented.

Hermione stalked away to the library where she slammed her bag on a table roughly. She sighed before pulling out a piece of parchment and a quill. Inking the quill, Hermione tried to think of something to write to Fleur.

Her mind wandered and she wondered what Fleur was doing right now? Splitting lunch with the handsome Bill Weasley? Walking through the streets being flirted with by everyone who saw her? Hermione shook her head and rubbed her temples.

"Sickle for your thoughts?" Ginny said softly, coming to sit beside her at the table.

"I don't know how anyone does long distance," Hermione said defeatedly, "What I had was so new and so confusing as it was… and now distance is thrown in the mix?"

"Why don't you talk to her about it?" Ginny said softly, putting her hand on top of Hermione's.

"I can't. She was so patient with me, so understanding… I can't keep being the immature one that is struggling," Hermione said miserably.

"If she likes you, she'll understand," Ginny said diplomatically, "And avoiding any communication at all will just be making things worse."

"She's so out of my league, Gin," Hermione said, looking morosely at the blank parchment, "She's so incredibly good looking, famous from the Triwizard, intelligent… Everywhere she goes she's showered with attention and has people falling for her."

"That doesn't matter if you're the one she's falling for," Ginny pressed firmly. Hermione rested her head in her hands.

"You really think we can make it long distance for my last two years at Hogwarts?" Hermione said, her voice somewhat muffled by her hands, "Its so long,"

"You won't know if you keep self-sabotaging," Ginny replied, "Now write that girl a letter before I slap you around the head for throwing your shot at a decent relationship away."

"You have a way with words, Gin," Hermione said with a smirk, lowering her hands to pick up her quill again.

"Shut up and write," Ginny replied gently with a smile.

* * *

"So, Gin said that you finally got some balls and wrote back to Delacour," Pansy commented, sliding into her usual seat beside Hermione in Potions later that week.

"Sometimes its annoying how close you two are," Hermione replied, organizing her things on the table.

"Ah, not right now," Pansy replied, looking sheepish, "She won't even kiss me let alone share things with me."

"A fight?" Hermione asked, raising her eyebrows. She supposed Ginny did have the infamous Weasley Temper, but Pansy was usually fairly adept at keeping on her good side.

"Oi, here's that book I was telling you about earlier, Pans," Draco chirped, walking past their table and dropping a book in front of Pansy with a smile.

"Oh… Suddenly I see what may have upset Ginny," Hermione commented, watching Draco return to his table with other Slytherins. Pansy nodded.

"Just this week, things have started to go back to normal with the other Slytherins," Pansy explained, "They're even being relatively normal about me and Ginny now. I've been friends with most of them since I was a small child… I can't exactly throw that away,"

"Even though they were total psychopaths last year?" Hermione asked, "Not to mention pretty terrible the rest of the time?"

"Yeah, that's Ginny's view too…" Pansy replied, "But I still have two more years of being in Slytherin and I'm sick of being an outcast. I miss my friends, 'Mione. Even if they can be jerks."

"I suppose that's understandable, in a way," Hermione said slowly, considering it. She tried to imagine how she would behave if similar things happened with her, Harry and Ron. Although she couldn't quite imagine Harry and Ron power-tripping with torture in an Inquisitorial Squad.

"So do you want company walking down to Hogsmeade before you meet Delacour?" Pansy asked, "I'm meeting the Slytherins down there but I wanted to head down earlier to get in some shopping for Gin's birthday present."

"Sure," Hermione replied, flipping open to the appropriate page in her textbook. She looked darkly over at Harry reading scribbles in the margins of his textbook. That textbook could not be a good thing.

* * *

Saturday morning came faster than Hermione expected. Sitting at the breakfast table with Ginny, Harry and Ron, Hermione's stomach twisted nervously at the thought of seeing Fleur for the first time in weeks. Ron similarly didn't seem to have an appetite, pale at the prospect of Quidditch try-outs.

"Ready for Hogsmeade, Granger?" Pansy asked, coming to stand beside her.

"Yeah, I'm done with breakfast," Hermione said, pushing her plate away, "Lets head off."

"Good luck for Quidditch try-outs, Gin," Pansy smiled, leaning in to kiss Ginny. Ginny turned her head at the last minute so that Pansy's kiss landed on her cheek.

"Good luck with the mini Death Eaters," Ginny retorted. Hermione raised her eyebrows but said nothing, instead getting up and heading off with Pansy.

"Still not out of the dog house then?" Hermione asked, as they crossed the bridge into Hogsmeade.

"Not yet," Pansy replied, "But hopefully after I get her a killer birthday present,"

"Well, I still have a while before I'm due to meet Fleur, where did you want to look first?" Hermione asked.

Pansy and her browsed the local book shop for books on Quidditch, looked at broom kits in the local sporting store. After an hour of almost giving up, Pansy and Hermione decided to pay a visit to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.

"I mean where else to find something for a Weasley than amongst the inventions created by another Weasley," Hermione reasoned.

Amongst all the fireworks, candied pranks and joke hats, Hermione and Pansy found a modification for a broomstick. A small dial that could be clipped onto a broom to indicate the wind direction and flying conditions.

"This is great, this will stop her coming back drenched and wind-blown after ill advised practices," Pansy grinned as they headed outside to the street, "Thanks so much 'Mione, I never would have been able to do this without you."

She threw her arms around Hermione tightly and kissed Hermione on the cheek.

"You're welcome, Pans," Hermione said softly into Pansy's ear, "Things will work out with her, I promise."

"Am I interrupting somezing?" a familiar French accented voice called out.

Hermione and Pansy leapt apart to find Fleur standing on the cobbled streets, watching them with her hands on her hips.

"Oh, Fleur!" Hermione exclaimed, taking in the blonde's appearance. She was wearing a casual dress but her signature heels. Her long silver-blonde hair was loose and swaying in the wind.

"Hey, erm, I'll catch you back at the castle," Pansy said quickly, kissing her on the cheek again before heading off.

"What was zat?" Fleur asked, walking closer to Hermione. Her blue eyes seemed to be burning with an intensity that Hermione hadn't seen before.

"Are you jealous?" Hermione blurted, suddenly realizing why Fleur was acting the way she was.

"Why would I not be? My girlfriend barely returns my letters and now when I come to greet 'er for a romantic visit in 'Ogsmeade I find 'er in ze arms of 'er ex?!" Fleur demanded furiously. Hermione had read that Veela were temperamental creatures, but she had not yet experienced an outburst of Fleur's like this before.

"Pansy is hardly an ex, Fleur," Hermione tried to reason, "And I do write back, I just take a while sometimes because I've been busy,"

"Too busy for me?" Fleur countered, raising her eyebrows. Some bystanders were beginning to stare.

"Can you keep it down, please?" Hermione pleaded.

"Oh, because you would 'ate anyone to know zat you are wiz me?" Fleur raged.

"Fleur, its not like that, come on, be reasonable," Hermione pleaded, "I'm just not ready yet."

"I bet you would be ready for _Pansy,_ " Fleur hissed "Do you know 'ow 'ard it is being all ze way in London knowing you are 'ere wiz all zese ozzer girls?" Hermione could feel the jealous rage coming off Fleur in waves. She was standing close to her now and Hermione wished more than anything that she could just wrap her arms around her and kiss her until it was better again.

"Fleur, calm down, I've been struggling too, okay?" Hermione said carefully, "This long distance thing is really hard on both of us."

"Well let me make it easy for you, 'Ermione," Fleur said, still angry, "Its over."

Before Hermione could argue, Fleur turned on the spot and disapparated. Hermione cursed inwardly that she was still a ways off qualifying to apparate and couldn't chase after her.

Left with no other option, Hermione turned around and wandered the streets aimlessly, trying to process what had just happened. Eventually she found herself walking back along the path to Hogwarts.

"Hermione!" a voice called out.

Hermione looked up, suddenly becoming aware that her cheeks were wet. She wondered how long she had been crying for and wiped at her face awkwardly.

Ginny ran over, clad in muddied quidditch gear and with her broom slung over one shoulder.

"I made the team! How was—woah! What's wrong?" Ginny's face turned from excitement and seeing her friend to a look of concern. Hermione told Ginny about what had happened in a deadpan voice.

"…And then she disapparated before I could say anything else," Hermione finished sadly, wiping at her eyes.

"I mean, she had a temper during the Triwizard Tournament, are you sure she won't calm down and realize she jumped to conclusions?" Ginny asked, slinging an arm around Hermione's shoulder.

"Maybe its for the best, Gin… You didn't see how upset she was," Hermione said sadly, as they walked around the darkening Hogwarts grounds, "I made her that unhappy… She's better off without me."

"Merlin, don't go getting all noble on me, Hermione," Ginny frowned, "You've been hanging out with Harry _way_ too much. You can't just let a good thing slip between your fingers because you think you're doing it for some 'greater good' bullshit."

"I mean, you've seen how hard its been, Gin," Hermione countered, "We never have time for each other, we never get to see each other… We worry about each other being surrounded by other opportunities… This is probably for the best."

"Don't talk like that, Hermione 'Self Sabotager' Granger," Ginny warned, "If you let this go now over something so trivial, you might never get it back. Just go owl her now and straighten things out. She's probably at home right now waiting for you to owl her and let her know everything is okay and it was just a misunderstanding."

"Think of the future hurt and unhappiness I could save if I didn't, though. I still have _two years_ left of school," Hermione said, furrowing her brow.

"Love isn't logical, Hermione! You can't just run a formula through your head and work out the right thing to do!" Ginny exclaimed with exasperation.

"I'm going to bed," Hermione said abruptly, "Tell the boys I'm not hungry."

"You're making a mistake!" Ginny called out as Hermione walked away from her across the dark grounds.

* * *

A month had passed, slowly and miserably. Hermione hadn't owled Fleur, and in return she had received no owls from Fleur. It was over. As much as Hermione wanted to believe she was doing the right thing, she couldn't escape the dull pain in her chest and the dreams that woke her constantly during the night.

"Miss Granger, I am a little surprised," Professor Slughorn commented, handing an essay to her. The mark on the paper said A. An 'acceptable' rather than her usual 'outstanding' grade.

"Hermione, I'm worried about you," Harry said from over his own paper. Hermione could see a large 'O' on his, along with several complimentary comments from Slughorn.

"We can't all use a creepy magic textbook to get ahead in class," Hermione snapped.

"Merlin, her bad mood is just getting worse as the year goes on," Ron commented audibly, "Try not to get your head bitten off, Harry,"

"He's right though," Pansy said quietly, from her seat beside Hermione, "You haven't been yourself since you let Fleur end things over a stupid misunderstanding. She's probably heard by now from Bill that Ginny and I are still together… All it would take is an apology to make things right again."

"We're better off apart," Hermione said stubbornly. It had been her go-to line for the past month with Ginny, Pansy and Harry whenever they had pushed her about her breakup with Fleur.

"Ginny said she's been miserable at Gringotts," Pansy tried again, "Losing her temper with the goblins and getting into trouble for arriving late."

"She'll get over it," Hermione said obstinately, folding her arms. Pansy sighed.

"So you guys will never guess what I heard," Ron chirped as they began packing up their work stations together.

"What?" Harry asked, genuinely curious.

"So _guess_ who Bill has been seeing?" Ron asked, grinning madly, "Only Fleur Delacour!"

Hermione's stomach dropped so suddenly she felt like she might just vomit into her cauldron. Pansy gripped her arm.

"Surely not," Harry said, glancing nervously at Hermione.

"Well, he _says_ he's just giving her English lessons," Ron admitted, "But he's fancied her for ages and she's single… so you do the math! Lucky bastard."

Hermione gritted her teeth and turned to Pansy.

"Yeah, it sure _sounds_ like she's miserable," she muttered sarcastically under her breath.

"Just owl her," Pansy pushed.

"I have more important things to do," Hermione said in a forcibly cheerful voice, "Like get my grades back up… And get to the bottom of this Malfoy thing,"

Harry's ears pricked up and he sat up straighter.

"So you _do_ think something is going on!" Harry exclaimed. Pansy rolled her eyes.

"Well, we can't prove anything now, but if we put in the time and research, I'm sure we'll get some answers," Hermione replied.

"This is a thinly veiled attempt to distract yourself and we both know that," Pansy muttered in Hermione's ear.

"Well, only a month and its holidays, we can talk to the Order about it," Harry replied.

They finished packing up and headed out of the class together, Pansy and Hermione slightly behind the rest of the class.

"You know you're making a terrible decision not fixing things, right?" Pansy replied.

"So you and Ginny have told me multiple times," Hermione sighed, rolling her eyes, "But it's a two-way street. If she cared so much she would have owled _me!_ Or at least not started dating Bill bloody Weasley!"

She turned on her heel and stormed off in the opposite direction down the hallway.

"You're being irrational!" Pansy called after her, but Hermione ignored it.

* * *

So Hermione buried herself in schoolwork, spending all her time either in the library, or down at the Quidditch sidelines with Pansy, supporting their friends.

She tried to ignore the sadness that pricked at her heart as she watched Pansy and Ginny slowly mend bridges as Pansy befriended the Slytherins again. She tried not to feel a deep hole within her as she watched Lavender finally dump Dean and go public with dating Ron. But try as she might, she felt like a piece of her was missing. As if she had given a part of her heart to Fleur and had lost it forever when she had let Fleur out of her life.

"Taking a date to Slughorn's weird Slug Club thing?" Harry asked, sitting next to Hermione in front of the fireplace. Ginny was out with Pansy and Ron was off in a corner of the common room with Lavender, still yet to detach his face from hers since becoming official.

"Can't think of anyone appealing," Hermione said darkly.

"Its been almost two months now, 'Mione," Harry said quietly, "If you're not careful you might have lost your shot with her forever. There's nothing more painful than that."

"What would you know about that?" Hermione retorted. She looked up to see Harry sadly looking across the room. Ginny was just climbing through the portrait hole, still grinning after her evening with Pansy.

"Too much, unfortunately," Harry commented, dragging his eyes from Ginny and back to Hermione.

"Ginny? She had a crush on you for ages," Hermione commented dumbly. Harry nodded.

"I know. I had a giant window of opportunity… But now the chance is gone. Don't make the same mistake, 'Mione," Harry said gloomily.

"You know Pansy will hex you into next week if she finds out that you have feelings for her girlfriend, right?" Hermione replied.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing she'll never find out," Harry said pointedly before clearing his throat, "Anyway, so I had that meeting with Dumbledore earlier today. He thinks that I need to learn about Voldemort's past to prepare myself."

"Creepy, what's his past like so far?" Hermione asked, curious at this new development.

"Pretty bloody depressing," Harry replied, looking into the crackling fireplace in front of them.

"I noticed Dumbledore hasn't been in the Great Hall much during mealtimes," Hermione said, also looking at the fire.

"I know… There's something going on… One of his hands is all shriveled. I feel like it all has to do with this Voldemort stuff," Harry said, running a hand through his spiky black hair. He pulled out his Potions textbook and began scanning through it again.

"Harry, I told you I really don't trust that book," Hermione said tersely. Harry waved her off.

"Yeah, it has some interesting stuff in it though," Harry said absently, becoming absorbed in the scrawled annotations again.

* * *

The next evening, Harry, Hermione and Ginny bid goodbye to a still Lavender-occupied Ron and headed to the Slug Club soiree. Hermione was suddenly hyper aware of how Harry made efforts to never be standing directly beside Ginny, always having Hermione as a buffer.

"How come you're not taking Pansy as a date to this thing?" Hermione asked. Ginny frowned distastefully.

"Slughorn said we couldn't take same-sex partners," Ginny replied, "But that's okay, I guess we're all going stag tonight."

"Hey team-mates," smirked a blonde haired wizard as they entered the room. He had blue eyes, a chiseled jaw and perfect teeth.

"This is Cormac McLaggen, he's on the Quidditch team with us," Harry explained.

"Reserve Keeper," Cormac said, his face showing his displeasure at the patchy-tracked Ron being the current Keeper, "For now."

"Ah, I don't think we've ever talked before despite being in the same House," Hermione said with a polite smile.

"That can always change," Cormac said with a grin, taking Hermione's hand and raising it to his lips to kiss it. Hermione saw Ginny rolling her eyes.

"Sure, maybe," Hermione said with a smile, taking her hand back and following Harry and Ginny deeper into the room.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ginny said, raising her eyebrows.

"What, so Fleur can flirt with other people but I can't?" Hermione said darkly.

"Well, one, I doubt English lessons count as flirting," Ginny replied, "And two, you're gay."

"Maybe I don't want to be anymore," Hermione said waspishly, crossing her arms, "Its too hard and depressing."

"Not sure that's how it works, love," Ginny said with a smirk, catching Harry's eye.

"I mean… _You_ don't date exclusively women," Harry ventured, looking at Ginny.

"Yes, but I'm not gay," Ginny replied dismissively, "Or at least I'm only half gay."

She strode off to get herself a pumpkin juice from a refreshment stand on the other side of the room.

"Dangerous game you're playing, Harry," Hermione commented.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Harry replied, before changing the subject, "Anyway, Dumbledore wants me to work on getting a memory from Slughorn… Maybe I'll have some luck tonight."

Harry was just looking around the room for Slughorn when a flurry of activity drew the eyes of the Slug Club members elsewhere. Filch was dragging Malfoy over to Slughorn by the ear.

"This boy was tryna sneak in on your festivities," Filch grunted to Slughorn. Snape was at Filch's side in a second, appearing as if from nowhere.

"Oh Draco… I know you must be bitterly disappointed you were not selected for the club," Slughorn said, voice dripping in sympathy, "How about I let you stay on for the rest of the party?"

"If you don't mind, I would like to have a word with him first," Snape said silkily, taking Malfoy gruffly by the arm and leading him out. Harry shot Hermione a meaningful look and tailed them. Hermione could see him tugging his invisibility cloak out from inside his robes.

Hermione sighed and turned around, meaning to seek out Ginny but running into Cormac.

"Hi, Hermione," Cormac said with a charming grin, "Quite a predicament we find ourselves in,"

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked. Cormac gestured above their heads to a bobbing mistletoe.

Before Hermione could open her mouth to reply, Cormac's lips were on hers. He cupped her cheek with a rough calloused hand and his chin stubble scratched Hermione's chin. It was awkward and uncomfortable and Hermione pulled away almost instantly.

"Until next time, Hermione Granger," Cormac said with a smile as Ginny approached and pulled Hermione away.

"Okay, you are really going off the deep end now," Ginny hissed, "Boys now? You don't even like boys. Especially not smarmy ones like McLaggen."

"He initiated it, I just pulled away," Hermione said defensively, folding her arms.

"You are apologizing to Fleur, before things get even more out of hand," Ginny said firmly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Hermione said bluntly.

"You're always in a foul mood, you're doing weird out of character things, you're finding ridiculous ways to distract yourself… Come on, Hermione. Face it, you still have feelings for Fleur and want to fix things," Ginny said exasperatedly.

"There is no fixing things," Hermione said stoutly, "I'm stuck at school for two years and she isn't. Long distance never works."

But she had to admit, there was a large part of her that wanted Fleur back, no matter how hopeless she thought the situation was. She couldn't even sleep in her bed in the dormitory without her mind turning to the nights she spent cuddled in there with Fleur or the times they made love on that mattress.

* * *

All the way to The Burrow for Christmas break, Harry regaled the others with what he had overheard between Snape and Draco and how it had just further solidified his growing theory that Malfoy was a Death Eater.

It was Christmas Eve and snow was falling hard as they finally arrived at The Burrow. Ginny was in a dark mood at being banned from both inviting Pansy to stay or visiting Pansy over the break.

"Its not like there would be enough room anyway," Molly said defensively, "We are hosting a meeting of the Order of the Phoenix here this evening."

Harry immediately snapped to attention.

"Tonight? Do you think they would let me talk to them about something going on at Hogwarts?" Harry asked, his eyes still bright with his wildly running thoughts on Draco being a Death Eater.

"Of course dear, I will let them know to add it to the agenda and allow you in to speak," Mrs Weasley said kindly, "Now, you lot best go put your things away before dinner."

Hermione and Ginny dragged their trunks up to Ginny's room where Ginny threw herself dramatically on the bed.

"Its so unfair, everyone else in this dumb family is allowed to bring stupid friends over for the holidays," Ginny said darkly.

"Yep, glad to be here," Hermione joked.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to complain about you and Harry, you know you're both like family to me," Ginny back tracked, "I just hate that they can't just get over their ridiculous views on me and Pansy."

"How are things going with Pans?" Hermione asked, lying down on the bed that Mrs Weasley had kindly made up for her in advance.

"A little strained since she got back in with those Slytherin goons, but pretty good besides that," Ginny said, resting her hands behind her head, "Speaking of goons, Ron's all put out because Cormac was going around boasting to everyone on the Quidditch team that he snogged you at the Slug Club party."

"Snogged?! Hardly!" Hermione scoffed, "Why would Ron care, anyway?"

"Beats me," Ginny replied lazily, "But prepare for it to come up."

Not long later, Fred and George popped their heads in to catch up with Ginny and Hermione and let them know dinner was ready. Hermione sat down beside Ginny at the table, looking around at the collection of redheaded Weasleys around her.

Bill was loudly talking about how great work was going and a project he was working on with Fleur. At him mentioning her name, Hermione gritted her teeth and turned to face Molly.

"Yes, Percy isn't here," Molly said to Hermione, evidently thinking she was noting the absence of the older sibling, "He's turned his back on us."

She made a choked sobbing noise, mortifying Hermione, and Fred rubbed her shoulder comfortingly.

"He was a prat anyway," George said in a soothing tone as Molly sobbed.

After dinner, the group fanned out, Ron settling in to play exploding snap with his brothers and Ginny and Hermione opting to get some fresh air outside.

"Sorry about mum," Ginny said awkwardly, "Probably should have warned you that she's a little trigger happy with the crying since Percy decided to be a wanker."

"Its fine, Gin," Hermione said, quirking a smile at the redhead as she leaned against the outside wall of The Burrow.

They stood there in the darkness, clouds of fog emitting from their mouths as they breathed in the cool winter air. Ginny pulled her jacket tighter around herself.

There was a popping noise and Lupin apparated suddenly into the garden.

"Oh! Hello! I didn't think anyone would be out here," Lupin greeted, coming to hug both of them. Ginny and Hermione greeted him and asked how he was. He looked more tired than usual. Hermione never really thought he had bounced back after Sirius' death.

"I've been working underground with the werewolf network," Lupin explained, "Seeing how they interact with the Death Eater forces. Its hard being around Greyback though."

Lupin's jaw tensed noticeably.

"Fenrir Greyback who was at the Ministry last year?" Hermione asked. Lupin nodded.

"The reason I am the way I am," Lupin commented darkly, scratching at his wrist, "You know the bastard intentionally places himself near children's neighbourhoods on nights of the full moon?"

Hermione and Ginny shook their heads with disgust. There were more popping noises and the garden filled with Shacklebolt, Moody and a couple of other wizards.

"I should make my way in," Lupin said, regaining his composure, "But look after yourselves."

He nodded at them and made his way inside The Burrow with the other Order members.

There were more popping noises and Tonks appeared in the garden, followed not long after by Fleur.

Hermione felt the air rush out of her lungs as she saw Fleur for the first time since they had broken up. She was still as painfully beautiful as ever. Her hair was in a loose plait and she was wearing a charcoal grey wool peacoat and a large scarf paired with black jeans and high heel black ankle boots. She seemed to freeze as she spotted Hermione.

"Erm, I might go say hi to Tonks," Ginny said awkwardly, pushing herself off the wall and walking over to Tonks. Fleur slowly approached Hermione.

"Hermione," Fleur said softly, coming to stand in front of Hermione.

"Your accent isn't as strong," Hermione noted. Fleur nodded.

"I have been taking lessons," she replied. Hermione tried not to make a sassy remark about how she knew it was Bill teaching Fleur English. Best not to flare things up immediately. Her heart was pounding in her chest as Fleur stood closer to her.

"I- I've missed you," Hermione said finally. A smile ghosted Fleur's lips.

"I've missed you too," she replied softly, "I was hoping I would get a chance to talk to you tonight."

She reached into her coat and pulled out a small package.

"Joyeux noël," Fleur said quietly, handing the package to Hermione.

"You got me a present? Even though we broke up and haven't spoken in months?" Hermione said incredulously.

"Well, I was hoping—" Fleur began, but she was cut off by Ron racing outside and skidding in the snow. He straightened up when he saw Hermione and marched over to them. Hermione could smell the scent of mulled wine on his breath.

"Ron do you mind?" Hermione asked a little tersely.

"I do, actually," Ron said a little too loudly, "I was holding off talking to you about it but I think its better we get it out in the open,"

"Ron…" Hermione said warningly. Fleur looked curiously from Hermione to Ron, a confused smile on her face.

Hermione could see Ginny in the distance looking over Tonks' shoulder and eying Ron with alarm.

"When were you going to tell me about snogging Cormac bloody McLaggen?" Ron said loudly, "You know he's been a total prat to me on the Quidditch team! And I thought you said you liked _girls?!_ What's going on?"

Hermione, horrified, looked at Fleur's face which was laced with shock and hurt.

"Ron, I'll meet you inside in a minute," Hermione said furiously, "Just give me a second."

Ron shrugged bullishly and slouched back inside. Hermione turned back to face Fleur, but she had already replaced her reaction with her usual veneer of aloofness and neutrality.

"So you have moved on?" Fleur said calmly.

"No, its not like that," Hermione said awkwardly, "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Did you or did you not kiss this Cormac boy?" Fleur asked forcefully.

"Yes, but—"

"Then I was mistaken," Fleur said neutrally, "I do not have anything further to discuss with you."

She turned on her heel and walked swiftly inside The Burrow before Hermione could say another word. Ginny and Tonks approached her slowly.

"So… I'm guessing things aren't going too well between you and Frenchie?" Tonks remarked. Hermione shook her head.

"I've fucked things up," Hermione said morosely. Ginny put a hand on her shoulder.

"Its not over 'til the fat lady sings," Ginny said encouragingly, "Lets go chase her down."

Hermione nodded miserably and walked inside with Tonks and Ginny, only to glimpse Fleur disappearing into the room where the Order meeting was to be held.

"Any chance they'd let me in?" Hermione said gloomily.

"No chance. Sorry, love," Tonks said sympathetically before ambling towards the meeting room herself.

Hermione was left standing with Ginny, looking at the doors close behind Tonks.

"So I was right?" Ginny asked gently, "You do still have feelings and want her back?"

"Not sure its even an option now," Hermione said darkly, "I don't think I even fully processed what a mistake I had made until I saw her again just now."

"It'll be fine," Ginny soothed, putting an arm around her. They walked over to the table where Harry was looking deep in thought and Ron was sipping from a goblet with a scowl on his face.

"Don't you think you've had enough mulled wine for tonight, Ronald?" Hermione asked waspishly.

"If you were gonna date boys after all," Ron slurred, "I mean why not…. Why not…?" he trailed off forlornly before scowling again.

"Guys, enough trivial stuff," Harry cut in, "I'm gonna convince the Order that Malfoy is a Death Eater and he's up to something."

"How are you going to do that?" Ginny asked, raising her eyebrows, "I mean apart from a few weird conversations you overheard and Pansy admitting that he's been distracted and absent this year… You don't really have much solid evidence."

"Its so _obvious_ ," Harry said exasperatedly. They were interrupted by the door creaking open a crack and Molly's head popping out.

"Harry, dear, they're ready to hear from you," Mrs Weasley said with a smile, waving him over.

"Wish me luck," Harry said with a smile, standing up and heading over to Mrs Weasley.

"He really is a persistent guy, isn't he?" Ginny commented, watching Harry leave.

"You don't…" Hermione trailed off until Ron got up to go and fetch a glass of water from the kitchen, "You don't still have a crush on him, do you?"

Ginny looked at Hermione suspiciously, "Why? Did Pansy ask you to ask me that?"

"No, not at all," Hermione said, backing down, "I was just wondering."

"Yeah, well, I'm with Pansy," Ginny said abruptly, pulling a stray chessboard over to her, "Now let's play some wizard chess while we wait for Ron to sober up and Harry to come back."

Hermione, distracted, lost two consecutive games to Ginny before giving up and letting Ron play against her. Harry returned and informed them sulkily that the Order had shot down his Malfoy-Death Eater theory almost immediately.

Before long, the doors opened and Order members began filing out. Arthur Weasley ducked over and whispered in Harry's ear. Harry got up and followed Arthur to another room. But Hermione barely noticed, she was trying to seek out a silver-blonde in the crowd. At last her eyes locked with arctic blue ones. Fleur froze, before disapparating in the middle of the kitchen, making several people around her jump with shock.

"For Pete's sake, how many times do I have to tell people to apparate in and out _outside_ ," Molly complained, wringing her hands.

Hermione sighed sadly and got up to head up to her room in defeat. She had just about reached the doorway of Ginny's room when she felt a hand grab her arm by the elbow. Turning, and hoping desperately it was Fleur coming back to talk, she was disappointed to see Nymphadora Tonks and her bright blue bob.

"Hey, Hermione," Tonks greeted cheerfully, "I wanted to see if you were okay."

"Of course I am; why wouldn't I be?" Hermione said defensively.

"Because its pretty obvious from where I'm standing that you were dating the French ice queen and now you're going through a pretty devastating break up," Tonks said quietly. Hermione coloured.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone," Tonks added, "I know people can be a bit funny about that stuff in the wizarding world."

Hermione walked into Ginny's room, only slightly annoyed that Tonks followed her in.

"And why do you care if I'm okay about it?" Hermione asked darkly.

"Because you guys were cute together," Tonks said with a cheeky grin, "Like when you went for that little date together in London just after the Ministry ordeal. Plus, I'm going through a similar thing myself."

"Dating a girl you're too cowardly and confused to fight for?" Hermione said darkly. Tonks smiled understandingly and shook her head.

"No. Not quite. I was dating Remus briefly. We decided to keep it under wraps in case it made things awkward with the Order. But now he's underground with the werewolves… We barely see each other and when we do we fight all the time," Tonks explained.

"Do you think you'll end it because you're both unhappy with the distance?" Hermione asked. Tonks bit her lip.

"I don't know. My head says I should, but my heart says I shouldn't. I'm hanging in there for now," Tonks said quietly.

"Do you think I should try and get Fleur back?" Hermione asked, "All my friends keep pushing me to."

"Only you know the answer to that," Tonks replied, "But if you want, I work in London and I'm pretty close with Bill, I could keep you updated on Fleur if you need? Or if you ever want to see her then you could stay with me and we could 'accidentally' run into her when I go to see Bill?" Tonks giggled.

"I… I'd appreciate that," Hermione said reluctantly. Tonks gave her a small hug.

"Hang in there, Hermione," she said, "I'm only an owl away,"

She walked out of Ginny's room, tripping over Ginny's trunk on the way.

Hermione sighed, realizing that she still had the gift that Fleur had given her. She unwrapped it slowly, a small card falling on the bed.

It was a rare collection of research papers on magical creatures. Hermione herself had actually been searching for this volume in the Hogwarts library before Madame Pince had told her it was quite rare. Hermione then turned her attention to the small plain folded card.

 _"Hermione,_

 _I know we haven't spoken since we broke up in Hogsmeade. I know I was being a jealous fool. I have tried so hard to be the patient and mature one for you. But sometimes I cannot help myself. It is so hard being away from you for so long and so often. I still have such strong feelings for you, maybe I always will._

 _I have not moved on from you, I cannot even look at another person without an ache in my heart for you. I would like very much if we could try and talk things out. I do not want to throw away something so precious to me over a misunderstanding._

 _I know long distance is difficult and hard on both of us, but if we can only make it through these trying times I know that it will all be worth it._

 _I am sorry for taking so long to reach out for you. My pride has always been a weakness of mine. I can only hope that my pride has not prevented kept me away from you long enough for you to move on._

 _Yours always,_

 _F."_

Hermione re-read the last sentence several times as she felt a lump form in the back of her throat. How could she have been so stupid?

She immediately rifled in her trunk to pull out a piece of parchment to write on. It was time to finally step up and fix things before it was too late.

 _"F,_

 _I am so sorry. It was a total misunderstanding—again._

 _Cormac McLaggen kissed_ _me_ _at the party and I pulled away right after._

 _I miss you. I want to talk._

 _I am sorry I didn't write to you earlier after Hogsmeade too. I was afraid. I was afraid that because things had been so difficult and painful long distance so far, that there was no point in us continuing. I thought I was doing us both a favour and sparing us any further hurt._

 _Now I see I was wrong. Please give this another chance._

 _Yours,_

 _Hermione."_

Hermione rolled up the paper and went to find Ron to borrow Pigwidgeon. Thankfully, he was lying on his back in his room, tossing a deflated Quaffle up and down in the air.

"Ron, thank goodness! Can I borrow Pig?" Hermione asked. Ron stopped tossing the quaffle and eyed her darkly.

"Why?" he asked in a surly tone.

"I have something urgent I need to send," Hermione pressed. Ron groaned and sat up on his bed.

"I suppose," Ron said darkly.

"What's your deal?" Hermione asked, putting a hand on her hip. Ron had been acting aggressively towards her all night.

"I just… I figured if you were going to fancy a boy after all… It would've… It would've been…" Ron still appeared a little intoxicated and Hermione wasn't sure where he was going with this.

"Well, I don't fancy Cormac," Hermione said testily, "Can you please send this out with Pig tonight?"

She handed the folded piece of parchment to Ron, who nodded. Satisfied, and not wanting to argue with a tipsy Ron, Hermione wished him goodnight and left his room.

Ron stayed sitting on his bed after Hermione left, staring at the piece of parchment in his hands.

"…I figured it would have been me," he said glumly, slowly beginning to unwrap the letter. His hands shook as he read the letter, the tips of his ears reddening. He sighed heavily and looked at his bedside table at the new framed photo that Lavender had given him before the holidays. Inside was a picture of a happy Ron slinging an arm around a happy Lavender, who kissed him on the cheek. Ron sighed, heavier this time, and looked at the letter in his hands. He slowly began to tear it up.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Cards on the table... I actually don't like writing in the Half-Blood Prince era so have tried to speed it along a bit, especially because there were limited chances for Hermione to interact with Fleur.**_

 _ **This chapter is slightly less angsty, more setting the scene- plus I always thought Pansy and Hermione should party together sometime, ha.**_

 _ **Also, I am writing so many chapters so close together because I'm barely sleeping- so if I make any weird mistakes or annoying typos, just let me know so I can fix them. x**_

* * *

 **Chapter 10.**

* * *

The break passed quickly. Hermione had hoped that Pig would return with a response from Fleur, but nothing came. To make matters worse, Ron was constantly at her side asking needling questions. By the time it was time to get back to Hogwarts, Hermione had a serious bout of cabin fever.

Getting on the Hogwarts Express, she tried not to think of Fleur as Ginny threw herself into Pansy's arms and kissed her passionately. A group of third year Hufflepuff boys wolf whistled and Hermione pushed past them to try and find an empty compartment.

Ron followed her, scratching his neck as she greeted various schoolmates on her way to a compartment. Finally, she found one and settled into it, Ron immediately sitting right beside her.

"So… I saw you say hi to Frankie Rome from Ravenclaw in the hallway just now," Ron commented, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, and?" Hermione said absently. She was really looking forward to being back at Hogwarts and having some more space between her and Ron. He was really suffocating her with all his boring chatter.

"Frankie with an F…" Ron said, looking at Hermione meaningfully.

"What are you getting at?" Hermione sighed, "She's in my Arithmancy class,"

Harry entered the compartment, followed by Ginny and Pansy.

"Oh, there you are, Ron," Harry commented, "Lavender is looking for you,"

"Great," Ron sighed darkly, leaning back in his seat.

"Magic fading that fast, is it?" Harry asked. Ron pulled his hood up and rubbed at his temples.

"Leave it, mate," Ron complained. Ginny and Pansy exchanged amused looks.

"Sorry, shall we go hit the food trolley?" Harry asked, pulling out his pouch of money. Ron nodded. Of course the only way to cheer him up would be to offer him food. The two boys got up and left the compartment again.

Ginny sat in Pansy's lap, smiling as Pansy looped her arms around her waist.

"Merlin, I missed you," Ginny murmured, kissing Pansy. Pansy smirked before looking up and noticing Hermione was still in the compartment.

"So did you smooth things over with Fleur?" Pansy asked. Hermione raised her eyebrows and Pansy smirked, "Yeah, Gin owled me all about it almost immediately."

"I should have known," Hermione sighed, "But yes, I sent her a letter. She still hasn't replied yet though… I don't know if she will."

Pansy looked sympathetic. "At least you tried," she reasoned.

* * *

Back at Hogwarts, Hermione was soothed by the normalcy of everything. Ron was back to sucking face with Lavender, Harry was back to obsessively checking the Marauder's Map to spy on Malfoy, Snape was back to being moody. It almost cheered her up from the depressing fact that Fleur clearly wasn't going to reply to her.

Every morning she looked up at the mail expectantly. But nothing ever came. She kept herself distracted, writing to Viktor and Tonks and keeping up her subscriptions so at least she would have something in the mail, even if it wasn't what she wanted.

Today she was filing through the envelopes dropped in front of her. Ron was watching her carefully.

"Expecting a letter from someone?" he asked. Hermione looked across the table at him. He was still acting so weirdly.

"Why do you always ask that?" Hermione asked. Ron shrugged and went back to his breakfast.

Hermione had a letter from Viktor and… she dropped the _Daily Prophet_ in her other hand. She could recognize that looping lettering anywhere. Fleur.

Ripping open the small package, Hermione's heart sunk as she began to read the words.

 _"Hermione,_

 _I had hoped more than anything that you would owl me immediately after Christmas Eve. Telling me something, anything that would explain what Ronald had said to you that night._

 _I have waited so many days and cried so many tears. But enough. If you can move on, so can I._

 _Enclosed in this package are the books that I had borrowed from you._

 _I hope that we can still someday be friends_

 _All the best,_

 _F."_

Ginny was reading alongside her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I thought you said you sent her a letter…" Ginny said gently.

"I did," Hermione said, furrowing her brow. She looked up. Ron had already disappeared from the table. She got up, eyes narrowing and stalked out of the Great Hall. Ginny got up and followed her, concerned.

Hermione had stalked down the hallway before coming across Lavender pinning Ron against a wall, kissing him passionately and a hand running down his chest. Hermione's anger flared even more at the fact that this particular nook had once been used by her and Fleur to kiss discreetly.

"What the _hell_ is your problem?!" Hermione shouted. Lavender leapt away from Ron.

"Oh, its just you," Lavender said, relaxing. Ron blushed.

"What do you want?" Ron asked, looking a little guilty.

"Why the _fuck_ did you tell me that you sent that letter for me when you didn't?!" Hermione demanded.

"Why didn't you tell me you were seeing someone?!" Ron demanded back angrily.

"Because I thought you would act… Well like _this_! Irrationally!" Hermione shouted.

Lavender looked completely baffled. Ginny finally caught up to Hermione and pulled her away.

"He's an idiot, Hermione, just leave it," Ginny said firmly, "Once he promised he had handed in my permission slip for the under 10s quidditch club and he never did… Its just what he's like."

" _Excuse_ me if I consider this to be a _little_ more important than a kids' quidditch club!" Hermione shouted.

"Are you even going to tell me who is so important that you can't even tell _me_ , your _best friend_ , about it?!" Ron demanded.

"Yeah my best friend who ruined the Yule Ball for me when he found out that I went with Viktor?!" Hermione shouted.

"Let's get out of here, Hermione," Ginny insisted, dragging Hermione with her down the hall.

"I could throttle him," Hermione seethed as Ginny led her safely away from Ron.

"Maybe its not so bad," Ginny replied, dragging Hermione towards the Gryffindor common room, "I mean, you said yourself a million times that you didn't think long distance could possibly work with her. Better a little pain now than more in the long-run, right?"

Hermione didn't reply, frowning as they climbed through the portrait hole. She bumped into Ginny who had stopped in her tracks upon entering the common room.

"What?" Hermione asked crankily.

"Who died?" Ginny asked, looking around at the silent and deathly pale figures of the Gryffindors around her. Harry stepped forward, looking like he might be sick.

"I was walking back from Hagrid's hut and I ran into Katie Bell and her friend fighting over a package… It fell open and… Katie got hurt really bad by some pretty nasty dark magic," Harry said quietly, "She's been taken to St Mungo's."

"Jesus, who would do that?!" Hermione exclaimed, snapping out of her mood.

Harry pulled Hermione and Ginny to one side in the Common Room.

"I told McGonagall it was probably Malfoy… I mean he's up to something, right? But she just dismissed it." Harry said in a low mutter. Ginny and Hermione exchanged glances.

"But why would he try to hurt Katie?" Hermione asked, furrowing her brow.

"I dunno… Practice round maybe?" Harry said, scratching his neck, "There is _definitely_ something going on though. Remember how after the Christmas Eve Order meeting Mr Weasley told me that Malfoy was really interested in a cabinet?"

"So you think he cursed Katie… So he could get her out of the way in the final stages of a cabinet auction?" Ginny asked, quirking into a smile.

"Its not funny, Gin," Harry growled, "He keeps disappearing off the Marauder's Map more and more often. I need to get to the bottom of this."

"I'm sure if Malfoy was ducking out of the school every five minutes to attend Death Eater meetings Pansy would have brought it up," Ginny said sardonically, crossing her arms.

"You so sure of that?" Harry challenged, crossing his arms too, "She is good friends with him."

"That doesn't mean she'd _lie_ , Harry," Ginny scoffed, "I mean she kept the DA safe last year when she was still friends with them."

"Not the same," Harry said firmly, turning on his heel, picking up his potions textbook and storming to his dormitory.

"I feel like I'm the only one around this castle without an attitude problem these days," Ginny sighed, turning back to Hermione. "So what are you going to do? Owl Fleur and tell her what that prat Ron did?"

"I don't know… Maybe it is for the best," Hermione sighed, conflicted, "You're right, I did say so may times that long distance wouldn't work."

"If you decide that now, you're also deciding that you're okay with her moving on… are you sure about that?" Ginny asked gently. Hermione shook her head.

"I don't know, Gin," Hermione admitted, "I've never felt this way about anyone before… But I can't handle hurting her any more."

Ginny nodded, looking as if she wanted to say more but holding back.

* * *

The next day, Harry and Hermione walked to the Great Hall, noting a notice erected outside announcing apparation lessons for anyone over the age of seventeen.

"Finally," Hermione said darkly, thinking about how many times she would have been able to chase after Fleur if she had only been able to apparate.

"So, you and Ron not talking then?" Harry asked as they walked into the hall. Ron was already at the table with a scowl on his face, one arm slung possessively around Lavender at his side.

"I just don't get why he would do something like that to me," Hermione said bitterly. A strange look crossed Harry's face but he changed the subject instead.

"So the apparation classes are going to be held in the Great Hall… I'm sure Hogwarts: A History had something to say about that," Harry said, pulling a smile on his face. Hermione sighed exasperatedly.

"Yes, Harry, as I have told you about a million times since our First Year, Hogwarts has wards that prevent people from apparating in and out of the grounds. Only House Elves can apparate within the grounds. So I am assuming they will momentarily lift the wards for our practice," Hermione said. She was annoyed at Harry for asking her yet _again_ about apparating in the grounds, but it did make her feel a little better to recite some facts from her favourite book. Harry was grinning as if that were his intention all along. Hermione rolled her eyes, he was annoying, but he was a great friend.

After breakfast they headed to a double Potions class with Slughorn on antidotes. Hermione's mood was further lifted when to Harry's dismay, the Half-Blood Prince had no advice other than a surly "shove a bezoar down their throats." For once they would be on an even playing field again.

"Wanna work on the antidotes essay after class today?" Pansy asked. Hermione nodded, helping her work through an appropriate antidote to concoct for the lesson.

"We could all work on it together?" Harry suggested, nudging Ron beside him. Ron scowled.

"Think I might be busy," Ron grunted, avoiding looking at Hermione.

As the class drew to a close, Hermione was unable to hide a wide grin from her face as Slughorn complimented the potion that her and Pansy had made. Hermione glanced over at Harry who had an entirely empty cauldron in front of him and Ron. This was going to be good.

"Ah, Harry my boy… Erm, where is your antidote?" Slughorn asked, scratching at his thinning hair. Harry held out his hand, offering a bezoar that he must have fished out from the supply closet. Slughorn laughed boisterously.

"Ah, top marks, top marks, Harry my boy," Slughorn chuckled, moving on to the next table. Harry hi-fived Ron and grinned down at his potions textbook, irritating Hermione again.

* * *

That night Harry met Pansy and Hermione in the library with a box of pumpkin cakes. Pansy reached to get one but Harry swatted her hand away.

"These are for Ron," Harry explained, "I promised he could have the lot if he came to study with us tonight."

"Paying people to be your friend, Potter," Pansy smirked, "Not desperate at all."

"Shut up," Harry replied, "They were a gift from that Colin Creevey kid, its hardly paying Ron to show up. Besides, I just want him and Hermione to make up already."

"Um, and what makes you think _I_ want to make up with _him_?" Hermione said waspishly, "He was a total prat and ruined any chance I had at mending things with Fleur."

"Yeah, well, then you decided to leave it anyway, so its no real loss, is it?" Harry said dismissively, straightening the box of cakes on the table in his attempts to make peace amongst the friends.

Sure enough, Ron arrived and sat gloomily in the seat beside Harry, stomach growling. He didn't even greet any of them, instead sulkily pushing the box open and beginning to devour the pumpkin cakes greedily.

"Charming," Hermione said sarcastically, earning a grunt from Ron, "So shall we make a start on the essay planning? Its going to be 15% of our final grade. What are we thinking for starters?"

Ron suddenly dropped the cake he was halfway through eating with wide eyes. Hermione looked surprised.

"What? You actually have something to contribute, Ronald?" Hermione said irritably. Ron continued to gape at the others around the table.

"I think I'm in love with Colin Creevey," Ron stated dreamily.

"Yeah, very funny Weasley," Pansy said, rolling her eyes. She had enough of the weird gay jokes from some of the Slytherins.

"I'm serious, I think I really love him…" Ron said, looking around glassy eyed.

"What the…" Hermione's jaw dropped and she looked at a similarly shocked Harry.

"Where is this coming from, Ron?" Harry asked, "I don't think you've even talked to Colin before,"

"Yeah, but like that's love, right? Unpredictable… Working in its mysterious ways," Ron continued in his strange dreamy way, "I should go and find him and tell him I love him."

Harry grabbed Ron by the shoulder and firmly held him in his seat.

"Yeah, mate, I don't think that's a good idea right now," he said, looking at Hermione quizzically.

"Oh my God," Hermione said, suddenly clicking, " _Colin_ gave you those pumpkin cakes, Harry,"

"Yeah… So?" Harry replied, still looking at Ron with a surprised expression.

"So he dosed them with a pretty potent love potion by the looks," Pansy said, watching amused as Ron begin to scrawl "Ronald Creevey" over his Potions textbook and surround it with hearts.

"Jesus Christ," Harry exclaimed, looking from the box of innocent looking pumpkin cakes to the dreamy Ron, "I guess that explains why he's always wanting to talk to me and take my picture."

"Come to think of it, I dunno why we never assumed earlier he was in love with you," Pansy smirked. Harry groaned.

"Right, Ron, we're going to take a visit to Professor Slughorn," Harry said, hoisting his bag on his shoulder and gripping Ron firmly by the arm.

"And he's going to take us to Colin?" Ron asked hopefully.

"Yeah, sure mate," Harry replied, pulling Ron out of the library with him.

"Well that was entertaining," Pansy laughed, reshuffling her papers. Ginny appeared in the library and came to sit with them.

"The weirdest thing just happened… I passed Harry and Ron on my way in here and Ron was babbling about being in love with that Creevey boy," Ginny commented.

Pansy and Hermione laughed and filled Ginny in on what had happened, removing the pumpkin cakes from the table in case another unsuspecting soul tried to eat one.

"Oh well, at least this might distract Harry from his Malfoy obsession for now," Ginny sighed, settling into her chair, "I mean he has this crazy theory that Draco is somehow getting out of the grounds and back in again."

"Really," Pansy said noncommittally, flipping through the pages of her Potions textbook. Hermione looked from Ginny to Pansy. Something was going on.

"I mean as if you wouldn't tell me if you knew something," Ginny pressed.

"Ahuh," Pansy still didn't look up from her textbook, instead focusing extremely hard on a particular paragraph, squinting at the text.

"Pansy… _Do_ you know something that you aren't telling me?" Ginny finally said. Hermione held her breath as she watched Pansy sigh and shut her textbook.

"Its not really important," Pansy began, "But yeah… Sometimes Draco goes away somewhere in the grounds and when he comes back he has things from elsewhere, like an ice-cream from Florean Fortescue's or some baking from his mum."

"What the _hell,_ Pansy?!" Ginny shrieked. Several heads turned to look at their table and Madam Pince came bustling over to them. Pansy looked sheepish.

"Girls…" Madam Pince began threateningly.

"Don't worry," Ginny said fiercely, "I'm leaving, anyway,"

She slung her bag on her shoulder and stalked out of the library without another word, leaving Hermione and Pansy to be scolded by Pince. When Pince finally relented and returned to her desk, Pansy turned to Hermione.

"I honestly didn't think it was a big deal, just like some stupid super-fast owl trick or something," Pansy explained, "I'd better go chase down Gin and explain."

She left Hermione sitting at the table, gathering her things clumsily and hurrying out of the library.

* * *

The next day Hermione was greeted with a letter from Tonks. Tearing it open, she smiled as she read about Tonks' hilarious antics in the city and how she was getting on. Nearing the end, however, Hermione felt like she had been punched in the stomach. She re-read the sentence several times.

 _"I know this is probably the last thing you want to hear, but I know you would want to know. Bill told me last night that he has gone on a couple of dates with Fleur recently."_

Hermione rubbed her forehead and shut her eyes, trying to block out the waves of jealousy that were crashing over her.

"You okay?" Ginny asked next to her. Hermione scrunched up the letter in her hand and forced a smile.

"Great," she replied, "Just have a headache is all,"

Ginny looked at her curiously for a moment.

"Will you be coming to the game tonight?" Ginny asked. Hermione nodded.

Later that day after classes, the quidditch match between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor was beginning. Hermione met Pansy on her way down to the stands. She looked miserable.

"Gin hasn't forgiven you then?" Hermione surmised. Pansy nodded sulkily.

"We should get out of here for a weekend," Pansy suggested, "Take our minds off girl troubles."

"I don't have girl troubles," Hermione said defensively.

"Please, as if you haven't been moping around ever since things ended with Delacour," Pansy scoffed, "Come on, we just need permission from our heads of house and from our parents. My parents have an apartment in London and we could go shopping and forget about all the drama happening here."

"I suppose that would be a nice change," Hermione mused, thinking of how unpleasant it had been putting up with Ron in the midst of their fight. It had only been calm today because Ron was still in the hospital wing after getting poisoned by a bottle of mead in Slughorn's office. "I could go and visit Tonks too," Hermione added.

"Great, lets owl our parents tonight for permission," Pansy grinned, "It'll be a great idea."

She looped her arm in Hermione's and they found a seat amongst the Gryffindor supporters as the match kicked off. Pansy's eyes were predictably on Ginny the whole time, who if anything, was performing even more fiercely as a chaser than usual. Hermione noted with distaste that Cormac McLaggen was filling in for Ron as the keeper.

Harry seemed to be flying more indecisively than usual, Hermione noted. As the match drew on, it became clearer to Hermione that Harry's mind was elsewhere. Near the end of the match, Hermione noticed Harry fully stationery on his broom, looking out of the boundary of the pitch. Hermione followed his gaze and saw Draco walking off with a couple of younger girls. As she looked back, she let out a scream, but it was too late. Harry was knocked forcefully from his broom by a bludger to the head.

* * *

"So, permission from my parents and from Snape," Pansy smirked, waving a slip in front of Hermione's face, "And my parents even arranged a portkey to get us to London. Snape thinks they'll be there supervising us so don't mention anything different, okay?"

"Sure," Hermione agreed, "My parents agreed too and McGonagall signed off on it. I suppose with you and Ginny fighting and Harry and Ron in the hospital wing there isn't much to do around here this weekend anyway."

"Exactly," Pansy smirked, "Now have you owled that friend of yours about coming to visit?"

"Not yet," Hermione replied, her stomach dropping uncomfortably as she thought about that awful line in Tonks' last letter, "But I will."

"Great, I'm already making a list of shops I want to check out… I'm supposing you will insist on at least one bookshop?" Pansy asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"You know me too well," Hermione smirked.

"I honestly think these apparation lessons are going really well," Pansy commented, looking around the Great Hall, "I reckon we'll be ready to pass the test in no time."

"I'm still not crazy about the sensation of apparating," Hermione said with a frown. It felt like she were being compressed into a tube.

"Heck, who cares when we can go anywhere we want whenever we want?" Pansy grinned.

The class abruptly ended as Seamus Finnegan managed to splinch his arm slightly, wailing in pain.

Hermione slung her bag over her shoulder and headed off to the library to write to Tonks. Hopefully Tonks would have some good ideas for cheering her up.

* * *

The next day Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table with Ginny, sipping at a pumpkin juice. Harry and Ron were still in the hospital wing so it was strangely quiet at the table.

"Better watch out this weekend, Pansy might just unexpectedly bring Malfoy along," Ginny said bitterly.

"You still mad at her then?" Hermione asked.

"Of course! We've been thinking Harry is totally mental while she knew the whole time that Malfoy _was_ actually up to something," Ginny seethed.

"Well, to be fair, an ice-cream and some baking is hardly a smoking gun," Hermione scoffed, "And Pansy did honestly think it wasn't anything worth mentioning."

"Well don't bring her back until she's ready to apologise," Ginny sniffed. Hermione laughed, disguising it as a cough. It was kind of cute watching Ginny argue with her girlfriend.

The screech of owls above signaled the morning mail. Hermione's morning paper and a couple of letters dropped in front of her. She recognized Tonks' writing on one immediately.

"That was fast!" Hermione commented, opening the letter.

 _"Hi Hermione,_

 _So glad to hear you're coming up to London! I have the perfect way for you and your friend to take your mind off girl drama. I myself am trying to take my mind off my relationship troubles with Remus and was planning on throwing a party this weekend. You_ _have_ _to stop by! I've drawn a map of how to get to my place on the back of this letter._

 _See you this weekend!_

 _Tonks"_

"That actually does sound more fun than spending the weekend at Hogwarts," Ginny moaned.

"Nothing is stopping you from contacting your mum to see if you can join," Hermione said.

"Yeah, except for Pansy," Ginny said darkly.

"God, I can't wait until this fight between you two dies down," Hermione commented.

* * *

The weekend came by soon enough, although it felt like an age to Hermione. Not having Harry or Ron around and Ginny and Pansy being in a fight made the school feel a whole lot more lonely. It wasn't particularly conducive to keeping Fleur off her mind.

As Hermione finished off breakfast in the Great Hall on Saturday morning before meeting Pansy out on the grounds. Pansy was holding a small box.

"Ready?" she grinned, opening the box up. Inside was a small keyring.

"So ready for a mini-break," Hermione sighed as they both reached in to touch the keyring. Feeling an all too familiar jerk behind her navel, Hermione felt darkness fall around her. Soon, they arrived in the atrium of a swanky apartment building.

"I never thought I would hear Hermione Granger long for a break instead of a weekend in the library," Pansy smirked, walking over to an elevator.

"Woah… Pansy… I didn't realize you were…"

"The daughter of two filthy rich former Death Eaters?" Pansy asked, raising a brow, "It has its silver lining sometimes."

"Your parents really were Death Eaters?" Hermione asked, following Pansy into the lift.

"Lets just say when I told them about Ginny they said at least she was a pureblood," Pansy said, scrunching her nose up with distaste. Hermione shot her a sympathetic look.

"Sorry, Pans," Hermione said as they reached the penthouse. Hermione looked around at the luxurious décor of the apartment as they stepped in.

"Okay, so guest room is down there, I'll be in this room," Pansy said, disappearing into a room to drop her bag off before appearing again, "Now _pleaaaase_ tell me we can go shopping? I've been looking forward to it all week!"

"Fine," Hermione sighed, dropping her bag. She was hardly a shopaholic but if Pansy thought it was a good way to take her mind off girl problems, then she may as well give it a go.

Hours later, slightly regretting her underestimation of Pansy's stamina for shopping, Hermione headed back to the apartment with Pansy and a couple of shopping bags each.

"Boy am I glad you are the master of this bag-expanding charm," Pansy sighed, rustling one of her bags.

"If only I had a charm for aching feet," Hermione groaned. Pansy smirked.

"Hey, now, we're off to your friend's house as soon as we drop these bags off and have some dinner," Pansy laughed, "I hope you can rally."

Hermione sighed as they arrived back in the apartment and Pansy set about making dinner.

"Foot ache aside, this has been a pretty good way of taking my mind off Fleur," Hermione said, sitting down and slipping off her shoes.

"And a pretty good way of cooling down from my fight with Ginny," Pansy said, twirling her wand as she cooked the food. Satisfied that the spell had worked, she plated the food and brought it over to Hermione.

"Why did you stay so quiet about Malfoy acting weird?" Hermione asked. Pansy looked up from her plate.

"Genuinely, I didn't think it was a big deal," Pansy answered, "And I guess I just try to avoid talking about the Slytherins in general in front of her. Its tough trying to stay friends with them when I know you guys hate them."

"So why didn't you just apologise?" Hermione asked. Pansy laughed.

"Same reason you and Fleur had that stalemate after Hogsmeade I suppose… Pride," Pansy said. They chatted idly some more over dinner before changing into some of their new clothes and heading off to Tonks'.

Tonks looked overjoyed to see Hermione, engulfing her in a hug as soon as she opened the door.

"'Mione! Welcome!" Tonks said cheerily, "I'm so glad you decided to take me up on the offer of a visit!"

She released Hermione from her hug and eyed Pansy curiously.

"Pansy Parkinson," Pansy said with her trademark smirk.

"Oh, so you're the one that has swept the youngest Weasley off her feet?" Tonks said with a grin before waving them inside, "Come on, there's plenty of people here already."

Hermione and Pansy entered, meeting a colourful collection of Tonks' friends. Some had met her through her auror work, some were local artists and performers, some were old friends from when she was back at Hogwarts. The music playing in the background was even from one of Tonks' friends' bands.

"This is so cool," Pansy said, sitting down on a couch beside Hermione and passing her a beer. Hermione took a sip. It reminded her of trying her dad's beer at home while watching the rugby or cricket together. Tonks came and sat at her other side.

"Sorry its so crowded," Tonks apologized, "I was hoping we would have some space to dish on our respective love-lives,"

"Its okay," Hermione smiled, sipping at her beer, "How're things with Remus?"

"Terrible," Tonks groaned, "We haven't seen each other in two weeks and the last time I saw him we had a huge fight. I feel like its never going to go back to how it was when we first got together,"

"Probably doesn't help that when he is away he's around some pretty dark stuff," Hermione commented, referring to Fenrir Greyback's werewolf friends. Tonks nodded and they continued to chat about Remus, describing him to Pansy, before one of Tonks' friends came up to interrupt.

"Hey, Tonks, your mate Bill just got here," the witch with a buzzcut and several facial piercings told Tonks.

"Oh, cheers," Tonks said, before turning back to Hermione and Pansy.

"Oh, Merlin," Pansy murmured, opening another beer. Hermione turned to see Bill pushing through the crowd and waving at Tonks. He was pulling Fleur behind him by the hand. Hermione choked on her beer.

Fleur was in a tight short denim skirt with a sleeveless button-up. Her hair was loose and she was looking so beautiful it was painful. Fleur's smile fell from her face when she spotted Hermione beside Tonks on the couch.

"Hey, Tonks! Decided to stop by after all!" Bill greeted, oblivious to the tension, "Hey 'Mione, didn't expect you to be here. You remember Fleur, right?"

"Yeah," Hermione said hollowly through a dry mouth. Pansy shot her a look before abruptly standing up and offering her hand to Bill.

"Pansy Parkinson, I date your sister," Pansy said with such seriousness Hermione almost laughed. Bill looked thrown before taking her hand and shaking it.

"Charmed, I've heard a lot about you but wasn't sure I would ever get the chance to meet you," he said with a smile.

Fleur released Bill's hand wordlessly and turned on her heel before slipping back through the crowd. Hermione felt like she had been stabbed in the chest repeatedly.

"Oh, she probably went to go get us drinks," Bill said, noticing Fleur leave, "I'll go join her, but we should all catch up later… yeah?"

He ambled off through the crowd after Fleur like a lovesick puppy.

"I… am so sorry, Hermione," Tonks said finally, breaking the silence, "He told me earlier in the week that he couldn't make it… And I didn't think if he did show he would bring her,"

"Its okay," Hermione said emptily, waving a hand and plastering a fake smile on her face. Pansy patted her on the shoulder.

"Yeah, we're here to have a good time, right?" Pansy laughed. A smile quirked at Tonks' lips.

"Well how about instead of moping over girls and boys, we have a good time then?" Tonks grinned, "Provided you don't tell Molly Weasley of course,"

"I'm in," Pansy said immediately. Hermione eyed Tonks warily.

"What is it…?" she asked suspiciously.

"Let me teach you the greatest Muggle sport of all…" Tonks said grandly, standing up and beginning to lead them through the crowd, "Beer pong."

Hermione, to everyone's surprise—including her own, turned out to be incredibly talented at beer pong, beating both Pansy and Tonks several times until she found herself only slightly tipsy amongst a pair of drunk friends.

"I tell ya what," Pansy slurred, "That Ginny… she's just so good,"

Hermione couldn't help but smile at how cute Pansy was being about Ginny. Tonks slung an arm around Pansy.

"You know who else is good?" Tonks said back in a too-loud voice, "Remus. Sweet little puppydog Remus."

"Okay guys, I might get us a round of water," Hermione laughed. She pushed through the crowd, realizing too late that she had neglected to ask Tonks what direction the kitchen was in. Giving up, Hermione decided to go to the bathroom and find out on her way back.

The bathroom was locked so Hermione leant against the wall in the hallway outside, enjoying the break from the loud revelry that was happening elsewhere in the place. She heard a clicking of heels coming towards her and sighed.

"Yes, there's a line, and no—you can't cut in," Hermione sighed.

"'Ermione?" a familiar voice lilted. Hermione felt the hair stand up on her neck and she turned around to find a very drunk Fleur leaning against the wall.

"Oh, s-sorry, I didn't realize it was you," Hermione said awkwardly.

"Why didn't you ever owl me?" Fleur asked, running a hand through her silver-blonde hair. Her breath smelt of wine and Hermione was transfixed by the small peek of toned midriff she saw as Fleur's shirt momentarily lifted.

"I… I didn't think there was much point," Hermione said, opting not to get into the whole Ron debacle, "Long distance was too difficult."

"But I missed you," Fleur whined. Hermione wondered if Fleur would feel embarrassed about this when she sobered up in the morning.

"I missed you too," Hermione said, barely above a whisper, "But you're dating Bill now,"

Fleur stepped towards her, slightly unsteady, before throwing her arms around Hermione's neck and pressing her against the wall. Hermione hadn't felt Fleur's body against her like this in so long… Her hands slipped gently around Fleur's waist, as if they belonged there. Fleur's lips were brushing Hermione's ear.

"I still think about you," Fleur said quietly, "I think about you every day,"

She leaned back so that their faces were almost touching. Hermione could feel the same electricity that had always existed between them. But as she looked into Fleur's eyes and registered again how drunk the blonde was, she gently pushed Fleur off her. She couldn't. If she were ever to get back with Fleur, it shouldn't be like this.

The bathroom door opened and a pale Pansy walked out. Obliviously, she walked over and looped an arm around Hermione's waist.

"I just threw up…" Pansy said sheepishly, "Can we go back to mine now?"

"Erm," Hermione began, but Fleur had already left, quickly ducking through the crowd again.

"Sorry, did I ruin a romantic reunion?" Pansy slurred. Hermione shook her head.

"No… It was… I dunno what it was," Hermione admitted, "Let's head home then."

They pushed through the crowd again to seek out Tonks, bidding her goodnight. Tonks kissed them both sloppily on the cheek, only releasing them once she had secured a promise that she could visit them for brunch the next morning.

Arriving back at the penthouse, Hermione put Pansy to bed with a bucket beside her bed and a large glass of water. She would thank her in the morning, no doubt.

Hermione herself then took herself to the guest room, slowly getting ready for bed before hopping under the covers. By now, she had entirely sobered up and was feeling quite awake. She rummaged in her bag beside the bed before producing a battered book. Her heart panged painfully as she recognized it was one of Fleur's. Slamming the book on the bedside table and stubbornly turning off the light, Hermione couldn't keep the thoughts of Fleur from her mind as she drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Hermione blearily awoke to a knocking at the door. She rubbed her eyes and rolled over to look at the clock on the wall. 7am.

"Bloody hell, Tonks," Hermione grumbled loudly as she stormed to the front door, "This is a bit early for brunch, isn't it?"

Swinging the door open, any further complaint froze in her throat. Standing in the doorway was Fleur Delacour, looking radiant. She was wearing a simple dress but still looked as if she had walked in off a runway.

"I… Erm… How?" Hermione stammered, suddenly self conscious of her fluffy red dressing gown and stripey pyjamas. Her hair was probably extra wild as well, she thought gloomily.

"I, uh, I got your address from Tonks," Fleur explained, "I wanted to apologise about last night,"

"Oh, its okay, you were fine," Hermione said awkwardly. She wondered if Fleur was going to take back everything she had said.

"Its difficult being around you," Fleur admitted, "I miss being able to talk to you."

"Yeah, its hard," Hermione agreed. Fleur seemed uncharacteristically nervous, playing with the ends of her hair. It was increasing Hermione's anxiety over what she was going to say next.

"So I was thinking, we should…" Fleur began.

"Be friends again?" Hermione pushed in abruptly. Fleur looked surprised but then smiled her dazzling smile that Hermione had missed so much.

"I would love that," Fleur said with a smile, "Anyway, I should stop ruining your sleep in,"

She leaned forward, kissing Hermione on each cheek before turning to leave.

"Fleur, wait," Hermione said in a strangled tone, blushing at the traditional French custom. Fleur turned around and for a millisecond, Hermione thought she imagined that the blonde looked hopeful.

"You were so drunk last night, how do you look so well rested so early?" Hermione finished lamely. Fleur laughed, causing Hermione's stomach to erupt with butterflies.

"The Veela blood," Fleur laughed, before turning with another wave, "Au revoir!"

Hermione shut the door behind her with a final snap. She turned her back to it and leaned back, covering her face with her hands.

"Fuck."

* * *

After a more appropriately timed brunch with Tonks and a very hungover Pansy, Hermione and Pansy used another portkey to head back to the Hogwarts grounds. Arriving near Hagrid's hut, Pansy doubled over.

"Yeah, its really not a smart idea to use a portkey hungover," Pansy said, paling. Hermione laughed and they headed towards the castle.

"I wonder what we missed," Hermione wondered aloud. Pansy laughed.

"Probably nothing," she replied, "Anyway, do you really think you can be _just friends_ with Delacour?"

"I don't know," Hermione groaned, "But its better than not having her in my life at all… which is what I was afraid she would say."

"You're not really as daring as Potter, are you?" Pansy asked with a smirk. Hermione swatted her.

"Better than trying to snog her and getting my heart shredded even more with an inevitable rejection," Hermione retorted.

They parted ways and Hermione headed to the Common Room, looking overjoyed to see a healed Harry, and was even happy to see Ron unharmed.

"Did I miss anything?" Hermione asked with a smile. Harry and Ron went to speak at once before Harry gestured for Ron to go first.

"I broke up with Lavender," he informed her. Harry gave him a nudge in the ribs and he continued, "And… I'm sorry for being a prat. I had a long time to talk to Harry about it in the hospital wing."

"That's okay," Hermione said, more relieved to have one of her best friends back, "As long as you don't do anything like that again."

"Promise," Ron said firmly, "So Harry?"

"Okay, so I got out Saturday," Harry began, "Drank the felix felicis I had won in Potions and decided to get that memory from Slughorn…"

He then launched into an incredible story about ancient relics and soul splitting and Horcruxes, finally ending with the revelation that Dumbledore had been taking leave from the school to search for Horcruxes.

"Woah…" Hermione said, her mind thoroughly blown, "I don't even know what to say about that,"

"There's more," Harry said, explaining that he would soon be leaving for a horcrux mission with Dumbledore himself.

"Isn't that incredibly dangerous?!" Hermione exclaimed. Harry shook his head.

"Its not like there's a choice," Harry said, setting his jaw, "Anyway, I need you two to watch Snape and Malfoy while I'm gone. I'm still convinced that there's something going on with Malfoy and that Snape knows about it. You can always use the DA coins to summon backup."

"When are you going?" Hermione asked, surprised by the flurry of developments. To think Pansy thought they would have missed nothing.

"Tonight," Harry said, paling. He suddenly started rummaging in his pockets before handing Ron the Marauder's Map and Hermione the vial with the remaining Felix Felicis. "You might need these."

"D'you really think its gonna suddenly just kick off the moment Dumbledore and you step outside the school?" Ron asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I think after everything we've been through, its better to be prepared," Harry reasoned. Hermione couldn't argue with that logic.

Hermione and Ron sat down in the Common Room in silence as Harry left, processing all he had said. An hour or so passed in relative silence.

"So… Did anything life changing happen during your weekend too?" Ron asked finally.

"I partied with Pansy," Hermione replied. Ron burst into laughter.

"If you had told me that would happen in First Year, I never would have believed it would be possible," Ron finally managed between giggles. Hermione snorted and got up, walking to the window. Her laughter died on her lips.

"I think Harry might be giving Trelawney a run for her money…" Hermione finally managed to say.

"Why's that?" Ron asked, standing up from his seat.

"Because I think we might be needing the Marauder's Map and Felix Felicis after all," Hermione said seriously, stepping aside so Ron could see out the window.

There, glowing against the sky, was the unmistakeable sign of the Dark Mark.

* * *

"'Mione, 'Mione, what are you doing?" Ginny shrieked amongst the blind panic in the girls' dormitories. Hermione was rummaging frantically through her trunk. Finally, she pulled out what she was looking for, her DA coin.

"Found it!"

"How's that going to help us against a pack of Death Eaters arriving any minute?" Ginny said agitatedly.

"Because there's one person in possession of a coin who is also an Order member," Hermione stated, fumbling with the coin to send a message, "If Fleur still has hers, we can alert the Order immediately."

Finally managing to send a message, Hermione straightened up and turned to Ginny with a determined smile.

"So now can we find somewhere safe?" Ginny asked, wringing her hands.

Before Hermione could answer, the deafening sound of explosions began to break out in the distance in the castle.


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Hi all! This is a much shorter chapter but it felt weird jumping into another book partway through a chapter so here we are. Potentially a bit of a rush job, so I might come back and tweak it later.**_

 ** _By the way, thanks for those that have started PMing me suggestions and ideas, I love it!_**

 ** _As always, thanks for the reviews :)_**

 ** _Just figuring out if I want to continue and do the horcrux events or jump to post-war or end it here... I've done a horcrux hunt fic before so don't want to feel repetitive. Although, it might be interesting to explore a war-time where they're close with Pansy and Fleur... I'm not sure yet so I will see how I feel when I next start playing around._**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

* * *

Hermione, Ron and Ginny, against the judgment of the Gryffindors barricading themselves in the Common Room, left in the direction of the explosions. Walking cautiously through the hallways, they were thrown by how unnervingly quiet the nearby hallways were.

"We must be getting closer to the source now," Ginny hissed to the others. There was a scuffling noise and all three raised their wands. Arriving from around the corner was Pansy.

"Oh thank God," Hermione sighed heavily with relief.

Ginny ran forward and immediately threw her arms around Pansy's neck, kissing her fiercely.

"Pans, I'm so sorry for being so stubborn, I love you and that's all that matters," Ginny exclaimed.

"I love you too," Pansy smiled, holding Ginny close to her, "But I was wrong. I should've questioned Draco more for you guys. Now the castle is overrun by Death Eaters."

"How many?" Ron asked, paling.

"I don't know… But more keep appearing by the minute," Pansy said seriously.

"Malfoy has to be behind this," Hermione said, finally agreeing with Harry, "If he found some way to get ice-cream from Diagon Alley and baking from his mum in, he must have some way to get into Hogwarts from London."

"He's been mentioning that Room of Requirement that you guys used for the DA," Pansy replied, "I suggest we start by looking in there."

The four of them hurried off, skidding to a halt as they reached the hallway where the Room of Requirement was. There were four Death Eaters already standing around.

"Stupefy!" Ron shouted, stunning one of the Death Eaters. Before the Death Eater had even hit the floor, three more had turned around and thrown spells at Ron. Ron was thrown from his feet and hit a wall heavily before sliding to the floor with a groan, eyes flickering shut.

"Fuck," Hermione deflected a couple of spells before running to Ron's side. He was opening his eyes again with a groan, rubbing the back of his head. Pansy and Ginny began to duel with the remaining Death Eaters, trying their best to keep them at bay.

"Not off to the best start, I'll admit," Ron said sheepishly. Hermione pulled the small vial of golden liquid out of her pocket.

"I think we might need to split the last of Harry's liquid luck," Hermione said, unstoppering it. She downed half of the liquid in it before handing the rest to Ron.

Almost instantly, Hermione was filled with a sense of confidence. There was a strange kind of intuition within her, encouraging her to step to one side, just as a spell blasted past her. Grinning, Hermione raised her wand and joined the duel. Stunning two of the Death Eaters back to back, Hermione nodded at Pansy and Ginny to continue on to the Room of Requirement while she dealt with the last Death Eater.

By now, Ron was back on his feet. Together, Hermione and Ron made short work of the last Death Eater.

"I feel like the Professors probably need back up," Ron said. Hermione nodded at him, trusting that Pansy and Ginny could destroy whatever portal was letting the Death Eaters in within the Room of Requirement.

Making their way into the Entrance Hall, Ron and Hermione came across a large number Death Eaters embroiled in a bitter battle with Professors McGonagall, Hooch, Flitwick, Sprout and Hagrid.

Ducking a number of spells, Ron and Hermione were soon involved, Hermione splitting off to duel with Fenrir Greyback and another Death Eater. It was difficult dueling two adult wizards at once, even with the help of the liquid luck, and Hermione found herself being backed down a hallway. Seeing an opening, she stunned the unknown Death Eater, only to be pushed roughly against a wall by Fenrir. She could smell his sour breath as he chuckled, opening his mouth to reveal rapidly growing canines.

Just as Hermione was bracing herself for the inevitable bite, a blur of blue hair tackled Greyback, freeing Hermione.

"Tonks!" Hermione exclaimed, as Tonks wrestled Fenrir's wand off him and stunned him.

"Wotcher," Tonks grinned, dusting herself off.

"You're here!" Hermione said, grinning with pure relief.

"You're lucky Fleur keeps that coin you gave her on her at all times," Tonks replied, but before she could elaborate further, more Death Eaters streamed towards them and they had to re-enter the battle.

As Hermione battled a young Death Eater, she looked around, noticing the growing number of Order members who were entering the fray, pushing the Death Eaters out of the castle and into the grounds.

Hermione pushed the Death Eater she was dueling down the steps before finally managing to stun him. As he fell to the ground, another Death Eater was stunned right next to him. Hermione looked up to see Fleur, wand raised.

"You came," Hermione said, gaping at Fleur. Fleur stepped forward rapidly, throwing her arms around Hermione.

"How could I not?" she whispered fiercely into Hermione's ear.

Parting, they looked at the battle around them. The Death Eaters were mostly all defeated and those that hadn't been, had made a hasty exit. The strange thing, was that the Order members and Hogwarts members were all clustered around near the wall of the castle, underneath one of the towers.

Fleur took Hermione's hand, interlacing her fingers with hers and they walked over. Pansy and Ginny looked horrified, rendered speechless. Jostling through the crowd, Hermione could see they were looking at a body. A numbness fell over her as she realized who it was. Dumbledore.

* * *

Hermione walked over to the lake with Fleur as the Order members and Hogwarts staff took over rounding up the stunned Death Eaters around the castle. Looking down, Hermione realized they were still holding hands. Fleur was pale and silent, staring out across the lake in the dimness of the night.

"You kept the coin I gave you for the DA last year?" Hermione asked finally.

"I had no reason to throw it away," Fleur said, still looking out over the lake. Her face and tone were impassive.

"Tonks said you keep it on you at all times," Hermione pressed. Fleur didn't reply.

Sighing, Hermione turned to face Fleur, cupping her cheek in her hand. Without her usual heels, Fleur was the same height as Hermione. Hermione gently leaned in and kissed Fleur. It was slow and soft at first as Hermione felt all the same sensations and emotions that kissing Fleur brought. She hadn't been able to experience this for so long. She couldn't believe that she had been denying her hunger for this. The kiss became more passionate and Fleur's hands made their way to tangle into Hermione's curly brunette locks. Hermione nipped lightly at Fleur's plump bottom lip and Fleur allowed her tongue entrance to her mouth with a moan. Hermione's hands made their way down Fleur's back before resting at Fleur's waist.

Finally, they pulled apart for breath. Hermione noticed an intensity in Fleur's deep blue eyes.

"I want to stay near you tonight," Fleur said softly, "I was so scared that you would get hurt. I don't know what I would have done if something did happen to you."

"What about Bill?" Hermione asked. Fleur leaned closer to her.

"We went on two coffee dates," Fleur replied, "There is no me and Bill. At least, not yet."

"Do you think there is going to be a you and Bill?" Hermione asked, trying to hide her expression.

"Not any time soon," Fleur said, "Unfortunately my heart still belongs with a former lover,"

Hermione blushed despite herself and Fleur took the opportunity to dive in and kiss her quickly again.

As they pulled apart delicately, a wail pierced the air as another person discovered Dumbledore's fate.

"We should probably head back," Hermione said reluctantly. It was hard to voluntarily leave this moment of paradise to head back to the living nightmare.

Walking back towards the castle, Fleur was called over by McGonagall to talk. Hermione went over to thank Tonks again for saving her from the close call with Greyback.

"Yeah, unfortunately someone must have revived him, because he got away," Tonks said darkly. Remus walked past on his way to approach Shacklebolt, leaning in to kiss Tonks on the cheek.

"So things are good with you and Lupin again?" Hermione asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Erm, you could say that," Tonks said with a grin, "I'm pregnant."

"Oh my God!" Hermione exclaimed, throwing her arms around Tonks to hug her.

"Yes, but I don't think we will be announcing it just now," Tonks said, jerking her head towards all the people that were in tears over Dumbledore's death.

"Hermione," Harry said, pushing through the crowd with red eyes, "Hermione, can I talk to you in the Common Room?"

"Yeah, sure," Hermione said, surprised. Harry quietly gathered Ron too and they headed up to the Common Room in silence. Hermione wondered if Harry was in shock in the wake of Dumbledore's death. She looked at Ron, who appeared similarly worried.

They didn't get to speak immediately, the students holed up in the Common Room immediately swarming them with questions before McGonagall arrived. She informed them that there would be a funeral for Dumbledore before the students would be sent home.

After the Gryffindors processed the news and eventually headed up to bed, Harry, Hermione and Ron finally had a chance to speak.

"I'm going to carry on his work," Harry said, his voice hoarse, "With the horcruxes. Its what he would have wanted."

"How? When are you gonna fit that in?" Ron asked, surprised.

"I'm not coming back to Hogwarts," Harry said firmly, "This is more important. Now, I know you're probably gonna try and talk me out of it—"

"We'll come with you," Hermione interrupted. Ron nodded. Harry looked at them both, tears welling in his eyes.

"You don't have to… Its my burden," Harry choked out.

"We're your family, Harry," Hermione said firmly, "We are here for you no matter what."

* * *

Finally, drained, Hermione made her way up to the girls' dormitories, getting herself ready for bed in a daze. She was dead on her feet. It had been an absolute rollercoaster of a day.

Pulling back the curtains around her bed, Hermione found Fleur in her bed. She smiled widely.

"I told you I wanted to stay near you," Fleur said softly. Hermione climbed into bed and into Fleur's arms, relishing the familiar scent and feel of Fleur.

Exhausted, Hermione rested her head on Fleur's chest and drifted off to sleep almost immediately.

Waking to the late morning sun streaming on her face, Hermione opened her eyes. The curtains were pulled back from her bed and Fleur was no longer there. Yawning, Hermione wondered if it had all been a wild dream.

"Hermione?" Ginny said gently, walking into the dormitory.

"Morning," Hermione greeted, sitting up in bed.

"The funeral's gonna be today," Ginny said solemnly.

"That… that was really fast," Hermione commented. There wasn't much else to say. The death of Dumbledore left a gaping hole in the school, it was hard to process.

"We should probably get something to eat," Ginny said. Hermione nodded dumbly, processing all the events of the previous day.

"I'll be down in a minute," Hermione said finally.

* * *

Dumbledore's funeral was held in the setting sun of the day, outside. A large memorial had been erected and an alarming amount of guests had made their way to Hogwarts to pay their respects.

Hermione was in the thick of the crowd, well back from the front. She had pressed Harry to stand near the front, as she knew how close Dumbledore and Harry had been. But Harry had stubbornly insisted on standing back amongst the crowd. Hermione was standing behind Harry and Ron currently, watching Ron rest a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder. Hermione shivered as the temperature dropped, her mind turning to this terrifying new world they were living in.

Hermione felt an arm snake around her waist. Fleur had appeared almost as if out of thin air, wrapping an arm around Hermione and holding her tightly.

As the funeral came to a close, Fleur leaned in to whisper in Hermione's ear.

"I have to leave to complete some business for the Order. I do not know how long I will be away for. Will you be okay?"

Hermione nodded. Her mouth was dry. She wanted to ask Fleur to stay. But it was selfish. God, they were at Dumbledore's funeral… A man who had sacrificed his life for the cause… and Hermione was wanting to stop Fleur from carrying out Order work because of her own petty feelings.

"But you will be back?" Hermione asked.

"I will," Fleur replied. She leaned in and kissed Hermione's cheek softly before retreating back through the crowd.

Hermione watched her go until she realized Harry and Ron had turned to her.

"We have a lot of planning to do," Harry said grimly.


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: So- I jumped to the end of the war. In terms of the storyline, assume that the Horcrux hunt happened minus Hermione's torture by Bellatrix and recovery at Shell Cottage.**_

 _ **Not all deaths from the Battle of Hogwarts will be the same. Fleur continued business for the Order while Hermione was searching for Horcruxes, and then mysteriously left again at the end of the Battle of Hogwarts.**_

 _ **Edit: Thanks Guest for pointing out an error I had made with Pansy's parents!**_

* * *

Almost an entire year on from Dumbledore's funeral, Hermione sat outside a large hall in a formal dress. Harry and Ron were leaning against a stone wall behind her, staring out into the sky. They had aged so much in the past year, but Hermione sat with her arms wrapped around her knees like a child. A child her parents wouldn't even recognize if they were here to see her receive the Order of Merlin.

It was a hollow victory. Hermione had known that the second Voldemort had fallen and they had turned to see all that had been lost in the process. Tonks' newborn would be at the ceremony today. It still hurt Hermione deep in her chest to picture Tonks and Lupin's bodies lying side by side, finally free to be together without complication but only in death. Sniffling, Hermione wiped her eyes quickly and got to her feet.

"We should probably go in or we'll miss it," Hermione said hoarsely. Harry and Ron both nodded silently. It was hard to imagine that they had once been such boisterous and lively boys. Nowadays they always looked tired and had a hunted look about them. Ron perpetually seemed to be struggling with internal guilt after abandoning Harry and Hermione on the road for the Horcruxes, despite the two of them forgiving him.

The ceremony was a flash of camera bulbs, meaningless speeches and being ushered this way and that. Hermione hated it. She couldn't wait until she could get out. At least with the reward money she was being gifted she could afford to lease her own place to get away from it all.

As soon as the ceremony was over she pushed through the crowd, hastily tucking her medal beneath her jumper as if that would somehow provide her with the anonymity she craved. She heard reporters calling her name and hurried down a hall, hoping to find a discreet exit but instead finding a crowd of the public shouting out at her. Groaning, she rounded a corner, trying desperately to find an exit when there was a gentle tug on her wrist and she was pulled into a supply closet.

Intense azure eyes locked with hers in the dim light.

"Fleur?" Hermione managed hoarsely, "You're… here?"

"I couldn't miss your award ceremony," Fleur replied with a gentle smile, leaning in.

"Where have you been?!" Hermione exclaimed, shoving Fleur roughly. She felt guilty almost immediately as Fleur's back hit a set of shelves behind her.

"What do you mean?" Fleur asked, although the hurt look on her face showed she knew.

"I haven't seen you since the Battle of Hogwarts!" Hermione exclaimed angrily, "You disappear for the entire war and then show up to fight in the Battle and then disappear right after! What the hell?"

"I wasn't the only one that disappeared for the entire war," Fleur reminded gently, "I wasn't the only one existing off the grid doing work for the Order. You were untrackable while you were hunting Horcruxes."

"But I wasn't after the Battle of Hogwarts!" Hermione retorted, "Its been _months_ since then, Fleur!"

"I had to return home to France immediately," Fleur said, but offered no further explanation. Hermione furrowed her brows.

"Have… Have you…?" Hermione didn't have the stomach to finish the question.

"Have I what?" Fleur asked patiently.

"Have you moved on from me?" Hermione asked, her voice suddenly betraying her vulnerability. Fleur didn't reply, instead closing the gap between them rapidly, placing both hands behind Hermione's neck, and pulling her in for a breathless kiss.

* * *

Hermione arrived at St Mungo's, a bouquet of baby's breath in her hands. The staff, recognizing her, simply smiled as she made her way to the familiar room. Entering, she placed the flowers in an empty vase on a table and made her way to the lone figure keeping vigil at the bedside.

"Gin, have you eaten today?" Hermione asked softly, resting a hand on Ginny's shoulder. Ginny didn't tear her eyes away from Pansy's pale body in the hospital bed.

"Sure," Ginny replied, "How was the ceremony?"

"Fleur showed up," Hermione replied, taking a seat next to Ginny. At this, Ginny's eyebrows raised and she finally looked away from Pansy to eye Hermione carefully.

"And?" Ginny asked patiently.

"And we made out in a supply closet," Hermione replied, running her hand through her hair, "Before I remembered I had agreed to meet you here and left her there."

" _Hermione Granger,_ " Ginny said, a sly smile adorning her pale face, "Making out in supply closets? Here I was thinking you left all that behind at Hogwarts."

"Shush, you," Hermione said, nudging Ginny with her elbow, "Have you heard anything about the trial?"

Ginny's face turned stony again and she squared her jaw.

"Pansy's parents are appearing before the Wizengamot tomorrow," Ginny said, "I don't think I can bring myself to go. What kind of parents would attack their own daughter for joining the Order?"

"Fucked up ones," Hermione replied, sympathetically. Ginny shook her head, tears welling in her eyes.

"I should've known, 'Mione," she said tearily, "I should've known the second she didn't apparate back right away from picking up her stuff."

"You couldn't have known," Hermione replied softly, "We all thought they were _former_ Death Eaters, not current ones—even her."

"I just want her to wake up," Ginny cried. Hermione put an arm around the redhead's shoulders.

"I know," Hermione said soothingly, "I've decided to rent an apartment nearby. We'll be able to visit whenever we want. Plus you're getting a little smelly living here all the time,"

Ginny sniffled and shoved Hermione playfully. "Thanks 'Mione. As long as I don't have to walk in on you making out with Fleur in any more supply closets."

Hermione frowned.

"I don't actually know if I'll see her again," Hermione replied sheepishly, "I kind of ran off after we made out without saying anything."

"She'll be back," Ginny said, turning to look at Pansy again.

* * *

Hermione jangled the keys of her new residence, looking around the apartment appraisingly. It was a large wooden apartment that was humble but cosy. Hermione had already sourced several bookshelves that she was going to put in the spare room to convert it into a study. She had left Ginny the bedroom closest to the door, figuring she would be coming and going frequently with the St. Mungo's visiting hours.

Hermione herself picked a room that had a nice view over the city. It was a large room. _Big enough for two, if need be…_ Hermione thought to herself, before guiltily remembering how she had left Fleur in the supply closet at the Wizard's Hall. _Oh well,_ Hermione thought to herself, _If anything, it makes us even for her disappearing to France without saying anything._

Deciding that Ginny would probably skip dinner again, Hermione decided to head out and get her something and bring it to St Mungo's for her. Skipping out the front door of the apartment building, she flinched as she was bombarded with cheers, yells and camera flashes again. Merlin, how had they found where she lived so fast? She had literally signed the lease two hours ago.

Groaning, she made a mental note to work on making her new abode untrackable and subject to the Fidelius charm. She apparated away. At this rate she would never be able to walk anywhere again and would be apparating any time she so much as had to pick up a loaf of bread.

She walked quickly up the steps of St Mungo's, pausing as she noticed the beautiful blonde leaning against the outside wall.

"Fleur? How did you know I was here?" Hermione asked, as the blonde pushed off from the wall to walk over to her. A smile played at the blonde's lips.

"Didn't Dolores Umbridge ever warn you? I'm a predator," Fleur smiled.

"Erm, sorry about… leaving you back at that closet," Hermione muttered awkwardly. Fleur looked at her.

"Since arriving back, I have noticed your fame… It makes sense," Fleur shrugged. They walked together through the halls as Hermione walked the familiar way to Pansy's room. They walked in and Hermione deposited a small package in front of Ginny, who was still in her place at Pansy's side. Ginny looked up at Fleur, raising her eyebrows.

"You're back," Ginny commented, before unwrapping a sandwich from its paper wrapping and hungrily beginning to wolf it down.

"What happened to Pansy?" Fleur asked, looking at the unconscious figure of Pansy in the hospital bed. Hermione frowned.

"I would have told you had you stuck around after the Battle of Hogwarts," Hermione said crossly, "Pansy was attacked by her own parents a few weeks before the Battle. Nobody quite knows what they did to her… and unfortunately since they refuse to talk, we're struggling for leads to find out what kind of Dark Magic it could have been."

"I'm sorry," Fleur said solemnly.

"Mmn, you're not the one that did it to her," Ginny said, speaking from between a mouthful of food. It alarmingly reminded Hermione of Ron, but she diplomatically did not mention that aloud.

"I leased an apartment for us," Hermione said, "So we won't have to keep staying at The Burrow. Its actually not too far from here."

"Nice! You shouldn't have!" Ginny exclaimed, "But also, you should have… its been a nightmare being crammed in with my entire family, you and Harry at the Burrow. It'll be so good to have space again!"

Hermione smiled, it felt good to give Ginny some good news for once. She pulled out a map and began to show Fleur and Ginny the location of the apartment and explain what it was like.

"Of course, I'll have to make it untrackable really soon, the media have already found me," Hermione groaned. Fleur smiled, stepping closer to Hermione so that their arms were brushing.

"Will I be invited to see this new abode?" Fleur asked, smiling charmingly at Hermione.

"Erm…" Hermione was suddenly flustered. It was a lot getting used to being around the blonde beauty again after so long. A blush was rising in her neck at the thought of bringing Fleur back to _her place_ and the connotations that went with that.

"Jesus, you can mount her in a supply closet but inviting her around to visit makes you blush?" Ginny exclaimed with a laugh.

"Sh-shut up, Gin," Hermione said irritably, rubbing the back of her neck, "Yeah, you can come around later today if you like."

"Bon," Fleur smiled, "Well, I should go and attempt to get my job back from Gringotts. I will see you later,"

She gently ran her hand up Hermione's arm before leaning in and kissing her swiftly on the lips. Hermione blushed as Fleur grinned and left the room.

"Oh my God, you are so in love with her," Ginny exclaimed, as soon as Fleur was gone.

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed, blushing again, "What I had with her was so new… Then there was that horrible break… then there was the war…"

"Yeah, but you guys have been mooning over each other for _years_ now when you add all that up," Ginny grinned, "And lets face it, I haven't seen you look this content in ages."

"Yeah, so what? So I really like her," Hermione said, blushing again.

"So you _looooove_ her!" Ginny teased. Hermione swatted her.

"Stop it," Hermione said irritably, "I have to go to The Burrow to get our stuff and then I have to organize everything at the new apartment."

"So it looks good for your _looooove!_ " Ginny called out, as Hermione left the room again.

* * *

Hermione thought about Ginny's teasing while she made the finishing touches at the apartment. Did she love Fleur? They hadn't had that much time in a functional relationship. They hadn't openly been together yet, except for in front of Pansy, Ginny and kind of Harry.

But yet… When Hermione thought about Fleur her stomach made an uncomfortable jump like she was going down a slope on a rollercoaster. She couldn't go more than an hour without Fleur crossing her mind at least fleetingly, and that had been the case even during the longest periods without seeing or hearing from Fleur. Everything new she discovered about the Frenchwoman was far more interesting to her than even the most wild textbook she had read.

She bit her lip. She was maybe a _little_ in love with Fleur Delacour she supposed.

There was a knock at the door and Hermione's stomach flipped. She fixed her hair nervously and smoothed her clothes before walking to the door. She had opted for some tight black jeans and a plain tee. She hoped it wasn't too simple for her first time having Fleur over as a guest at her own place.

Opening the door, Hermione's smile fell off her face. It was Ron. She looked curiously behind him in the hallway, as if Fleur might be lurking somewhere after all.

"Expecting someone?" Ron asked, leaning in the doorway. He had toned up a bit, no longer the lanky and gangly weed he had been at school.

"Nah… Well, yes actually," Hermione said awkwardly. She still hadn't told Ron anything about Fleur. She couldn't trust him not to be weird about it. Especially after he had got so paranoid that something was going on between her and Harry and stormed off during their hunt for Horcruxes. I mean, did he really believe that because Cormac McLaggen had kissed her _one time_ unexpectedly that she was suddenly straight?

"That's okay, this'll only take a minute," Ron said, stepping past her into the apartment.

"How did you find me, anyway?" Hermione asked, "I only just got this place. I haven't even told Harry about it yet."

"Media," Ron grinned, "There's nothing anyone in the Golden Trio can do that they won't report like hell on."

"Oh, right," Hermione replied, "That reminds me… I need to make this place untrackable. At least the building can't be apparated in and out of I suppose. That should at least stop the press from getting too close without me knowing. Do you want a cup of tea?"

"Nah… I… Erm…" Ron was uncharacteristically nervous, fiddling with his large hands.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked, raising her eyebrows. '

"I'm in love with you, 'Mione," Ron blurted out.

"Uh… what?" Hermione was shocked, "Since when?"

"Since always," Ron said, "I was working my way up to saying something when you said you only liked girls… But then with the McLaggen thing and flirting with Harry…"

"Oh my God, Ron, for the _last time_ Harry and I _were never_ flirting during the Horcrux hunt!" Hermione exclaimed exasperatedly.

"Well, whatever—we're meant to be together, 'Mione!" Ron said, "All these years being inseparable, all the unspoken tension…"

"Ron, we just rub each other the wrong way sometimes!" Hermione exclaimed. Ron put a hand on her arm.

"Hermione… you feel it too… I can see it in your eyes. Just think about it, okay?" Ron said, before smiling and walking back out of the apartment. Hermione shook her head, stunned.

She supposed it made sense. He had reacted so extremely to the Cormac McLaggen thing. And then she had wondered why he had got so worked up imagining things were happening between her and Harry. God. She wasn't sure how to get out of this one without damaging their friendship. Ron was one of her _best friends._

There was a clattering at the door and for a horrible second Hermione thought that Ron was coming back to make an impassioned speech. Instead, she smiled as she saw Ginny walking in, looking around.

"This place is fantastic, Hermione!" Ginny grinned, "And you're right, it is really close to St Mungo's, its gonna make it way easier to see Pans."

"Yeah, I thought that you'd like this room here," Hermione said, beginning to show Ginny around. Ginny loved the whole apartment, right down to the study, although she did tease Hermione about being a nerd.

There was a knock at the door and Ginny giggled as Hermione practically ran to answer it. This time it really was Fleur.

"You came," Hermione smiled.

"I wanted to see you," Fleur said, smiling back. They stood in the doorway for a moment, taking in the vision of each other.

"Okay… I'm just gonna go check out my room," Ginny said loudly, walking to her room and shutting the door.

"Sorry… she keeps teasing me about you," Hermione said, "You know what she's like."

"Oui, she has always been cheeky," Fleur agreed, "Can I have a tour?"

"Of course," Hermione smiled, and began to show Fleur around. She suppressed a shiver as Fleur took her hand near the end as they left the study.

"And… um… this is my room," Hermione said awkwardly, leading Fleur into her room. She wasn't sure if it would be too presumptuous to shut the door but did so anyway while Fleur walked over to look out the windows.

"I love the view," Fleur said with a smile. Hermione's eyes were raking up and down Fleur's incredible body.

"Yeah…" Hermione said, the familiar desire growing within her.

Fleur walked slowly across the room towards Hermione's queen sized bed with its simple white duvet. She perched on the end of the bed, resting her hands on either side of her and looking up at Hermione. Hermione felt her knees grow weak.

"I missed you," Fleur said softly. Her sky blue eyes were glittering.

"I missed you too," Hermione said, walking towards the bed. As she reached Fleur, Fleur moved backwards up the bed. Hermione climbed up the bed after her until they were up against the pillows. They were drawn together like magnets, suddenly kissing. Fleur reached her arms around Hermione's neck as her tongue slipped into her mouth.

Hermione's hands ran down Fleur's body and she moaned into the kiss. Fleur's hips rolled up into Hermione as she drew her closer. They grew more frenzied and hands were everywhere, clothes removed frantically. Lips hungrily kissed at expanses of skin before nipping and teasing.

Hermione slipped two fingers inside Fleur, kissing at her neck as she made her come undone. She forgot how much she loved making Fleur writhe and beg and moan. The shudder of Fleur climaxing against her gave her a rush.

Hermione rolled off Fleur and on to her back, looking over at Fleur panting with a thin sheen of sweat glistening on her skin. Her platinum silver-blonde hair was tousled and her cheeks were flushed.

"Just as amazing as I remember," panted Fleur. Hermione couldn't help but smirk. It really was an ego boost being the little bookworm that could get off the wizarding world's most attractive woman.

"I had been thinking about doing that again for so long," Hermione murmured. Fleur rolled onto her side, running her hand over Hermione's stomach. She kissed Hermione's cheek.

"Well, hopefully we will get to be doing this regularly from now on…?" Fleur asked, uncharacteristic uncertainty in her voice. Hermione smiled.

"I'd like that," Hermione said. Fleur moved herself fluidly on top of Hermione. She began to kiss her way down Hermione's body. Hermione's eyes rolled back in her head as she felt Fleur take her nipples in her mouth and suck them. Fleur nipped at them playfully before kissing down her stomach and then down to her hips.

Hermione shivered with anticipation. She looked down and saw Fleur pausing above her pussy, teasingly looking up at her.

"Oh, Fleur…" Hermione moaned. Fleur leaned down slowly before kissing softly at her hip.

"Don't tease…" Hermione whimpered. Fleur smirked.

"What do you want?" Fleur asked with mock innocence.

"Fleur, baby," Hermione begged, bucking her hips, frustrated.

"Do you want something?" Fleur teased, before leaning in and running her tongue teasingly up Hermione's hip.

"Go down on me," Hermione moaned. At that, Fleur finally dove in, beginning in slow, teasing strokes. Hermione let out a louder moan, tangling her hand in Fleur's silky soft hair. Hermione arched her back as Fleur sped up her pace. The warmth and rhythm of Fleur's tongue was driving her crazy. She seemed to remember all Hermione's favourite spots. Hermione glanced down, losing it at the blonde beauty between her legs. She shuddered, crying out Fleur's name as she came against her face.

Fleur looked up with a triumphant grin, wiping her mouth carefully before crawling her way back up the bed to cuddle with Hermione. Hermione slung an arm around Fleur's shoulders pulling her close. They lay in silence, content, cuddling for a long time before falling asleep together.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione made some toast and coffee, humming happily. There was something amazing about waking up in her own place with Fleur in her arms. Of course, there was the added bonus that Fleur had gone down on her again that morning, which definitely added to her mood. But she was mostly content about finally feeling like her life was right where she wanted it.

Ginny walked in and sat at the table beside Fleur as Hermione brought over the toast and coffee. Her hair looked a little ruffled and she still looked like she wasn't sleeping well.

"You look awfully chipper this morning, Hermione," Ginny commented, grabbing a piece of toast.

"Erm, yeah, I guess I got a good sleep," Hermione said, avoiding looking at Fleur.

"I bet," Ginny said, "Although your lack of silencing charms leads me to believe that maybe you didn't get much sleep after all."

"No!" Hermione exclaimed, blushing hotly. Ginny cracked up laughing.

"Oh yes, Hermione," Ginny laughed, "I didn't know you could be so vocal."

"Stoppp," Hermione begged, covering her face with her hands in embarrassment.

"So I take it you two are officially back on?" Ginny asked, taking pity on Hermione.

"If she'll have me," Fleur said lightly, apparently impervious to the awkwardness of forgetting to silence the bedroom.

"Of course," Hermione beamed. And the rest of the breakfast was suddenly much better.

Hermione walked Fleur down the stairs to the front door of the apartment building, peeking out to make sure there was no media about. Thankfully, it seemed too early for the usual reporters.

"See you soon?" Fleur asked hopefully. Hermione cupped Fleur's face gently and pecked her on the lips.

"As soon as possible, I hope," Hermione grinned. Fleur smiled back, before turning on the spot and apparating away.

Beaming, Hermione leaned against the open doorway of the building, turning her mind to the day ahead of her. She supposed she would work on the traceability of the apartment and then maybe decorating it some more. She wondered idly if Fleur would want to help with decorating… She did have awfully good taste.

* * *

Hermione had finished the charms on the apartment, relieved that now it at least seemed to take five minutes of walking away from the apartment building before the public and media seemed to find her. Success.

She stopped past the Ministry, eying up pamphlets on various career options before heading to St Mungos with some lunch for Ginny. As soon as she walked into the hospital, she noticed something was amiss.

The staff all appeared to be staring at her and talking behind their hands. Hermione narrowed her eyes suspiciously and made her way to Pansy's room. Ginny was sitting at Pansy's bedside buried in a _Daily Prophet._

"The staff are acting weird," Hermione commented. Ginny snapped her newspaper shut before frantically stuffing it under Pansy's mattress.

"Weird? Who's acting weird?!" Ginny asked awkwardly.

"You for starters…" Hermione said, narrowing her eyes, "Give me that paper…"

"No, 'Mione," Ginny said, trying to block Hermione. But Hermione managed to fish it out. The colour drained from her face as she saw a large article blaring out at her.

 _"Golden Girl's Dark Secret_

 _The Golden Trio, heroes of the modern world, are best known for their squeaky clean images. In fact, many children look up to the trio as role models. However, it seems that not every member of the Golden Trio is so upstanding._

 _Sources report that at Hermione Granger's swanky new apartment, she entertained a night time visitor of the female variety. Fleur Delacour, a French witch best known for her Champion status in the last Triwizard Tournament, was seen entering Hermione Granger's abode in the evening. She did not emerge until early the next morning, when sources reported seeing a steamy liplock between the two witches._

 _Granger is no stranger to scandal, with her dalliances with Delacour's competitors being widely reported on during the Triwizard tournament. It appears as if Delacour is now the latest notch on Granger's bedpost, albeit an unconventional one. It is unknown if Granger will continue to be seen as a role model now she has decided to dabble in homosexuality. See page three for further information."_

Below the article was a long distance photo of Hermione pecking Fleur on the lips as she left the apartment building.

"Oh my God," Hermione gasped, horrified.

"I'm sorry, 'Mione," Ginny replied, "Its bullshit… Not a role model because you kissed a girl? What, did you suddenly un-defeat Voldemort all of a sudden?"

"A 'steamy liplock?!'" Hermione exclaimed, colouring, "I barely pecked her on the lips! This is so unfair."

"Well… I mean they're not wrong about you two seeing each other," Ginny said, raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah… but _still!_ This is worse than the media coverage during the Triwizard Tournament," Hermione moaned.

"Meh, I'd call it about on par," Ginny said, chewing at her lunch.

There was a loud stamping down the hallway and Ron appeared in the doorway, purple in the face.

"Hermione? Is this true?" Ron said, his voice harsh and shaking.

"Ron…" Hermione said, turning to face him. This was not how she had imagined telling him about her and Fleur.

"Just. Tell. Me." Ron said roughly, "Are you or are you not seeing her?"

Hermione sighed.

"I am," Hermione said, "But I already told you I'm interested in women."

"But not… Not her!" Ron choked, "You knew I liked her! And… and she broke Bill's heart!"

"They went on two dates," Hermione scoffed, "And you never _liked_ her, you just fell for her thrall."

"How long?!" Ron demanded, still wild with his temper, "How long have you been seeing her and not telling me?"

"I don't have to tell you everything!" Hermione retorted, "I don't belong to you."

"No… But you belong _with_ me!" Ron exploded. Ginny raised her eyebrows.

"Ron…" Ginny said, surprised, "Calm down."

"I'm not gonna bloody calm down until you stop fooling around with that… that _scarlet woman_!" Ron shouted.

"I'm not going to organize my sex life around your ridiculous demands, Ronald," Hermione huffed. Ron purpled further and made a choking noise.

"Your… _sex_ life?!" Ron said in a strangled tone, "You haven't… have you?"

"Its none of your business!" Hermione shouted.

"Fine!" Ron bellowed.

"Fine!" Hermione shouted back.

Ron turned on his heel and stormed out of the hospital room, slamming the door loudly behind him.

"That was… classic Ron temper actually," Ginny surmised, "But what brought that on?"

Hermione sighed, settling in to tell Ginny about the trouble with Ron and his feelings for her.


	13. Chapter 13

It only took until the evening gazettes that same day for the media to report on Ron's outburst at Hermione in St Mungos. Some were reporting it as a love triangle, others as Hermione had been caught cheating on Ron with Fleur. All of them reported it in a way that casted Hermione in an unflattering light.

"Yeah, sorry," Ginny said over dinner, "I'll have a word to St Mungo's about tightening their privacy and security."

Ginny was uncharacteristically eating dinner away from Pansy's bedside. It appeared already that having their own apartment close to the hospital was encouraging Ginny to spend some time at home on herself, eating, showering and sleeping. It was a silver lining to Hermione's otherwise irritating day.

There was a knock at the door and Hermione cringed before reminding herself that she had thankfully charmed the hell out of the apartment. It could only be someone that she had wanted to know about the location.

Harry was on the other side of the door, running a hand through his unruly black hair. He didn't even wait for Hermione to invite him in before stepping into the apartment agitatedly.

"Are you okay?" Harry said urgently, "I saw the news. Bloody awful way for people to find out. Is there anything I can do?"

"No, Harry, its fine," Hermione said with a smile. Harry was like a protective brother. "The worst of it is probably over anyway. They'll move on as soon as they find the next story."

"How much is lies?" Harry asked, as he and Hermione and joined Ginny at the table, "Did Ron really have a go at you?"

"That much was very much real," Ginny commented, "I was there for that. He completely flipped his lid. Turns out he's been into Hermione for ages and been brooding over it."

Harry looked sheepish and guilty.

"Erm, yeah, I might have known about that… Sorry…" Harry said, rubbing the back of his neck, "He asked me not to tell you and I assumed he would get over it."

"Its not your fault, Harry," Hermione said, sighing. If Ron Weasley was going to lose his temper over something, there was literally nothing anyone or anything could do.

"I just wish there was a way we could get the media to lay off you," Ginny said sympathetically, "Its been such a character assassination in everything I've read today."

"I might have an answer to that," Harry said with a grin, "Meet me for breakfast tomorrow."

Curious, Ginny and Hermione agreed and Harry arranged for a strangely public café.

"Okay, well I better not keep Molly waiting for dinner or there will be more than one Weasley temper tantrum today," Harry smirked, "See you guys tomorrow for breakfast."

On Harry's way out, Fleur came in, quietly coming to sit at the table with Ginny and Hermione.

"You sure you charmed the location?" Ginny laughed at Hermione, "Its like Picadilly Circus in here this evening."

"I am sorry that I got caught by the media entering and exiting," Fleur said gently.

"Oh, Fleur, its not your fault," Hermione said, smiling at her, "They would have found out eventually. Yes, I wasn't quite ready for the world to know, but lets just focus on the positive. We don't have to hide what we have anymore."

"I just hate what the media are saying about you," Fleur said sadly, "Its exactly the kind of venom I tried to avoid when I hid my relationship with Anais during the Triwizard Tournament."

"We'll get through it… Together," Hermione said, taking Fleur's hand on the table, "In the meantime… Would you be interested in our first public outing tomorrow morning? Breakfast with Harry and Gin?"

"I would love nothing more," Fleur grinned, cheering up.

"Okay, I might leave you two lovebirds to it and head back to see Pans again," Ginny said, wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"Try and get some decent sleep tonight," Hermione reminded gently. Ginny smiled sadly.

"Honestly, even if it meant going to breakfast with Voldemort himself tomorrow, at this point I would do anything for Pansy to wake up," Ginny sniffled a little before taking her empty plate to the kitchen and heading out. Fleur looked desperately like she wanted to say something, but as Hermione looked at her closely, the familiar veneer of neutrality fell over her face. Hermione decided not to pry… For now.

"So what would you like to do this evening?" Hermione asked, finishing her own meal. Fleur smirked mischievously.

"Would it be too forward if I answered 'you'?" Fleur said in a sultry tone. Hermione abandoned all thoughts of doing the dishes, instead taking Fleur by the hand and pulling her to her room.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione awoke bathed in the morning sun with Fleur nestled in her arms. They were both naked and Hermione had never felt more content. She looked around her room, smiling as she saw Fleur's jacket hanging from a chair and a bottle of Fleur's perfume on a shelf. It felt so good being able to freely share her space with Fleur without sneaking around.

"Morning, mon amour," Fleur murmured sleepily, kissing her on the cheek.

"D'you think eventually the novelty of having you in my arms will wear off?" Hermione mused aloud. Fleur kissed her again, this time on the lips.

"Well, it has been years and I am still not over the novelty of you," she replied. Hermione grinned happily.

"Are you ready for today?" Hermione asked, reluctantly disentangling herself from Fleur's naked body and sitting up to get ready.

"I am if you are," Fleur responded, "Sometimes I feel like I can take on anything if I have you."

"You're cheesy, you know that?" Hermione smirked.

"Making up for the years lost to petty arguments and misunderstandings," Fleur replied, getting up and beginning to fish around the room for her clothes.

"Do you need to borrow any clean clothes?" Hermione asked, as Fleur managed to locate her bra.

"Non, I will just go without panties today," Fleur responded dismissively. Hermione suddenly couldn't resist pulling Fleur back into the bed with her.

* * *

"Should I ask what kept you two so long?" Ginny smirked, tapping her foot as she leaned against the table.

Hermione at least had the good graces to look sheepish. Fleur simply looked like the cat that had got the cream.

"Lets go then, shall we? Can't leave Harry waiting by himself," Hermione replied, taking Fleur's hand.

The second they stepped into a trackable area they were swamped with reporters and fans. Flashbulbs were already giving Hermione a headache as they had to push to keep walking on their way to the café.

"Hermione! Hermione! What do you have to say to reports that Fleur is using you to boost her own fame?" a reporter shrieked in her ear. Hermione frowned, tightening her grip on Fleur's hand. Fleur was similarly being hounded.

"What do you think about claims that Hermione Granger is using you to get back at her critics?" A reporter was currently yelling in her face.

"Ginny, Ginny Weasley, we hear you are in a relationship with Pansy Parkinson… Are you the one responsible for turning Hermione Granger?"

"What do you think your fans would have to say?"

"Do you feel like you're letting down the wizarding world?"

"Is this an attempt to win back Ronald Weasley?"

Suddenly Hermione couldn't take it anymore. She pulled out her wand, casting a protective shield spell that roughly buffeted those near her away by two paces. A couple of reporters stumbled, but nobody was harmed.

"Get out of my way," Hermione growled, pressing on with Ginny and Fleur to reach the café.

"Did you see that? Hermione Granger just attacked the public!" Hermione heard someone say behind her. She gritted her teeth as they came to join Harry at an outdoor table. The flashbulbs were still going off as photos were taken rapidly of them sitting down to breakfast with Harry.

"Is there a reason you decided this would be a good idea?" Hermione said darkly to Harry, "This is hardly helping the media's hyper focus on me."

"Nope, but this will," Harry grinned, pulling out a bottle of firewhisky and taking a long draught from it.

The camera bulbs began to flash even more frantically.

"What are you doing, Harry?" Hermione asked curiously, watching him. He grinned.

"Creating the next news story," he replied. He pulled out a plastic baggie with something dried inside and began rolling the contents in a thin paper.

"Is that… Is that chasmroot?" Ginny asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Muggles call it weed," Harry replied, lighting it up and taking a deep drag.

"Oh my God, Harry," Hermione commented as the reporters around them worked themselves up into a frenzy.

"Hey, I guess nobody in the Golden Trio is a role model now," Harry grinned. Ginny laughed and took a swig from the firewhisky bottle.

"Harry you bloody genius," Ginny said.

Fleur grinned at Hermione.

"I think we'll just stick to eggs for breakfast," Hermione laughed, waiving over a waiter to order them some food and coffees.

After breakfast, Ginny decided to carry on with Harry for some day-drinking and smoking. As strange as it was for a weekday, Hermione was glad that Ginny was at least doing something other than sitting sadly at Pansy's bedside.

Hermione decided to apparate to go for a walk with Fleur along an abandoned lakeside instead. Neither of them could stop smiling as they held hands in content silence.

"Its nice finally not hiding anything," Fleur said finally.

"It is," Hermione agreed, "And I definitely owe Harry for moving the focus of the media off us."

"It was certainly entertaining," Fleur agreed with a laugh, "I hope it moves Ginny's focus to more positive things for a day too."

"What was it that you were going to say last night after Ginny left last night?" Hermione asked, remembering how Fleur had looked like she really wanted to say something.

"I… Uh…" Fleur seemed a little lost for words, "I wasn't just in France to see my family," she finished finally. Hermione stopped in her tracks.

"What? What were you doing all that time?" Hermione asked, confused.

"When I was doing work for the Order, I was tracking Death Eaters. It was while tracking one particular Death Eater that I discovered she was in a very difficult place. She was only caught up in it all because of her sister, husband and son. I took pity on her and found her somewhere safe to stay until the war was over. When it was over, I helped her escape England to get to France where she could avoid all the scrutiny and backlash for her affiliation with the Death Eaters," Fleur said finally.

"Well… Why didn't you tell me?" Hermione asked, "I would have understood. Hell, I'm not heartless!"

"Because her sister was the one that killed Sirius," Fleur replied, "Because her son was the one who made an Unbreakable Bond to kill Dumbledore. Her husband tortured Dobby when he was their house elf."

"Narcissa Malfoy?!" Hermione exclaimed. Fleur nodded.

"B-but she's an evil bitch!" Hermione spluttered, "She's arrogant and cruel and…"

"…and that's exactly what you would have originally thought of me," Fleur finished for her, "She's not evil. Her Death Eater membership was a result of her family. She never wanted to be involved but everyone around her was. She could have easily ended up like Pansy had she tried to leave the Death Eaters without my help."

"Right…" Hermione said slowly, her head hurting a little as she processed all this new information, "So why did you look like you wanted to say something when Ginny left?"

"Because Narcissa knows a _lot_ about Dark Magic," Fleur replied, "When I was helping her get set up in France and start a new life she spoke frequently of all the different Dark Curses that Death Eater families would cast on those who defected. If anyone would know what happened to Pansy and how to fix it, it would be her."

"Fleur… That's actually… That's actually a really good idea," Hermione said slowly, still processing.

"Don't sound so surprised!" Fleur laughed.

"The hardest thing will be talking Ginny around. She never even trusted Draco as a friend of Pansy, let alone any of the wider Death Eater members… I just can't imagine her having enough trust to listen to what Narcissa has to say," Hermione said. Fleur smiled.

"We can work on it together," Fleur replied.


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: Hi all, thanks for your lovely reviews on this and my other stories! Also, thanks to the reviewer who suggested I read Mad Love- I hadn't read Batman fanfic before but the story absolutely sucked me in and I read it all in one go... Who knew Poison Ivy/Harley Quinn was such a hot pairing?**_

 ** _As usual, let me know if you have any suggestions for things for me to read or to write about._ _I get restless in my breaks between work and like to have little projects or fun things to read._**

* * *

 **Chapter 14.**

* * *

Needless to say, Ginny was livid when she heard about Fleur assisting Narcissa out of the country.

"How _could_ you?!" Ginny bellowed, reminding Hermione uncomfortably of Ron's outbursts. Fleur didn't even flinch, retaining her cool composure.

"You will understand when you talk to her," Fleur said calmly. Ginny threw up her hands, almost knocking a coffee mug off the table.

" _Talk to her?!_ " Ginny echoed shrilly, "She's one of them. One of the ones that killed our friends and family. Put Pansy in this horrible coma."

"She doesn't bear a Dark Mark, she was a Death Eater through her family's associations only. Her husband was one, her son was one, her sister was one… She didn't have much of a choice," Fleur explained calmly.

Ginny frowned, she seemed on the brink of exploding again. Hermione cut in.

"Gin, this could be the only chance we have to bring Pans back," Hermione pointed out, "She told Fleur she saw a lot of this kind of stuff amongst the Death Eaters."

"Fine," Ginny sighed heavily, "But Harry's coming too. I need someone who won't just agree with Fleur."

"Hey!" Hermione and Fleur said in unison.

"And I want to get it over and done with as fast as we can," Ginny continued, "Leave as soon as possible, come back as soon as possible. I hate being away from Pansy. I get stressed out that something might happen to her or she might get worse."

"I understand that," Hermione said.

"And I have not yet got my job back so we are flexible on when we can leave," Fleur added. Ginny sighed and dragged her hands over her face.

"Okay, let me owl Harry," Ginny said, leaving the room.

Fleur kissed Hermione quickly.

"Why do you look so nervous? It was a lot easier to convince her than we thought," Fleur asked, cocking her head to one side. Hermione sighed.

"I mean, don't tell anyone this, but Harry told me before the war that he had a huge thing for Ginny and was upset he had missed his chance," Hermione said.

"But that was so long ago," Fleur countered. Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"Mn, but we liked each other before the war and maintained feelings throughout," Hermione pointed out. Fleur conceded.

"But you really don't think he would try anything, do you? I mean its literally a mission to save Ginny's girlfriend… Hardly a romantic occasion," Fleur said. Hermione nodded.

"I mean Harry would never intentionally do anything… I just worry about them being around each other when tensions are high… When adrenaline is rushing, anything could happen," Hermione said, running a hand through her hair, frazzled.

"Hardly," Fleur scoffed, "But we will make sure nothing will happen, regardless,"

Ginny whirled back into the room, ceasing further conversation on the topic.

"Okay, Harry's in. Let's pack light and aim to head out this afternoon," Ginny said, before bounding off again to her room.

"See how eager she is to get Pansy back as soon as possible?" Fleur pointed out. Hermione nodded, heading to her own room. Fleur followed her.

"Don't you need to go home to, y'know, pack your own things?" Hermione asked. Fleur laughed.

"I have a bag here, I have several outfits here… I have more than enough to pack for a trip to France," Fleur smiled. Hermione looked around the room, noting that Fleur's possessions had multiplied in volume even more in her room.

"Wow… Its like you live here too," Hermione said, noting some of Fleur's more expensive items hanging up on hangers.

"I wish," Fleur laughed, her back to Hermione as she began to pack her bag.

"Why don't you?" Hermione asked suddenly.

"Why don't I what?"

"Move in," Hermione clarified, "I mean, you pretty much already live here anyway,"

Fleur stopped her packing and turned around to face Hermione.

"Hermione, aren't you worried this is too soon?" Fleur asked, biting her lip. Hermione shrugged.

"I mean… Our proper 'relationship' is new… But this _thing_ between us has been going on for years," Hermione elaborated, "I don't see why we shouldn't give it a go. Would you like to move in?"

"Oh, yes!" Fleur beamed, bounding across the room to tackle Hermione on the bed, peppering her face with kisses, "Mon amour, this is going to be so amazing. We can wake up next to each other every single day,"

Hermione beamed back, but as Fleur's kisses became slower and more fervent, Hermione became more serious, her hands roaming Fleur's body in earnest. Their lips met as the familiar fireworks went off between them.

* * *

France was too far to apparate to in one trip, so instead the group apparated to a train station similar to King's Cross and Platform 9 ¾. Here they caught a flying train that was setting off for France. Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Fleur boarded late at night after all the organization was done. They ambled into a cabin that had two sets of bunk beds.

Hermione eyed Harry and Ginny suspiciously, but they both opted for a top bunk, at opposite sides of the small cabin. Hermione and Fleur were left with a bottom bunk each. All of them were exhausted, and Harry extinguished the lights early so they could rest up for the next day.

Hermione had rolled over on her side in the dark when she felt Fleur climb quietly into her bed, nestling herself in to be the little spoon in front of Hermione. Hermione smiled into her hair and wrapped her arms around the blonde. Truth be told, she had been silently annoyed that she wouldn't be able to share a bed with Fleur.

They awoke to the train blowing its whistle. Evidently, they were soon to arrive in France. Fleur stretched and climbed out of bed before Harry would feel awkward or Ginny would tease them. Soon, Ginny and Harry clambered down from their bunks, rubbing at tired and puffy eyes sleepily.

"Wha' time is it?" Harry yawned.

"Early," Hermione replied grimly.

The train landed and the four of them gathered their bags and headed off. Fleur conversed freely in French to the train conductor as they left. She also entered a shop and obtained them some food. Harry eyed the large paper bag, surprised.

"Its not just breakfast," Fleur explained, "We cannot directly apparate to where Narcissa is, it is about a three hour walk from the nearest place we can apparate,"

Harry sighed. Of course. Missions were never quite as straight forward as they should be when he was involved.

"Can we at least grab a coffee before we go hiking?" Harry asked weakly, running his hand through his spiky hair.

"Sure," Fleur smiled, "I will get us some,"

After morning coffees, the four of them were finally appearing more human and functional. Fleur reached out her hand and the other three touched her arm. There was a familiar squishing sensation as they disapparated.

The four of them arrived in a grassy clearing. The sun was beginning to rise and the light was growing less dim. Hermione could see that they were in a picturesque location, framed by beautiful hills and forestry.

"Well, lets get moving guys!" Ginny bellowed enthusiastically, before bounding off.

"Its this way," Fleur corrected loudly, pointing Ginny to the left of where she was going. Undeterred, Ginny simply changed course.

"Think it was wise giving her coffee?" Harry laughed, following behind the other two with Hermione.

"Why are you so keen to help out Ginny?" Hermione asked suspiciously, as Fleur and Ginny strode ahead out of earshot.

"Am I not usually a helpful friend?" Harry asked jokingly.

"Harry, you know what I mean," Hermione sighed, "I remember how you felt about Ginny when her and Pansy first got together. Then recently spending the day drinking and letting the paparazzi chase after you two?"

"Its nothing," Harry said, his smile fading, "I missed my chance… and if I can't be anything more to her, I'm happy to settle for being a good friend."

"Oh, Harry, you could have anyone you wanted. You're The Boy Who Lived," Hermione said sympathetically, feeling bad for her best friend.

"Yeah, maybe so, but there is a difference between 'wanting' someone and 'needing' them," Harry sighed. Hermione thought back to the early days of her sexuality, where Pansy and her had fooled around purely based on the mutual attraction. The both of them had since met girlfriends that they truly craved and fell for… Being with someone you were attracted to definitely had nothing on being with someone that you felt you needed with every fibre of your being.

"You never know when you will meet a person you 'need' though," Hermione reasoned, "In the meantime you should keep an open mind and try not to torture yourself over Gin."

"When did you get life smart instead of book smart?" Harry asked with a grin.

"Um, _instead_ of book smart? I'd like to think I excel in both, thanks," Hermione joked.

The small group continued walking until it hit lunchtime, where they sought out a place to rest. Harry and Ginny sat on a short log together, fishing out sandwiches from the paper bag Fleur had obtained earlier in the day. Hermione sat on a rock and Fleur sat on her lap. They ate in relative silence, none of them wanting to discuss whether or not Narcissa would actually be able to help Pansy.

"We're not far away now," Fleur said quietly, as they brushed themselves off and began to set off again.

This time Harry and Ginny walked a little bit behind while Fleur and Hermione led the way. Fleur took Hermione's hand.

"You're not annoyed that I didn't tell you earlier about helping Narcissa go into hiding?" Fleur asked. Hermione squeezed her hand.

"I respect that you did a good thing… But lets just say in the future I would like to be kept in the loop with your altruistic endeavours. You can trust me, Fleur."

"I know," Fleur replied softly, holding her hand tightly.

As they walked over a slope, they could see a small cottage in a clearing ahead, smoke coming from its chimney.

"Is that the place?" Ginny asked as her and Harry caught up to Hermione and Fleur. Fleur nodded.

"Try to keep that Weasley temper in check, Gin. Remember we're here for Pansy," Hermione warned Ginny as they approached the cottage.

"Yeah, yeah," Ginny said impatiently, striding forward to rap firmly on the door. There were a few moments before the door opened cautiously, revealing a surprised looking Narcissa Malfoy.

Narcissa was dressed in a simple housedress, her long white-blond hair loose and cascading down her shoulders. She looked like she had suffered through the war. Hermione could see the white and purple lines of angry looking scars marring the skin that was visible.

"From my Death Eater cohorts," Narcissa explained, catching Hermione's eyes staring, "I assume Fleur has brought you to me for a reason. Come in,"

Narcissa stood back and allowed the group to enter the small cottage. Hermione continued to look at her curiously. All previous times she had met Narcissa her elegant features had been contorted by pride and disdain. But it seemed that Narcissa had been humbled by her experiences. Her face seemed more relaxed and melancholy. Hermione, for the first time, appreciated that Narcissa Malfoy was a woman of stunning looks.

The cottage was small, but cosy. The kitchen, living and dining area was open plan, a small kitchenette in one corner, a small round table in another, and a squashy looking couch on the other side of the room. Narcissa led them to the table and sat down.

"We are here to find out what curse was put on Pansy Parkinson by her parents," Harry said boldly, cutting to the chase.

"Oh, yes, I heard about that," Narcissa drawled, drumming her long painted nails on the table, "Terrible business. No matter what godawful thing Lucius or Draco could have done, I don't think I could personally bring myself to do such a thing."

"Sure," Ginny said sarcastically, before catching Hermione's eye and regaining composure, "So do you know what the curse was?"

"No, I never heard that much detail about what happened to the Parkinson girl," Narcissa replied.

"Bloody fantastic," Ginny groaned, "We trekked all the way out here for nothing!"

"I didn't say I couldn't help narrow it down," Narcissa interrupted, a bit of her old pride shining through, "There is a trunk of books on Dark Magic in the attic. Death Eaters might be lunatics, but they are fairly predictable lunatics. I am sure I could locate which curse it most likely was."

"We'll go get the books for you," Harry volunteered, and Ginny nodded. Ginny was eager to do something, _anything_ to feel like she was actually helping Pansy.

"Kind boy," Narcissa said gracefully, "Fleur, dear, I think I have some tea in the cupboard."

"I'll make us a pot," Fleur offered, sweeping over to the kitchenette. As Harry and Ginny scrambled off further into the cottage, Hermione was left to awkwardly sit down at the table with Narcissa Malfoy.

"You've really changed?" Hermione asked suspiciously. Narcissa had always annoyed her, and it was hard to push down the bubbling irritation she had for the woman from naturally resurfacing.

"Changed? I was never bloodthirsty," Narcissa replied in a bored tone. She continued to drum her nails on the table. The nearby fireplace was crackling loudly.

"But you don't hate me for being Muggle born or dating Fleur?" Hermione pressed, watching Narcissa's features carefully.

"I'm over that blood purity bullshit," Narcissa spat bitterly, "If you could only see what it did to my family… So many generations ruined by their date. As for dating Fleur…"

Narcissa looked curiously up at Fleur as she busied herself in the kitchen. Hermione noticed a coy smile playing at her lips.

"…I couldn't blame anyone, man or woman, for wanting to be with her," Narcissa finished, eying Fleur in a way that made Hermione annoyed all over again.

"She's my girlfriend, so you'd better not get any ideas," Hermione said, almost in a growl. Narcissa laughed lightly.

"Draco was right about you, you are fiery," Narcissa smirked.

Before Hermione could retort, Ginny and Harry re-emerged, lugging a trunk between them.

"We found the books," Harry said, stating the obvious.

"Perfect," Narcissa purred, "Now we will research together. I need you to list down all the symptoms she has exhibited and anything you remember the mediwizards saying about her tests."

She pulled open the trunk, distributing a thick tome to each of them. She also produced a piece of parchment and a quill, which Ginny accepted and began to diligently scratch away on, noting down everything she knew about Pansy's condition. Fleur joined them, bringing a pot of tea and a cluster of mismatched mugs. She took a tome too, and began to read.

The afternoon stretched into the late evening as the group trawled through texts. Hermione had never read such disturbing material. She wondered how people had even thought of half of these awful spells.

They breaked only for a simple dinner of soup and bread before continuing. Narcissa had swiftly been able to rule out half the books after Ginny's list of Pansy's ailments. By midnight, she had halved the remaining amount again. As they were reaching the early hours of the morning, Hermione was sure they were getting close to the source. Narcissa had ascertained that it was a type of blood magic, probably involving two factors.

Harry yawned widely.

"That's your fifth yawn in the last ten minutes," Narcissa noted, looking up at the tired faces illuminated by guttering candles, "We should probably get some rest and tackle the last of the research tomorrow with fresh minds."

"No, we need to fix her as soon as possible," Ginny said, desperation in her voice. Narcissa put a calming hand on the redhead's shoulder.

"You're more use to Pansy when you're well rested and fit for work," Narcissa said gently. She acciod over a bottle of wine and poured them each a small glass, "Nightcap?"

They readily accepted, bringing the glasses to their tired lips.

"There is a small guest room with a single bed," Narcissa explained, "Optimistically set up in case Draco were ever able to visit."

"We can take that one," Fleur said, her hand creeping up Hermione's thigh under the table. Hermione tried not to blush.

"There is also the couch," Narcissa said, "Hardly glamorous, but I can provide some warm blankets and pillows."

She waved her wand and said blankets and pillows appeared on the squashy couch against the wall.

"I'll take the couch," Ginny said, exhaustion catching up to her. She drained her glass and walked over to the couch almost in a stupor, before lying down and beginning to snore almost as soon as her head touched the pillow. Narcissa looked surprised.

"She hasn't been sleeping much since what happened to Pansy," Hermione explained. Narcissa looked surprisingly sympathetic. Fleur finished her own glass of wine.

"Speaking of, I think we should head to bed too," Fleur said gently, "Its been a long day."

Hermione nodded, getting up with Fleur and bidding Harry and Narcissa goodnight. They headed into the small bedroom, disrobing before climbing into bed. Fleur immediately straddled Hermione in the single bed.

"I thought you said you were tired?" Hermione asked, a grin playing at her lips.

"Oui, but that doesn't mean I don't want to fool around before we sleep," Fleur said, grinning impishly.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione awoke to the sun streaming onto her face. She groaned sleepily and wished she had remembered to pull the curtains before falling asleep last night. She glanced at the naked blonde nestled against her in bed and remembered exactly why she had been too distracted to think of the curtains. Hermione smirked.

"What are you smiling at?" Fleur asked groggily, her eyes fluttering open and squinting against the sun.

"Just feeling content," Hermione smiled, running a hand down Fleur's naked body.

"You know what would make me feel content?" Fleur asked coyly, "If my wonderful girlfriend got up and made us coffee."

Hermione groaned, withdrawing her hand and sitting up reluctantly in bed.

"You're lucky you're cute," Hermione said with a pout, before pulling on some clothes. She exited the room and headed back to the living area.

Ginny was still snoring loudly on the couch and Narcissa was in the kitchen, humming enthusiastically as she prepared some food.

"You're awfully cheerful this morning," Hermione noted, moving around the older blonde to get to the coffee.

"Mn, well, its nice having company after being on my own for so long," Narcissa said dismissively.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked, suddenly noticing that Harry wasn't sleeping on the floor by the couch like she had expected.

"Oh, he's around," Narcissa said evasively.

"Right," Hermione said suspiciously. Narcissa was acting weirdly, "I might go see if he wants a coffee too…"

Hermione left the room, walking back into the small hallway of the cottage. There really wasn't anywhere that Harry could be. There was the door to the bathroom, the trapdoor to the attic, the door to the guest room and the door to Narcissa's room. Nothing else. Hermione wondered if Harry had strangely decided to sleep in the attic. It didn't make sense… But maybe he found it comforting after all those years of sleeping in the cupboard under his aunt and uncle's staircase?

Hermione heard a muffled cough coming from Narcissa's room. A distinctly Harry cough.

Wildly thinking that perhaps this was a trap all along, Hermione drew her wand, cautiously pushing the door open to Narcissa's room and leaping in. She almost dropped her wand as she found Harry, naked apart from a thin sheet covering his crotch, lying back on the bed with his hands resting behind his head.

"Wh-what the-?!" Hermione spluttered. Harry jumped guiltily and pulled the sheet up to hide more of his body.

"Erm, 'Mione, what are you doing here?" Harry asked sheepishly.

"I could ask the same thing," Hermione hissed, "Did you… Did you _shag_ Narcissa Malfoy?"

"I was just taking your advice," Harry shrugged.

"I'm sorry, I don't recall advising you to bang middle aged former Death Eaters," Hermione said wildly.

"Hey, _technically_ , she wasn't actually a proper Death Eater," Harry said, sitting up more in bed, "We went through this yesterday. She's a victim of circumstance."

"How did this happen?!" Hermione asked, outraged.

"Well, after everyone went to bed last night, we stayed up drinking more wine. We got to know each other pretty well… She's actually pretty cool, 'Mione. Anyway, one thing led to another and…"

"And you fucked Malfoy's mum?!" Hermione said in disbelief, "What do you think he's going to say about all this?!"

"To be honest, I can't wait to see his face," Harry smirked, "But seriously, Narcissa is lovely. She wanted distraction from thinking about her shitty ex-husband, I wanted distraction from thinking about Ginny. A perfect arrangement."

Hermione opened and closed her mouth a couple of times as she processed this.

"You know… I'm just going to pretend I never saw this," Hermione said, shutting her eyes and backing out of the room, "There's gonna be coffee and food ready soon."

"Great, I'll be out soon," Harry chirped happily. Hermione shook her head and left the room, stopping into the guest room next to tell Fleur.

* * *

After getting over the initial shock of the Narcissa-Harry incident, Hermione was refocused again and ready to launch into finding the solution to Pansy's state. Ginny awoke with a renewed energy, wolfing down her breakfast before pushing them all into getting straight back to research.

It only took a few hours before Narcissa finally narrowed it down to the spell that she was confident had been used on Pansy.

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked, worried. The last thing she wanted was to administer the wrong treatment and make Pansy's condition worse.

"It's the only one that fits all the facts," Narcissa said matter-of-factly, "And it is known to be a favourite of older pure-blood families."

"So is there a cure?" Ginny asked, Narcissa's mouth thinned into a serious line as she consulted the book.

"Yes, but it involves collecting some rare herbs and some fairly advanced spellwork," Narcissa replied slowly.

"Well, I can collect the herbs, Hermione can handle the spellwork," Ginny said impatiently, "Write down the ingredients and directions and we'll get onto it straight away."

Ginny stood up immediately, pushing her chair back from the table. Narcissa smiled, amused, before scrawling down a copy of what was in the book for them.

"The Parkinson girl is lucky she has you," Narcissa said, handing the slip of parchment to Ginny, "Not all of us have loved ones in our lives who would treat us so well."

"Erm, thanks," Ginny said genuinely, nodding at Narcissa to show her respect, "Are we all ready to head off?"

"Sure, as long as I can pack some lunch for us," Fleur said, whipping into the kitchen to quickly begin preparing some food to take on the road.

"Yes, bags all packed," Hermione replied. Harry shifted awkwardly on his chair.

"Erm… Actually, I was thinking I might stay on a little longer with Cissy," Harry said, blushing lightly. Narcissa grinned widely.

"C-Cissy?!" Ginny choked out in disbelief, looking from Harry to Narcissa.

"Yeah, I'll check back in with you when I'm back in town," Harry said, leaving a shocked Ginny in his wake.

* * *

The three girls set off on the walk back to the apparation point, slinging their bags over their shoulders.

"A successful trip then," Fleur said with a smile, "We just need to collect these ingredients and soon Pansy will be back with us."

" _Harry_ … and _Narcissa Malfoy…_ " Ginny choked out, still reeling.

"I know, she's old enough to be his mother," Hermione said, shaking her head in disbelief.

"And what's Malfoy going to say when he finds out that Harry's giving it to his mother on the regular?" Ginny said, raising her eyebrows. Hermione laughed.

"Out of all the things going on in our lives right now, that is the one thing I am least worried about," Hermione chuckled.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15.**

* * *

Hermione sat at the desk in her room, annotating a parchment with a large map printed on it. She had the list of ingredients Narcissa had given them to one side as well as a large stack of books.

It was the morning after they had returned from visiting Narcissa and Fleur was asleep in Hermione's bed. Hermione frequently stole a look at her girlfriend. Fleur was sleeping on her stomach, her long silver-blonde mane partially covering her face and partially covering her bare back.

Hermione smiled. She had never felt so content. Hopefully, if she could finish pinning down all the locations of these obscure ingredients, Ginny and Pansy would be able to be this content too.

Fleur stirred, murmuring in French before running a hand through her hair and sitting up sleepily.

"You're up already?" Fleur asked groggily.

"Yeah, I've almost finished marking down where we will be able to find these ingredients. We will be able to buy some of them at local potions stores… But the majority of them are really rare so we're going to have to seek them out," Hermione replied, smiling at Fleur.

"Nothing is ever easy in our lives, is it?" Fleur sighed.

"It'll be fine," Hermione said optimistically, "It'll be nice travelling together. Plus, the sooner we find all the ingredients, the sooner Pansy will be back with us."

"It could be dangerous," Fleur warned, "There are still exiled Death Eaters all over the place who will hardly be friendly if we cross their paths."

"Well, we can't do nothing," Hermione said tersely. Fleur got up from the bed and came to stand behind Hermione, rubbing her shoulders.

"I know, mon amour," Fleur said softly, "We will just have to be careful."

* * *

Harry was still not back from France, but Ginny was impatient to get on the road to collect the ingredients for Pansy's antidote. She had already set out into London and returned with the ingredients they could get from a general potions shop. Hermione knew that Ginny would want to head off without Harry, in favour of not wasting more time.

So Hermione sent off a letter to Harry, with a copy of her carefully marked map, letting him know they would be collecting ingredients if he came back.

Within a day, her, Fleur and Ginny had packed their things into her charmed beaded bag and settled on their first location: Godric's Hollow. This would be an easy trip, as Hermione had already been there before so could apparate them there.

They arrived near the cemetery, where Harry's parents were buried. Hermione looked around the quiet area, unsettled by her memories from the war. Fleur took her hand tightly.

"So we're collecting fernwort from here?" Ginny asked, "Where should we look?"

"The books I read say it grows on the riverbanks of the river that flows just behind the graveyard," Hermione said, feeling strengthened with Fleur's hand in hers.

"Of course we have to walk through the creepy graveyard," Ginny groaned.

The three girls stepped slowly through the graveyard, hyper aware that the only sound was their footsteps crunching across the grounds. There wasn't even the sound of birdlife. Fleur shivered.

Behind the cemetery, a small hill led to the river, which was surrounded by trees. They stepped down eagerly, and began scanning the banks of the river for the plant that Hermione had described to them.

"What are you doing here?" a familiar voice called out. The three girls turned to see the last person they expected to see standing in the mud of a riverbed: Draco Malfoy.

Draco looked a far cry from the preened and prim teenager he had been at Hogwarts. In fact, he looked like he had fallen on hard times. He was thinner, to the point where his high angular cheekbones were prominent. His once slicked back platinum blonde hair was dirty and ruffled, falling around his face almost to chin length. He was wearing ripped blue jeans and a tattered plaid shirt. On his feet were a battered pair of leather work boots. He had a mudcaked backpack slung over one shoulder.

"We could ask you the same thing," Hermione said, stepping forward. Draco frowned.

"I'm not exactly hireable with this," Draco said bitterly, rolling up his sleeve to show his Dark Mark, "I know I'm lucky not to be in Azkaban but its hell out here. I scrounge the land for potions ingredients that I sell to stores. It's the only way I can earn enough to feed myself."

Hermione was surprised by his candid answer. She had expected more ego and bravado from the same Draco Malfoy who had so gleefully tortured her under Umbridge's rule. She glanced at Ginny and Fleur who seemed similarly surprised.

"Have you seen any fernwort?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"Yeah," Draco replied, "Cleared it all out yesterday. Should fetch a good price."

"Can we have some?" Hermione proceeded, feeling like she was well and truly testing her luck with Draco now. Draco narrowed his eyes.

"Why?" He asked suspiciously, "And why should I help you? You're the one who received a giant reward for saving the wizarding world. These potions ingredients are all that keep a roof over my head and feed me."

"Its for Pansy," Ginny cut in, "You must have heard what happened to her. These ingredients are for a spell to help bring her back to health."

"Pansy…" Draco said thoughtfully, looking melancholy. He ran a hand through his dirty ruffled hair.

"Are you going to help us, or not?" Ginny asked impatiently.

"On one condition," Draco replied slowly, "You let me come with you and help with healing Pansy."

"Do you think we're stupid?" Ginny retorted, folding her arms, "Why on Earth would we let a Death Eater into our ranks?"

"Pans has been my friend since we were five years old," Draco said, his voice cracking, "I want to help."

"You'll give us the ingredients if we let you help us?" Hermione said cautiously. Fleur took her arm and Ginny snapped her head to look at her.

"You _trust_ him?!" Ginny exclaimed, "He's a Death Eater. Think of the horrible things he did at Hogwarts too!"

"But he is Pansy's friend, even if he has let her down in the past," Hermione said, "Besides, it might work in our favour if we run into more Death Eaters."

"I swear, I just want to help Pans," Draco said earnestly, "You know I never meant to get as deep into the Death Eaters as I did. It was all for my father."

There was a tense silence as Ginny and Fleur looked at Hermione. Hermione half-expected Ginny to interject again, but it seemed she was deferring to Hermione's decision.

"You can help us. But only if you give us the fernwort," Hermione said finally, "And at the first sign of you acting up, you're out and we'll make sure you don't slip out of jail time again."

"Deal," Draco said eagerly, holding out a hand to shake. All three girls ignored it. Draco sighed, slinging his backpack off his shoulder and fishing out a small bluish-green plant and offering it to Hermione, "If I have to earn back your trust, that's fine by me. I understand."

"As if you ever had our trust," Ginny scoffed, snatching the plant from Draco.

"Just help us help Pansy," Hermione sighed, "That's all we need."

"Fine," Draco said, softer, "What do we need to find next?"

Hermione unfolded the parchment listing the ingredients, pointing at the ones they could find in the UK. Draco immediately pointed at one.

"That one there," he said, "I know where they sell it."

"You must be mistaken," Hermione said matter-of-factly, "This one is an illegal substance."

"Yeah, they sell it in some of the shadier back-alley potions markets in London," Draco said, running a hand through his filthy hair, "The kinds of places you go when you're selling stolen goods."

"Guess its back to London for us, then," Ginny said with a shrug. Fleur narrowed her eyes before they all made to apparate.

"Will there be Death Eaters around these markets?" Fleur asked suspiciously. Draco shrugged.

"Probably," he admitted, "Everyone with a Dark Mark has been pushed into underbellies of society or into hiding,"

"My heart bleeds," Ginny said sarcastically, "Right, well you'll do the talking for us."

"Fine by me," Draco said, a hint of his old pride in his voice. Hermione reached out an arm and they all took it, quickly being apparated away.

The group arrived in an old, mostly empty pub. Draco immediately ambled over to the bar and raised a finger to signal he wanted a beer. Ginny raised an eyebrow at him.

"The markets don't open 'til after sundown," Draco explained, "We may as well kill time,"

"I'll get us rooms here and we can leave to collect the next ingredients tomorrow morning," Hermione said, "I don't want to deal with having Draco stay at our place and it probably keeps us away from the media if we stick to obscure pubs like this."

Ginny nodded as Hermione walked away. As soon as Hermione was over speaking to the staff, Ginny turned to Fleur.

"Do you really trust Draco?" Ginny said intently.

"No," Fleur replied, "But I trust Hermione's judgment."

* * *

The unlikely group sat around the pub for the rest of the afternoon sharing a few beers, although Fleur stuck to wine. They had a humble pub meal before Draco checked his watch and announced that they would be able to go to the markets.

Donning their cloaks, they set off, following Draco through winding streets and alleyways. Hermione had drawn a scarf tightly around her neck and over her chin, pulled her hood up and lightly transfigured her face. Ginny had simply cast a charm to change her hair colour blonde, figuring that would be enough to throw off any Death Eaters from knowing she was a Weasley. Fleur didn't bother disguising herself at all. Despite working for the Order, she had done mostly undercover or background work and wasn't likely to be pegged as someone who had sent away family members of those in the markets.

Draco ambled easily through the streets, greeting shadowy and ragged looking characters along the way. He turned to the others as they reached the opening to an ominous looking alley.

"Now, you may see many of the high profile escaped Death Eaters around these parts," he muttered, "You might want to confront them. But we will be outnumbered hundreds to four. Its wiser to focus on the ingredients for Pans."

Ginny frowned but Hermione nudged her softly. "Nothing is stopping us from coming back with a troop of aurors once Pansy is better," she whispered to Ginny. Ginny nodded reluctantly.

Satisfied, Draco led them into the dimly lit alleyway. It was a far cry from Diagon Alley. It was mostly rundown shops and street side stalls with various dark looking wares displayed. Hermione shuddered as they walked past a table displaying cursed blades for sale.

She glanced at Ginny who was busy glaring at Mundungus Fletcher, who was trying to sell some clearly stolen goods at a nearby stall.

Finally, deep into the markets, they found a potions ingredients stall. Nestled amongst some rather horrifying shrunken heads and severed fingers was the ingredient that Hermione had listed: glassroot. She nodded at Draco to step in to negotiate a price, but he was stopped by a raven haired woman putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Nephew," Bellatrix Lestrange greeted in her husky voice. She was dressed rather elegantly for someone on the run, in a flowing black cloak and with Black family jewels adorning her long slender fingers. Hermione felt her breath catch in her throat. She knew they should have put in more effort with disguising themselves.

"Aunt Bella," Draco said with a smile. Hermione half feared he would immediately reveal their identities, but instead he stepped further in front of them, as if hiding them from Bellatrix.

"You always look so ragged these days, Draco," Bellatrix purred, "Why don't you join me and Fenrir at the estate?"

Draco shook his head, "Thanks for the offer, Aunt Bella, but I'm trying to make it on my own away from all the Death Eater stuff. I appreciate it though."

Bellatrix clucked her tongue in muted disapproval, running her eyes down Draco's haggard appearance again.

"Well, at least come to dinner with me one evening sometime soon," Bellatrix smiled. She nodded at Draco and began to walk away. Draco's shoulders began to relax until Bellatrix halted in her steps.

"I know you," she said, eyes trained on Fleur, "You're that Veela that the Mudblood was sleeping with."

"Quarter Veela, actually," Fleur said calmly. Hermione's jaw was tensed and her palms were sweating. She wondered if she could reach her wand quick enough to stun Bellatrix without passersby noticing.

"I understand from the papers you're back with the Mudblood," Bellatrix drawled, raising a hand and running a slender finger down Fleur's jawline until she was holding her chin up.

"Perhaps you also understand what I did for your sister," Fleur hissed in a low voice. Bellatrix smiled dangerously but withdrew her hand from Fleur.

"Well, call us even now. You helped my sister get out and I… Well, I didn't gut you in these streets as a fitting way to get back at the so-called Golden Trio," Bellatrix smirked. She stepped back from Fleur, turning back before departing into the crowd.

"Tell your girlfriend we're coming for our vengeance," Bellatrix cackled, "Its not a matter of if, it's a matter of when."

Bellatrix finally disappeared into the crowd, but the group were left in a morbid silence. Draco turned to them.

"Don't worry about her, she likes to scare people," Draco said, but even he was pale. He turned shakily to the stall owner and began to negotiate for the glassroot.

"Dammit, 'Mione, we could have been killed!" Ginny hissed furiously at Hermione and Fleur.

"Well we're getting the ingredient for Pansy, aren't we?" Fleur countered. Hermione sighed.

"Gin is right, we need to be more careful," Hermione said, taking Fleur's hand quickly and squeezing it, "I don't want to lose either one of you."

By now, Draco had finished negotiating the price down and Hermione passed over the money. Ginny snatched the glassroot violently, stuffing it into her bag.

"You're welcome," Draco scoffed sarcastically. Ginny shot him a glare.

* * *

Draco was ecstatic that Hermione had hired him a room at the pub too, eagerly heading up to his room for a shower as soon as they arrived back. Ginny, Fleur and Hermione sat down at a small table in the dusty pub.

"As soon as we have Pansy back up and running we have to find out where that estate is that Bellatrix and Greyback are holed up at," Ginny said, swirling a small tumbler of firewhiskey.

"Maybe Draco knows," Hermione said, sipping at a beer, "He might be able to help us."

"Yeah. Sure he will," Ginny said sarcastically.

"He's helped us obtain two of the rare ingredients for Pansy so far," Fleur said over her glass of wine.

"I just don't like that Pansy's fate is in the hands of the Malfoys," Ginny sighed, finishing her tumbler in one swift move. She got up abruptly and headed upstairs to her room. With matching sighs, Fleur and Hermione abandoned their drinks and headed upstairs too.

Climbing into the bed in their small room, Hermione positioned herself behind Fleur and wrapped her arms around her tightly.

"I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you," Hermione whispered in the dark. Fleur shifted against her.

"I love you, Hermione," Fleur said softly. It was the first time she had ever said it and Hermione felt her heart skip a beat within her chest. "I've been in love with you for years."

"I love you too, Fleur," Hermione replied.

The next morning, Hermione awoke to Fleur watching her intently. She smiled.

"You're lucky I love you… Some would call this creepy," Hermione teased. Fleur pouted before leaning in to kiss her.

"You know, last night I got to tell you how much I love you," Fleur said with a coy smile, "But I didn't have a chance to _show_ you…"

Hermione ran a hand up Fleur's side as the familiar desire for the blonde coursed through her.

* * *

"You two are up late," Ginny grunted as Fleur and Hermione joined Draco and Ginny for breakfast in the small pub, "You left me to make breakfast conversation with _him._ "

Hermione blushed lightly as the reason for her lateness flashed through her mind. As usual, Fleur was impervious, reaching for a coffee calmly and sitting down on Draco's other side.

Draco was looking in much better spirits. His clothes were still tattered, but clean. His platinum blonde hair was also clean and looking more tamed.

"So, lets see this list of ingredients again," Draco said to Hermione, passing her a coffee. Hermione took out the parchment and laid it out on the table in front of them.

"We've got all we can get from the UK," Hermione replied, sipping at her coffee. She noticed Ginny was still glaring at Draco as he perused Hermione's notes.

"Yeah… Bulgaria, Romania and Switzerland…" Draco noted, leaning back again, "Well, I suppose I am overdue for a holiday."

"Need a break after helping Voldemort kill innocent people?" Ginny said darkly. Fleur raised her eyebrows and diplomatically chose that moment to take a long drink from her coffee.

"I never killed anyone," Draco said, his voice almost breaking, "But I almost ended up being the reason for my father being killed. Because I didn't want to help the Death Eaters."

"Yeah, I'm sure that will be a great consolation to Teddy Lupin when people explain to him why both his parents are dead," Ginny shot back.

"Ginny," Hermione warned.

"You Weasleys have always been hard headed," Draco said, shaking his head, "I don't know why I bother trying to make any of you see reason."

"Better hard headed than two faced," Ginny retorted, "Don't think I don't remember how horribly you treated Pansy for dating me. If anyone deserved to get killed in the Battle of Hogwarts, it was you."

"Gin!" Hermione cut in. But the argument between Draco and Ginny was already escalating.

"Yeah, I was stupid then," Draco said hotly, "Judging Pansy for dating a girl when really I should have been judging her for dating a girl who had already been with half of the student population by then."

"You're just jealous, Malfoy," Ginny shot back, "Because you could never get Daphne to put out."

"Yeah, well, I bet Pansy never had that problem with you," Draco retorted, "I bet she only had to look in your direction for you to open those legs."

"That sounds more like your mum than me!" Ginny shouted back. Fleur raised her eyebrows again and busied herself in pushing her breakfast around her plate. Hermione stiffened in her seat.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Draco demanded.

"It means Harry's fucking your mum, Malfoy," Ginny said vindictively, "Hell, he's probably doing her every which way right now."

"Shut up! That's a lie. That's…" The words died on Draco's lips as he saw the expressions on Hermione and Fleur's faces. He paled before pushing his plate roughly away from himself and getting up to run from the table.

"Now look what you've done, Gin," Hermione sighed.

"He had it coming," Ginny said defensively, crossing her arms, "We don't need him anymore anyway."

"We don't know that," Hermione replied, "What if we end up having to go into more Death Eater rife areas?"

"We don't need him for that, we can just disguise ourselves," Ginny said stoutly.

"He was right about one thing at least," Hermione sighed, "You Weasleys are hard headed. Fleur, can you talk to her? I'm going to talk to Malfoy."

"Me?" Fleur said, finally looking up from her breakfast, "I still recall vividly having to stop him from torturing you in an Umbridge detention. I can't say I'm _that_ sympathetic at his current state or him finding out about Harry and his mum."

"Fleur… Please?" Hermione asked. Fleur's face softened and she reluctantly nodded. Ginny shot a glare at her before Hermione got up and went up the stairs to Draco's room.

"Malfoy?" Hermione called, knocking at the door. There was no reply so she tried the door. It was unlocked.

Hermione walked into the room. Draco's backpack was cleaned and set out on his freshly made bed. The bathroom door was open and Hermione could hear retching noises coming from it.

"Malfoy," Hermione said, coming to stand in the doorway of the bathroom. Draco was knelt in front of the toilet. He wiped his mouth and flushed the toilet, looking up at Hermione with a scowl.

"Come to gloat?" Draco asked, "Happy that karma finally came and paid me back for all the shitty things I did back at school and during the war?"

"No," Hermione said softly, offering a hand to help him up. Malfoy frowned again before finally taking her hand and getting to his feet.

"Do you really know where my mother is?" Draco said quietly.

"I do," Hermione replied, "And I'll take you there when we've healed Pansy."

"Okay," Draco said simply, brushing down his plaid shirt.

"So you'll keep helping us?" Hermione asked. Draco looked up at her, surprised.

"Of course. I told you. Pansy has been my best friend since I was a little kid. No amount of Weasleys being prats will change that," he replied.

"Good. Its time for us to head to Bulgaria then." Hermione said firmly.

* * *

Hermione drowsily lifted her head from Fleur's lap at the announcement over the train speakers. They were arriving in Bulgaria. During the journey she had curled up on her seat and rested her head on Fleur's lap to close her eyes. She must have fallen asleep. Hastily sitting up, Hermione grinned at the adorable way Fleur was looking at her.

"You two are sickeningly sweet," Ginny said from the seat across from them. Draco was sitting beside her stonily, his arms crossed. The two of them were still not getting along but had at least fallen into a tense truce for the sake of Pansy.

The four of them got up and stretched before slinging on their bags and beginning to file out of the train.

"Don't know if I can be much help here," Draco said to Hermione, "I don't know much about Bulgaria apart from what my father told me when he wanted to send me to Durmstrang."

"Fortunately I owled ahead to a friend who may be able to help," Hermione smiled, waving to a figure waiting patiently for them on the platform.

"Krum!" Draco exclaimed.

Hermione sprinted over and flung her arms around Viktor in a big hug. He hugged her back tightly.

"Hermy-own," Viktor said in his deep voice, "I vas beginning to think I vould neffer see you again,"

"Its so good to see you, Viktor," Hermione grinned, finally releasing him from the hug. Viktor looked curiously at Ginny, Draco and Fleur behind her.

"Ah, Fleur," Viktor greeted with a grin, "Hermy-own told me you two haff finally got together,"

Fleur smiled serenely, greeting Viktor with a nod. Hermione introduced Draco and Ginny to Viktor and he shook both their hands.

"Huge fan," Draco remarked as he shook Viktor's hand. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You vill be staying with me," Viktor intoned, running a hand over his closely cropped hair and offering his other arm forward for them to take. With a pop they were apparated to Viktor's abode.

"You live in a literal freaking castle?!" Ginny remarked, instantly releasing Viktor to look around his elegant abode.

"A small one," Viktor shrugged, "It keeps the media away."

* * *

"I understand that," Hermione said with a smile as Viktor showed them all to their rooms.

They were just finishing dinner at the long and regal black wooden table, adorned with silver candelabras. Dinner was a heavy meal of meat and potatoes. Hermione knew that Fleur would hate it, but the blonde had eaten without complaint. Hermione inwardly smiled, wondering if the difference in Fleur's vocal complaints during the Triwizard was due to the fact she was happy and content nowadays.

Draco ate as if he hadn't seen a meal for weeks. Hermione noticed he had been eating like this at all the meals they had shared and wondered with sympathy just how roughly he had been living before they found him.

"Vell, time to relax before the coming task," Viktor said finally, leaning back and slapping at his toned stomach. He withdrew his wand and waved it, conjuring small glasses in front of all of them and a large bottle of vodka. He grabbed the bottle of vodka and walked around the table pouring a glass for all of them.

"Nazdráve," Viktor said, raising his glass. The others mirrored him, knocking back the clear liquid. Ginny winced.

"I think I prefer firewhiskey," she said with a frown as Viktor poured them new glasses.

"I am glad Hermy-own has ended up with you, Flurr," Viktor said to Fleur.

"I am glad she has ended up with me, too," Fleur said with a smile.

"You should haff seen how she vould look at you during the Trivizard Tournament," Viktor said with a laugh, "It vas quite cute."

"Viktor!" Hermione exclaimed, blushing darkly. Fleur looked at her with surprise.

"You liked me back then?" Fleur asked curiously.

"I didn't know this!" Ginny remarked with interest, looking at Hermione.

"Because I hadn't even accepted to myself that I liked girls then," Hermione said, squirming in her seat.

"It didn't stop her from vatching Fleur like a lovesick puppy," Viktor said with a chuckle, "One day ve vere studying together and I noticed she had her book upside down while she was staring at Flurr."

"Gosh, and to think you gave me so much crap for being boy crazy!" Ginny said, bursting into laughter. Hermione was beet red now, shooting a glare at Viktor who was laughing good naturedly.

"You have liked me since your Fourth Year?" Fleur asked, looking at Hermione. Hermione blushed darker.

"Erm, yeah," Hermione admitted, rubbing the back of her neck.

"All this time?" Fleur pressed. Hermione nodded.

"Yeah, I never stopped feeling that way for you," Hermione admitted, "It just got worse after we became friends."

"Mon amour, I never knew you were such a romantic!" Fleur said with a smile, pulling Hermione in for a kiss.

"And who vould haff thought you vould end up together after all that," Viktor said with a smile, raising his glass to the two.

"Thanks in part to you being so understanding," Hermione said with a smile to Viktor. Viktor shrugged.

"Durmstrang vas very extreme vith their blood-status views and views on sexuality," Viktor said, "But as I travelled for the national Quidditch team, I met so many different people and realized it was narrow minded. I did not vant you to fall into the same trap."

"My parents almost sent me to Durmstrang," Draco chimed in. Viktor looked across the table at Draco sympathetically.

"Parents that send their children to Durmstrang generally share those views as well as a passion for the Dark Arts," Viktor said. Draco nodded.

"Your parents are like that?" Ginny remarked, surprised. Viktor nodded.

"I loff my parents, but I do not loff their views," Viktor said simply, refilling his glass, "I am glad that people gafe me a second chance to change my vays so that I did not end up like them."

Ginny looked a little guilty and drank her glass of vodka quickly.

"So, tomorrow," Hermione said, clearing her throat and changing the subject.

"Ve vill need to hike into the forest," Viktor said, "It is qvuite a trek, but unfortunately I haff not been there before so we cannot apparate. The mushrooms you need grow amongst the tree roots there."

"So are you still playing for Bulgaria?" Draco asked eagerly. He had not had easy access to media so hadn't been able to keep up with Quidditch news.

"Da," Viktor replied, "I haff also recently replaced my broom, if you vould like to see. I keep it in a room vith all of my other brooms."

"Uh, hell yes," Draco said enthusiastically.

"Can I see too?" Ginny asked, similarly excited. Viktor nodded and stood up, waving at the two for them to follow him out of the room. Fleur turned to Hermione.

"I'm glad those two have at least found _something_ they have in common," Hermione said, nodding to the doorway where Draco and Ginny had just disappeared through. Fleur took Hermione's hands.

"You've really had feelings for me since you were fourteen or fifteen?" Fleur asked, looking deep into Hermione's eyes.

"Yes," Hermione smiled, "I don't see how this is so hard to believe."

"That's… Four or five years," Fleur said in disbelief, "I'm just surprised you haven't got sick of me. Especially with the way I behaved that year."

"Well, yeah, you annoyed me quite a bit that year," Hermione laughed, "But I couldn't fight the way I felt about you. I don't think I ever will be able to fight it."

"I love you, Hermione Granger," Fleur said softly, leaning in and capturing Hermione's soft lips with hers. Hermione cupped Fleur's cheek with her hand and deepened the kiss.

* * *

The next morning, after a heavy breakfast that Fleur barely touched, the group headed off into the rugged countryside of Bulgaria.

Fleur and Viktor were exceedingly athletic, and seemed to enjoy racing each other up the steeper hills, playing at their age-old competitiveness. Hermione followed behind them. Behind her, much to Hermione's surprise, Ginny and Draco walked side by side, chatting animatedly about Quidditch.

Finally, they reached the edge of the forest. The trees were dark and foreboding and Hermione could practically hear the violin music of Muggle horror movies in her mind. Fleur smiled at her over her shoulder, still walking ahead with Viktor.

"Lumos," Viktor said in his deep baritone voice. The others followed suit as they proceeded deeper into the thick forest and the light was cut out by the trees overhead.

"Reminds me of the Forbidden Forest," Ginny commented loudly from behind Hermione.

"Keep alert for the mushrooms," Viktor said, "They should be nestled close to the roots of the trees."

All of them then turned their focus to the forest floor, walking slowly and carefully with their wands raised, hoping for a glimpse of the rare mushrooms.

There was a sickening thud and Malfoy let out a shriek.

"Acromantulas!" Ginny shouted, as the loud drumming of many thick legs echoed around the forest.

Fleur screamed and leapt behind Hermione, holding her around her waist tightly.

"Merde, I _hate_ spiders!" Fleur whimpered in Hermione's ear. Hermione tried not to smirk before shooting off some spells to keep the acromantulas at bay. Viktor cast a spell to create a wall of flames around the group to keep the giant spiders from getting too close.

Thankfully, the thudding of heavy spider legs died out as they ran off further into the forest. Viktor removed the wall of flames and Draco kicked the now-dead giant spider off himself with disgust.

"I never knew you were afraid of spiders," Hermione said with a small smirk to Fleur. Fleur shuddered.

"Its not that I'm _afraid,_ " Fleur said with her infamous pride, "I just don't like them… They're disgusting. Especially _giant_ ones."

"I see you keeping a healthy distance from that dead one," Hermione teased. Fleur pouted and walked defiantly towards the large spider corpse. Hermione suppressed a giggle as she saw Fleur shudder again.

Draco was back on his feet and dusting himself off.

"Thanks for helping me, Weasley," Draco said sarcastically. Ginny snorted.

"Please, there was a whole herd of them coming at us!" Ginny retorted.

Fleur let out a shriek and Hermione was at her side in an instant, immediately putting a comforting arm around her.

"You didn't need to pretend you weren't scared for my sake," Hermione said with a smile. Fleur elbowed her roughly.

"Its not the spider—its _those!_ " Fleur said stubbornly, pointing to the small green mushrooms amongst the tree roots.

"Brilliant!" Ginny whooped, as her and Draco rushed in to pick the mushrooms and scoop them into a bag.

"Still think I'm scared?" Fleur said triumphantly, turning in Hermione's arms to face her with a smug smile. The acromantula corpse at their feet gave a small twitch and Fleur let out a yelp. Hermione chuckled and drew her closer, kissing her softly.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16.**

* * *

Draco and Ginny were in the middle of their fifth argument of the day and it was driving Hermione insane. They had been scouring Romania for three weeks now and had still not come any closer to finding the rare moss that they needed for Pansy's antidote.

It was supposed to be found in dark and damp areas, but so far there had been no luck in finding the right moss and they had just decreased their own moods.

"Guys can you cut it out?" Hermione interrupted as Draco and Ginny began to debate Quidditch.

"Hermione, we're never going to find it," Ginny said, turning around to face Hermione and Fleur with her hands on her hips.

"I don't know what to tell you, Gin," Hermione sighed, "I read up as much as I could on the ingredients and couldn't narrow it down any further. Unfortunately we don't have a local here to help like we did in Bulgaria with Viktor."

Ginny slapped her forehead.

"Of course!" Ginny exclaimed, "I'm such an idiot. Or maybe I just have too many brothers to keep track of… Charlie is still working somewhere in the country with dragons. He has to do a lot of wildlife work as part of the dragon sanctuary so he actually probably knows where to find various plant life around the place!"

"You didn't think to tell us _three weeks_ ago?!" Draco demanded. Ginny shoved him.

"Yeah because its been a real picnic for me too," Ginny retorted.

"Lets just find Charlie," Fleur cut in diplomatically. Hermione shot her a grateful smile. Fleur was the only thing keeping her sane with all the bickering between Draco and Ginny.

"Okay, fine," Ginny said, slinging her bag off her shoulder, "I can't apparate there because I've never been there before but I can lead us there if we go via broomstick. Lets all get our brooms out."

Draco took off his backpack and pulled out his old Nimbus from Hogwarts days. It was looking very worse for wear, with several scratches and chips in it. Ginny pulled out her old Cleansweep. Hermione looked at Fleur who had produced a Firebolt from her bag. Fleur was looking at her expectantly.

"Okay, seriously, you expect me to own a broom?" Hermione said, looking at Fleur wide eyed.

"All your friends are into Quidditch," Fleur shrugged, "You must have learnt at school, non?"

"She did, but she's terrible," Ginny said with a smirk.

"Hey!" Hermione exclaimed. Fleur giggled and leaned in to kiss her.

"Well, that is okay, because I was Beauxbatons star Chaser at school," Fleur smiled, "You can ride with me."

"Can I fit on there?" Hermione asked.

"What…?" Fleur asked, confused.

"You know, with you and your giant ego. Will there be room for me?" Hermione smirked. Fleur swatted her.

"Hush, or I'll make you walk there while we fly ahead," Fleur teased.

She hopped on her broom and Hermione climbed on behind her, securing her arms around Fleur's waist extremely tightly.

"Scared?" Fleur teased, getting back at Hermione for the spiders.

"Not at all," Hermione lied through gritted teeth. She had always hated riding on brooms. It seemed far too insecure for her liking, which wasn't helped by the fact she had witnessed enough of Harry's Quidditch accidents to last her a lifetime.

Ginny kicked off from the ground and Malfoy and Fleur followed suit. Hermione held on to Fleur for dear life as they began to shoot high above the trees. Thankfully, the wind was billowing Fleur's hair behind her which was shielding Hermione from the view of just how high up she was.

They flew for about an hour, over which time Hermione didn't relax at all. Instead she tried to keep herself busy to take her mind off the fact that if she leaned a little too much to one side she could plummet to her death. She cast regular warming charms over herself and Fleur at intervals where she felt brave enough to only hold on to Fleur with one arm.

Finally, they landed in a small village. Hermione eagerly dismounted onto shaky legs. Fleur gave her an amused look.

"You're adorable when you're scared," Fleur purred, packing her broom back into her bag.

"Shut up before I find a spider," Hermione said half joking, half annoyed.

"Okay, if you guys are finished bickering, the dragon sanctuary is just up ahead," Ginny said, causing Hermione to frown.

"Me, bickering? That's rich coming from you," Hermione retorted. But she was glad to be following the redhead towards some answers.

They approached a large fenced off area with numerous large warning signs. A squat woman was sitting in a small security booth. Ginny approached her.

"Can I help you?" the woman asked in an accented voice.

"I'm looking for my brother, Charlie Weasley," Ginny asked.

"Ah, I should have known, you look just like him," the woman said, now speaking in a warm tone, "Stay out here and I will summon him. Its too dangerous inside the sanctuary what with all the dragons."

"Bah, too dangerous," Fleur smirked while standing back beside Hermione, "I faced off and won against a dragon during the First Task of the Triwizard no problem."

"Yes, but they might have spiders in there," Hermione teased. Fleur playfully shoved her.

Within minutes, a broad shouldered redhead with skin reddened from the sun strolled out of the sanctuary and pulled Ginny into a hug.

Where Fred and George had got the imagination, Bill had got the looks and Percy had got the brains, Charlie had the toughness. He wore a leather jacket and ripped jeans. His ginger hair was shaved relatively short and he had several nasty scars and a number of tattoos.

"Hi, Hermione, nice to see you again," Charlie greeted after releasing Ginny, "Shall we head off to the pub to chat? I'm dying for a drink after wrestling an aggressive juvenile Welsh Green."

The group nodded and headed off behind Charlie back into the village. Charlie strolled into a small pub and slapped the bar, gesturing to the bartender that he wanted a round before finding them a table.

"So, fill me in on what brings you here," Charlie prompted, "And who your friends are."

"This is Draco Malfoy," Ginny said with an eye-roll, elbowing Draco who pulled a face at her.

"Oh right, heard lots of stories about you, mate. Unfortunately, none of them good," Charlie grunted as the bartender delivered their beers. Fleur wrinkled her nose at the beer and pushed her glass towards Hermione. She had always preferred wine.

"Yeah, well, I was a prat at school," Draco said honestly. Charlie quirked a smile.

"Understatement of all time," Ginny muttered under her breath.

"Well, as long as you don't cross me, we'll be okay. Alright mate?" Charlie said. Draco nodded. "And who's this?" Charlie asked, nodding towards Fleur.

"Fleur Delacour," Fleur said with a smile, offering her hand which Charlie shook.

"Ah, right from the Triwizard Tournament, thought you looked familiar," Charlie replied, "Bill talks a lot about you. He wasn't kidding about your looks."

"She's my girlfriend," Hermione interrupted. Fleur gave a small smirk at the show of jealousy from the brunette.

"Yeah, alright Hermione," Charlie said with a smile, "How about your missus, Gin? Where's she? I was hoping to meet her."

"That's kind of why we're here," Ginny replied, her face turning more serious. She summarized what had happened to Charlie. When she had finally finished, Charlie looked furtive and was tapping his chin with his fingers.

"We have a Herbology expert at work who will probably know where to find the moss," Charlie said finally, "She has to look into all the local plant-life in the country so she can assess if there is any risk to the dragons."

Fleur flagged down the bartender, who had been hovering beside their table, and ordered herself a wine.

"That's great, how soon can we speak to her?" Ginny asked. Charlie sighed and cracked his knuckles restlessly.

"She doesn't leave the sanctuary often and only approved personnel are allowed in there," Charlie replied, "I'll tell ya what, after I finish this pint I'll head back to finish my afternoon shift and ask her then. I'll meet you lot for dinner and fill you in."

"Sounds good," Ginny replied.

They talked aimlessly then, hearing about what Charlie had been up to with work and the friends and coworkers he had in the area. Finally, he finished his pint and bid them farewell to head back to work. As soon as the doors shut behind him, Draco turned breathlessly to Ginny.

"You never told me your brother was so _cool_!" Draco said in a tone that Hermione had never quite heard him speak in before.

"What?!" Ginny replied, surprised, "Are you seriously fanboying out over my boring older brother?"

"Boring?! He works with _dragons_ , Weasley. And did you see his tattoos and scars? So awesome," raved Draco. Hermione and Fleur exchanged amused glances. They really were seeing a whole other side to Draco on this trip.

"Are we going to book a room here?" Fleur asked Hermione, turning away from Draco and Ginny squabbling over Charlie.

"Seriously? You want to hop into bed before getting Pansy's ingredients? Does your Veela blood increase your sex drive?" Hermione asked, starting on her next beer. Fleur swatted her arm.

"Merde! I didn't mean like that," Fleur said, blushing slightly for once, "I mean Charlie will probably return around dinner time and we don't want to be climbing the countryside in an unfamiliar country in the middle of the night."

"Valid point," Hermione conceded, "I'll book a room."

"Don't worry, me and my Veela blood won't be bothering you with my sex drive," Fleur said primly, swirling her glass of wine.

"You're a cruel woman, Fleur Delacour," Hermione groaned, getting up to go book some rooms in the pub.

* * *

"Good news all!" Charlie bellowed as he strolled into the bar after work, "Not only do I have your answers, but the Chinese Fireball's eggs hatched this afternoon!"

"That's great!" Ginny cheered, as Charlie ordered rounds for the group.

Charlie explained to the group that the sanctuary Herbologist had not only heard of the moss, but knew that it was endemic to some caves in nearby hills. The group had dinner together while Draco hung on Charlie's every word about the dragons and the sanctuary.

After the dinner, the drinks flowed, helped largely in part to the very attentive bartender who was constantly sweeping in to take orders for new drinks.

Hermione felt herself getting tipsy. The tipsier she got, the more possessive of Fleur she got, running her hand up the Veela's thigh and kissing her on the cheek frequently. She wanted everyone in the pub to know that Fleur was hers, sexuality judgment be damned. She could tell that it was working Fleur up. The blonde's pupils were dilated and she bit her lip every time Hermione put a hand on her.

Ginny was laughing raucously with the bartender and some other patrons, trading jokes and tall tales at the bar like she was a regular. Draco was sitting beside Charlie, asking to see his tattoos. A drunk Charlie shed his leather jacket and tee shirt, showing Draco the tattoo of a dragon on his side.

Finally, Hermione couldn't take it any longer, getting up discreetly from her chair and pulling Fleur after her to their room. The others seemed intoxicated and distracted enough that they wouldn't mind.

They had barely shut the door when Fleur began pulling Hermione's clothes off. Hermione tugged at Fleur's clothes in kind, accidentally tearing Fleur's shirt in her fervor.

"I'll fix it later," Hermione said breathlessly, before kissing at Fleur's throat. Fleur let out a small moan and Hermione pulled her towards the bed, moving to kiss at her soft and full lips. The back of Hermione's legs hit the bed and she sat down, pulling Fleur to straddle her lap. Fleur deepened the kiss, slipping her tongue sensually into Hermione's mouth. Hermione's hands ran down her beautiful girlfriend's body, squeezing at her curves and relishing the toned muscles.

Hermione then grabbed Fleur's ass, standing up and lifting the blonde before tossing her on the bed and climbing fluidly on top of her. They kissed and grinded their bodies together for a while before Fleur flipped them so she was on top. She kissed and nipped at Hermione's neck until Hermione let out a long and shuddering sigh.

"You were right about one thing," Fleur whispered in Hermione's ear.

"And what's that?" Hermione asked breathily.

"Veelas do have higher sex drives," Fleur smirked, before diving to kiss Hermione.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione groggily woke up cuddling Fleur in the small bed in their rented room. She blushed at the little lovebites she could see adorning Fleur's neck and collarbone. They had enjoyed such incredible lovemaking the previous night Hermione's muscles were aching and she still felt relaxed.

"Mon amour," Fleur murmured sleepily. She turned in Hermione's arms so that their fronts were pressed together. Hermione kissed the blonde's forehead.

"We should get up, we have to hike up to those caves today," Hermione said reluctantly, enjoying cuddling the blonde in bed far too much.

"Ugh, fine," Fleur groaned.

After showering, getting changed, and then Hermione carefully healing Fleur's hickeys, the couple headed downstairs to the pub. It looked like a bomb had hit. There were stray bottles everywhere, puddles of spilt drinks, abandoned jumpers, and even a lone shoe scattering the bar.

"Woah, what happened?" Fleur asked, looking around the pub.

"Was a big night last night," the bartender said, appearing beside them. He didn't look worse for wear himself. His dark hair was neatly parted and he looked freshly shaved. It was hard to believe the man had been on the job yesterday until late and was already back at work now.

"Did you have a good night?" Hermione asked politely. The bartender bowed his head briefly.

"It was an honour serving a member of the Golden Trio," he said, "My name is Thomas. I had heard of your war exploits from afar, but I was not sure it was you until I heard your friends talking last night."

"Oh, erm, that's okay…" Hermione said awkwardly. Fleur took her hand and squeezed it. She knew Hermione still hated the fame.

Thankfully, Ginny and Draco stumbled down the stairs, allowing the group to leave the pub. Fleur wrinkled her nose at Ginny and Draco. They smelt like they were sweating out all the alcohol they had drunk the previous night.

"'Mione, can we stop for breakfast and a coffee before we get started?" Ginny groaned.

"Hungover?" Hermione asked with a grin.

"We don't all have Veelas luring us off to bed before we drink too much," Ginny grumbled as the group diverted to head into a nearby diner. As they sat down at a table, Draco winced.

"What's wrong with you?" Fleur asked, raising an eyebrow. Draco groaned, dragging a hand over his face.

"After a few too many drinks last night, I decided I wanted a tattoo like Charlie's," Draco reluctantly admitted.

"No!" Ginny cackled, "Go on, show us!"

Draco groaned but stood up, lifting his plaid shirt hem and lowering the waistband of his jeans slightly. There, on his hip, was a tattoo of a cartoon owl.

The group burst into laughter.

"Yeah, sorry mate, but a fluffy owl on your hip is hardly the same as a firebreathing dragon tattooed on your chest," Ginny gasped between hoots of laughter. Draco scowled and sat down again.

"Yeah, yeah, don't think I didn't see you flirting with that bartender all night," Draco retorted.

"Thomas?!" Hermione exclaimed, surprised by this accusation. Thomas was good looking, but Hermione had never met anyone as dedicated to their partner as Ginny.

"I was not _flirting_!" Ginny exclaimed, "We were just talking about Quidditch. Unlike a certain Slytherin prat at this table, Thomas doesn't support rubbish teams."

Draco and Ginny descended into another Quidditch related squabble as Hermione turned to her menu, reaching to hold Fleur's hand under the table.

* * *

The group of them slowly trekked their way up to the caves, following the directions that Charlie had given them the previous evening. Hermione found herself getting a little annoyed at the frequent stops they had to take for the hungover Draco and Ginny. Ginny was the one who's girlfriend was relying on these ingredients after all!

"Okay," Hermione said finally, wiping sweat from her brow, "There's a cave over there. Shall we get started?"

The others nodded and withdrew their wands and they stepped into the cave. Ginny let out a gasp as their wand beams shone around. The cave was huge and there were large stalagmites and stalactites scattered around giving them the impression they were within the mouth of a large fanged creatures.

Hermione felt the hair on the back of her neck prick up as she stepped around the cave. It was silent apart from the sound of dripping water and their footsteps echoing around back at them.

The group walked further into the cave until the entrance was just a small light in the distance. They were scanning the walls carefully for the moss, patting at the cold damp rock with their hands.

"Is this it? This looks like it!" Draco suddenly called out, running over to Hermione with a handful of moss he had pulled off the wall.

"Yes! That's it!" Hermione exclaimed.

There was a loud clattering of footsteps and all of their wand lights were extinguished at once. Hermione shivered. Something wasn't right, she could feel it in her bones.

"Draco, what would your father say about what a disappointment you have become?" a husky voice rang out in the darkness. Hermione suppressed a scream of horror. It was the unmistakable voice of Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Lumos," Hermione said in a shaky voice. The others similarly reignited their wand lights.

Hermione almost dropped her wand as she saw the dark eyes of Bellatrix glittering in the dark cave. She was flanked by Fenrir Greyback and three to four other wizards that all looked equally insane and dangerous.

"I'm just helping Pansy, Aunt Bella" Draco said in a neutral voice.

"She's a _blood-traitor_ ," Bellatrix hissed, "I could not believe it when Thomas owled me about my own blood relative helping blood-traitors in Romania." Draco reached his arm out to the others and Bellatrix laughed in a detached manner.

"Don't even think about it," Fenrir chimed in with a rough voice, "We cast anti-apparation charms on the cave when we entered."

Fleur drew close to Hermione's side, putting an arm around her waist protectively. The colour was draining out of Draco's face. Hermione couldn't help but panic internally. If Draco was this scared of his own Aunt, it didn't bode well for her showing them mercy again. Bellatrix turned her gaze to Hermione.

"You," Bellatrix hissed, "A member of the Golden Trio that defeated the Dark Lord. You took our Master from us."

"Erm, sorry?" Hermione said awkwardly. She wasn't entirely sure there was anything she could possibly say to get them out of this mess. Her palms were drenched with sweat.

"The way I see it," Bellatrix said, stepping closer towards Hermione, "Is that you owe us a debt. A life for a life."

The next few seconds seemed to play out in slow motion for Hermione. Fleur launched herself at Bellatrix as the woman stepped closer to Hermione. Bellatrix let out an outraged scream and the Death Eaters immediately began to throw spells at them. Their wands were extinguished again and there was an almighty rumble as the ground shook beneath them.

Hermione felt herself thrown onto her side in the darkness, the wind knocked out of her lungs. Her head hit the cave floor hard.

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes to wand lights pointed in her face. She gasped and sat up in a panic before a hand on her shoulder stilled her.

"Relax, its just us," Draco said calmly. Hermione's eyes adjusted and she saw Ginny kneeling beside Draco.

"What happened?" Hermione asked groggily, reaching a hand to touch her throbbing temple. When she drew her hand away it had blood on it.

"We're not entirely sure…" Ginny said trailing off and looking down. Hermione felt the panic take grip in the pit of her stomach again.

"Draco?" Hermione asked, her voice cracking. Draco frowned.

"They collapsed the cave. We're trapped in here," Draco said solemnly. Hermione looked around wildly, taking in the rubble blocking their path to the entrance of the cave. She spun back to look at Draco and Ginny, suddenly feeling like she might throw up.

"Wh-where's Fleur?!" Hermione exclaimed.


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N: This chapter is a little darker. TW for trauma. But getting closer to getting the last ingredient that is needed to help get Pansy better!**_

 _ **Also, glad some of you are enjoying the re-introduction of Draco. I do love a good redemption.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 17.**

* * *

Hermione stood up and began to look around their surroundings, frantically searching on the off chance Fleur was stunned somewhere. She turned around to see Draco and Ginny standing nervously behind her.

"We don't know where Fleur is," Draco admitted. Hermione growled and shoved Draco into a wall, her hand choking his throat.

"I _never_ should have trusted you," Hermione fumed, "Leopards don't change their spots."

"It-it wasn't me!" Draco choked out. Ginny put a hand on Hermione's arm, begging her to stop.

"It was me, Hermione," Ginny said gently. Hermione released Draco, who drew a hand to his throat and gasped in air.

"What?!" Hermione asked, shocked. Ginny nodded guiltily.

"I got too drunk last night and got talking to Thomas… He was really easy to talk to and seemed so understanding," Ginny said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Fleur could be dead right now because of you!" Hermione bellowed. Ginny flinched.

"Hermione…" Ginny said weakly. Hermione shoved Ginny roughly.

"We're probably going to die down here and that's on you, too!" Hermione shouted. Ginny began to cry.

"If I could turn the clock back…" Ginny said tearily.

"Well, you can't!" Hermione shouted, "We're all going to die and Pansy's going to be lying in that coma forever and there's nothing you can do to change that!"

Ginny sank to her knees, sobbing loudly now. Draco stepped forward and surprised Hermione by embracing her tightly.

"You're upset," Draco said softly, "Its understandable. But I know what you're like. We're going to get out of here. We're going to find Fleur. We're going to cure Pansy. You've always been a stubborn prat and that's what's going to get us out of here."

Hermione sniffled and hugged Draco tighter.

"You're supposed to be an asshole," Hermione said between sniffles. Draco laughed.

"Supposed to be, but not exclusively," Draco replied drily.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said, "To both of you."

"Its fine," Draco said, releasing her. He turned to Ginny and helped her to her feet, hugging her too.

"How're we gonna get out of here?" Ginny asked, wiping her eyes. Hermione looked at the wall of rubble in front of them.

"You know… This is no different to what happened to Harry and Ron in the Chamber of Secrets in Second Year. I often pondered what I would have done in their situation… A solution less dangerous and more elegant than blasting through it," Hermione said, looking at the rubble.

"And what did you think?" Draco asked, eying the rubble with her.

"It would be easier to transfigure the rubble into something small, like grains of sand," Hermione said finally.

"Lets do it then!" Draco said, clapping his hands together. Ginny sniffled as she brushed herself off.

"When did you become such a bloody cheerleader?" Ginny asked, but she was beginning to look calmer already.

Draco and Ginny readied themselves to tackle the rubble and Hermione brushed herself off, withdrawing her wand. She was secretly terrified that when they transfigured the rubble they would find Fleur under there, crushed after having been stunned and caught in the explosion. Hermione didn't even want to voice her fear out loud out of an irrational fear that voicing it would make it more likely to be true.

"Ready, 'Mione?" Ginny asked. Hermione nodded, biting her lip so hard she could taste blood.

Draco counted down from three and the trio blasted the rubble in unison. There was an almighty bright light and when it died down there was a small pile of sand and, oddly, several severed hands.

"Oh… yeah, I couldn't stop thinking about how it sounded like you had said 'hands,' whoops," Ginny said, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Gross," Hermione muttered, wrinkling her nose. But in truth she was relieved. No Fleur meant that Fleur hadn't been crushed in the explosion. So there was still a chance she was alive.

The trio walked briskly out to the cave entrance, blinded by the bright daylight when they stepped outside. Hermione drank in the fresh air eagerly, rubbing at her eyes to try and hurry them to adjust to the natural light.

"Hermione," Ginny said.

"Give me a minute, Gin," Hermione said impatiently.

"No… Hermione, look," Ginny said in a shaky voice. Hermione dropped her hands immediately at Ginny's tone and saw Ginny and Draco kneeling by the pale and bloodied body of Fleur Delacour.

"No!" Hermione shouted, running over to join them. Fleur's eyes were shut and there was a long trail of blood making its way from her hairline to her jawline.

"She's got a pulse," Draco said, checking at Fleur's wrist, "We can heal her."

"G-Ginny get out some dittany," Hermione ordered, her voice wavering slightly as her brain kicked in. There was no time to cry, she had to act fast if they were going to help Fleur.

"Sure," Ginny said, obediently fishing in her bag.

"And some blood replenishing potion. Force it down her mouth if you have to," Hermione said, her voice becoming bolder, "Malfoy, check for the sources of bleeding and I'll run a diagnostic spell."

Ginny produced a potion vial and opened Fleur's mouth, pouring it in gently out of fear she would choke on it. Draco wordlessly checked where the bleeding was heaviest, muttering quiet spells to heal wounds. Hermione cast a diagnostic spell, holding her breath.

Thankfully nothing lasting had been cast on Fleur. She had simply been tortured by nasty curses to get to this state. Hermione exhaled, hating that she had to be 'relieved' that Fleur had only been tortured within an inch of her life rather than outright killed or permanently cursed.

Ginny handed the others some dittany and they each began to focus on areas of scarring, burns and slashes. Hermione tried to focus hard on the task at hand, but drops falling on her hands alerted her to the fact that her eyes were streaming tears freely.

"I think she's about stable enough to move," Draco said gently, sweeping sweaty blonde locks away from his face.

Hermione nodded.

* * *

Hermione sat at Fleur's bedside in the rented rooms at a small tavern. Pointedly, not the one the pub with the bartender that knew Bellatrix. Hermione, still worried that perhaps the bartender at the new tavern may know Thomas, insisted that they all go in disguised and sneak Fleur in. They rented one room with a double bed and two singles and kept to themselves, unsure of who to trust in the small village.

"You know, the blood replenishing potions have probably worked by now," Ginny said from her seat on her bed across the room, "You could try to revive her."

Draco was sitting cross-legged on his own bed, reading through the documents that Hermione had collected about the spell they would have to do for Pansy. He looked up momentarily in interest.

Hermione looked at Fleur, her heart aching as her eyes roamed the unconscious blonde's delicate features. She was scared to attempt to revive Fleur. Irrationally scared that it wouldn't work and she would find herself in the same situation Ginny had been in for months, sitting at the bedside of a girlfriend that would never wake.

"It'll work," Draco said encouragingly, as if he had read her mind. Hermione sighed, withdrawing her wand.

 _"Rennervate,"_ Hermione said in an almost-whisper.

Fleur's eyes snapped open and Hermione could only register a look of sheer horror in them before Fleur let out a blood curdling scream.

"Merlin," Ginny said, quickly casting silencing charms around the room.

"Its okay, Fleur, its me. You're safe," Hermione said, attempting to put her arms around Fleur.

"Don't touch me!" Fleur snapped, recoiling from Hermione's touch in a way that broke Hermione's heart.

Fleur drew her knees up to her chin and wrapped her arms around them. Her blue eyes were marred with pain and horror and she was shivering as if she were surrounded by snow. Hermione cast a gentle warming spell. It did nothing to ease Fleur's shaking.

"What happened to you?" Hermione asked quietly. Fleur shook her head before dropping her forehead onto her knees.

"Maybe you should give her some space…" Ginny said awkwardly, watching the sight of the shuddering Fleur avoiding any hint of touch from Hermione.

"I'm her girlfriend," Hermione snapped irritably. But she looked back at Fleur, withdrawn into a tight little ball and avoiding looking at anyone. Her chest felt like it might split open from the pain it was in right now at seeing Fleur in such a state. Hermione knew that whatever had happened to Fleur, Ginny was right, she was in no state to be talked to just yet.

The group took their dinner in their quarters, avoiding having to mix with anyone in the tavern. Fleur refused to eat, turning on her side to face the wall and curling into a fetal position.

"You can stay in one of our beds," Draco said gently to Hermione, quietly enough that Fleur wouldn't overhear. Hermione, stomach sinking at the thought of her own girlfriend being fearful of her proximity, nodded quietly.

That night, Hermione hopped into bed with Ginny after transfiguring the small single bed to be big enough for two. She cast one last heartbreaking glance at Fleur's shaking figure across the room before putting out the lights.

In the darkness, Ginny slid over to her in bed, wrapping her arms around her and holding her in an embrace.

"I know how hard it is to feel so helpless. Like you can't help the one you love," Ginny murmured quietly in Hermione's ear, "But when the time comes that you can do something, that's what will make up for what you're feeling right now."

"Thanks," Hermione whispered in a choked voice. Ginny continued to hold her tightly and after a long time Hermione finally fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

Hermione awoke to screaming.

Sitting up, disoriented by the fact the body next to her was not Fleur's, it took Hermione a moment to get her bearings and remember the events that had occurred. She lit her wand rapidly, crossing the room to the double bed that Fleur was thrashing around in.

Fleur was screaming and her eyes were tightly shut. Her hands were balled into fists and she was flailing violently in the bed. Hermione, without thinking, climbed into the bed and wrapped her arms around Fleur, trying her best to restrain her.

"Shhh, its okay," Hermione said soothingly, "Je t'aime."

The words spoken in her mother tongue seemed to rouse Fleur from whatever nightmare she was having and her eyes opened as her body relaxed. She was drenched in sweat and began to shake again.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Fleur," Hermione said quietly, "Je t'aime."

"Je t'aime," Fleur said back in a hoarse voice, tears beginning to stream from her eyes. She clung desperately to Hermione as if she were the only thing tethering her to the Earth.

Hermione held her like that for a long time, not daring to fall asleep in case Fleur were to have another nightmare. Eventually, Fleur's shaking subsided and she fell into a light sleep as the sun began to rise outside.

Draco and Ginny slowly roused as the morning set in properly, rising and showering before getting ready for the day. They ordered breakfast to the room which appeared almost immediately on the small table in the corner of the room. Hermione stayed in bed holding Fleur closely, stroking the Frenchwoman's silver-blonde hair soothingly as she slept.

"I'm not sure she's fit for travel," Ginny said tentatively.

"None of us can stay here," Draco replied, "Its not safe. Anyone could be around to inform Aunt Bella that we're all still alive."

"How are we going to get her on a train to travel to Switzerland?" Ginny asked. Hermione had to agree with that point.

"We don't have to," Draco said, "I visited Switzerland with my parents when I was younger. We stayed in a resort in the mountains. It will be the perfect place for Fleur to recover while we search for the last ingredient."

"You remember it clearly enough that you can apparate us there?" Ginny asked, "I don't fancy being splinched on top of almost having been killed."

"I do," Draco said confidently.

Hermione looked at the sleeping blonde in her arms, wondering how on Earth they could get her calm enough to apparate and check into another place to stay. She sighed.

"Gin, do you have that Calming Draught I packed?" Hermione asked, her tone heavy.

"Sure… Oh," Ginny said, realizing that Hermione was going to have to sedate Fleur.

* * *

By lunchtime, they were in a villa in the mountains of Switzerland. Draco was strolling through the villa happily, sitting in various chairs and looking at the fabric of the curtains.

"Merlin, its so nice to be staying somewhere of higher quality," he sighed happily, "I haven't had this luxury since before the war."

Ginny was popping the cork of a complimentary bottle of sparkling wine that they had been provided with the villa. Hermione had used some more of her war money to splash out on their accommodation, wanting Fleur to have the very best while she was in such a delicate state.

Hermione was in the master bedroom of the villa, sitting on a large King Size bed, stroking Fleur's hair. Fleur's eyes were partially glazed by the Calming Draught she had taken and her trembling had stopped.

"What happened to you, Fleur?" Hermione murmured, stroking a strand of hair away from Fleur's forehead.

"I don't… I don't want to talk about it…" Fleur said groggily, "It was awful, Hermione,"

"You just get some sleep, love," Hermione said, leaning down and kissing Fleur's forehead. She drew the curtains in the room and left the master bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

She joined Draco and Ginny at the table where they were drinking the sparkling wine. Ginny offered her a glass.

"She tell you what happened?" Ginny asked. Hermione shook her head.

"She's the toughest witch I know… It must have been fucking awful to put her in such a state," Hermione muttered, drinking deeply from the flute of wine.

"Aunt Bella is famous for breaking people," Draco said with a frown.

"Yeah, I'm sure Neville's parents were pretty tough too," Ginny added, before hastily backtracking when she saw Her mione's face, "Not that I think Fleur is anything like them. I'm sure she'll bounce back in no time."

Hermione sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"I will _kill_ Bellatrix," Hermione said darkly.

"I think the same thing about Pansy's parents every day," Ginny said, putting a hand on top of Hermione's.

"Everything was finally starting to work out," Hermione exclaimed morosely.

"And it still will," Draco said encouragingly. Hermione looked at him. He had come a long way from when they had found him muddied and picking around the riverbeds in Godric's Hollow. His hair was clean and had returned to its white-blonde colour and was tamed, although it hung loosely instead of being slicked back as he had styled it at Hogwarts. His plaid shirt and ripped jeans were carefully laundered. Hermione wondered for the first time if Draco only owned the one outfit and his backpack.

"You are so different to the prat you used to be at school," Hermione said to him. Draco smirked.

"I choose to take that as a compliment, Granger," he replied. Hermione laughed.

"I can see why Pansy still wanted to be friends even after all the horrible stuff at Hogwarts," Ginny admitted reluctantly. Draco feigned feeling faint.

"Oh God, was that an actual compliment from a Weasley?" Draco said jokingly, "I think I might pass out from the shock!"

"Oi, shut up," Ginny muttered, slapping him.

The trio spent the rest of the afternoon drinking wine and chatting idly. Draco opened up about how he had become effectively homeless after the war and how hard it had been competing with other displaced former Death Eaters to try and make a living by scrounging around the place.

They ordered a lavish dinner, which Draco ate very happily. Hermione popped in to try and offer some to Fleur, but she saw she was still asleep in the bed and decided to leave her be. She returned to the living area to Draco and Ginny.

"Sleep is probably the best thing for her right now," Ginny offered comfortingly.

"Weasley and I will get up first thing and get onto searching for those insects we need for Pansy's antidote," Draco said, "You'll be back home with her in no time."

"Back home as if nothing ever happened," Hermione said hollowly. Neither Ginny nor Draco replied, instead looking uncomfortable.

* * *

Later that night, Hermione got ready for bed quietly, sliding into the bed next to Fleur. She figured that a large King sized bed would allow Fleur enough space that she wouldn't freak out again, but would allow Hermione to stay close enough nearby in case she had any more nightmares. Hermione sighed, rolling onto her side to look at Fleur.

The blonde had her back to Hermione and was breathing evenly. Her silver-blonde hair was streaming down behind her, as if nothing had happened to her at all.

"I'll do whatever it takes to get you better," Hermione murmured into the dim room, "And God help me if I ever see Bellatrix Lestrange again."


	18. Chapter 18

**_A/N: Hi all, latest chapter. Get ready for Pansy to return!_**

 ** _TW: Its mentioned in passing that Fleur was sexually assaulted (amongst other torture) but only in passing. It doesn't go into it in any detail or anything!_**

 ** _EDIT: Thanks Omenguide for pointing out the typo!_**

* * *

 **Chapter 18.**

Hermione watched Fleur whimper in her sleep in the morning sun. She had awoken five times in the night screaming with nightmares. Hermione had silenced the room so that it wouldn't wake the others and soothed her until she slept again. She had been half tempted to get another Calming Draught, but she realized that she couldn't keep Fleur sedated forever.

This morning she had already breakfasted with Ginny and Draco before they had headed out to search for the mountain flowers for Pansy. Then she had returned to the master bedroom to look over Fleur.

Fleur woke with a start, looking around fearfully before processing where she was.

"Are you okay, love?" Hermione asked softly. Fleur nodded slowly.

"Would you like some coffee or breakfast?" Hermione asked. Fleur shook her head lightly.

"I... I'm not hungry…" Fleur said softly. It broke Hermione's heart to see Fleur this vulnerable.

"Fleur, honey, you need to eat," Hermione prompted gently. Fleur sat up and paled.

"I don't know if I can," Fleur said quietly.

"Feeling nauseous?" Hermione asked. Fleur nodded.

Hermione went to take Fleur's hand. Fleur flinched at the touch again and Hermione's heart broke a little more. She carefully took Fleur's hand and waited until she relaxed again to squeeze it comfortingly.

"I can look up an anti-nausea potion for you," Hermione offered. Fleur shook her head.

Hermione got up from the bed, walking to draw the curtains. Two out of four of the walls were floor to ceiling windows looking out on the beautiful mountain scenery.

"I got us the nicest place I could rent," Hermione said, picking up some loose clothes from the floor, "I thought you might appreciate the views while you get better."

Hermione went to leave the room, thinking that perhaps she could make Fleur a cup of tea.

"Hermione?" Fleur called out uncertainly as Hermione reached the doorway.

"Yeah?" Hermione turned around. Fleur was sitting relatively calmly up in bed, but she was pale and the knuckles of her hands clutching the sheets were white.

"Please stay near," Fleur asked in a wavering voice.

"Sure," Hermione replied, coming back to sit near Fleur.

* * *

It was two weeks of Hermione tending to Fleur in the Swiss villa. Draco and Ginny were out morning until evening searching for the mountain flowers.

By the end of the two weeks, Fleur was at least getting out of bed, although she would often sit by the window and look outside all day.

It broke Hermione's heart into a thousand pieces to see Fleur in such a state. But it made her more determined to hunt Bellatrix down and make her pay as soon as Pansy was revived.

She was making a small bowl of salad for Fleur to pick at one lunchtime when Ginny and Draco emerged, muddy and shivering, with wide grins.

"We have it!" Draco exclaimed.

"The last ingredient!" Ginny chimed in. Hermione ran over and engulfed the two into a tight hug.

"Finally! Thank God," Hermione said, "Its finally coming to an end,"

Releasing Draco and Ginny, she looked worryingly over at the mute Fleur staring out the window.

"Still a slow recovery?" Ginny asked quietly. Hermione nodded, biting her lip.

* * *

The group arrived back in Hermione and Ginny's apartment. Fleur at least appeared noticeably relaxed at being back in familiar surroundings. This encouraged Hermione, who led Fleur to the shower and then put her to bed with a warm bowl of soup. Closing her bedroom door behind her, she returned to the living room where Draco and Ginny were looking at her sympathetically.

"She'll come right again," Hermione said with a weak smile, "Okay, shall we get started?"

Ginny disappeared to her room to fish out her old cauldron from Hogwarts while Draco looked around the apartment curiously.

"Nice place," Draco commented.

"You can stay here for a while if you want," Hermione offered, "I could probably clear out the study to make it a spare bedroom."

"You don't have to, Granger," Draco said, "I know we haven't exactly got along in the past."

"You're a different person since the war, Draco," Hermione said, wondering when she had started calling Draco by his first name instead of his surname.

Ginny returned, placing down the Cauldron on the table. Draco and Hermione came to join her. Hermione took out the piece of parchment with Narcissa's instructions and smoothed it out. They divided up the tasks, each taking a set of ingredients to prepare.

The spell was complicated, it involved having to mutter incantations while putting potions into the cauldron. As it was Dark Magic, it also required Hermione to slash Ginny's palm carefully and drop some blood into the mixture. Hermione apologized profusely, although Ginny barely seemed to mind. Finally, they had finished adding the ingredients.

"Now we just have to let it brew for 12 hours," Hermione said, rubbing her forehead, "The offer still stands if you want to stay here, Draco,"

"Well… sure," Draco said, smiling awkwardly, "Why not?"

They had a humble dinner and Hermione cleared out the study for Draco. She transfigured some of the furniture into bedroom furniture and shrank the rest to put into storage. Ginny headed to the hospital to visit Pansy while Draco went to have a long shower.

Hermione readied herself for bed and entered her room. The lights were dimmed and Hermione looked at the curled up figure of Fleur under the covers in bed. She felt another surge of pain for the blonde. Hermione changed into her pyjamas and softly climbed under the covers, behind Fleur.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione checked on the potion. It seemed to be perfect. She grinned to herself. It was nice to finally have a win.

She headed off to the hospital with Ginny, Draco and Fleur. Fleur was wearing a thick cloak despite the mild weather and holding Hermione's hand tightly.

To Hermione's horror, after the customary five minutes from the apartment, the media swarmed them. After being off the grid for so long, Hermione had almost forgotten their irritating presence.

"Fleur, Fleur, how does it feel to be the one ruining Hermione's reputation?" a journalist shouted in Fleur's face.

"Hermione, what are you doing in the company of Draco Malfoy—a known former Death Eater?" another journalist shouted.

Ginny scowled as the journalists similarly hounded her and Draco with questions. A journalist grabbed Fleur suddenly by the arm. Hermione gasped as Fleur punched the journalist, hard. The journalist clutched his face as blood was gushing out of his nose. The flashing of cameras intensified as Hermione pulled Fleur closer to her and pushed on through the crowd.

"I'm sorry," Fleur murmured as they reached the hospital and stepped in, leaving the media behind. Hermione her tightly and made a soothing sound.

"Its okay, Fleur," Hermione said.

As they entered the hospital room, Draco walked quickly to Pansy's hospital bed, paling. He sat at her bedside, clutching her hand tightly.

"Shit… Its… Its really different seeing her in person, isn't it?" Draco uttered. Ginny nodded as Hermione pulled the potion out of her bag. She began the incantation and handed Ginny the potion. Ginny opened Pansy's mouth, carefully pouring in the liquid in a way she hoped would prevent Pansy from choking.

Hermione finished the spell and the last of the potion went down. The group silently stared at Pansy. Nothing happened.

Hermione looked tentatively at Ginny, noting with concern that Ginny's eyes were beginning to brim with tears.

"G… Ginny…?"

The group's eyes collectively moved back to Pansy. Her eyelashes were flickering slightly as she began to move.

"Oh my God," Ginny whispered.

Pansy's eyes opened slowly and she blearily looked around the room.

* * *

Ginny and Pansy had disappeared to Ginny's room as soon as they had got back from discharging Pansy from St Mungo's.

Hermione smirked as the muttering they could hear from Ginny's room stopped. The telltale sign of a silencing charm being cast.

"Didn't get much of a chance to reconnect with Pans," Draco commented, sitting at the table.

"I'm sure you'll get a chance after she's all done ' _reconnecting'_ with Ginny," Hermione laughed.

"So, what next?" Draco asked, leaning back in his chair and folding his arms behind his head, "You gonna get a job or something?"

"I have something else I need to do," Hermione said, her expression darkening, "What about you? Going to see your mother?"

"I want to help with Fleur," Draco answered, "I'll see my mother. But I'm not in a rush to get there… Especially if she really is shacked up with Potter." Draco wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Would you help with Fleur even if it meant taking down your aunt?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"The same aunt that left me buried in a mountain cave left for dead? Count me in," Draco replied, determined.

"The only problem is finding her," Hermione replied, hoping that Draco would have a lead.

"She has invited me to the estate where she's staying in the past," Draco replied, "But I've yet to get the address."

"Great," Hermione groaned, "Of course nothing is straight forward. I'm going to go out and get us some groceries. Are you okay to check on Fleur if she gets upset? I'm guessing Ginny and Pansy are going to be wrapped up for most of the day."

"Sure,"

* * *

Hermione pushed through the market place, picking up veggies and fruit as she went. She was conscious that the size of her household had increased exponentially and they would need food for more.

She had lazily wrapped a scarf around her neck, tucked up over her mouth to half-cover her face. She was wearing a hooded cloak that completed her shield from the media. So far it was working and she hadn't been bothered by a single fan or media.

She grabbed a small pouch of spices, humming as she weighed up making a curry for dinner. She moved over to a stall to examine some meat.

"I'm disappointed to see you here," a familiar voice rasped near Hermione.

"Erm, sorry?" Hermione asked, turning around. Her blood ran cold as she locked eyes with the tendril haired Death Eater she had just been discussing with Draco.

"Surprised?" Bellatrix hissed, pointing her wand at Hermione and freezing her in place. Hermione contorted her face, struggling against the curse. Bellatrix laughed.

"Well, I am just as surprised to see you here instead of dead in a cave," Bellatrix giggled, "Tell me, did you save your Veela? I bet you did, you pesky Mudblood. Does she speak of me? We had such a fun time together,"

Hermione felt a swirl of anger build in the pit of her stomach before spreading through out the rest of her body like wildfire. But her voice was trapped and her body was frozen. All she could do was glare at Bellatrix.

Bellatrix ran a finger down Hermione's cheek and Hermione wished desperately that she could break it.

"How does it feel? Knowing that I took what you loved and broke it?" Bellatrix said barely above a whisper, "I think that makes us just about even."

Hermione's breath was coming in angry pants now. If only she knew wandless magic and could unfreeze herself.

"I'd never been with Veela before," Bellatrix said, grinning cruelly, "I can still hear her screams if I shut my eyes."

That was it, that pushed Hermione over the edge. Bellatrix laughed, tapping her with her wand but disapparating before Hermione could do anything.

Hermione dropped her groceries and let out a violent scream, startling everyone in the market around her.

She was going to burn Bellatrix's world to the fucking ground.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19.**

* * *

Hermione got home, slamming the door loudly behind her. Draco was sitting at the table and stood up expectantly, but Hermione stormed passed him and into her room. She shut the door quietly behind her. Fleur was lying on her side in the bed. Hermione climbed in the bed behind her.

"Fleur?" Hermione said softly.

"Yes?" Fleur replied in a deadpan tone. Hermione shifted closer behind her, carefully putting her arms around her.

"I know what Bellatrix did to you," Hermione said quietly. Fleur tensed against her.

"I don't want to talk about it," Fleur said in a strained tone.

"I'm going to kill her," Hermione hissed. At this, Fleur turned around in her arms to face her. She was incredibly pale.

"Hermione… Don't… She's dangerous," Fleur pleaded.

"I can't leave it… Fleur… Its killing me that she could lay her hands on you that way," Hermione said, gritting her teeth.

"Hermione… Please," Fleur pleaded again, her eyes were looking fearful.

"I can't," Hermione said in a strangled tone. She was aware of tears brimming in her eyes and tried to blink them away, "It was bad enough when I knew she had hurt you badly… But knowing she… Knowing she did _that_ to you…"

Fleur put her arms around Hermione, drawing closer to her. Hermione buried her face in Fleur's neck, her heart breaking as she heard Fleur quietly begin to cry.

Fleur sobbed into her shoulder for a while, soaking Hermione's shirt, before eventually falling into a light sleep. Hermione carefully disentangled herself from Fleur's sleeping form and crept out of the room, shutting the door quietly behind her.

"You okay?" Draco asked, still at the table. Pansy was sitting beside him.

"Yeah…" Hermione said, running a hand through her hair as she joined them at the table, "I just really have to find Bellatrix."

"Any reason why this is suddenly more urgent than it was before?" Draco asked, exchanging glances with Pansy worryingly. Hermione let out a long and shaky breath.

"Bellatrix found me while I was grocery shopping," Hermione explained, trying hard to keep her tone neutral, "She taunted me about Fleur… Referring to the fact she 'hadn't been with a Veela before her'… As soon as she said that it made my blood boil. I can't let her get away with doing that to Fleur,"

"Jesus," Pansy exhaled slowly, "That's horrible."

"Its more than horrible," Hermione said, glaring down at the table and clenching her hands into fists.

"Maybe its more important to be there for Fleur than to go chasing Bellatrix down," Pansy said tentatively, "I know after my experience I would much rather stay with Ginny than put myself in danger."

"Its not the same," Hermione snapped. She turned to Draco. "Do you know how we can find her or not?"

"I mean… I don't know… It could be a number of places… I'm sorry Hermione," Draco said with a pained expression, "I just never thought I would take her up on her offer so I never bothered to find out."

"Its fine," Hermione said in a clipped tone.

Pansy and Draco exchanged concerned looks.

* * *

Hermione was fuelled by a fiery rage, bringing out a kind of wild productivity that she hadn't possessed since Hogwarts and wartime.

She sourced Fleur the best help she could buy. She began to frequent bars and spaces where Death Eaters were rumoured to hang out.

When she was home, Ginny, Pansy and Draco were worried by how intense she seemed. She barely ever seemed to smile and always seemed to be restless.

She was shoveling cereal into her mouth at the breakfast table. Fleur was sitting beside her. Getting some professional help was definitely helping the blonde, but she was still far more solemn and reserved.

"You okay there, 'Mione?" Ginny asked slowly. Hermione grunted.

"Mnyeah, I have to be out again soon," Hermione replied distractedly.

"You've been out a lot lately," Pansy noted, "Ginny and I were thinking of going to a fair today. Do you and Fleur want to come with us?"

"I'm busy," Hermione said firmly. Her face softened momentarily and she took Fleur's hand on the table, "But, Fleur, love, you could have a nice day out with Gin and Pansy?"

Fleur smiled lightly.

"Sure, it sounds great," Fleur replied. Hermione's face broke into a proper smile. It seemed like Fleur was the only thing that could make her smile these days.

"Have fun, baby," Hermione leaned in and kissed her lightly. She got up and rapidly cleared her dishes before heading out the door again.

Pansy frowned, looking at Ginny and Draco.

"So… the fair?" Ginny said enthusiastically.

* * *

Pansy walked through the fairgrounds hand in hand with Ginny. It was nice being out and about with her girlfriend after all they had been through.

Draco and Fleur walked a little ahead. They could almost be related, with their pale complexions and platinum blonde hair. Although Fleur's hair had a more silvery quality to it due to her Veela heritage.

"I'm worried about Hermione," Ginny murmured, squeezing Pansy's hand, "I'm pretty sure she's spending all her time trying to find Bellatrix."

"Probably," Pansy agreed, "But you know what she's like. We probably can't stop her by telling her how stupid and dangerous that is. All we can do is try to help everyone loosen up and be positive."

"You have come a long way from the sneering little Slytherin you were when we met," Ginny said with a coy smile. Pansy nudged her with her elbow. Ginny smirked before grabbing Pansy behind the neck and pulling her in for a passionate kiss.

"Hey, hey, hey," Draco interrupted, "If you're done gaying it up over there, we need to pick a ride to go on."

Pansy inwardly cursed Draco's timing. Ginny had just slipped her tongue into her mouth when he had piped up. Reluctantly, Pansy pulled herself away from the attractive redhead and looked around the fairgrounds.

There was a haunted house… But Pansy hated those. They always managed to source the most terrifying ghosts and creatures for rides like that.

"The flying teacups?" Pansy suggested. Fleur and Draco nodded and the group made their way over to the charmed teacups.

"And after the fair we're taking you shopping so you can own more than one outfit," Ginny added as they lined up.

* * *

Hermione entered the pub and scowled at the former Death Eaters turning to look at her. She strode over to the till. This was her fifth such visit of the day and she was past the point of caring whether the Death Eaters would bother her or not.

The bartender eyed her suspiciously as she approached.

"Relax, I'm not here to give you a hard time or bring in the aurors," Hermione said dismissively. The bartender still looked suspicious.

"Whaddaya want then?" he grumbled, crossing his arms.

"I want you to stop serving Bellatrix Lestrange," Hermione said firmly.

"Haven't—"

"—Don't bother with the lies. I know she comes here," Hermione said, waving her hand. No-one could out-research Hermione Granger. She knew her facts were reliable.

"You can't just say no to that woman," the bartender finally said, paling. "D'ya know how violent she is? The things she's done?"

"I don't care," Hermione snapped, "Refuse to serve her or I'll come back here with the entire auror department from the Ministry. You'll be locked in in Azkaban faster than you can say the name 'Bellatrix.'"

"Fine," the bartender sighed, "But if I wind up dead in a ditch somewhere, you know she lost her shit over not getting her drink."

Hermione nodded, heading out of the pub again. That guy had taken significantly less threatening than the others.

It wasn't until she was disarmed by a spell from behind that she realized she had been followed out of the pub by a small gaggle of former Death Eaters. One of them shoved her, hard enough that she stumbled and almost fell.

"What gives you the right to swan into our drinking hole when you're the bitch that helped vanquish the Dark Lord?" one of the men said harshly.

Hermione said nothing, turning to stare at the small group defiantly.

"Well… we're gonna teach you a lesson you're never gonna forget," a creepy looking thin man uttered, drawing his wand out.

There was a bright flash of blue and the Death Eaters all clutched at their faces which were now red and beginning to swell with large boils.

"Argh! What the fuck!" one of them wailed.

"Expelliarmus!"

The Death Eater's wands arced away from them as they continued to yelp and whimper over their aching faces.

Pansy stepped out of the shadows to grab Hermione by the arm.

"You okay?" Pansy asked.

"How did you know I was here?" Hermione asked, pulling her arm away from Pansy, "Its dangerous to follow me. You shouldn't be here."

"You shouldn't be here either!" Pansy exclaimed, grabbing Hermione by the arm again and dragging them swiftly down the street and away from the Death Eater crowd.

"I know what I'm doing, Pansy," Hermione said gruffly.

She let Pansy drag her for a while before they returned to a more desirable neighbourhood.

"Are you gonna calm down now?" Pansy demanded impatiently, "I'm not gonna let you go unless I'm sure you're not gonna run off and try and fight a Death Eater."

"I'm calm," Hermione exhaled, trying to relax, "How did you find me anyway?"

Pansy smirked, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Really? You don't think I know you by now, Granger?" Pansy said with her trademark smug grin, "We've been through a hell of a lot together."

"Pans… You were out of action for a while… Things happened," Hermione said with a pained expression.

"Yeah, I know," Pansy interjected, "Lestrange hurt Fleur and hurt her in a fucked up way too. That doesn't mean you should risk your life trying to hunt her down."

"What else am I supposed to do?!" Hermione shouted, tears beginning to well in her eyes, "I feel helpless, Pansy. I feel like there's nothing I can do to undo it or make it right!"

Pansy drew Hermione into a tight hug.

"You are making it right," Pansy said quietly, "You've been so supportive of Fleur. We all think she's doing so well. Despite him being an absolute prat to you at school, you've helped Draco get back on his feet. You helped Ginny heal me. Hermione… You've already done more than anyone else in your situation could have possibly done."

"Its not enough," Hermione said in a choked voice.

"Hermione… Do you know how badly it would hurt all of us if something were to happen to you?" Pansy said seriously, "You need to stop trying to fuck with Bellatrix Lestrange."

Hermione relaxed in her friend's arms, thinking over everything that Pansy was saying. It made sense. She was playing a dangerous game. Best case scenario, she would end up smoking out Bellatrix and taking her down… But worst case scenario, she risked leading Bellatrix straight to her… Where she could either kill her or kill the others.

"Y-you're right," Hermione said as Pansy released her, "I was just so, so angry."

"I know," Pansy said, rubbing Hermione's shoulder. Hermione exhaled heavily and Pansy smiled.

"It was pretty risky, huh?" Hermione said as they resumed walking down the street.

"No shit, Granger," Pansy laughed, "But hey, at least nothing bad happened."

As they walked down the street, side by side, neither of them noticed the dark figure in the shadows, twirling her tendrils of black hair and narrowing her eyes angrily.


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N: Hello, finally a less depressing chapter in this story! I figured with all the difficulty they had been through, they needed some reprieve.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 20.**

Hermione stretched sleepily in the beams of sunlight peeking through the gaps in the curtains. Her bedroom was such a suntrap it had warmed up nicely and was just adding to her sleepy contentedness.

Fleur let out a little sleepy chirping noise before shuffling to cuddle into her and throw an arm around her waist. Hermione smiled, running a hand through her girlfriend's white-blonde hair and admiring the silvery quality it had.

They had been through so much and overcome such a mountain of obstacles to get to where they were. Hermione put an arm around Fleur and pulled her closer, her chest aching a little with how much she cared for her.

Fleur murmured sleepily in French as she began to slowly wake. Hermione smiled at her as Fleur rubbed her eyes.

"Have you just been watching me sleep?" Fleur asked.

"Its not as creepy as it sounds," Hermione chuckled, "You just look so cute when you're sleeping."

Hermione leaned in to kiss Fleur who scrunched her nose in disapproval.

"Non, non, I have morning breath," Fleur protested gently. Hermione smirked and kissed Fleur again. She was glad that Fleur had improved to the point where she was comfortable with being close with her again. She hadn't really appreciated how good it felt to be able to shower Fleur in affection before.

Fleur smiled and Hermione felt her heart swell. She kissed Fleur softly on her nose with a grin.

"Okay, so what do you want to do today?" Hermione asked. Fleur cuddled closer to her, nuzzling into her neck.

"Mon amour," Fleur murmured, "While I would love to spend the morning snuggling in bed with you, we promised we would go with Pansy and Ginny to meet Draco for lunch."

"Ah, that's right," Hermione smiled. Draco had only been at his new job for a few weeks and still hadn't made any friends to have lunch with at work. He was working in construction, which turned out to be entirely different to the muggle profession as magic was involved. Unfortunately, many of the others on his work sites had heard of his former Death Eater status so he found it lonely, although he was grateful for the job.

"Well, I should shower before we go," Fleur said with a yawn. She climbed out of bed and stretched. She was wearing one of Hermione's tees and a skimpy pair of underwear. Hermione sat up in bed, enjoying the view.

"Can I… Can I join you in the shower?" Hermione asked tentatively. This was the first time she had asked since Fleur had been attacked by Bellatrix. But Fleur had come a long way since then, working through a lot of her trauma and growing closer with Hermione again.

"Of course, ma petit lionne," Fleur smiled lightly. Hermione felt her heart surge and she climbed out of bed, taking Fleur's hand and collecting a couple of towels for themselves.

After their shower, Fleur and Hermione got dressed, feeling closer than ever and intermittently exchanging small kisses. Hermione couldn't keep the smile off her face as they went to wait in the living room for Ginny and Pansy. She was glad that Pansy had talked sense into her. Her anger at Bellatrix had been blinding her from seeing how good things were getting back to being.

"They're taking their time getting up," Hermione commented. They were sitting on a sofa and Fleur had flung her legs over Hermione's lap. Fleur giggled and Hermione shot her a questioning look.

"You can't hear that?" Fleur asked with a smirk, "They really need to learn a stronger silencing charm because the one they are using isn't entirely blocking out the noise."

Hermione widened her eyes, listening carefully. Sure enough, she could hear the faint sound of moaning coming from the bedroom closest to the front door.

"Oh my God," Hermione said, exchanging a look of mirth with Fleur. Fleur giggled again and soon the two of them were laughing loudly, wiping tears from their eyes.

* * *

A half hour later, Ginny and Pansy emerged, ready to head off to meet Draco. After a _considerable_ amount of teasing and mocking from Fleur and Hermione, they all set off.

Predictably, the media followed them much of the way there. By now, Hermione was used to the photographers and reporters mobbing around her wherever she went. She simply ignored them and held tighter to Fleur's hand. Fleur walked a little in front of her, clearly protective of her in front of the crowd jostling for a look at the Golden Girl of the war.

Thankfully, the place they were meeting Draco for lunch was a media free zone. As soon as they stepped over the threshold, the charms worked and the crowd was left outside, unable to enter.

Hermione saw Draco sitting across the room at a table, waiting expectantly for them. He was looking a lot healthier these days. He had shaved off his long hair and now sported a buzzcut, similar to the one that Viktor had been showcasing when they saw him in Bulgaria. He was still dressing often in plaid shirts and jeans, but clean versions—and he had more than one set that he was rotating through. He had come a long way from when they had found him scavenging in Godric's Hollow.

"You guys are late," Draco stated as the group came and sat down with him.

"We would have been on time if it weren't for Pansy and Ginny," Hermione said, raising her eyebrows and nodding towards the blushing couple. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Figures," he stated, "Pansy was always easily distracted. It makes sense that sharing a room with her girlfriend means she never makes it anywhere on time anymore."

"Hey!" Pansy interjected, although Ginny was grinning.

"Speaking of us," Ginny said, gathering Draco's attention again, "Pansy and I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise?" Draco looked confused. Ginny stood up and waved in the direction of the bar. Hermione and Fleur turned to look with interest.

A familiar scrawny figure with scruffy black hair emerged, waving over at the table.

"My surprise is… Potter?" Draco asked, baffled, "You know we've never got along, right?"

"No, behind him," Ginny said impatiently.

Following Harry was Narcissa Malfoy, her long white-blonde hair running down her back regally. Draco launched himself up from the table and scrambled over to hug his mother tightly. While Narcissa and Draco emotionally reunited, Harry ambled over to join the others at the table.

"So they weren't kidding when they said you were giving it to Draco's mother," Pansy said incredulously, looking at Harry. Harry shrugged, reaching for a drinks menu.

"It was a fling," Harry commented, "It was actually pretty normal and it was no big deal when it ended. She's a cool lady when you get to know her."

"Yeah, well I suppose we all thought Mrs Malfoy was a MILF back at Hogwarts," Pansy said, looking over at Narcissa. Ginny elbowed Pansy in the ribs.

"Anyway," Harry said, deftly changing the subject, "I heard a lot of intense stuff went down while I was in France."

Hermione paled and nodded. As Narcissa and Draco came to sit at the table with them, Hermione filled Harry in on what had happened after they had last seen him at Narcissa's safehouse. Harry's face grew more serious as he heard about their run in with Bellatrix at the caves and about how long it had taken to source all the ingredients.

"But, we're all here. We're all okay," Pansy said, looking around the table. They all looked incredibly grateful. But Harry was frowning.

"Shit, I'm so sorry I didn't come with you guys," Harry said, rubbing the back of his neck, "I could've helped."

"No, its okay, Harry," Hermione replied, "You had your own stuff to work through."

"What did Harry have to work through?" Ginny asked with concern. Harry shot Hermione a look to silence her. They hadn't told anyone else about his crush on Ginny.

"Nothing, lets order," Hermione said, changing the subject.

* * *

Later that night, they were back at Hermione's apartment sharing some wine. Fleur was sitting on Hermione's lap on one couch beside Narcissa and Draco. Narcissa was telling Draco how proud she was of him for finding a way to survive and rebuild his life after the war. It was amazing the effect this had on Draco. Hermione wasn't sure she had ever seen him smile this much before in her life.

On the other couch were Pansy, Ginny and Harry, deep in an intense looking conversation.

"You think he's really over her now?" Fleur asked quietly, watching Harry interact with Ginny. Hermione frowned.

"I hope so," Hermione replied, "I think after everything everyone has been through, we all deserve to be happy."

Fleur leaned in and kissed Hermione softly. Hermione smiled, Fleur's kisses never ceased to give her a thrill.

"Hermione,"

The girlfriends stopped kissing and looked over to Draco and Narcissa. Narcissa had addressed Hermione and was looking at her quite seriously.

"Yes, erm, Mrs Malfoy," Hermione replied.

"You can call me Narcissa," Narcissa said silkily, "Draco tells me that you have had a run-in with my sister, Bella."

Hermione's face darkened instantly and Fleur stiffened a little. Hermione held her tighter and her jaw tensed.

"Yes," Hermione replied in a strained voice.

"Be careful," Narcissa said, her face pained, "Bellatrix… She's never quite been the same since she fell in with the Death Eaters. Once she decides she has a grudge with someone she can't let it go. Not until she's completely destroyed their lives."

"I think she's already got us pretty good," Hermione said darkly, "I mean we're lucky we aren't dead."

"I know my sister," Narcissa pressed, "Please be careful."

Hermione swallowed heavily but smiled confidently, not wanting to stress out Fleur. The blonde had suffered enough at the hands of Bellatrix without having to worry about her reappearing.

"Refill?" Hermione asked, gesturing at Draco and Narcissa's wine glasses. They nodded and Hermione used her wand to refill them.

"On lighter topics, I really appreciate everything you both have done for our family," Narcissa said, "Fleur, I will be forever grateful for you helping me out of the country during the worst of the war backlash. Hermione, you have helped my son get back on his feet."

"Everyone deserves a second chance," Hermione said. Fleur nodded.

"Well, I want you to know that we are here for you if you ever need anything," Narcissa offered, "I feel terrible for how much time Draco spent helping Death Eaters or mistreating people with the blood status of either of you."

"Everyone makes mistakes," Fleur said dismissively, waving a hand, "If I had tried to date Hermione during the Triwizard Tournament I doubt she would have wanted anything to do with me. I was so moody that year that I often voiced loud and harsh judgments about the school and people while I was at Hogwarts."

"Erm, I actually…" Hermione blushed, "I actually did find you really quite stunning… Despite the rudeness."

"Oh that's right, I remember when we were in Bulgaria Viktor commented on how you would look at me during the Tournament," Fleur laughed. Hermione swatted her.

"Easy on," Hermione chuckled, "We can't have your ego getting out of control."

That night, as Fleur and Hermione turned in for the night, Hermione shuffled close to the blonde in bed. She cuddled her tightly, giggling with her over some of the highlights of the day they had spent hanging out with their friends.

Soon the giggles died out and Hermione found Fleur's lips on hers as they began to kiss passionately, holding each other closely.

"I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you," Hermione whispered.

"I don't know what I would have done either if you had died during all that we've been through," Fleur whispered back.

"I love you, Fleur,"

"I love you too, Hermione."


	21. Chapter 21

_**A/N: Hi all, fiiiiinally decided to update this one. In this chapter you will see there is trouble on the horizon for Pansy and Ginny. Hermione is also struggling with her anger towards Bellatrix and trying to keep the impending danger of Bellatrix's revenge from Fleur (out of some sort of protectiveness).**_

 _ **If you have any ideas or recommendations for things you want to see in the story, let me know! I am always open to suggestions :)**_

* * *

 **Chapter 21.**

Hermione awoke to sun shining through the windows. Fleur was already awake and looking at her. Hermione smiled widely at how beautiful Fleur looked in the morning light.

"You are so stunning," Hermione murmured. Fleur ran a hand up Hermione's side, biting her lip nervously.

"Hermione… I want to… I want to make love to you," Fleur said gently. Hermione swallowed. It would be the first time they had gone that far since the horrors of Romania.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked hoarsely.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life," Fleur said with her old confident smirk back.

* * *

Hermione finally emerged from her room an hour later, feeling exhilarated. Fleur followed behind her, looking similarly content.

Pansy and Draco were sitting at the table eating breakfast and greeted them.

"Morning you two, you look in high spirits," Pansy said with a little smirk. Hermione eyes her cautiously… Surely she didn't know what her and Fleur had just been up to.

"Where's Ginny?" Fleur asked, changing the subject fluidly.

"She's just getting ready to go out," Pansy replied, pouring Hermione and Fleur some coffee, "She's off to hang out with Harry today."

"Oh? Maybe I'll stop in to say hi before she heads out," Hermione said as Fleur cast her a curious look.

Hermione left the others at the table and walked into Ginny's room. Ginny was checking her reflection in a mirror as she put in some earrings.

"You don't usually wear earrings," Hermione commented, coming to sit on Ginny's bed. Ginny turned to face Hermione.

"I felt like a change," Ginny said slowly. Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"So… Hanging out with Harry today?" Hermione asked, watching her redheaded friend carefully.

"Yeah… Why are you being so weird, 'Mione?" Ginny asked, cocking her head to one side.

"Gin, is your crush on Harry back?" Hermione asked, cutting to the chase. Ginny took a step back dramatically.

"Hermione! I'm with Pansy," Ginny retorted.

"That's not what I asked, Ginny," Hermione said sternly. Ginny shook her head.

"I don't have time for this, 'Mione," Ginny said defensively, folding her arms.

"Ginny—"

"I'm heading out, I'll see you later," Ginny huffed, rushing out the door.

Hermione sighed, heading back to the table to rejoin the others.

"Gin left in a hurry," Pansy commented, "She didn't even say bye. I swear something's up with her at the moment."

"Really?" Draco asked, pausing in his breakfast. He looked genuinely concerned.

"She just seems… Kind of distant," Pansy shrugged, "I dunno… Things haven't really been the same since I woke up."

"I guess we all changed after the war," Draco prompted. Pansy nodded, seemingly appeased, but Hermione made a mental note to talk to the raven haired girl later.

* * *

Fleur and Draco headed to work and Hermione decided to take Pansy out for a boozy lunch. The two of them hadn't had one on one time to catch up in some time.

"So how are things with Fleur?" Pansy asked, "You had that look on your face like you had just had some action,"

"Pansy!" Hermione spluttered, choking on her drink, "I don't have a _face_ like that!"

Pansy laughed heartily.

"Maybe not everyone can read it, but you definitely do," Pansy laughed. Hermione took a long sip from her drink awkwardly before answering.

"Well… Yeah… We… We finally… _You know_ … for the first time since Romania," Hermione said, feeling incredibly uncomfortable. Pansy clapped her hands together.

"I _knew_ it!" Pansy crowed triumphantly, "That's awesome news that you two are finally at the point where you're back to having sex."

"Yeah… I was worried we would never get there but it seems like we are past the worst of it," Hermione replied, smiling.

"So does this mean you're definitely sticking to your word of not going after Bellatrix?" Pansy asked. Hermione exhaled.

"Don't get me wrong… I would love nothing more than to make Bellatrix pay for what she has done… But I would rather focus on enjoying life with Fleur than risk what we have any more," Hermione replied, sighing.

"Yeah, what you have with her is pretty amazing," Pansy concurred.

"What about you and Gin?" Hermione prompted. Pansy bit her lip.

"We've been going through a rough patch," Pansy admitted, rubbing the back of her neck.

"See… I thought that this morning," Hermione said slowly, "But I'm confused… You guys have barely been able to keep your hands off each other. You were in bed together the second you came home from St Mungo's even!"

"Yeah…" Pansy said, looking down, "But that's about _all_ we've been doing. Its like every time there has been a chance to talk about everything that's gone on we just end up having sex instead."

"Is that you or her that is avoiding talking?" Hermione asked. Pansy frowned.

"Both," Pansy said, shaking her head, "I don't know what it is… Its just so hard to talk about… About what happened with my parents… Being in that coma. Its fucked up."

"Everything's fucked up," Hermione said with a tone of bitterness, before taking another swig of her drink, "But… At the risk of sounding like you talking to me about Fleur at Hogwarts… Aren't you worried that not talking is going to push you apart?"

"Yeah… I just… I dunno," Pansy said, shrugging awkwardly, "Anyway, why don't you tell me more about you and Fleur having sex again? What is she like in bed? I've always wondered but you've never told me."

Hermione swatted her, "Pansy... for Merlin's sake!"

* * *

Hermione and Pansy, in considerably better spirits, giggled as they made their way to the bar to settle their tab.

"Oh, Ms Granger," the bartender said with a smile, "A woman stopped by and left a note for you."

"Really?" Hermione asked, wondering who it could possibly be. Ginny? Fleur? If it were either of them, surely they just would have joined her and Pansy.

Pansy paid the bill as Hermione accepted the slip of parchment and read the violently scrawled message.

 _"Does your Veela ever call out my name in the throes of passion?_

 _Hoping to see you soon, Mudblood._

 _B.L."_

Hermione's hands shook as she read the note. Without even thinking she furiously tore it into tiny pieces. Pansy and the bartender stopped their conversation to look at Hermione curiously.

"You okay, Granger?" Pansy asked, concerned.

"I… Its _her_ …" Hermione said, almost panting with the shock of it all. Pansy took Hermione by the arm and escorted her out of the bar, finding a quiet alleyway for them to disappear into.

"Bellatrix?" Pansy asked, her eyes wide. Hermione nodded, unsure if she was going to cry or scream with rage.

"She's fucking _taunting_ me, Pansy," Hermione growled. Pansy held her by the shoulders tightly.

"Hermione… Stay with me… Don't go down this rage spiral again," Pansy insisted.

"She knew where we were!" Hermione protested, "She could have been watching us all that time for all we know!"

"It doesn't matter," Pansy said, although she had paled, "We just have to focus on keeping safe. She's not going to be stupid enough to try anything in the open. She doesn't want to go back to Azkaban."

Hermione began shaking and Pansy took her in her arms, hugging her tightly.

"I don't know what I'll do if Fleur gets hurt again," Hermione said with a small sob.

"Shh… It'll be okay," Pansy soothed.

* * *

Pansy and Hermione walked around media free areas for a while before returning home, far more sober than before. Hermione had finally calmed down after the note from Bellatrix, but was still feeling shaken.

Hermione walked past Draco, who had just arrived home from work, and went straight to her room. She shut the door behind her and sighed heavily before realizing Fleur was there.

Fleur was partway through undressing, unsnapping her bra and revealing her bare back. Hermione smiled despite her stresses, appreciating the beauty of her girlfriend.

"Hermione?" Fleur asked, turning around. Hermione's breath caught in her throat.

"God… you are so beautiful Fleur," Hermione murmured.

Fleur smiled, coming to embrace Hermione and kiss her on the cheek.

"So are you, mon amour," Fleur purred, "How was your day?"

"It was…" Hermione began, nuzzling into Fleur's neck, "It was fine."

"I am glad," Fleur said with a smile, "I missed you today… Especially after this morning's fun."

Hermione smiled, forcibly pushing Bellatrix to the back of her mind. She wanted to be present, she wanted everything to be fine for Fleur.

"I love you," Hermione said.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22.**

Hermione awoke to Fleur kissing her neck and sighed.

"Morning, Fleur," Hermione greeted. Fleur didn't respond, instead increasing the fervor with which she was kissing Hermione. She moved her body flush against Hermione's and began to grind against her.

Hermione immediately found herself wide awake at the feeling of Fleur's incredible body grinding against her.

"Hermione…" Fleur murmured, before sucking and nipping at Hermione's earlobe. She then kissed a trail down her jawline.

"Jesus… Fleur…" Hermione moaned as Fleur moved to lie on top of her, grinding against her. Hermione's hands ran down Fleur's body. Not just with want, with need.

Fleur's lips finally met hers and Hermione let out a little whimper and rolled her hips up into Fleur. Her hands ran down Fleur's toned back before she grabbed the blonde's ass. Fleur slipped her tongue into Hermione's mouth, grinding harder against her. Hermione moaned, squeezing Fleur's ass as she continued to grind up on her.

Fleur's hands ran up Hermione's stomach, pushing her tee up. Hermione moaned as Fleur kissed her breasts. Fleur smirked as she licked Hermione's stiffening nipples before sucking on them. Hermione's hips bucked up against Fleur again. Fleur let out a little noise of appreciation before kissing down Hermione's stomach. Her long silvery-blonde hair tickled down Hermione's stomach as she moved further down, kissing Hermione's hips before giving her a light bite that produced another moan from the brunette.

"G-God… Fleur…" Hermione moaned, trembling with desire.

"Mn, mon amour," Fleur purred, before moving her mouth to Hermione's centre and beginning to lick.

Hermione's breath began to come in ragged uneven pants, a hand tangling itself into Fleur's hair and holding her in place. Fleur moaned into her and Hermione arched her back. Fleur's arms wrapped around Hermione's thighs and she increased the speed at which she was pleasing Hermione's clit.

"Oh God, oh Fleur—Merlin, don't stop!" Hermione cried out.

Fleur continued licking Hermione, causing the brunette to writhe and moan before shuddering to a climax.

Hermione panted as she lay back on the bed, thoroughly relaxed and blissful. Fleur rose up to cuddle with her, running a hand through her silvery-blonde tresses.

"Was that okay?" Fleur asked, kissing Hermione's cheek.

"That was… one of my favourite things to wake up to," Hermione said, a grin growing on her face.

"Mn, me too," Fleur purred happily. Hermione interrupted her by suddenly flipping Fleur onto her back and pinning her down, glad to return the favour. Her hands roamed hungrily over Fleur's body, kisses following, before she slipped two fingers inside the blonde.

She began rhythmically thrusting into Fleur, loving the way Fleur was arching her back.

"Mon amour," Fleur moaned, her eyes flickering shut.

Hermione kissed Fleur's neck, before kissing her soft lips. She continued rhythmically fucking Fleur with her fingers. Fleur squirmed with pleasure, moaning louder and louder.

"Merde… H-Hermione," Fleur called out. In a horrible split second, Hermione was hit with the memory of Bellatrix taunting her, laughing in her face about what she had done to Fleur. The memory of the note that she had left for her at the bar.

Hermione withdrew from Fleur immediately, pushing herself backwards so abruptly she knocked over a bedside lamp.

"Hermione! Fuck, are you okay?!" Fleur yelped, confused and shocked.

"Erm, sorry… I don't know what came over me," Hermione lied, trying desperately to push the thoughts of Bellatrix from her mind.

"Hermione, you've gone so pale, what's got into you?" Fleur pressed, "Is something bothering you?"

 _'Only a total psychopath that's stalking me,'_ Hermione thought bitterly. But she didn't dare say anything out loud. She didn't want to scare Fleur or worry her.

"I… I just felt sick unexpectedly," Hermione said weakly, "Maybe I'm just hungry."

"Oh, mon amour," Fleur replied warmly, cupping her face, "Do not let me hold you off eating. Let us go and breakfast."

"I'm sorry baby," Hermione said ruefully, "I didn't mean to stop right in the heat of the moment."

"It is fine, the moment has passed," Fleur said as they got out of bed. She spanked Hermione's ass playfully on her way to find a robe, "Besides, I'll be getting you to finish what you started later."

* * *

It was a lazy evening around the apartment that night, with everyone home and Ron and Harry stopping by to visit. Ron was still rather stand-offish with Draco, but then Harry was never exactly going to be best friends with him either.

Hermione found herself watching the way her friends interacted. Draco was very reserved, seeming to be self conscious in front of Harry and Ron. He ran his hands frequently over his short buzzcut and scowled whenever Ron made a pointed remark about their interactions at Hogwarts. Hermione supposed that over time it would get less strained.

Ginny was in constant animated conversation with Harry, sometimes joking around with Ron too. Hermione wasn't sure if she were reading into things after her discussion with Pansy the other day… but it did seem as if her and Ginny were not spending much time around each other.

Pansy was sitting beside her on a couch, chatting idly about various things. Fleur came over to the couch, moving fluidly to sit in Hermione's lap.

"How are you, ma petit lionne?" Fleur asked with a cute little smile.

"Good," Hermione answered, smiling widely.

"Do you want to finish off that thing from this morning?" Fleur asked, eying Hermione predatorily. Hermione grew flustered.

"Erm… Not right now babe… Later?" Hermione answered. Fleur sighed heavily with a nod, getting up and walking off.

"What in Merlin's name was _that_ about?" Pansy asked curiously, "Did you just turn down sex with _Fleur Delacour_?!"

Hermione looked around to make sure the others couldn't hear their conversation.

"Goddamn, Pansy," Hermione cursed, "I just… I didn't feel like it, okay?"

"You didn't feel like… Sex with Fleur… Fleur Delacour…" Pansy repeated slowly in disbelief. Irritated now, Hermione turned to Pansy.

"Something _happened_ okay?" Hermione hissed, "I couldn't get Bellatrix out of my head while we were… you know,"

"Oh… Well that's not something I thought you would be into," Pansy replied, before being swatted by Hermione.

"Jesus, not like that!" Hermione snapped, "I just couldn't stop thinking about all the messed up things she's done and how she's been following me and taunting me. I got so freaked out I couldn't keep going."

"And what did Fleur say about that when you told her?" Pansy asked.

"Well… I mean of course I didn't tell her," Hermione said awkwardly.

"Granger!" Pansy protested, "Come on,"

"How are things going with Ginny, hmm? Talked to her?" Hermione shot back.

"That is entirely different," Pansy argued, "Why would you not tell Fleur about Bellatrix confronting you when its happened twice now? She would want to deal with it with you."

"And remind her of the worst thing that has ever happened to her? Pansy, its not going to happen. I'm not causing her any more pain or distress," Hermione said intensely.

"I think that's a real mistake, Hermione," Pansy replied, leaning back on the couch, "What are you going to do the next time you freak out about Bellatrix?"

"Pansy…" Hermione was getting frustrated. Draco and Ron were glancing over at her and she guessed she probably looked frustrated too.

"Lets get a beer from the kitchen," Pansy said, wanting to avoid making a scene or drawing the attention of their respective girlfriends. Hermione nodded.

They walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a beer each from the fridge, leaning against the countertops to chat more privately.

"Hermione, you need to think about communicating more with Fleur," Pansy said, swigging at her beer, "She's not going to break if you lean on her."

Hermione was still annoyed. She took a long drink from her beer.

"I think you should talk to Ginny too though," Hermione said defensively. Pansy sighed and shrugged.

"Its not the same, Granger," Pansy said, deflecting again.

"Did you know that Harry had feelings for her right up until the Narcissa thing? Maybe even still? Did you know Ginny had a crush on him for years at Hogwarts?" Hermione shot back, "Do you see that by not talking to Ginny you're pushing her away?"

A silence fell over the kitchen as both girls mulled over the tough advice they had given each other.

"Well… Shit," Pansy said after a long time.

The two of them walked back to the living area. Draco, Ron, Harry and Ginny were still lounging around on the couches. Hermione supposed that Fleur had disappeared to their bedroom.

"Hey, erm, Gin," Pansy prompted, "Shall we head out for a drink just the two of us? I feel like we haven't had a chance to catch up properly in a while."

Ginny looked surprised but nodded.

The departure of Pansy and Ginny prompted the boys. Harry and Ron said their goodbyes, hugging Hermione before heading back to The Burrow.

Hermione headed straight to her bedroom, unsurprised to find an unimpressed Fleur sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Are you ready to explain why you've been acting weird?" Fleur said, folding her arms across her chest. Hermione sighed heavily.

"Its Bellatrix. She's been taunting me," Hermione replied. The blood drained from Fleur's delicate features. Hermione came to sit beside her on the bed, taking one of her hands in her own.

"And you didn't want to tell me because of what she did to me," Fleur surmised. Hermione nodded.

"I just… It killed me seeing you after what happened in Romania. It broke my heart into a million pieces to see you hurt like that," Hermione said, her voice trembling.

"I don't want you to treat me with kid gloves anymore," Fleur said, her temper beginning to flare, "I want our relationship to be equal again. You don't have to protect me. We can face things together."

"I know… And I'm sorry for not telling you," Hermione said, squeezing Fleur's hand. Fleur pulled her hand away.

"I'm not happy about this," Fleur said, crossing her arms again.

"Fleur, baby, I'm sorry," Hermione replied, "I was just doing what I thought was right by you."

"By hiding things from me?!" Fleur snapped, "What else is there that you are not telling me?"

"Nothing, that's it," Hermione responded, trying to quell Fleur's rising temper. The Veela could get quite angry quite fast and Hermione was recognizing the warning signs.

"I need some space," Fleur replied angrily. Hermione nodded, picking up a pillow and a throw and heading out to the living room.

Draco had gone and Hermione set to making up one of the couches as a makeshift bed for the night. When she finished, she turned around and found Pansy similarly holding a pillow and a throw.

"Erm, I might have worded things poorly about Ginny hanging out with Potter," Pansy said sheepishly.

Hermione smiled, helping Pansy set up a makeshift bed on the other couch and fetching them both some firewhisky.

"Probably not your best move, Parkinson," Hermione commented, sipping at her glass.

"Well, I take it from the fact you are out here and not in your bedroom nailing that blonde goddess of yours that you didn't have much luck with your conversation either," Pansy retorted.

"She didn't like that I hid information from her," Hermione said.

"So we're both in the dog-house," Pansy sighed, leaning back on the couch.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23.**

Hermione's back ached the next morning from sleeping on the couch. Unfortunately, Fleur still seemed to be in a bad mood with her.

"Fleur," Hermione appealed to her girlfriend, "I promise it won't happen again. I had good intentions."

"Good intentions or not, you hid things from me," Fleur huffed as she walked around their room, getting ready for work.

Her long hair was flowing impeccably down her back as she held up two different dress options. She was standing in her heels and a set of lingerie so sexy it almost distracted her from the apology at hand.

The door swung open and Pansy walked in, already talking.

"Hermione, I was thinking—fuck!" Pansy froze, her eyes raking down Fleur's figure. Fleur turned around, still angry.

"Pansy, get out!" Hermione screeched.

"Oh Jesus, I knew Fleur was a g-string kind of girl," Pansy said, her jaw dropping.

"What are you doing here?" Fleur asked angrily, frowning at the raven haired girl. Pansy struggled to drag her eyes from Fleur's figure and failed.

"I… Uh… I was just coming here to tell Hermione she should tell you everything…" Pansy murmured, slack-jawed.

"Pansy!" Hermione swatted Pansy in the stomach, "Stop checking her out!"

"At least _she_ cares that I know everything!" Fleur raged, pulling on one of the dresses in her hands. She threw the other dress at Hermione, hard, and stormed out of the room.

"Shit… Sorry Granger… I… I really wasn't expecting that she would be in here… Wearing so little…" Pansy said, blushing and rubbing the back of her neck.

"Jesus, sometimes I swear you're as bad as Ron," Hermione growled, glaring at Pansy, "Do you know how much worse you just made that argument?"

"And how much worse you just made ours?" A voice came from the open doorway. Hermione and Pansy turned to see an incensed Ginny.

"Gin—shit," Pansy managed, as Ginny narrowed her eyes at her.

"How _dare_ you accuse me of having a thing for Harry and then stroll in here and ogle Fleur!" Ginny roared, reminding Hermione terribly of Molly, "Hope that couch is comfy Pans, because you'd better get used to it!"

"Ginny!" Pansy started, but Ginny had already whirled on her heel and stormed off. Hermione sighed.

"We really are making a right mess of things, aren't we?" Hermione said miserably. Pansy swore.

* * *

The two girls moped around the flat once everyone else had headed out for the day. Left to their own devices, Pansy and Hermione were miserable at the state of their relationships. They eventually decided to head out to a local pub and plan how they would make things up to their respective girlfriends.

"Okay, well obviously I'm going to tell Fleur every horrible detail about the interactions I've had with Bellatrix," Hermione sighed, draining the last of her second pint of beer.

"I have no idea how I can fix things with Ginny," Pansy groaned. Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"Are you serious?!" Hermione scoffed, "Try apologizing for getting upset about Harry and her. Or better yet, talking about how you both feel about what your parents did to you."

Pansy groaned, rubbing her face with her hands.

"How about another drink?" Pansy said, "Then we can decide how I can apologize for the Potter thing without sounding like a prat."

"Sounds like a deal," Hermione said, smiling a little for the first time all day. They flagged over a bartender and ordered a couple more pints.

"I mean… I really fucking love Ginny," Pansy said hopelessly, propping her face up on her hands.

"I know… I really love Fleur too," Hermione sighed, "We'll get there though, Pans. Remember when we were just two scared girls at Hogwarts thinking we would never meet any other girls that liked girls?"

Pansy laughed.

"Can you imagine if we had ended up together?" Pansy asked as their beers arrived.

"We definitely would have throttled each other by now," Hermione laughed. She took a sip from her fresh beer, "Eurgh, this pint tastes gross."

Pansy shrugged, drinking deeply from hers, "With the state of our relationships surely any drink is better than no drink."

They both laughed bitterly and made short work of their pints.

"As soon as I get home…" Hermione said determinedly, "I'll tell Fleur everything. Absolutely everything. I would bare my soul to that girl to keep her happy."

"Mn, and I'll tell Ginny…" Pansy said, unsteady for a moment, "I'll tell Ginny…"

"Pansy… I'm not feeling so well…" Hermione slurred, raising her hands to her temples.

"Me… Me neither… Granger…" Pansy replied.

Everything went black for the two girls.

* * *

Hermione's eyes flickered open. The lighting was dim but she could see that she was on a bare mattress on a hardwood floor. Pansy was beside her, one arm flung over her.

For a horrible moment, Hermione wondered wildly if they had got so drunk the previous night that they had slept together. But then she registered that they were not even in their apartment.

"Pansy," Hermione hissed, "Pansy, where are we?!"

She shook the raven haired girl next to her, who blearily opened her eyes.

"Whah? I… I have no clue… Did you take us here? I don't remember leaving the pub," Pansy said, sitting up, confused.

"No… I don't remember leaving the pub either," Hermione said, getting to her feet. She was a little shaky on her feet and her head was throbbing.

"Do you think we just drank too much?" Pansy said, standing up too, "I only remember having those three beers, though."

They walked around the room. It was small and had black velvet curtains on one side, and a single door on the other.

"How did we get here though?" Hermione asked, "Where are we?"

She drew back the curtain, looking out at a large lawn and mountains in the distance.

"The door is locked," Pansy said from the other side of the room, "Do you have your wand to unlock this? I can't find mine."

Hermione checked her pockets.

"I don't have mine either… What the hell?!"

"Seriously, what's going on Granger?" Pansy said, beginning to panic.

Hermione walked over to her, taking her hand tightly.

"I have a horrible, horrible feeling about this."

* * *

Hours passed and the two girls watched the sun go down out of the one window. They had tried breaking the glass. But it was either charmed or otherwise reinforced. Apparation was similarly not working.

Hermione and Pansy grew hungry, cuddling together on the mattress to keep warm as the temperature began to drop in the evening.

They had almost given up hope of anyone even coming for them when the door slammed open with a deafening slam.

Hermione and Pansy snapped to attention, sitting up as a cloaked figure entered brandishing a wand.

"How adorable… A Slytherin and a Gryffindor snuggling… It almost beggars belief," a raspy voice said mockingly. A chill ran down Hermione's spine as she recognized the voice. Pansy held her tighter.

The hood of the cloak fell backwards, revealing the cruel and angular face of Bellatrix Lestrange. Her tangled tresses were more tamed and clean than the previous times Hermione had seen her, but she still had a distinctly feral look about her. She smiled in a way that unsettled Hermione, her wand still aimed at them.

"What do you want?" Pansy demanded, trying to seem unbothered. Bellatrix laughed bitterly.

"What do I want?" Bellatrix sneered, "The Dark Lord to be living. But unfortunately we cannot have what we want, can we Mudblood?"

Hermione bit her lip hard to try and avoid blurting out a comeback that could lead to Bellatrix losing her temper. She had to play it cool until they at least had a wand or an opening to escape.

"Why did you bring us here?" Pansy asked, "Why not just kill us?"

Bellatrix smiled slowly, a widening, harsh smile.

"Do cats simply strike birds down dead?" Bellatrix said with a slight chuckle in her voice, "No… No, no, no… They play with their kill."

"You're joking," Pansy said, trying to keep her voice steady. Bellatrix laughed again.

"Oh, honey," Bellatrix smirked, "I'm not joking about that… Just ask Muddy there about how I played with her little girlfriend."

Hermione bit her lip harder, struggling to hold back a growl. She tasted blood.

"Have you tried Muddy's Veela?" Bellatrix asked, eying Pansy, "She may be part creature but she is exceedingly attractive."

Hermione squeezed her eyes shut, willing herself not to react. Her hands were balled into fists that were shaking.

"Fleur didn't deserve to be hurt like that," Pansy hissed. Bellatrix clucked her tongue disapprovingly.

"You really let down the Slytherin name," Bellatrix said disparagingly, before turning to Hermione, "But Muddy… I must commend you on your taste. Sometimes now I still shut my eyes and think of the delectable body of that creature…"

Hermione's eyes snapped open and with a roar she launched herself at Bellatrix. Bellatrix cackled wildly, cutting Hermione down with a spell that caused her to hit the floor with a sickening thud. Hermione yelped in pain.

"Fuck you," Pansy hissed, getting up to walk towards Bellatrix.

"Crucio," Bellatrix screeched wildly.

Pansy fell to the floor, screaming and convulsing with agony.

Bellatrix cackled, pulling her hood back over her head.

"I will see you two again soon," Bellatrix chuckled, "That was only an appetizer."

The door slammed as Bellatrix left.

Hermione crawled towards Pansy one-armed, her other arm curled up and throbbing with pain. Pansy's eyes had rolled back into her head but the convulsions were beginning to stop as the hideous curse drew to an end.

"Pansy… Are you okay?" Hermione asked, cradling Pansy's head. Pansy's eyes fluttered shut and she went silent, breathing heavily.

"Pansy?" Hermione repeated.

"Fuck… Granger…" Pansy panted, "How are we gonna get out of this alive?"

"We've got through worse," Hermione encouraged. Pansy exhaled shakily.

"Are you okay?" Pansy asked.

"I think my wrist is sprained," Hermione said, her voice shaking a little, "I don't want the last conversation I had with Fleur to be an argument."

"Do you think they've noticed we've gone missing?" Pansy asked. She had sat up and was delicately inspecting Hermione's wrist.

"Merlin… I hope so."


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24.**

Hermione's stomach grumbled angrily. It had been a day since Bellatrix had greeted them in the room and her wrist was throbbing. Pansy was leaning against her, rubbing her shoulders.

"I still can't believe the last time I saw Gin I was checking out Fleur," Pansy said miserably, "If I die and her last memory of me is a shitty argument and ogling her flatmate… Merlin."

"Yeah… Not the best move…" Hermione agreed.

"I… I'd never seen her wearing so little!" Pansy said, blushing. Hermione laughed despite their situation.

"I suppose Fleur can be quite overwhelming sometimes," Hermione conceded. Her stomach growled again.

"Do you think she will feed us?" Pansy asked, already not sounding confident at the prospect.

"Probably," Hermione replied bitterly, "She wouldn't want to kill us so indirectly."

Hermione and Pansy, hungry and stressed, watched the sun travel across the room and out of sight again. As the darkness settled in, they both finally drifted off into light and fitful sleeps.

When they awoke they found a large jug of water and a plate with plain bread on it.

"Guess you called it," Pansy murmured, clambering over and grabbing the jug to gulp from eagerly.

"Its been what… At least two days since we have been here… Do you think that Gin and Fleur will have gathered people to look for us yet?" Hermione asked, looking out the window at the sunny day. It was depressing how bright and happy it looked outside.

Pansy passed her the water jug and a bread roll.

"What if they think we just did a runner?" Pansy asked, biting into a bread roll, "Like we just messed up our relationships so much that we ducked out to start a new life?"

Hermione snorted at that.

"No way," Hermione said in disbelief, "Its not a matter of _if_ , it's a matter of _when_ they start looking for us."

"Draco didn't even know where the place was that Bellatrix was staying at," Pansy pointed out miserably.

Hermione shook her head, not wanting to think about it.

Days passed by. Pansy and Hermione had yet to see Bellatrix again, but were infrequently provided with more plain bread and water. As time passed, their spirits lowered.

Today they were both leaning glumly against one of the walls, sitting beside each other.

"If we don't get out of here," Pansy said slowly, "What in life will you miss the most?"

"The way Fleur's face and eyes change as she lowers her guard and speaks vulnerably," Hermione responded, drawing her knees up to her chin, "When she first told me about her relationship with that Anais girl during the Triwizard Tournament it was the first time I had really seen her fully drop the ice queen façade. It made me feel like I was so special being able to see that."

"I can't even believe I'm going to say this," Pansy said with a grin, "But I'd miss Ginny's temper. She always cares so much about everything. She is so passionate about everything in life."

Hermione sighed, leaning her head back against the wall.

"We aren't going to die," Hermione said, almost as if she were trying to convince herself, "We'll see them again."

* * *

The next day was the sunniest day yet. Butterflies fluttered against the window and the sun beat through into the room.

Hermione and Pansy leaned against the wall, wiping sweaty brows. They were barely speaking today, the tiredness setting in.

"Do you think this is a part of her torture?" Pansy laughed weakly, a bead of sweat rolling down her temple and down her neck.

Hermione glanced at Pansy. The room was so hot and it was so overwhelming. She watched a track of sweat roll down Pansy's collarbone and into her cleavage.

"Are you…" Hermione trailed off, it was so goddamn humid in the room, "Jesus, its hard to think in here."

Pansy looked similarly disoriented.

"God, it is…" Pansy replied, "I can barely remember how long we've been in here. You would think Lestrange could at least crack the window open."

A bead of sweat ran down Hermione's temple and down the side of her face. She cocked her head back.

"My wrist still hurts," Hermione murmured. Pansy turned to her, taking her bruised and swollen wrist into her hands.

"'Mione…" Pansy replied in a low voice, "I don't like you being in pain."

The door slammed open and Bellatrix swaggered in, smirking. She was followed by the hulking figure of Fenrir Greyback.

"Well, well, what would your girlfriends say about this?" Bellatrix sneered. Pansy dropped Hermione's wrist, glaring at the dark-haired woman.

"They're both dykes?" Fenrir growled, eying them up. Bellatrix laughed.

"Don't tell me you forgot that delicious little tidbit," Bellatrix smirked, "We have the blood traitor couple and the dirty blood couple."

Hermione was too tired to even retort at this latest barb.

"No comeback?" Bellatrix questioned, quirking an eyebrow, "I'm surprised. You seemed so eager to see me when you were burning all my contacts. I can't even get a damned drink in this town thanks to you!"

"Locking you out of your usual haunts is hardly a shadow on what you did to Fleur… What you've done to others," Hermione rasped, "Tonks and Lupin's son is going to grow up an orphan because of you. Tonks and Lupin only ever did good. They didn't deserve to die."

"Some lives are worth more than others," Fenrir grunted with a shrug.

"He was a werewolf, just like you!" Pansy interjected, "How can you shrug that off?!"

"They were blood traitors," Fenrir grunted, "An' before I was a werewolf I was a pureblood and damn proud of it,"

Hermione tuned out as Pansy riled up Fenrir about his hypocrisy. It was too damn hot and her wrist was throbbing. She wished more than anything that she were back in her sunny bedroom lying next to Fleur, a gentle breeze coming in from the open window and playing with that platinum blonde silvery hair.

There was a sudden movement as Fenrir lunged at Pansy who attempted to fly out of the way. Hermione let out a cry of shock and moved to help. But Bellatrix moved forward, grabbing her injured wrist and wrenching it painfully behind her back. Hermione felt a muscle in her shoulder tweak painfully as Bellatrix drew her mouth up to her ear.

"Behave, Muddy," Bellatrix hissed, before directing her attention to Fenrir, "Fenrir, I told you not to fatally harm them. This is going to be long and drawn out."

Fenrir clambered off Pansy, wiping sweat and blood from his forehead with a grunt.

"Fine," Fenrir grumbled, "It better be as fun as you say."

"Trust me," Bellatrix smirked, "They'll get more desperate the longer they're here."

Fenrir stood up, straightening his robes. Hermione was finally able to see Pansy, who was drained of colour and moving slowly. It was clear she was bleeding but Hermione couldn't tell where from yet.

"Let me _go!_ " Hermione squirmed against Bellatrix. Bellatrix pointed her wand at Hermione's neck, jabbing her.

"Sorry Princess, but this isn't over… Not for a long while yet," Bellatrix sneered, "By the time I finally bless you with the gift of death, you're going to be regretting the moment you decided to fuck with me."

Pansy let out a groan and rolled onto her side.

"S-stop!" Hermione cried out as Bellatrix idly twirled her wand in Pansy's direction, "I'm sorry okay! I take it all back, I'll go back and tell all those people and places to forget what I said."

"Its too late Muddy," Bellatrix said with a smirk, "I'm going to destroy everything and everyone you hold dear."

She released Hermione before kicking her in the middle of her back, tumbling her roughly on top of Pansy.

Pansy let out a whimper of pain and Fenrir laughed throatily.

"Catch you girls later," Fenrir chuckled.

Hermione rolled off Pansy as the door snapped shut behind the dark duo. She released a breath she didn't realize she had been holding.

"Pans, are you okay?" Hermione asked breathlessly. Pansy gave another groan and nodded her head.

"Just… tell me how bad it is," Pansy said from between gritted teeth, "I don't want to look."

Hermione's gaze ran down Pansy. There were smatterings of blood over her clothes but it soon became clear that the source of the blood was a wound just above Pansy's knee. Something had slashed through the denim of her jeans and gashed her leg.

"Do you know if it was teeth or claws?" Hermione asked, putting pressure on the wound. She hadn't seen Fenrir transform at all… But she knew how lethal his particular anomaly of lycanthropy could be.

"Claws… I dunno… It happened really fast," Pansy said, trying not to look down at her leg, "Can you get it to stop bleeding?"

"Yeah, they taught First Aid at my Muggle school before Hogwarts," Hermione said, leaning back. She tore a strip off the bottom of her tee, revealing her midriff. She carefully tied the material tightly around Pansy's leg.

"Can I look now?" Pansy said in an unsteady voice.

"Yeah, I think that's good now… It didn't look _too_ deep at least," Hermione said, before looking up with the hint of a smile, "I didn't know you were afraid of blood."

"Yeah, well, funnily enough it doesn't come up that much when you're not risking your life," Pansy said sarcastically, sitting up a little and wiping her brow.

Hermione nursed her wrist, which was now throbbing more than ever. To make matters worse, now her shoulder was aching too.

"When she said 'destroy everything and everyone we hold dear,' you don't think she meant it, right?" Hermione finally asked, "I mean there's just the two of them… And they have to stay in hiding. Its not like they could get to… Get to anyone…"

"They got to us," Pansy said dully.

* * *

Hermione awoke with a jerk from dreams of blue and silver.

A throb from her wrist reminded her of where she was and she sat up with a grimace.

"I think this is getting worse," Hermione groaned. Pansy sat up next to her, wiping sleep from her eyes.

"I think mine is too," Pansy winced, touching delicately at her leg, "I don't even know how long we've been here for anymore."

"Two weeks," Hermione groaned, leaning against the wall, "Well, technically, two weeks and one day."

"They should have found us by now…" Pansy murmured, "Or at least alerted the Auror Department that we were missing."

"They probably have," Hermione tried to lighten Pansy's mood, "They've probably informed the authorities."

"Yeah… Unless they're dead already," Pansy said hollowly. Hermione nudged Pansy's shoulder.

"Come on, don't say that!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Maybe they are," a voice called from the door. Bellatrix was entering, a jug of water in one hand, her wand in the other.

"You haven't… killed anyone, have you?" Hermione asked, a deep pit of fear in her stomach.

"Of course I've killed people," Bellatrix laughed, "But have I killed _your_ people? Well…"

She placed the jug on the ground and backed out of the room again, sneering.

"Tell us!" Hermione shouted as the door snapped shut again.

"Fuck," Pansy said with a choked sob, "I honestly can't _take_ this anymore!"

"This is how she wants us to feel," Hermione said, pulling the jug over, "Come on… Its stifling hot… Lets have some water."

Pansy nodded, taking a long drink from the jug before handing it to Hermione. Hermione drank deeply, noting that the water had an awful metallic taste to it.

She looked over at Pansy, who was struggling to keep her eyes open.

"The water…" Pansy murmured.

The jug fell from Hermione's hands as the room began to spin.

* * *

Hermione awoke blearily, her head thudding painfully.

"I… Wha…" she murmured as she sat up. She was still in the small room, sitting on the bare mattress. The jug was shattered on the floor nearby and Pansy was sitting next to her, watching her.

"You okay?" Pansy asked. Hermione rubbed her temples, trying to ease the pain of her headache.

"Y-yeah… Think so…" Hermione murmured groggily, "What happened?"

"Bellatrix came in again… She told us she's killed Fleur and Ginny…" Pansy said slowly. Hermione gaped at her in shock, her sluggish mind processing the news. It was so hard to think… It was like her mind was in quicksand.

"She… what?" Hermione asked. A horrible dawning shock was falling over her… But she felt… Sedated.

"Yeah, they're all gone," Pansy said, still speaking in that strange slow way.

"Why… Why do I feel like this?" Hermione asked, rubbing her forehead with the heel of her hand.

"Maybe you never really loved Fleur," Pansy said, leaning towards her. Hermione was confused. Had she passed out? When did Bellatrix come in again?

"I… Pansy… What's going on?" Hermione asked, the heat in the room making it even harder to focus on what was going on.

Pansy put a hand on her thigh, slowly running it upwards.

"Maybe this is a perfect situation," Pansy said, running her hand up to Hermione's bare midriff.

Hermione found it even more distracting, being touched so sensually after having been locked up for so long. Her eyes fluttered shut involuntarily as Pansy's hand began to crawl slowly up and under her shirt.

 _Wait?!_ Hermione's brain finally lumbered into motion, fighting the mysterious sedative effects acting on her, _Fleur and Ginny dead?! And why is Pansy hitting on me?!_

Hermione's eyes snapped open, first taking in the strange look on Pansy's face and then glancing down at Pansy's uninjured legs.

 _What happened to the injury from Fenrir?!_

"You're not Pansy!" Hermione exclaimed, shoving Pansy so hard her wrist twinged painfully.

Pansy began to laugh in a raspy tone, reaching into a pocket and producing Bellatrix Lestrange's black and intricately carved wand.

"No!" Hermione shouted.

"Stupefy!"

The room went dark again.

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes, glaring against the sun shining in through the window. She jumped at realizing Pansy was beside her, flinging herself to the other side of the room. Pansy reacted similarly, pushing herself against the furthest wall.

"Y-you're Bellatrix!" Hermione shouted, "In disguise!"

"You are!" Pansy shouted back.

"Stop trying to fuck with my head!" Hermione shouted, rubbing her fists at her temples. She didn't know what was real or not anymore. Were Fleur and Ginny dead? Was it really the real Pansy with her now?

"Stay back!" Pansy said in a wavering voice. She reached down and rubbed at her injured leg.

 _Injured leg,_ Hermione noted, _It's the real Pansy!_

"Pansy… Pansy… Stop…" Hermione said, holding up her hands, "She drugged the water to mess with us. She convinced me she was you… And I assume did something similar to you?"

"Yeah…" Pansy said suspiciously, eying Hermione with caution.

"Look… My wrist is swollen," Hermione pointed out, "That wouldn't have been the case if they used Polyjuice Potion to impersonate me."

"True…" Pansy said, still cautious, "But I'm still gonna keep my distance for now…"

Hermione sighed. The only thing they had working in their favour was that they were locked up together. Now it seemed like Bellatrix had even found a way to thwart that.

"Pansy," Hermione said abruptly, trying to get Pansy to listen to her, "We don't have magic. We're here on our own. We need a plan to get out of this goddamn room."

* * *

Hermione had a horrible cramp in one leg and the other one had fallen asleep. She had positioned herself beside the door of the small room, crouching. Pansy was lying face down and motionless in the middle of the room.

A fairly crude trap, Hermione had to admit, but it was the only plan they had since they were wandless.

The downside was that because Bellatrix was so infrequent with her visits, they had no idea how long they would have to wait. Hours… Days?

Hermione shifted slightly, trying to ease the ache in her leg. She glanced at Pansy, envying her position. When they had discussed the plan, Hermione had got the distinct impression that Pansy was still only about 70% sure that she was the real Hermione. It was hard enough to talk her into the plan. So when it came to allocating roles, it was a no brainer that Hermione would be taking the riskiest one.

Another half hour seemed to pass before Hermione heard a light scuffing at the door. She tensed her body and gritted her teeth. She had never been considered _athletic_ but this was going to be her moment to shine. By God, it had to be her moment to shine.

The door creaked open slowly.

 _Gods, I hope she's alone. If Fenrir is following behind her, he's going to curse me so fast,_ Hermione thought desperately.

The figure started to enter, immediately turning their attention to Pansy. Hermione launched herself, gritting her teeth and trying to block out the sheer panic racing through her system.

"Oof!" a gruff voice let out.

Pansy rolled over immediately, snatching the wand from the hands of one Fenrir Greyback.

"Stupefy!" Pansy shrieked.

Fenrir went limp underneath Hermione's body and she leapt off him, crouching defensively and looking at the open door. Bellatrix wasn't there. It must have been Fenrir alone coming to see them.

"Jesus," Hermione exhaled heavily, relieved beyond belief.

"So… We have a wand," Pansy said, clutching Fenrir's wand so tightly her knuckles were white, "Now what?"

"Now we get the hell out of here," Hermione replied, biting her lip.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25.**

Hermione felt her heart in her throat as she ran through the shadowy hallways with Pansy. It hurt to run after weeks of being confined and her chest was pounding so loudly it was deafening.

"Bellatrix," Pansy panted.

She gasped the Dark Witch's name every few moments, as if terrified that the woman would jump out from a room at any moment.

The rooms and hallways seemed endless. Hermione and Pansy made their way down two flights of stairs and still seemed no closer to finding their way out. Stumbling upon a large kitchen, Pansy raised Fenrir's wand at a hunched figure.

"D-Don't move!" Pansy shouted into the kitchen. Moving past her, Hermione saw a small house elf quivering.

"Don't hurts me please!" the house elf squeaked. Hermione put a hand on Pansy's wand arm to halt her.

"Where is she?" Hermione asked the house elf, "Where is Bellatrix Lestrange?"

"She left a short while ago, miss," the house elf replied, still trembling

"Where?!" Pansy bellowed.

"Sh-she said she was looking for a Weasleys and a Veela..." the house elf began to shake even more, "I'm sorry, I don't know where."

"Pansy, we have to get out of here. Right now." Hermione said, gritting her teeth. She grabbed Pansy by the hand and wrenched her away from the house elf and through the winding hallways again.

Finally, they burst through the front doors and onto the mansion's front steps.

Hermione doubled over, panting.

"We need to get back… To the city…" Pansy panted.

Hermione nodded, catching her breath as they began to stagger down the steps. She was running on fumes and she knew it. There was only so far adrenaline could get them. She raised a shaking hand to wipe the sweat from her forehead.

Pansy looked just as exhausted, her face gaunt from the meagre portions they had endured while confined, dark marks under her eyes.

They trudged on, one foot in front of the other… Wanting to get far enough away from the dark looking mansion that they felt safe enough to plan their next move.

"Okay… To the flat?" Pansy asked, wincing as she rubbed at her injured leg, "Are you feeling strong enough to apparate?"

Hermione looked at Pansy. Her leg was definitely infected and her face was pale and sweaty. She looked like she could collapse at any moment.

"I can do it…" Hermione replied, biting her lip, "Pans, you keep the wand. I can handle going in wandless."

Hermione wasn't sure if she _could_ handle going in wandless, but she wanted Pansy as protected as possible while she was in this state.

"Great…" Pansy murmured, clenching and unclenching her jaw.

"Before we leave," Hermione interrupted, taking the wand from Pansy. She knelt in front of her friend and unwound the makeshift dressing from Pansy's leg.

" _Scourgify,"_ Hermione muttered.

Pansy winced as the wound was cleaned out.

"Okay, good," Hermione smiled slightly, admiring her handiwork, " _Episkey."_

The gash, though deeper than what the charm would usually be used on, knitted together and closed. It left an ugly purple scar.

"That'll have to do for now until we have more time and some potions," Hermione said, nodding at Pansy.

She straightened up, aiming the wand at her own wrist and bracing herself.

Another quick flash and her swollen wrist had gone down, healed.

"Well, unless you've got a spell to turn back time to before Bellatrix fucked with us, lets move," Pansy said. She seemed to have got back more of her attitude already.

"Right… Here goes," Hermione grabbed Pansy's hand and with a twisting stomach, apparated them.

* * *

Harry stretched as he checked his watch. Narcissa was supposed to be meeting up with him to go visit Ginny, Draco and Fleur. The gang had been beside themselves since Hermione and Pansy had been abducted.

He leaned against the cool brick of the alleyway, pondering the strange turn of events that had led to his current friend group. He never in a million years would have imagined _sleeping_ with Narcissa Malfoy. He was even more surprised that following their fling, they had fallen into an easy friendship. Perhaps the most shocking thing to him was that despite these events, he had a somewhat friendship with Draco… Perhaps friendship was too strong a word. But still, he was definitely acquaintances with the blonde boy.

Harry smiled lightly before checking his watch again. Half past. Jesus.

"Ah, she'll probably meet me there," Harry shrugged, launching himself off the building and ambling off.

Before exiting the alleyway, he hastily pulled his Invisibility Cloak over himself. No point letting the bloodthirsty media ruin a perfectly good day.

He breezed through the streets, enjoying the anonymity the Invisibility Cloak afforded him. If only there were enough Invisibility Cloaks to share amongst his friends. Then none of them would have to worry about the media bothering them.

Harry enjoyed the walk, although he had to swerve to avoid brushing fellow pedestrians and terrifying them.

The familiar apartment building came into view and he took the steps two at a time. Once inside, he shed his Invisibility Cloak. He really had to learn what charms Hermione put on this building, he was sick of using an Invisibility Cloak all the way up to the front door of his new flat. He frowned at the thought. _Hermione…_ It was tearing him up inside thinking about what his friend was probably going through.

 _'Maybe today someone will have a lead on their whereabouts,'_ Harry thought to himself, hurrying up the stairs to the flat.

Harry paused as he got to the landing. Something was off. The door to the flat was wide open.

Narrowing his eyes, Harry pulled out his wand, crouching as he entered the flat. He immediately spotted Ginny facedown in the doorway of her bedroom.

"Gin!" Harry gasped, running over to her. He rolled her on her back, checking her pulse. Weak, but still there.

 _"Everte statum!"_ a hoarse voice bellowed.

Harry was thrown from Ginny and into a nearby wall, winding him. He fell to the floor, head throbbing from the impact.

"I… What…?" Harry rubbed at his forehead with the heel of his hand, trying to ease the throbbing of his head.

"Auntie dearest," another voice called out, "Why punish Potter when I'm the one that has really betrayed you?"

Harry looked up, eyes refocussing. Bellatrix Lestrange was standing in the middle of the trashed flat. She whirled on her heel to face Draco.

"Nephew…" Bellatrix hissed, "You had seemed so promising once upon a time… It's a shame you turned out to be such a disappointment. _Crucio._ "

Harry realized too late that the blonde boy was unarmed as Draco fell to the floor, screaming.

" _Petrificus totalus!"_ Harry bellowed, not even thinking as he slashed his wand at Bellatrix. Bellatrix immediately whirled back to face him, deflecting the spell easily.

"Big mistake, little boy," Bellatrix hissed with venom.

"I've beaten Voldemort, I can beat you," Harry challenged. He wondered where Fleur was, stomach twisting as he hoped the Frenchwoman hadn't been killed.

Bellatrix smiled coldly.

"Yes… I know all about your penchant for sacrificing yourself," Bellatrix jeered, "But are you willing to sacrifice my nephew to stop me?"

* * *

Hermione and Pansy arrived in the apartment with a sickening thud.

The place was absolutely wrecked. Furniture was overturned, belongings scattered and there were scorch marks on the carpet and walls.

Harry was on one side of the room, drenched in sweat and bleeding heavily from the looks of his clothes. Bellatrix was on the other side, looking disturbingly unruffled.

"How did you get out?!" Bellatrix shrieked, glaring at Pansy and Hermione. The lapse in concentration was all it took for Harry to hit Bellatrix with a slashing spell, slicing open her wand arm. She screamed and slashed her wand at him.

Harry flew backwards, the wall behind him splintering before he fell heavily to the ground. He didn't get up.

"HARRY!" Hermione shouted.

Bellatrix flung a curse at Hermione and Pansy, which Pansy thankfully deflected. Hermione took the opportunity to attempt to run over to Harry. She had to make sure he was okay. She had to get her hands on his wand so she could help protect her friends.

 _"Everte statum!"_

Hermione was thrown against the same wall Harry had hit, before falling hard onto the floor beside him.

"Again?" Hermione groaned as she touched her temple, "Is this your spell of the week? I didn't pick you as being so predictable."

"Predictable?!" Bellatrix spat. Clearly the taunt had riled Bellatrix more than Hermione had expected. Hermione drew her fingers back from her temple. They were covered in blood. Fuck. A head wound.

Hermione's attention turned back to Bellatrix just in time as the madwoman flung a bright purple spell at her. Hermione dropped to the floor just in time to dodge it.

"Yeah, predictable!" Pansy shouted at Bellatrix, hitting her with a nasty stinging spell that made the Dark Witch scream.

Hermione was inwardly proud at Pansy's bravery considering all they had been through at the hands of Bellatrix. While Pansy dueled with the monstrous Lestrange woman, Hermione crawled over to Harry's crumpled body. Good, a pulse. No life threatening injuries by the looks.

She patted frantically around the shadowy, cluttered floor before finding Harry's wand. _Finally._

She leapt to her feet as Bellatrix finally edged Pansy in the duel and stunned her. Hermione bit her lip as her friend fell heavily, reminding herself that at least it wasn't a killing curse.

"Freeze, Bellatrix," Hermione barked, all her pent up rage at the woman boiling to the surface. Harry's wand was pointed steadily at Bellatrix. No one, _no one_ hurt her friends.

Bellatrix did freeze. But a smirk was playing at her pale features as she raised her hands mockingly.

"What are you gonna do Muddy? Kill me?" Bellatrix sneered. Hermione gritted her teeth, thinking of all the fucked up things Bellatrix had done. All the fucked up things she would continue to do if she lived.

"Maybe," Hermione admitted. Maybe it _had_ come to this. Bellatrix let out a choked laugh.

"Then you're no better than me," Bellatrix hissed, "Can you live with that?"

"I could live with it if it meant my loved ones never had to look over their shoulder anymore," Hermione growled. For a second, a look of genuine worry flitted across Bellatrix's face before being replaced by a smug grin.

"But if you killed me… How would you save your pretty little Veela from a slow and painful death?" Bellatrix asked, grinning toothily. Hermione felt her stomach twist painfully. She had spotted Ginny and Draco's crumpled forms in the room but she hadn't seen Fleur anywhere.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione snarled, "Where is Fleur?!"

Her wand hand was shaking as she kept aiming Harry's wand at Bellatrix.

 _Was Bellatrix always unarmed?_ Hermione thought distractedly, thoughts rushing wildly through her mind as she panicked.

"She had to lie down," Bellatrix smirked, "She drank something that disagreed with her."

"You… You bitch!" Hermione roared. She stepped forward, pressing the wand hard into Bellatrix's neck. Bellatrix laughed a low throaty laugh. Hermione pushed the woman in front of her as she made her way to hers and Fleur's bedroom.

"Doesn't she look beautiful?" Bellatrix taunted. Hermione shoved her and ran to the bed.

Fleur was lying on her back, her arms spread. Her white-blonde hair was spread dramatically across the bedspread, its silvery quality glittering in the sun. But that wasn't what Hermione was looking at.

Fleur was deathly pale and her breathing was labored. A sheen of sweat shone on her forehead. To Hermione's horror, her lips appeared to be turning blue.

"Fleur! What did you give her?!" Hermione heard a tremble in her previously steely voice.

 _"Expelliarmus!"_ Bellatrix hissed, and Harry's wand shot out of Hermione's hand.

Hermione, instead of trying to run, moved herself to firmly stand in front of Fleur.

"I am really getting tired of this sacrificing yourself crap you kids keep pulling," Bellatrix said, rolling her eyes and twirling her wand triumphantly.

"What did you do to her?" Hermione asked, scowling.

"A fascinating poison," Bellatrix giggled maliciously, "Potions was always my favourite subject at school. I was hoping to bring her back to you and Parkinson."

"So we could watch her die?!" Hermione screeched, "You psychopath!"

Bellatrix just giggled even more. She almost doubled over as her laughing intensified.

 _'Fuck, this woman really is absolutely crazy,'_ Hermione thought to herself, clenching her hands into fists as Bellatrix continued to cackle. Hermione felt the anger and rage return in a burning rush.

Without even thinking, Hermione lunged forward. Her shoulder plowed into Bellatrix's stomach as she took the evil woman down.

"Oooooof!" It sounded like all the wind was pushed from Bellatrix's body as she hit the ground with a thud. Hermione, running on pure adrenaline, grabbed Bellatrix's wand from her loose grip, pointing it at the winded witch's throat. Hermione could feel her heart pounding in her ears.

"You…" Bellatrix gasped for air, "You can't kill me… You're too _good_ for that!"

"I might be too good for that," Hermione sneered, "But you're not. _Quod ambulat lectitantur…"_

Hermione performed a complicated wand movement first at Bellatrix and then at Fleur.

There was a blinding flash of white light that filled the whole room.

Hermione tightened her grip on the wand, trying not to drop it in the face of the powerful spell. She had only ever read about it and had no idea if it would work, let alone what would happen if it went wrong. But hell… She had nothing to lose, right? _Right?_

The light began to fade as Hermione's panic set in again. What if the spell just finished off Fleur?

Hermione pulled herself off Bellatrix and ran over to Fleur.

"Fleur… Baby… Come back to me?" Hermione pleaded, cradling Fleur's head. She wasn't sure if she was imagining it, but it seemed as if the colour was coming back to her face.

"Fleur?" Hermione asked hopefully.

The blue was fading from Fleur's lips.

"Come on, Fleur… You can do this," Hermione begged, "You've always been so strong."

She glanced back at Bellatrix. Bellatrix was breathing in a labored way, her eyes shut. Maybe the spell _was_ working?

Fleur coughed, her eyes fluttering weakly.

 _YES! Yes, yes, yes!_ It _was_ working!

"What is going on?!"

Narcissa Malfoy swept into the room, pale and scared.

"Bellatrix… She attacked everyone!" Hermione replied.

Narcissa made a choked sobbing noise and ran to Bellatrix on the floor.

"What… What's wrong with her?" Narcissa asked.

"I… erm… I used a spell that inflicted the poison she used on Fleur onto her instead," Hermione said weakly. Narcissa began to cry.

"Bella…" Narcissa murmured, taking her sister in her arms, "I know we never saw eye to eye… But I never thought it would end like this."


	26. Chapter 26

Hermione sat on the couch of her apartment, stretching her wrist.

Over the weeks since Bellatrix's death, Hermione had been working hard on getting herself back to one hundred percent.

A part of her felt a whole lot safer in a world without Bellatrix in it. But another part of her knew other Death Eaters still lurked out there. She never wanted Fleur and her to end up in such a situation ever again.

It scared Hermione deeply how close she had come to losing her French love.

Fleur came into the room, smiling adorably at Hermione before plopping down on the couch beside her, draping her legs across Hermione's lap.

"Where is Draco?" Fleur asked, playing with Hermione's hair.

"Out with Narcissa," Hermione replied absently, still doing the exercises with her wrist.

"And Ginny and Pansy have been out for ages," Fleur said, a smile playing at her lips, "I guess we have the place to ourselves…"

Before Hermione could allow the situation to escalate, the front door opened. Both Hermione and Fleur sighed with disappointment.

Pansy walked in. Her face was strangely pale and she looked unhappy. She came and sat on the couch opposite Fleur and Hermione.

"Where's Ginny?" Hermione asked, her deep brown eyes gazing at her friend curiously.

"She…" Pansy paled further, "She broke up with me."

Fleur swung her legs off Hermione's lap and they both sat up straighter, leaning towards Pansy.

"Did she really?" Fleur asked, raising her eyebrows in surprise.

Pansy let out a choked sob, tears finally welling in her eyes.

"We've been together for years," Pansy cried, "I just… I knew things weren't great… But I thought with all the big stuff we'd been through, we could get through anything."

"Aw, Pans," Hermione said sympathetically. Fleur got up and sat beside Pansy, putting her arms around her.

"It will be all right," Fleur soothed. Pansy began to cry harder.

The door opened again quietly. Looking over the top of Fleur and Pansy's head, Hermione saw Ginny standing by the front door, looking incredibly sheepish.

Hermione shot Fleur a meaningful look and excused herself, quietly getting up and following Ginny into her and Pansy's room.

Hermione shut the door behind them.

"I'm guessing Pansy told you the news then?" Ginny sighed. She pulled a suitcase out of a cupboard and threw it on the bed.

"Yeah," Hermione replied, "What happened?"

Ginny tossed some clothes in.

"I don't know, I guess it just happened over time," Ginny explained, "My feelings… They just weren't the same anymore. Like, I love Pansy to bits… But… I dunno…"

"You're not _in love_ with her anymore?" Hermione surmised.

Ginny nodded.

"Exactly," Ginny replied, "I've been aware of it for a little while now. But… I didn't want to… Hurt her…"

Ginny sniffled at this, midway through packing her things in her suitcase.

Hermione came and hugged Ginny from behind.

"Gin… Everyone knows how much you care about Pansy," Hermione murmured, "You're just trying to do the right thing by everyone."

Ginny began to cry.

"If I'm doing the right thing, then why does it feel so bad?" Ginny sniffled.

"Gin, you wouldn't have broken up with her unless you were sure of your feelings," Hermione said, cuddling Ginny tighter, "You two grew up together in a way, going through your teens at Hogwarts and a war together… It's natural that it would hurt to end that."

Ginny snuffled and nodded, rubbing at her eyes.

"Where are you going to stay?" Hermione asked gently, slowly releasing the redhead so she could continue packing.

"With Luna for now," Ginny replied, "I figured it would make things easier for Pansy if she didn't have to find a new place to live on top of everything else. I'll find something permanent once everything settles down."

"Gin," Hermione said softly, "I know it goes without saying… But I'm not going to take sides or anything."

"Thanks… I appreciate that…" Ginny said hoarsely, "God… We own so much together. Look, I'll just leave her with the shared stuff like our Penseive. If she doesn't want any of it, you can let me know."

"Will do, Gin," Hermione replied sagely.

She watched the redhead pack her things, having to shrink some items to fit it all in.

"Okay, I think that's about it," Ginny said, shrinking her suitcase until she could put it in her pocket.

She turned to Hermione, looking a little lost. Her eyes were still red rimmed from crying.

"I'll take care of her," Hermione said, answering Ginny's unasked question.

"Thanks," Ginny said softly, "Let's go for brunch tomorrow, yeah? We can have a proper debrief then."

Ginny threw her arms around Hermione, hugging her one last time.

Then she was gone, slipping back out of the apartment as quietly as she could, not wanting to disturb Pansy.

Hermione padded back to the living area, sitting down on the couch opposite Pansy and Fleur. Fleur was still hugging Pansy, who at least looked like she had got past the worst of her crying.

Pansy wiped tears from her face.

"She just came in, didn't she?" Pansy asked.

"Erm, yeah," Hermione admitted, feeling awful for her friend.

"And she's gone again now?" Pansy guessed, "With her stuff?"

Hermione nodded. Pansy looked devastated.

"I'll… I'll get us some drinks," Hermione offered.

* * *

Draco came in late, beaming in a brand new denim jacket he had received courtesy of his mother.

He didn't have many things these days, so when he did get something, he cherished it and took good care of it.

He ran his hand across his blonde buzzcut, halting as he reached the living area of the apartment.

He came across an incredibly drunk Fleur, Hermione and Pansy in the living room.

"Er, what's going on?" Draco asked.

Hermione drunkenly smiled at him.

"Draco!" she slurred, "I always thought I would end up living with Gryffindors… Now- now I just live with two Slytherins! Who would have thought?"

"And me!" Fleur interjected, tackling Hermione on the couch. The two of them clumsily fell over and rolled off the couch, ending up on the floor.

"What the…?" Draco came and joined them on the couches. He took a seat beside Pansy.

"Ginny left me," Pansy explained. Draco's jaw dropped.

"Oh shit… I'm so sorry, Pans," Draco said in shock. He swung an arm around Pansy.

"It's okay," Pansy replied, "I was quite upset before but I'm feeling a bit better after commiserating with these two."

Her eyes were glazed and Draco was unsure he had ever seen his friend this drunk before.

"Have a drink, Draco!" Hermione encouraged, gesturing at the many bottles littering the coffee table.

"Oh, no thanks," Draco smiled. He had been out with his mother all day and was feeling quite tired. Plus, it wasn't as fun drinking with his friends when they were already exceedingly wasted and he wasn't.

"Laaaame," Pansy stuck her tongue out at him, "You're no fun, Draco."

Draco crossed his arms across his chest. He knew they were drunk, but that bothered him. He had put rebuilding his life ahead of any fun in his life intentionally. It wasn't hard navigating a world with a Dark Mark and an infamous family name. Nobody wanted to see him redeem himself. He simply didn't have the time or room in his life to let loose all that often.

"I don't think I have even seen you date anyone," Fleur noted, cocking her head to one side.

"Me neither," Hermione chimed in, "Except for Daphne Greengrass back at Hogwarts."

"You're so boring, Draco!" Pansy giggled.

Draco frowned. He didn't like this attention on his private life.

"Although you did seem quite smitten with Viktor," Fleur said slyly, "And even more so with Ginny's brother, Charlie."

"That's right! You were hanging on his every word!" Hermione laughed, "You even let him give you that little owl tattoo!"

Draco's cheeks flushed in embarrassment and he frowned.

"That's enough chat about that, for now," Draco interjected, checking his wristwatch, "It's quite late, I might head to bed."

"Merde, me too," Fleur yawned, "I'm so exhausted."

She stood up, wobbling on her feet, followed by Hermione and Pansy.

Draco watched with mild amusement as the three struggled to figure out where they were going in the apartment. They were incredibly out of it.

"Dracoooo," Pansy whined, "Heeeeelp."

The three women stumbled into Hermione and Fleur's room. Draco suddenly had a mischievous idea.

"Yep, that's right, ladies," Draco encouraged, "Just get down to your underwear and all hop into that bed there."

The drunken women nodded, doing as told, before clambering into bed and tangling up in a mess of sleepy limbs. Not even a second passed before drunken snores rung out in the room.

Draco chuckled, leaving the room and shutting the door carefully behind him. That would serve them right for having a go at his personal life.

* * *

Hermione awoke, squinting against the bright light in the room.

Her head was absolutely pounding and she felt incredibly nauseous. What had happened the previous night?

"Mrrrmmmnn," a husky female voice mumbled next to Hermione's head.

Hermione jolted upright, realizing that it was not Fleur.

No, she was snuggled up next to Pansy, an arm slung around the Slytherin's tanned waist. Fleur was on Pansy's other side, her face nestled into Pansy's neck and her own arm slung around Pansy's waist.

"What the _fuck?!_ " Hermione yelped.

Her two bedmates, roused suddenly, opened their eyes and began to take in their surroundings.

Pansy blushed a deep, deep red upon realizing her position and that they were all in their underwear. Not to mention the two beautiful witches snuggled on either side of her. She had an arm around each of them.

"Merde," Fleur cursed, squinting and rubbing her forehead with the heel of a hand, "What happened last night?"

There was a knocking at Hermione's bedroom door before it swung open and Ginny strolled in.

She froze as if struck, taking in the scene in front of her.

"What on Earth is going on here?" Ginny asked, breathless with shock.

"Gin, this isn't what it looks like," Pansy said awkwardly, sitting up a bit more in bed.

"Really? Because what it looks like is that I broke up with you and you're trying to get back at me by shagging by best friend and her girlfriend!" Ginny said, her voice reaching shrill levels, "If that isn't what happened, what did?"

"Erm, I don't remember," Pansy groaned, rubbing at her temples, "I drank too much."

"Fucking _hell,_ " Ginny cursed furiously.

"Gin, I'm sure we can figure out what happened," Hermione offered, still squinting against the bright light.

"Shove off, Hermione," Ginny snapped, "I'll deal with you later."

She stormed out of the room. The three women jumped as they heard the front door of the apartment slam.

"I'm sure we didn't…" Hermione said, although she felt a little uncertain.

"Surely not," Fleur agreed, biting her lip.

"Well… In any case, it doesn't look like Ginny's going to take me back any time soon," Pansy said with a frown, "You two interested in some more cuddles?"

Hermione shot a withering look at Pansy.

"I love you, Pans, but now _really_ isn't the time," Hermione said, getting up and getting out of bed. The others got up too, finding their clothes and pulling them on.

Hermione was mortified. Surely she couldn't have gone and jumped into bed with her ex and current girlfriend just like that?! And _surely_ if they were all drunk enough to forget they would have been too drunk to do anything!

A blush played at her cheeks and she avoided looking at the others.

The three of them all shuffled out of the bedroom at once.

A slow clap greeted them, as Draco stood up from the couch.

"Congratulations, ladies," Draco said with a wide smirk on his face, "Quite the entertaining walk of shame!"

"Shut up, Draco," Hermione snapped, thoroughly not in the mood. She needed a coffee and she needed some water. Her head was pounding and there was too much weighing on her mind.

"Hey, now," Draco pretended to be wounded, "That's no tone for someone that helped you sleepy girls to bed last night!"

"What?!" Fleur replied, as the three girls snapped their eyes to look at the blonde man.

"Oh, sorry," Draco said, still smirking, "Were you guys so drunk last night you don't remember? I bet you were awfully confused this morning. You did nothing but fall asleep together. You didn't think anything else happened, did you?"

"Bloody hell, Draco!" Pansy roared, launching herself at the blonde Slytherin, who was now cackling.

He leapt out of her way but she dodged, lunging for him again.

"Do you know how mad you've just made my ex-girlfriend?!" Pansy bellowed. Draco stuck his tongue out at her.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have been speculating so wildly about my personal life last night!" Draco shot back.

He darted behind the couch to get away from Pansy. The raven-haired girl athletically leapt over the couch, trying yet again to get her hands on Draco.

Hermione, extremely relieved, just shook her head and exchanged glances with Fleur.

"Slytherins," Hermione groaned, "Lets just hope Ginny accepts the explanation."


End file.
